Daughter Of Shanks
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Shank's Daughter grew up knowing Luffy and Ace. As a child everyone knows Luffy and Ace want to be pirates. Shanks daughter tells everyone she is going to be a marine. Will being friends with Ace and Luffy change her mind? Ace/Oc Luffy/hancock
1. Why Shanks came to Fuusha Village

Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece. I do not make money off of this. Rena is mine though.

Chapter one

Why Shanks came to Fuusha Village

"PIRATES! THEY'RE COMING TO OUR VILLAGE!" a villager screamed as he ran into Party's Bar. A girl with dark green hair to the point it almost looked black sighed. It has been only one year since Gol. D Rogers died. The man who sailed the ocean, he beat the grand line and gained the title pirate king. The last words of his "My fortune is yours for the taking... but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece!" She thought about this as she finishes cleaning out one of the last dirty glasses. 'Since that day pirates have been showing up every were.'

As she looks up, she sees a group of men walking into the bar. A quick glance she notices that they do not look to be too hostile. She started to blush as she looked at him. A tall man walked into the bar, he wore an old straw hat, with his red hair, and his smile so carefree. She watched as he walked over to sit at the bar.

She smiled as she walked in front of him. "So what will it be?"

"A round of drinks for my men, and a pint of your finest whiskey for me, and I would like to know your name." He said smiling at her.

Makino blushed "It's Makino and yours?"

"Caption Shanks, but call me Shanks" he said smiling.

When looking around Makino noticed that he only had eight people with him.

"So is the rest of your crew out and about?" She said getting his drink for him, and the men.

"No this is my crew. But it will grow, just started out last year on my own."

"Really so you decide to be a pirate after Gold Rogers passed on. Are you going after One Piece?"

"I was a pirate before Roger passed on. But the words Roger said gave me more passion to keep following my path. But for One Piece yeah I would like to find it, but first things first. I want to become one of the best pirates without having to find the one piece." He said smiling.

She smiled looking at him "that is a big dream you have." She walked off to give his men his drinks. While she was handing them their drinks she was getting orders of food for them.

"Shanks are you hungry?"

"What do you have?"

She walked over handing him his menu. Watching him look it over quickly, "I will like to have the meat and the potatoes."

She nodded and walked to the back and started to cook their food. She stayed in the back wondering about these pirates. She felt her face go warm when she thought of Shanks.

Makino smiled and finished cooking and brought out food for the men. "Here you go men." She said laying the food down on the table for the men. Then got them their refills, she smiled as they thanked her. She walked back to the bar smiling, "Here you go Shanks." She smiled sitting down across from him. He started to tell her stories of his adventures.

"You know you're a great cook. Why don't you join us? You could have a lot of fun." Shanks said smiling and taking a drink.

"No, I love my bar it's been my dream since I was kid."

Some of the crew members walked up "Hey Shanks we're going to do some shopping and scope out the town."

"Alright have fun." He said smiling then went back to talking to Makino "So what is life like on this island."

"Well it is not too bad. We don't get many pirates here so it is peaceful." She did not notice the time until it was closing time. Shanks stayed with her and made sure everything was paid for.

"Well see you tomorrow Makino." He said and waved as he left.

As she was counting her money she realized that unlike all the other pirates that come and go they did not just pay all their bill they also gave her a proper tip. She smiled watching him walk away. 'He really is a good guy. Cute too.'

Morning came and Makino watched Shanks walk in with his men. He was smiling and ordered food and drinks for his men. He smiled while eating "Makino you should join us. You're such a great cook. And you will love the sea. You will be able to do whatever it is you want." He said smiling at her.

Makino laughed while smiling, "Shanks me a pirate one I don't know how to fight. And you shouldn't tease a girl."

"Not teasing and hey I can teach you to fight."

Makino smiled at him, "Sorry Shanks I love it here. I love my bar it took a while to get it started. I couldn't leave that behind. I told you this yesterday."

Shakes sighed "alright sad would love to have a cute girl like you on my ship."

Makino blushed and shook her head. Some of the men walked up and dropped off their money and went ahead and left. She started to clean up while smiling.

Shanks sat there smiling, "So where is your family. I would think a cute lady like you would have a father chasing men away."

Makino sighed, "My parents died four years ago. They had come down with a sickness and passed on." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

Shanks rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Shanks spent as much time as he could with Makino; most of the time was him flirting with her. A week went by Shanks and his crew left for the sea. Only to come back a week later with some more treasure. When he came back to the village he told his crew to treat the village with kindness. The village soon grew to like the red haired captain.

Shanks smiled at Makino he had finished his meal, "so, out of no were this huge sea king showed up. So with the work of my crew we killed it and had meat for the week."

"You guys are lucky to be alive." Makino said looking at Shanks.

"It's nothing, so have any fun while we were gone." He asked and heard a clap of thunder. And could hear the rain coming down.

Makino smiled "quiet around here, nothing too big happened."

Shanks smiled and looked outside to see the storm becoming really nasty. "Wow its bad outside."

Makino sighed "yeah it will be fun heading home."

"Wait you don't live here you live somewhere else."

"Yeah I live on the edge of town. I still haven't been able to make upstairs a living area. Though I am not sure I want to. This way I can get away from here when I want."

Shanks smiled "well let me have the honor. Of walking you home. That way I know you got there safe."

"Shanks I will be alright."

"Why don't you humor me?"

"Alright Shanks you can walk me home." She said smiling. She went ahead and was starting to close the place up locking everything up. She went ahead and grabbed the money she made and went to the back.

Makino came out ten minutes later she had an umbrella. "Ready Shanks."

Shanks was smiling at her, "been waiting for you Makino."

Makino smiled and started to walk with him. Shanks was telling her about some of the crew members who were on the last pirate ship he was on. He left out who his captain and first mate were. "Yeah so he went ahead and fell overboard. I did not know he could not swim anymore. Till someone said something." He smiled "So I dove into the water and saved him. Funny thing he blamed me for it."

Makino laughed, "Seems you have lived a very exciting life." She said smiling.

"Why don't you come and join us. Just one trip if you don't like it I will bring you back." He said smiling at her.

She shook her head, "Shanks I can't. Why do you want me to go anyway?"

"Because I like you."

Makino started to blush and slipped on the wet pavement and started to fall. Shanks was quick and caught her. He was looking down into her eyes as her face was blushing. She could see a smirk on his face as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The rain was coming down so much no one could see Makino making out with the Captain Shanks in the middle of the street.

Some of Shanks crew noticed that Shanks had not returned to the ship that night. The next morning they saw the stupid grin on his face and the grin did not leave his face for the remainder of the next trip. Before he left her that morning he had promised to come back one last time so he could see her again.

This trip had lasted a lot longer than the ones before. They came back almost two months later. Makino smiled seeing him come in. She looked at the crew who was asking her for drinks and her best food. She went ahead and got their drinks and food. Shanks was at the counter and he watched her smiling when she walked back behind the counter. "Something is different it's like your glowing. I don't know what it is but you look gorgeous not that you haven't always you just look so radiant."

Makino smiled "Shanks come with me." She led him into the back. "Do you remember the night of the storm?"

Shanks started to smile, "Yeah I remember, how could I forget it. Why do you ask?"

She put her hands on her stomach, "Shanks, I don't know how to tell you this….. But you are going to be a dad."

Shanks stared at her in shock.

She knew it would be hard for him since how he is with his friends and the fact he likes to keep them close. "Look you don't have to worry about anything I will raise the child. And you can go achieve your dreams. You told me last time you would not be coming back and you did to see me one more time." She was upset a little and her eyes were watering. She was upset her unborn child would never see what a great man his or her father was.

Shanks wrapped his arms around her, "I will get a bigger crew I promise this and then I will come back. I promise you that I will come back to see you and our child. I am so sorry; that I will not be able to help you raise the child." He would love to use the place as a base till the child is born but knew. If he does he will just be attracting attention, to his un-born child. Shanks started to smile "Wow I am going to be a dad. Never thought this would happen."

Makino smiled and looked up at Shanks face "So if it is a boy what do you want to name him?"

Shanks smiled while thinking "name him after me."

"And if it is a girl."

Shanks stood there thinking. "Name her after water since I am always out at sea." Shanks said smiling.

"Alright if our child is a girl her name will be Rena."

Shanks spent as much time with Makino as he could for the next two days. Only his first mate knew that he was going to be a dad. Shanks knew what happened Gold Roger died; they were on the search for any blood relation to him. Shanks did not want that to happen to Makino or his child.

Nine years passed since she last saw Shanks. She smiled while she watched her daughter finish her food. The little girl reminded her of her father, with her red hair and brown eyes. She had the soft angles to her face much like her but on closer look it was the jaw line her dad had. She shook her head at how fast she was trying to finish her food, just so she could play with Luffy. The kid was very sweet and came to visit her all the time. She had seen some pirates since Shanks left. At the moment she laughed since her daughter wanted to be a marine, she said she wanted to be a hero. She had heard her daughter mention she wanted to be a pirate once. Rena smiled and when Luffy walked in she jumped down and ran over "Hey Luffy." She said smiling.

"Hey Rena did you hear there are pirates coming. Some old guy said it was a crew that been here before. I think they're well liked." Luffy said smiling.

Rena smiled and looked at her mom "Mom can I go see."

Makino smiled "sure I'll take both of you there." She said and did so smiling. She looked to see the ship and it was Shanks flag. She gasped and looked to her daughter. "Sweetheart, that's your dad's ship." She whispered.

Shanks smiled seeing the island wondering if he had a boy or a girl. All of the original eight knew about him having a child with Makino. He saw Makino standing at the dock with a boy next to her with black hair. 'So I had a son.' He thought smiling to himself, though he doesn't look much like me. That's when he saw the girl with red hair next to the boy and talking to him and soon both glaring at each other. 'Maybe twins…' he had a bigger grin. He was happy to get off the ship and walk over.

"Hey Makino, who's the little ones?" he said smiling.

"Well this is Rena, Rena this is Shanks your dad. And this is Luffy he is Rena's friend."

"Wait Rena's dad is a pirate and she wants to be a marine…" Luffy said.

Rena glared at Luffy, "so what if I want to be a Marine."

"So you want to capture me do you?" He said smiling and walked with her and Makino to the bar.

Rena had grabbed a hold of Shanks smiling, "maybe, but depends how things go I like Luffy's grandpa he is cool and teaches us to fight and is strong. Garp is funny."

Shanks looked at her it was not what he thought when he dreamed of his family. Shanks sighed and lifted up Rena and carried her. The girl smiled when looking at them you could see that she looked just like her dad.

Makino was walking with Shanks, "so how did you get the scars on your eye."

"Meet a guy couple years back but its ok. So Luffy what do you wanna do?"

"My gramps wants me to be a marine…" he didn't sound like he wanted to.

When they got to the bar the rest of the crew was soon coming in and drinking. Shanks was talking about what life was like as a pirate and about his adventures. Luffy had stars in his eyes. And he smiled as his daughter also had her own stars in her eyes. She looked at him "Dad I might be a pirate it sounds like fun. Can I join your crew?"

Shanks laughed "sorry your too young sweet heart." He ruffled her hair and smiled. "I want to see you live your life without regrets, find someone you love and have a good life. And if you want to be a marine, be a marine. If you want to be a pirate like your old man, Rena I will be proud at whatever you do with your life." He said and messed up her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and started to give him a hug.

Over the years Shanks had fun spending time with Rena and Makino. He also became fond of the young boy Luffy. Over the time he taught Rena some fighting moves and also during the time after Luffy had eaten the devil fruit he saw Luffy fall into the sea. He had run to the edge ready to jump in, only to see his daughter who been closer run towards the edge and place her hand on the edge of the ship and jump over landing in the water. Running to the edge of the ship he started to freak out. About to jump in he saw his daughter pop up with Luffy holding onto her.

"Stop moving Luffy you're making it hard to hold onto you."

"Yes Rena." Luffy said as Rena swam Luffy to the beach.

Benn smiled while looking at Shanks "your daughter is already a strong swimmer and picked up on the sword training you been giving her. Seems she will be a very strong woman when she gets older."

"Yeah I just want her to stay safe. Happy to see she has such a good friend. Though I see Luffy getting her into a lot of trouble as she gets older."

Benn smiled "still find it funny she wants to be a marine. Do you know where that came from?"

"Makino told me Luffy's grandfather was in town when a bunch of bandits were giving the bar a hard time. And Rena was trying to stand up. They were going to hurt Makino and tear down her bar. But Luffy's grandfather is Garp."

"Wait THE Garp. The Marine Hero."

"Yeah one in the same. He showed up with Luffy and saved the bar and beat the bandits up. Seems he was visiting Luffy. Rena saw him as a hero and how he was given so much respect. She wants to be like him. Where people look up to you."

Benn smiled, "she's got a good heart. She will be good at what ever she does."

Shanks spent the next year using the Fuusha Village as a base. He had fun spending some time with his daughter Rena. He had grown found of Luffy and knew the kid will be big some day. Luffy was no longer saying he wanted to go with him but wanted to be the best pirate and would be the pirate king. Shanks took off his hat looking at it. He smiled and put it on Luffy head "Take care of this hat for me. And some day when you the greatest pirate give it back to me. He looked over and saw Rena standing with her mom. She looked upset as he walked over to her. "Hey sweet heart, I have to be going."

"Dad you will come back right?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry I don't think I will come back to this island. If I do it won't be for a very, very long time."

The crew saw the little redhead wrapping her arms around her dad's legs. "DADDY please don't go. Please daddy I don't want you to leave. I love you and will miss you." She looked up at him.

Shanks picked her up with his one arm. "I'm sorry Rena but I have to go. So you know I will always be thinking of you. You are my little angel." He kissed her on the forehead. "And hey when your older you can always set sail and come and find me."

Shanks smiled as she stopped crying, "Rena don't break to many hearts. And be safe sweet heart. I want you to be happy and safe. Do me a favor keep Luffy out of trouble will you? Your friend sure attracts trouble a lot. Shanks put her down and gave her a one arm hug. "Hey I left you a gift back at your room." He held her for a bit "I'll be on the grand line waiting for you to come and find me."

Shanks stood up and walked over to Makino "you sure you don't want to cook for us."

"Sorry I have a daughter to raise."

Shanks leaned in close to Makino and whispered to her. "Keep Rena safe, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." He looked to her who nodded and he smiled as he walked past the two crying children who were trying to hid their tears. As he got one the ship and started to sail away he waved good bye with his one arm.

A/N: I hope that you like this so far... Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. I really like reviews.

Also a big thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading my story.


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and I do not make money off of this... That is all.

Chapter Two

New Friends

Rena smiled while walking to the Mayor's place. She was happy to do any jobs for her mom. She saw Luffy up ahead with his grandpa. It seemed like Luffy was yelling at his Grandpa. She walked over smiling "Hey Luffy, and Mr. Garp." She said.

Garp looked at Rena with a smile, "hello Rena how are you doing today?"

Rena smiled "I'm good running a letter to the Mayor's office for my mom."

"See Luffy take after your friend Rena and not that worthless red headed pirate."

"My dad isn't worthless." Rena said glaring at Garp.

Garp looked surprised, "Wait, your dad is Shanks?"

"Yes, and he is not worthless. He lost his arm saving Luffy. He is a strong pirate, and he is a good man. My dad is a nice guy, my mom cares for him." Rena said yelling at Garp. She forgot that she was not to talk much about her dad.

"Well Rena, I will thank your dad if I ever see him for saving Luffy. Then punch him for putting the idea of being a pirate into my grandsons head." He said picking grabbing Luffy's arm and swinging him over his shoulder. Luffy fell to the ground and was now bouncing up and down.

Rena sighed told Luffy she would see him around. She went off to the Mayor's and was stopped half way there. It was a couple bounty hunters who were in her mom's place the night before asking if the red head pirates were still using the town as a base. 'Why are they staring at me?'

The two men were watching her, having over heard about her dad. They did not let their eyes leave her for a second. They watched Rena go into the Mayor's building.

She handed the letter off to the Mayor who spent time asking her what she been up too. Rena was soon walking back to her moms work. She forgot about the creepy bounty hunters. She felt someone grabbing her shoulder and turning around to be faced to face with them. They covered her mouth in the middle of her scream.

Luffy had gotten away from his Gramps; he wanted to hang out with Rena. As soon as he saw her, he noticed that she was being kidnapped by two men. Luffy ran forward and went to attack them. The men brushed Luffy a side, and started to leave. Luffy ran to where he left his Gramps.

"You have to save her Gramps Rena has been kidnapped."

Garp stood up and told Luffy to lead the way.

Garp ran alongside with Luffy and soon he could see the men up head. "Luffy stay here. If they drop Rena you are to come get her out. Take her back to her mom's bar."

Garp soon got behind the man and punched the man who held Rena. Rena fell to the ground and started to run away from them to see Luffy running towards her. She looked at Luffy who grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards her moms bar.

Rene was being taken to live with Luffy, and some kid Ace. Her father had left town about five months ago. He had huge bounty on his head she felt bad with him leaving. But a few months ago someone found out who's daughter she was and tried kidnapping her if it wasn't for Garp being in town she would never see her mom again. Her mom had been really worried but just kept a better watch on her after that. It wasn't till the day before Garp left the island her mom had to make a choice.

Some pirates had walked into the bar asking for drinks and food. Rena had been helping hand out the food and drinks. One of the men soon noticed that this was the daughter of Shanks. They grabbed Rena.

"Let me go MOM, MOM." Rena yelled and saw her mom walk out.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER." She was running forward and only to have a gun pointed at her head.

"We can kill you here or let you live. You may see your daughter again but you take a step forward we will kill you." He said smiling.

Makino had tears going down her face.

"MOMMMY!" Rena yelled while the man soon covered her mouth and headed outside to take him on his ship. They soon were setting sail while Rena was tied to the mast.

Rena had been on the ship for a week till Garp had found her and saved her. When she got back to the village Garp had offered to Makino to have Rena live with Luffy. He had explained that she would live with his grandsons and would raise her just like he raises his boys.

"Makino she will be strong. When she is old enough around seventeen she will be strong enough to raise ranks fast in the marines. Or if she wants help run your bar, and she will not have to worry about pirates giving her a hard time." Garp said while drinking his drink.

Makino looked at her daughter who was sitting at a table eating. "I want her to be safe. She wants to be a marine, or a pirate, she flips between them. And if she is trained she will be strong enough to live." She held back her tears. "Garp make her strong." She said looking at Garp. Then walked over wrapping her arms around Rena and started to cry. She was so devastated when Rena had been taken out of the bar by the pirates. Then she gets her daughter back only to have to send her into hiding to keep her safe.

Rena was walking with Garp and could see a place up ahead. She had told her mom she would come to the village as much as possible. Garp told her no and that it was not safe for her to be going to the village. Rena held her held low she knew her mom was heartbroken, since she had to leave. At first Rena thought her mom didn't want her. She sighed while Garp stopped walking; she had promised her mom that she would be strong when she was older. And be the strongest female pirate or marine. That is now her goal. Rena was looking at Garp he was a marine who saved her she saw people respect him. She wanted that respect when she was older.

Luffy was walking back to the bandits place when he saw his Grandpa there. Ace was sitting in a tree already "Hey boys come over here." Both walked over and were punched, "that's for making wait for you, and both of you stop dreaming of being a pirate. By the way Rena will be staying here from now on." That was when both boys noticed a red head girl standing near by she had her hair pulled back and was wearing a green shirt and black pants, she also had on a black jacket little bit like her dad's.

Rena smiled looking at the boy with messy black hair with freckles on his face, white shirt and black pants. He had a cold look at her and then she saw Luffy and noticed his silly grin.

Ace stood there shrugging his shoulder. He had bandages all over his right arm "who."

Luffy was smiling and then looked sad. "Wait, why is Rena here? Wait nothing happen to Makino. She is ok right." He asked worried. Luffy did not know why Rena would be there Makino would never give up Rena. She loved her daughter. Luffy was worried about Rena since it has been two months since she first been kidnapped and now she was here.

"Makino is fine Luffy. And for the reason that Rena will be staying here is because a group of pirates kidnapped Rena." He looked to the boys. "Makino wants Rena to be safe, which is why she is here. You are both to help keep her safe. Rena will be staying here from now on. I want both of you to help her get stronger."

"Hey Mr. Garp I'm strong and I don't need Luffy to help me, or..." she shut up looking at Garp who smacked her and she was fell to the ground. He had not hit her hard just to knock her to the ground. Even though it was no were near as hard as he would hit Ace or Luffy it still hurt.

"Rena your mom asked me to make you strong and that's what I'm going to do. I will treat you just like I treat my grandsons. Now I do not want to come back to find out you have not been doing your training. You are to do your training just like I told you each day." She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Now all three of you I will be back in four months to train you for a couple years I can only get so much time off.

Soon Luffy's grandpa left and Ace and Luffy were standing near her. "So we have to watch you." Ace looked a little annoyed, he had Luffy who was annoying and still following him everywhere. Now there was this girl maybe he be lucky and she would have Luffy stop following him.

"Sweet, Rena I missed you." Luffy said hugging her.

"Miss you too twerp." She looked at Ace and smiled at him. "What do you wanna do?"

"Not hang out with you." Ace said and went off.

She glared at him, and then noticed Luffy running off to follow Ace. "Luffy were are you going."

"To follow Ace, I want to hang out with him." He said and smiled. "Come on I will help you keep up Rena."

Rena groaned a bit not understanding why Luffy wanted to follow Ace so much. She shook her head as she ran after the boys to hear Dadan yelling at Luffy. She thought back to when she first meet Luffy she did not want to talk to him. Luffy had other plans and decided to follow her around for two weeks before they became friends. She knew he hated being lonely. "Alright we will stay with him." Luffy was making sure that nothing happen to his friend while trying to keep up with Ace. Every night Rene and Luffy would come back well after Ace. Both the kids would fall down asleep on their beds.

This went on for awhile though some days Rena was taken by Dadan. Who pulled her aside and was teaching her to fight. While helping her become stronger. Rena soon got good enough she was keeping away from Dadan since her dad and his crew taught her a few things. It was found out that Rena knew the basic of using a sword from her dad. And she carried her training sword her dad had given to her. The blade was not sharp but was a real sword. As the days went by Rena soon grown used to being in the mountains.

One night Ace was walking towards Dadan's place he saw Rena sitting at the cliff. "Weird girl."

Ace started to walk back to house but stopped. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing?"

"Hi Ace. I am just looking at the Ocean and stars. I wonder what my dad is doing."

"Who's your dad?" 'Why do I care, I don't care about her. All I care about is myself and may be Sabo. What is the point there not-' Ace thinking stopped when he heard Rena starting to speak.

"My dad is a pirate, he is Red Hair Shanks. Luffy has my dad's old straw hat."

"What do you think of him, he did leave you?"

"I love my dad; I know the sea calls to him. He was a pirate before he met my mom." Rena smiled while thinking of her father in the bar telling Luffy and her stories of his adventures. She smiled thinking of him using hands waving them around as he told his stories. She smiled "he left her when he knew she was carrying me. You know he did not have to come back, but he came back to this island to see my mom, and me. I love my father he cares about me, and spent the time he could with me. I should be mad at him but I can't. It's because of him that people try and have kidnapped me to use me against him. Since he has a huge bounty on him."

"What if people say you shouldn't be born?" Ace said sitting next to her now looking at the ocean which was dark with only the stars lighting up the sky. He could smell the salt of the ocean and hear the waves hitting the rocks down below.

"Well they are wrong. Dad told me that anything he does is never my fault. Just because it is a parent's sin does not mean the child is a sinner to." She smiled looking at the stars. "Ace why do you run away from Luffy and me."

"I like to be left alone."

"Then why are you sitting next to me." She asked looking at him. He could see her brown eyes looking right at him. Rena's hair was blowing around her face as she brushed her hair behind her ear. She looked at Ace and was smiling at him.

"I…. Umm… Thought it was strange that you were by yourself. And looking off at the ocean." He said.

"Does this mean were ever you have been running off too you will let me and Luffy come now?" She said smiling.

"No." He said and went too look at the Ocean.

Dadan smiled she had been sitting outside watching Rena and noticed Ace walk over and sitting with him. She could tell that Ace was nervous. "They look so cute together." She said to her self. She watched Luffy walking past her mumbling about being hungry.

It had been a month since Rena had come to live in the mountains. She found it now easy to stay with Luffy while they would track Ace. But today she was not able to go with him. She was finished with her chores and the one of the bandits was standing over Rena while they watched her practice with her sword. She would then stop and start her push up and sit ups, and then would keep doing different exercise that Garp had shown her to do. She started to think of the one time she really talked to Ace. 'He is pretty cool.' She thought and memories of him still keeping a little closer now when they were following but would still lose them.

Rena groaned as Dadan was making her cook tonight. She knew that Luffy was also annoyed that they had no idea where Ace goes. 'I hope he does not find him without me.' She finished cooking by now Ace would have been back and it was the time Luffy normally gets back. She then noticed Ace walking in, she saw his face. He looked worried and quickly turned his head away. It was normal for her and Luffy to come home some nights really late. But the look on Ace's face said something else.

Rena thought of Luffy who is her best friend. The boy who she now saw as a little brother over time. She did not like the look on Ace's face at all. It sent chills down her back. Images of Luffy falling into the river or a Lake went through her mind. If she was not there to help save him 'I will never forgive myself.' She quickly got up and ran into the room. "Where is Luffy?" She about yelled out as she ran over and pinned Ace to the wall.

"Don't know…" He was lying and it was easy to know it because how upset he seemed.

Rena glared at him and punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground.  
>Tell me were Luffy is or I will beat it out of you. I WANT TO KNOW WHERE LUFFY IS!" She glared at him and did not get a anything out of him. "Tell me where he is. Ace I am begging you I can't let the little twerp be hurt. I can't let anything happen to him he is like a brother to me."<p>

Ace remembered when Luffy and Rena thought he was asleep they were talking to each other. Rena was telling Luffy how she was always worried about him. That day Luffy had fallen into the river. And Rena had to save him when she did it she even got hurt doing so. Luffy had been talking to her, not knowing how it got to it. But Rena looked at Luffy. "Hey Luffy, you know I have always wanted a little brother. I was wondering if you wanted to be my younger brother." Luffy went on how he was the brother to Shanks daughter. Ace looked into the face of the ten year old red head girl. He could see in her brown eyes that she was going to have him tell her. He now knew why some of the men said red heads were so scary. It looked like in the light her hair was glowing.

"Some pirates got him, the captain is BlueJam." He said with his head down.

She got up and grabbed the sword that her dad gave her. And picked up Ace's pole and tossed it to him. "Let's go."

"What?"

"We are going to save Luffy." She said grabbing her shoes and putting them on. She looked to him, "Meet me outside." She snuck into Dadan's kitchen and grabbed some meat and a thing of water. She put it in a bag and put it on her back. When she walked outside she saw Ace there.

"Let's go save Luffy." She said and looked at Ace.

"Let's go."

They were soon to the trash heap. And Rena saw a boy jump down he had a top hat way to big for his head.

"Ace who is this." The boy asked looking at Rena.

"This is Rena; she is going to help save Luffy. Has he talked yet?"

"No he hasn't but we need to hurry."

Soon they were looking down were Luffy was being held. She could tell Sabo was ready to help save Luffy and Ace was ready to save him also.

"So let's go now." She said as the sun was going down and grabbed her weapon and with Ace and Sabo ran in to save Luffy.

Soon they went in to save Luffy all of them attack. Rena ran in and cut the ropes that were holding Luffy. Sabo and Ace had knocked the Pirate to the ground.

Sabo had Luffy "Come on Ace, let's run."

"Once I've faced an enemy I never run." Ace yelled back.

"Stop! He has a sword! He's different from the Punks in Town!" Yelled Sabo

"Hey don't you think you're giving into your urges a little too much? Just hand over the money nice and easy, ya little dirtbag." The pirate told Ace

"We can use this money for a better cause than you." Yelled Ace, who was standing ready to fight.

"Enough with the Bullshit!"Yelled the Pirate.

"Hey… Wait a minute!" Yelled Sabo.

The Pirate laughed and cut Ace staff in half "If I lose to a Kid… I'll give up piracy!"

Rena and Sabo jumped in attacking him. They left once the guy was on the ground out cold, "Lets get out of here." They soon left.

Once they were safe Sabo was telling Ace how he had a bad habit. Rena was cleaning Luffy's cuts while he was crying.

"Man… That's really one bad habit you have there, Ace! Saying "I'm not gonna Run" to a real Pirate like that! WHY DO YOU WANNA DIE SO MUC? …. Haah. Now you gone and done what you did… There's no way BlueJam's men will ever forgive us! WE"RE GONNA BE CHASED NOW…!" Sabo said.

"That was Shcary…. I fwaought I was gunna Diiiie…." Luffy said crying. Rena had left to get some water for him to clean up some of the wounds and walked back hearing Ace yelling at Luffy.

"SHUDDAP! JUST HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA CRY FOR, ANYWAY? I HATE WEAKLINGS, AND CRYBABIES!" Ace yelled "You really piss me off."

She saw Luffy had stop crying but hit Ace on the head with a bucket she found.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Leave Luffy alone it was your fault this happen." She yelled.

Luffy bent over "Shankyou." Everyone was silent for a bit.

"F….Fur shaving me…uuuu…."

"GODDAM YOU!" Yelled Ace.

Rena hit Ace then glared at him. Then Sabo told him to cool off he was only thanking him.

Ace ignored Rena and Sabo and was looking at Luffy,"…. I DON'T GET IT… WHY DIDN'T YOU SPIL THE SECERT! THOSE MEN ARE CRIMINALS WHO EASILY KILL WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"

"But if I told them then we couldn't be friends anymore…!" Luffy replied.

"BUT IT'D STILL BE BETTER THAN DYING WOULDN'T IT? WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS SO MUCH WITH ME? Do you know how much shit you've put me through? After finally following me all the way here? Both of you why?"

"WE HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO RELY ON! I can't go back to Windmill Village and I hate the mountain Bandits…! If I didn't chase after you, before I would have been alone. And being alone hurts worse than pain!"

"What about your parents… Or Rena there and what about her parents?"

Luffy looked taken back then Rena stepped in… "He doesn't have parents only his grandpa… I can't live with my mum since I was kidnapped twice and she can't protect me. You know that. Day I came Luffy told me he wants to be your brother and thinks you're cool. I said lets join you! We both want to be with you. Even though you're a pain."

Ace nodded "… So if I'm with you, then it doesn't hurt… Or if Rena is with you… ….And If I'm gone… I'd be a problem for you, huh?"

"Yep."

"Both of you want me to live…?"

"….! Oh Course!" Both Rena and Luffy said.

"….Huh."

Sabo and Rena went to talk while Ace and Luffy started yelling at each other. Ace's best friend Sabo, who came to live together with them, while they were talking they decided The four kids spent all their time fighting with wild animals in the jungle and on the mountain paths. With the punks in town and the villains in the "Trash Heap" and finally, with the pirates. There names became infamous enough to reach the center area of the kingdom.

Rena was running with Luffy while Ace and Sabo was ahead of them. They had just gotten a lot of food in the city. She was smiling this was the third time this month that they have come in the city. She did not notice the man running at her; it was just a teenage noble. He knocked her to the ground. As Rena slid across the grown, she could feel pain shooting threw her arm. She looked down and saw that she was bleeding a lot because of the fall. Rena looked up and started to stand up ready to get out of there.

"Look what the cat brought it." He started laughing. "What a piece of trash."

Luffy turned around "RENA!" He yelled.

Ace turned and saw his friend fall and the noble teen pick her up by the hair.

"What pretty red hair I could sell your hair for a pretty penny."

Rena saw the boys turn to save her and people coming to get them. "Guys run forget about me." She yelled at them.

Ace looked to Sabo, "Get Luffy out of here." He ran forward "I AM NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND RENA!" He yelled and the noble men froze as he saw Ace swing the pole hitting him in the head. The teen fell to the ground. Ace stood in-between Rena and the crowd. "You will not touch her!" He yelled at them.

Rena went and grabbed her pole since she had left her sword at Dadan's who said it will cause more problems for her. She went to stand next to Ace. "Thanks Ace."

"Are you ok? Your not hurt are you Rena. That Ass hole didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No I am fine." She looked at him to see Ace standing there ready to take anything on. And for her just a friend, she started to blush a little thinking how cool he was.

"Rena, run to the right on three. We will be able to go through the back alley to meet up with them."

Rena nodded and when Ace said three she sprinted and knocked people to the ground. They ran past the people and soon reached the alley way. Ace noticed they were not being followed anymore stopped. He walked over to Rena, and started to look her over.

"Ace what are you doing?" She asked blushing.

"I wanna make sure you are ok. He didn't hurt you at all did he?" She could see in his eyes that he was worried about her. She had never seen this side of him. She had only seen him be his cool collective self, always in control.

"I am fine he just." That was when Ace noticed her bleeding arm. He saw the huge cut, or could be called gash and then were a lot of the skin had been strapped off from her skidding on the ground. He went ahead and grabbed the water out of his bag and started to pour it on her arm. He then ripped his shirt's sleeve he had on off and started to wrap up her arm.

Rena started to blush as she watched him take care of her arm. She bit her lip as her blush became brighter.

"Rena you're not running a fever are you, your face is…"

"I am fine Ace… Just…. Thanks for taking care of my arm." She said and gave him a hug.

They soon meet up with Luffy and Sabo who were asking Rena if she was ok. Then asked Ace what happen to his shirt. Thinking he got hurt. "Come on lets get back to Dadan's place."

The group of four had a lot of fun together; they started to train by fighting each other each day. They would each have 150 fights a day to see who was better. Luffy would lose every fight, while Sabo and Ace were tied and Rena was almost equal with them. But when she was aloud to have her weapon they would have trouble keeping up with her. They soon left a letter telling Dadan that they were moving out of Dadan's place. She later found out that they built a giant tree house.

While building the tree house Rena looked to Luffy, "Why do you keep trying the gum gum fighting?"

"Because it is a cool power and I will beat all of you."

"I think you should try just being able to beat use without your tricks first Luffy." She said while helping Ace put the door on the tree house. From then on they would be found on many adventures together.

Then the day came, the day the found out about who Sabo's family really was. Sabo was so happy when they told him they did not care that he was a noble or anything. The kids just keep living there life day by day as nothing had changed.

"Hey Ace, Luffy, Rena…! Were going out to the seas, No matter what! Let's fly out of this kingdom and become free!" He said smiling "I want to see the wide world and then write a book that tells all about it! If it's studying how to sail, then I won't suffer at all! Let's get stronger and become pirates!"

Ace was smiling and laughing "I'm gonna become a pirate and win, win, do nothing but win until I get the best REPUTATION there is! Then that, and only that, will be the proof that I lived! Regardless of if those Bastards out there in the world don't acknowledge my existence, no matter how much they hate me! I'm gonna become a "Great Pirate" And stare back at them! I won't run from anyone! No fear to anyone! Anything goes! I'm going to teach my name to the world!" Ace said smiling and looking off at the ocean.

Luffy smiled. "Shi Shishi….! Oh yeah? Alright! WELL IIIIII'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" He yelled raising his arms in the air.

Both boys were stunned. They looked to Rena she was smiling "I will be the strongest female either being a pirate or a marine. I want to be like my dad and be on a ship with people I care about and see as friends, and I will become stronger than my father one day." She said.

They started to argue who was going to join whose crew. Till Ace smiled "Let's decide stuff about the future in the future."

"Who know we might each end up on all different ships?" Sabo said smiling.

"We all be competing against one and another." Rena responds.

"AH! You stole some of Dadan's Alcohol?" Luffy said a little worried. As Ace pulled out a bottle.

"You guys ever heard of this?"

Rena listened "When men share cups of alcohol, they become "brothers!""

"Brothers? Wait can Rena be our sister too."

"I'll be Luffy's and Sabo's sister but not Ace's"

Ace was taken back a bit he thought Rena liked him.

"I like Ace and I want to date him in the future. You will be my future boyfriend. So you can not be my brother. I'll drink with the rest." She looked at Ace smiling and was blushing.

"Ok well we might not be crewmates when we become pirates but we'll be able to tie our bonds together as "Brothers!""

"Hey, sister for Luffy and Sabo..." Rena added.

"Fine, fine be quite, so no matter what we do or where we are, these bonds will never break….! And so from this day forward, we are."

"Brothers" the boys cheered as the clanged glasses together.

"And Rena is our sister." Sabo and Luffy cheered clinging there cups together. And they drank the alcohol.

After half a year since Shank's left the island his daughter had made more friends become stronger and was now sister to two boys and declaring one day to date Ace. She had a lot of fun by time she was turning eleven her mom and the mayor snuck up to see the kids. She brought each of them new clothes and was happy to see her daughter was happy and having fun. She laughed when her daughter told her that she was going to date Ace some day. She told them not to tell Garp they came by. In Spring Garp came and started to train all four of them. He had trained them for half a year and was happy to see the kids were stronger now.

The group of four, life did not stay so nice for long. A man walked to the area they had been playing in for the past week. "Let's get out of here." Sabo said when he saw his dad. Soon they saw that a lot of other men were with him and there were the BlueJam pirates there also. The started to fight them but soon came to the point that Sabo was being held. While Ace, Rena, and Luffy were knocked to the ground.

"GIVE BACK SABO! BLUEJAM!" Luffy yelled while Bluejam laughed.

The man with a top hat with fancy clothes and had a thin mustaches was pointing at them. At them, "GIVE BACK? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS? SABO IS MY CHILD! And it's a child's natural duty to live by the orders of the parents who gave him life! How dare your fiends instigate him into leaving home? YOUTRASH… WHAT WERE YOU AFTER OUR ASSETS?"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" yelled Ace glaring at the man as he stood up.

"YOU'RE A LIER! MY PARENTS TOLD ME IT IS THEIR JOB TO CARE FOR THERE CHILD. MAKE SURE THEY'RE SAFE AND SEE TOO IT THEY ARE HAPPY!" Yelled Rena who remembered her mom telling her this. "AND WE NEVER TOLD HIM TO LEAVE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON HE LEFT ON HIS OWN FREE WILL!" Rena stood up glaring at him and felt one of the pirates punch her in the face knocking her to the ground. To see another knocking Ace to the ground.

Some of their blood splattered on the Noble Men's face. "Hey now, pirates! You should be careful when you hit children, too! Look, now you went and got some trash mountain child blood on my face! How disgusting! I'll have to disinfect it now!"

Sabo was grinding his teeth and shouted out, "PLEASE, STOP THIS! …I WASN'T INSTIGATED, OR ANYTHING! I LEFT HOME BY MY OWN WILL!"

"YOU BE QUITE! – I'm trusting you to take care of the rest, pirates." Sabo's father said smirking.

Bluejam smiled, "of course, Master. We've already received our reward, after all. We'll make sure to "take care" of them so that they'll never get close to the little master again."

"!... WAIT A MINUTE BLUEJAM! ENOUGH OF THIS FATHER! I UNDERSTAND" Sabo shouted he was worried looking at his dad. He was no longer being held and walking to his dad.

"And just what do you understand Sabo?"

"STOP, SABO!" yelled Ace.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT!" yelled Rena.

"I'll do whatever you say now…! BECAUSE I'LL LIVE MY LIFE BY YOUR COMMAND! JUST PLEASE… PLEASE… DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT THESE THREE! I BEG YOU FOR THEY'RE MY PRECIOUS… BROTHERS AND SISTER!"

Ace started to sit up looking at Sabo…. "Sabo…!" He said looking at him.

Rena looked up to hear Ace shouting. "….HEY…! DON'T GO! SHANKE FREE! WE'LL BE FINE! WEREN'T WE GOING TO GAIN OUR FREEDOM TOGETHER!" She heard Ace yelling as Sabo was walking away. "ARE YOU GOING TO END IT ALL HERE! SABOOOOOO!" Ace yelled too Sabo as he walked away crying. It was just an impossible obstacle the four of them could not overcome.

Later they were taken to Bluejam's place who was talking to them, "getting born a noble isn't something one can achieve from any kind of hard work. The only way is to be born under a blessed star….! If I could, I'd love to switch places… I wanted to be born a noble!" Bluejam said while sitting down his chair. He was looking at the three kids. Ace was to the left, Luffy in the middle, and Rena to the right. "So out of the four infamous brats…was a noble, huh… To think you come all the way from High Town to make fun of "Trash Mountain"…. You three were probably scorned right down to your innermost hearts."

Ace glared and started to yell at Bluejam… "LIKE HELL WE WERE! SABO ISN'T THAT TYPE OF GUY!"

"THAT'S RIGHT WE'RE ALL SIBLINGS!" Luffy yelled.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SABO LIKE THAT." Yelled Rena who was glaring at Bluejam.

Bluejam laughed a bit, "Oh, really? Well excuse me, however there's no way you three will ever see get close to him again. If you plan on it, then I'll have to just slit all of your throats on the spot right here. If you really think you are sibling then you will leave him alone for his sake."

"But Sabo Hated the High Town!" Luffy yelled.

"Just forget about him. That's what being kind means once you become an adult, you'll understand. Now, I owe you three for the Polschemi incident."

Rena thought back to her helping save Luffy. Ace looked at Luffy and her it was easy to see he was a little nervous.

"But I don't care about that anymore—In fact I like strong guys. And age doesn't matter. Right now I need more hands. You wanna help me out in my work? You are to take the cargo to all of the spots marked with the x."

They were given the cargo and started walking with some other pirates. "This is no fun, with out Sabo." Whined Luffy.

"Just bear with it! I feel the same way. But we don't know what true happiness is for Sabo. Let's just watch and see what happens. Sabo is strong! If he doesn't like were he is going he will definitely come back!"

Rena was having her head hung low. She felt horrible for being so weak she could not protect her friend. Her own brother she could not save. She helped delivery all the cargo they could for the day. When they got back to their tree house they were living in she went to lay down.

"Hey Rena?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"What do you think Sabo is doing right now?"

"You know I have no idea. I just hope he is having a good time."

Next morning Rena woke up to see Luffy still asleep but Ace was up. Rena walked over to Ace; she noticed he was dressed and ready. Were she was still in her pj's. "Hey Ace." She said looking at him looking out the window.

"Morning Rena you ready to go to work."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we please avoid going down there. I have a really bad feeling about all this. He should be mad at us but he is having us work with him. I just don't like it."

"I am going to go down there and work. You don't have to come if you're scared."

"I'm not scared, let's go visit Sabo we can dress different and sneak in to see if he is…"

"No we leave him alone he is the one who left. No I am going back to help them. You can stay here or come with us." He looked her in the eyes. "Your choice."

Rena sighed and started to leave her back to Ace she did not see him look a little upset. "I will get break feast started and get food for the day. I know how you and Luffy are."

Ace smiled a little as she walked off.

Later that day they were with the pirates and learning about the plan to burn down Trash Mountain. And they were not standing for it yelling they couldn't do it. They were being held and being told to be quite.

"What you guys have been transporting yesterday and today is oil and gunpowder. A fire so big no human could outrun it is going to occur. I guess even punks as bad as you three are quaking in your boots, eh...? But now that you know about our little plan there's no way we can let you go alive. Before the fire... There's one thins I want to ask. C'mon, you little brats... You stockpile all your loot somewhere, didn't you?

Blue Jam's Pirates dragged them into the middle and tied all three up. "You can't leave us here." Yelled Rena she looked at them scared. She tried getting lose. She was not going to die.

Luffy was yelling at them as they left.

Once they were gone Ace pulled out a sharp rock. "Don't worry I will have us out of here soon." He then noticed the fire spreading very fast over Trash Mountain. Ace started to try and cut the ropes. And soon they were free.

Luffy was yelling about how hot it was and he wanted to get out.

"Were in such a huge problem."

"Lets go we don't know if they will come back."

"WHO SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT FOR YOU TO ESCAPE, YOU ROTTEN KIDS?" The three kids looked back and say BlueJam standing there.

Luffy shouted out "BLUEJAM... WHY ARE THE ONES WHO STARTED THE FIRE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS...? YOU SHOULD HAVE ESCAPED BY NOW..." Rena looked around to see the pirates circling them. She knew they were in danger and held onto one of the pipes she had found. She was not going to let something happen to Luffy or Ace.

"Shut up, maggots! WE'ER IN A PIT OF DESPAIR RIGHT NOW! THE SHIT'S REALLY HIT THE FAN NOW. BUT HUMANS ARE STRANGE CREATURES, YOU KNOW? WHEN THEY FINALLY HIT THE ROCK BOTTOM OF HELL, THEY START TO LAUGH." Bluejam said laughing.

Ace looked at Luffy and Rena "Let's go!" All three of them started to run to be blocked off.

"Don't let 'em get away! We finished this job together, now didn't we? It's only right that we die together... You never did tell us the location of that loot you hid..."

Rena woke up and looked around to see she was in the main room of Dadan's place. She started to sit up and felt pain in her shoulder. She remembered Luffy getting hurt and Ace doing something to knock out all the men. Then Bluejam pointing a gun at Ace knowing if he pulled the tiger he would be dead. She didn't even think as she started running towards Ace. Her only thought was to save him, when she was next to him she pushed him to the ground as the gun went off. She held her head low thinking about how Ace's face looked when he saw the bullet hit her. Then Dadan showed up and the men been there went ahead and picked her and Luffy up.

Time to run she remembered Dadan saying. Then she watched as Ace stood there. Standing tall and brave saying "I will not run!"

She could hear Luffy and the men telling him to rest and relax. She walked over, "Luffy you are to stay in bed."

"But I have to Find Ace or Sabo will be upset."

"I will go look for Ace alright." She said smiling.

"Rena you need to stay here you were shot it hit your shoulder. You are lucky that it went right threw the way it did or it would be a lot worse…"

"I am going." She said and started to leave. Memory came up of her watching Ace as she was carried off. She was crying and yelling for him to come with them as he stayed behind. She opened the door with the determination to find Ace and Dadan.

Only to see Ace carrying Dadan back, she smiled and ran forward "Ace, you're ok." She went and to help carry Dadan only to wince in pain at the movement of her arm.

Later that night the worst thing happen, as they were told what happen to Sabo.

Rena stood there in shock; she fell to her knees thinking of her friend. One of the people she saw as family. Sabo is her brother, he can't be gone. She let tears fall down her face as she thought of her smiling friend and him helping her out. How he would sit and talk with her a night or when Luffy and Ace would wrestle how he would stand there laughing with her. He couldn't be gone.

Ace was mad and finished hearing the story he lashed out at the nearest bandit. He punched the wall, "He is not dead." Ace started yelling he would get back and kill the person who hurt Sabo. Only to find out he couldn't. He looked over to see Luffy crying, and started to yell at Luffy to stop being a cry baby.

She sat there shocked how could he be dead. Sabo couldn't be gone; memories of hanging out with him were playing in her head. Looking up she saw Luffy crying, and then heard Ace yelling at Luffy. Rena couldn't hold it and let the tears fall, "LEAVE LUFFY ALONE!" She said then punched Ace in the face.

Ace looked over to see Rena with tears going down her face. She started running off and when he reached out to stop her. It was too late as Dadan ordered her men to restrain Ace so he would not get killed. Dadan left to follow after Rena only to see her sitting on the cliff, she heard the girl crying. She was looking at the stars and telling her self he couldn't be gone. He wouldn't die he was too strong. Dadan sighed and knew what the children were going through and left her alone to cry.

Next morning she went to check on Luffy to see he cried him self asleep, Ace was tied to the tree. Rena, she thought as she walked to the cliff. And noticed she was gone. "Shit the little red head is going to cause me more problems."

At that moment she heard someone saying they got a letter from Sabo. She walked over to Ace and untied him. "Look Rena is gone. If you want to do something useful go and find her. Don't start fights, come back and you can read the letter Sabo left for the three of you."

Ace looked up glaring at her.

"You will find her. Think do you want her to be killed also. You are worried about your friends well go find Rena and bring her back."

Ace nodded and ran off he walked to the beach since Rena loved to go there to think. He once he got to the beach he started running it wasn't till it was noon that he saw her in the distance and she was running into the ocean.

Rena was walking along side the beach crying. She should have gone back to save her brother. She knew he hated it, she could have written to him or something. She was looking out at the water and could see something it was wood and something on it. Could it be him, 'maybe he is alive' she thought. And ran into the water and not caring she started to swim out to where she saw it. She was sure she saw Sabo. She cried and prayed he was still alive. Maybe he was, as she saw out there the waves were big and splashing down on her. The salt burning her wounds, she did not care for her health at the moment.

After what seems like a long time she was close and saw something slip in the water. She swam faster diving under the huge wave coming to avoid getting pushed back more. She came up for air and looked around. Looking around as she treaded water she saw his hat on top of the wood. She dove under water knowing something just fell in. She opened her eyes not carrying about how her eyes were burning. She looked around and all she saw was blue. She swam deeper but looked around and had to go up. She came to the surface, and saw Sabo's top hat. Grabbing it Rena was not able to notice until it was too late. As a giant wave came crashing down on top of her, Rena held onto the hat as she was tossed around under water.

She was tossed around under water and could not tell which way was up. Opening her eyes she could feel the burning as the salt water burned her eyes. She looked around holding her breath, she let some air out to see which way the bubbles were going then she started to swim that way soon seeing a light. Swimming up to the surface she gasped for breath of air and swam towards the wood floating near by. She held onto the hat and was crying. "SABO! WHY SABO!" She yelled out in between her sobs. Rena slowly started to make her way back to shore with Sabo's hat.

Ace had been running towards Rena ready to start swimming after her that was until he saw her swimming to shore up ahead. He ran over looking down at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I thought he might have been still be alive out there…"

"What do you…?" That was when he saw the top hat in her hands.

She was holding onto Sabo's hat, "I thought maybe he survived and he was holding onto wood out there." Rena fell to her knees she had tears going down her face, but Ace could not tell if it was tears or water from being out in the ocean. "I was wrong why did I have to be wrong… WHY couldn't I save him… All that I could find was his hat why did I have too…" Ace did not know how to deal with Rena being upset, he was upset to. Ace walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rena, Sabo would not want this… Let's go back to Dadan's there is a letter there from Sabo…" Ace let go and saw Rena looking at him.

"Thanks Ace I needed that hug."

"It will be faster to go to the city docks and cut threw the woods and shouldn't take to long." Ace said hiding his tears.

Rena nodded and got up walking with him while holding onto Sabo's hat. Knowing it be easier to put it on she decide against it. It be wrong to wear his hat, as they hit the docks Rena held Ace's hand to calm him down as they saw Sabo's dad. Also a boy with him, who was badmouthing Sabo at the moment, who is supposed to be a brother of Sabo. She could tell he was a noble; both Ace and her were glaring at him. She clenched her fist and then saw Sabo's dad leave. Rena started walking before Ace could stop her. She threw her first punch knocking the ugly little brat to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!" she yelled at the boy. As she walk towards the kid who was crying on the ground. She kicked the child in the ribs; Rena did not know how lucky she was to have his father far away. By that time Rena was being dragged away by Ace who noticed some men coming. But not before getting a kick in him self.

The arrived later that night and Dadan saw the hat in her hands. She led the three children to a place it was looking over the ocean. And Rena saw the cross that was set up. She walked over and placed the hat on the cross. She knelt down and prayed while Luffy was crying and Ace looking off at the ocean. He knew now it was the government that killed his brother. He turned and saw some tears going down her face. She got up and hugged Luffy, Ace walked over "let's go read the letter that he sent to us."

Rena looked up and Ace told her after she left they got a letter from him.

_Ace, Luffy, Rena did you get hurt at all in the fire? I'm worried, but I believe you're aright I'm sorry, but by the time you two read this, I'll already be out on the sea- A lot happened, and I've decided to set off as soon as possible. Where I'm headed... Well, somewhere that's not here... And then I'm going to grow stronger and become a pirate. I'm going to become a freer pirate than any other, and meet up with you three somewhere again. Rena I know you want to be a marine so if you do become a marine go easy on me will you. We'll meet again someday for sure, out on this wide, free, ocean! -Also, Ace, which one of us is the bigger brother? It's a bit weird to have two first-born sons, first born daughter and one younger brother, but these bonds are my precious treasures. Luffy is still a weak little crybaby, but he's our younger brother. Rena, Ace, take care of him for me.  
><em> 

Luffy looked out at the Ocean crying and Ace sighed. "Come on Luffy stop crying."

"SABO…." He said while crying and wrapped his arms around his legs.

A couple years went by and they had a lot of fun. Luffy never beat his brother in a fight but could once and awhile beat his sister. One day Garp came and took Rena away for training telling them he bring her back. She was fifth teen at the time and still a flat chested girl.

Over the next year and a half she spent her time with Garp. During the time she spent with Garp she thought of her brother Luffy but sent many hours thinking about Ace. She came to the realization that it was pointless for her to chase after Ace the way she was. She cared about him but she knew that she had to think of him just as a friend. Rena had a huge grin on her face. Though she was no longer the flat chested, Rena now had hair that hung to the middle of her back. Luffy was happy and ran towards his sister to give her a hug. While Ace was looking Rena over at how much she changed. She was now curvy and she wore as short top that showed off her toned stomach, black shorts, Rena also had on boots that came up to the middle of her legs and had a sword on her belt. She had her coat on that looked like her dad's. She walked over smiling and looked at Luffy who came running over and leaped in the air to hug her. She smiled and spun him around "Hey little brother." She said smiling.

Ace was standing there shocked walked over to Garp. "Hey Gramps what happen to Rena."

Garp laughed "she became a woman that's what happen and a strong one at that too. By the way Ace in seven month I'll be coming by to pick you up so you can join the marines like your Gramps." He said smiling.

"Yeah… Sure… Keep dreaming." Then he was punched by Garp.

"You're not going to be a pirate." He yelled, and saw Ace fall on top of Luffy. They both ended up falling on top of Rena. Luffy was on Rena's Legs.

"Man that hurt." Ace said but thought, 'what's so soft that I landed on.' He looked and saw Rena's chest and saw her blushing. Ace then saw her fist as she punched him, knocking him off of her.

"Hey why did you do that?" He asked while Rena stomped off. Garp was laughing the entire time.

A/N: Again a huge thank you to my beta TheBlackSeaReaper.

Any way to all the readers, please review I like reviews. They make me want to write more...

Please tell me what you think if some places are a little weird and what not. Also if you have ideas great. :)


	3. You Coming

Chapter Three

You Coming

Ace sat down after throwing the log into the fire. He looked over to where Luffy and Rena were sitting together talking. He could not believe how much she changed in the time she was gone.

He shook his head as he got up to go put the food on the fire.

"So Rena. I think I can beat you, in a fight now." Luffy said smiling.

Ace looked over to see Rena smirking, "You really think you can beat me Luffy?"

"Yes!" Luffy shouted while raising his arms in the air.

"Let's see." She got up and walked into the clearing. Ace wondered why she left her sword laying on the log. He knew that was the way she could beat Luffy with out any problem.

Luffy walked over to where Rena stood; she nodded to him as Luffy smiled. "Gum Gum pistol." His hand shot forward towards Rena, she stepped to the side and avoided Luffy's fist. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. She had him flying towards her with a twist of his arm she threw him in the air to have him slamming in the ground. Ace watched her jumping in the air to watch her heel slam into Luffy. He winced knowing that hurt. Luffy got up coughing from having the wind knocked out of him. He stood up smirking and ran towards her. He was not going to let her win.

By the end of the fight Ace was rolling on the ground laughing since Rena tied Luffy up like a pretzel.

Later that night they were all lying down in the grass next to the fire smiling. "What was it like with Gramps?" Luffy asked her.

"I thought he was going to kill me most the time. But I know one thing I have decided I love the ocean the smell and breeze you get from it. I don't want to live on this island for the rest of my life."

Six months went by since that night and now Ace is Seventeen years old and was setting his boat up. Ace looked at Rena who was standing there with everyone else smiling at him.

He saw her pack her bag last night, but didn't bring it with her. It was a quick run back to the house to get it. "You coming or what?"

"You asking me to be your girlfriend?" She responded with her mother smiling at the two.

"No…" he said blushing while looking at her. He was swatting down ready to jump down to his ship while looking at her. "Come on. Join my crew; I'll let you be second in charge."

"Say yes to what I ask I'll join you." He knew she liked him a lot but didn't understand why she why she wanted to be his girlfriend…

She looked at him knowing she wanted to go. Rena knew that she could not keep her feeling of him hidden. It wasn't like she been trying. Longest time she thought she would just sail with Ace since she did not care to be captain and she wanted to be the strongest. But then her dream of being a marine came in too.

She thought long and hard about her choice. She knew she had a crush on Ace started one of the days they were fighting in the city. The way he came back to help her. Then as she got older just the way he fought would make her smile and spending time with him. Then the night the trash mountain was on fire, that was the night she started to fall in love with him.

Rena looked at Ace knowing he would be with women she heard enough people talk about the male pirate life. She could not stand the idea of watching him with ton of woman. No she would be a marine to protect people who are to weak to do so.

He smiled "have fun, see you later Rena." He jumped down on his boat and looked to Luffy. "Yeah! Well, bye then, Luffy…! I'm heading out before you!" He said and turned his back and started to sail away.

Rena was looking out at Ace. He could not understand why she was upset. He offered her to come with him. "Rena... See you on the seas."

Rena looked at him 'Ace I want… Why do I want to…?'

Makino walked over to her little girl. "Rena, yell out to him. It is clear as day that you want to go. So yell for him and go with him. I don't care if you become a pirate and your dad would be proud."

"Mom I would love to go with him but in the end it would hurt me more."

She knew what her daughter was worried about and smiled at him. "Sweetheart he is a boy at this age is when boys start to like girls. You should go with him, I believe it be best. I know you love him. Do you want to regret the rest of your life if you never see him again?"

Rena eyes widened when she knew that her mom was right. She could cruse herself for not just talking to her mom about it the night before. She looked to see Ace was not too far. She ran forward and started yelling for him to stop. That she wanted to join his crew. The wind was howling so loudly that he could not hear her yelling. Rena dove in the water, he was still in the bay it was decent swim but she would get there. She swam as hard as she could and felt the wind pick up. She was so close but the wind pushed Ace's Boat out to sea and she watched him sail away from her with his back to her.

Rena swam back to beach and sat there telling her self she could not cry. She looked at the ocean and told herself she would find Ace and punch him in the face for not looking back once. She knew why he did it but still she was yelling for him. She sat there and decided to join the marines even though she wanted to be a pirate because she would have had no rules to follow. She wanted to be with Ace but because she was stubborn she wouldn't. She decided to become a Marine and make sure what happen to her brother Sabo would never happen to another child again. That was her new goal as a Marine.

A month later Gramps came walking up the hill and saw her waiting. She looked to Luffy smiling "I promise Luffy I'll go easy on you. When I run into you, get a good crew." She kissed her brother on the forehead and left her brother while walking off. When they left Garp forgot to threaten Luffy to not be a pirate since he was so happy that Rena was going to be a marine.

He was sure she follow after her fathers footsteps, and then Ace was now a pirate he thought. He shook his head smiling and looked at Rena. 'Yes she will make a great Marine.'

He once they were back to the village he gave her, the marine Uniform. "Hurry up and put it on. But Rena once you do, you will be a Marine."

She nodded and ran off. Makino walked over, "Thanks."

"For?" he said looking at Makino.

"Making her strong. She wants to be able to protect people." She smiled looking were her daughter ran off too. "Now if any thing happens to my little girl. You will Pay." She said tilting her head back and glaring at him. "I will not stand for her being hurt."

"Being..."

"I know she may and most likely get hurt. But I ALSO KNOW YOU! Do not hurt her." She turned look at Rena as she walked out smiling. "Rena you look so good."

Rena smiled walking out feeling weird wearing the uniform.

Rena had to say good bye to her mom and was soon leaving with Garp. She stood at the docks and looked back at the village and waved. "SEE YOU GUYS... Mom take care." She turned and walked the Marine ship. With out turning back she couldn't all she could do is keep moving forward from now on.

Garp followed her and looked back "see guys around."

"Garp remember what I said!" Makino shouted at the man. She smiled seeing him nodding.

Garp smiling looking at Rena "crew, this is Rena. Rena this is crew. Now everyone we're off to Shells Town."  
>The crew went to work and Rena soon had her orders and started to get to work. She soon found out the reason they were going to Shells Town was because Captain Kuro was captured. He was going to be executed and Garp was to attend and deal with the cat pirates if they showed up.<p>

They arrived at Shells Town and she walked off the ship with Garp and eight other men. She was coming to the marine base and smiled a lot of the villagers waved to them. Next to her was the ensign he was a funny man that she met the night before. He was bragging about his cute little daughter who was three years old. He liked the guy she could not remember his name at the moment. When they came to the gates she stood at attention with the rest of the men. Garp was talking to someone and they were let in.

They had to wait in the city for an extra day till this moment. They stood in the court yard she watched as Garp looked at Rena and smiled at her. She went to his men who all had their rifles ready. Garp looked at the man "Captain Kuro of the Cat Pirates you are here to be executed for the crimes you have committed against the world government and against the people of world. What are your last words you wish to say?" Rena watched the man who was said to be captain Kuro she could not believe it was him. 'This is the man who everyone fears.' She thought as she watched the new Captain Morgan standing next to her in bandages his mouth was wrapped and even his arms were. He said he wanted to watch, she looked at Kuro as he looked up. He had tears in his eyes "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Please let me live in prison anything… I DON'T WANNA DIE." He yelled and Garp's arms fell and the men all fired and as Kuro yelled "DIE" the light from the man's eyes vanished and his head fell. She looked at the spot and vision of Ace and Luffy was there for a moment. 'I promise to myself I will never let that happen to them if I can help it.'

She looked at Garp who walked over "Rena lets go."

"Sir." She saluted and followed him. Off to the ship to set sail. She was now a marine and thought just because she was a marine didn't mean she wouldn't help the ones she loved.

Ace was smiling while sitting in a pup drinking with his members of his crew which was now eight. They were all laughing and having a good time. He turned and thought of Rena and Luffy. They had let him take the money. That they all saved up the last few years to buy a new ship. He was for splitting it but when they said that the begging bit of the money was what he and Sabo saved, they said it just felt wrong. He smiled thinking back to his brother and her, just wondering if he would ever see them again. He was he going to be heading into the grand line next. He knew that he would see his brother again but with Rena he had no idea what she was going to be doing now.

Ace and his men had just finished taking down a marine ship and earlier that week then today he beaten a man with a 20,000 bounty he knew it wasn't much but it was a start. He laughed as a girl walked over to him smiling, "so you're the captain." She said in a very sultry voice.

"Yeah, I am." He said smiling while looking at the curvy girl in front of him.

She held some keys to a room and put them in Ace's pocket. "I will see you in little while." Ace watched the blonde girl walk away. His men were all smirking and telling him to have fun. Ace laughed and went ahead and walked after the girl.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has written reviews

I know the chapter is short but the next one is good. Please review I would like to know what you think of the story. I may update it sooner if I get a lot of reviews.

Now a huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for being my beta Reader.


	4. What did I just eat?

Chapter Four

What did I just eat?

Rena was pushed off the ship by Garp and told to swim after them. He wanted her to become strong. So he throws her out into water to swim. Rena groaned and started to swim, she had to do this every day and this was one of the days Gramps had to go and put more weights on her. She groaned as she was swimming. She had been in the marines for six months now and been given a few promotions and was made Commander. She was happy about this but she thinks it might because of Gramps. But he told her it was for her work; a couple times she had taken down some pirates and even helped take down a pirate worth 90,000,000.

"Sir you sure it's a good idea to have her swimming out in these waters. I heard there are some sea kings in these waters."

"She will be fine…." He started laughing. "And if she is eaten that's her problem."

After two hours of straight swimming she saw a shadow go by. Looking behind her she saw a giant sea king. She glared at it, the marines were all yelling. She was mad, she was about to get on the ship, and the dumb sea king has to bother her. Rena glared at it as she lifted her arm when it went to attack her and punched it. The men watched as the sea king went flying back. Then they noticed the weights on her arms, they were happy that they were not going threw Garp's training.

Rena swam over to the ship and Garp smiled lowering a rope for her to climb. She climbed up and went over to him smiling and saluted. "Good job Rena" He said and then told her to get to the rest of her training. The men looked at her she was in shorts and a shirt but she was still slim and curvy she had toned muscle but was not bulky like people would think you would have to be. She went to the training room and was lifting weights. She knew Luffy and Ace would have an easier time getting stronger but she will not let them beat her.

She looked at the log pose that she was given by Garp he told her to keep it. He had another one also. She smiled as she was training she wanted to become a captain soon she was two levels away she was a Commander at the moment. She went ahead and was stretching and glad today was just weights other wise Gramps would have her fighting him. She smiled and went to start her chores. 'I still think Gramps should have to clean too. Why can he get got away with not doing any cleaning?' She looked up at the skies seeing them getting dark from some clouds.

She ran to were Garp was "Hey Gramps a storm is coming." She yelled forgetting about ranks he stood up. And nodded yelling for the men to get ready, he was telling them there orders and to tie a lot of things down. One of the men was finished getting some of the items tied down had a wave come on the ship and took him over board.

Rena heard this grabbed rope and a barrel she tied it around it and dove into the ocean. She swam over to the man was who was going under. 'Dam dam dam it…. I can't let this guy drown.' She remembers him telling them how it was his last time on the ship. At the end of the year he would be going home and taking over the family business and would be having his second child. His child was due any day, memories of the man bragging about cute little girl. He always carried a picture of his daughter to brag about her. She was not going to let him drown; diving under water she started to swim closer to him.

She spotted him and swam over to him she grabbed his arm and then pulled him up. Keeping him in front of her, she started to pull on the rope that was attached to the floating barrel while kicking and soon had them to the surface. When they were above the water she was floating and noticed he was not breathing. She started to give him mouth to mouth and soon he was breathing. She sighed in relief when he started to breath. Looking toward the ship she noticed she was too far to make it back, "GRAMPS MEET YOU AT THE NEXT ISLAND." She yelled and then looked at the guy "Maes hold on" She told him even though he was out cold she tied him to the barrel. While she held onto him and the barrel.

The storm lasted all night by time it was over she could see no ship nearby. The Maes was looking at her he was now awake "Why did you save me? And what are we going to do?"

"I saved you because you're my crew member, and I couldn't let your little girl cry. Don't worry I have a log pose we just need to head towards the next island." She told him and soon they were heading on their way to meet up with the men.

..

It was almost two days later and there was still no sign of an island in the distance. The sun was beating down on her neck. The burning from the salt water did not bother her any more. All she heard was the splashing of the water as her legs moved them forward. There was hardly a breeze in the air even. She looked over to Maes who gave a weak smile. She nodded to him "we will make it. Trust me, you will see your little girl." She smiled at him and turned to look at the log pose "We need to swim about 20 degrees to the right. She looked on hoping to see an island just on the horizon. They decided yesterday it be best to try and keep talking low since they did not want to drain their energy. They would talk once and awhile but only a little bit.

Soon she saw that Maes was barley holding on to the barrel. "You should have let me drown, I don't think was meant to survive this and it was my own fault I fell. Now I just got you killed to."

"Stop talking like that Maes you will live and I will not die. It's only a day and a half trip to the next island by boat. So keep going, and we will make it." She knew what there chances are; she dove off the ship during the storm it was very likely that the current is working against them pulling them further and further away from the island or closer to the island. She had no idea but was hoping for the second one.

Five hours went by and now it has been fully more than two day since she last ate anything and was starving. Maes was barley awake and looked tired, his eyes started to close as he started to go under. "Shit." She dove under and saved him and then came up holding him she started to swim with him.

Rena was looking off in the distance she wasn't sure she could make it. She was so tired and thirsty her body was just to worn out. Now Maes has also passed out, she was going to die in the water, an image of her floating as a skeleton came to mind. It has only been two day's since they fell off Gramps ship. Looking at the sky she was figuring at it was around five or six. She knew she was not going to die, she promised Luffy she would not die. She would not leave her brother. She wanted to see Luffy again to see him become the pirate king and she has to see her dad. To show him how strong she had grown to be. And she could not let Gramps feel guilty if she was to die he would never let him self live with that. Then her mother would be heartbroken. She also has to get Maes home to his wife and child. Last person she though of was a man with freckles on his face. She had to see him again she would not let her childhood friend get away with not turning around. "I'm not going to die out here." She said and started to kick again.

An Hour later a ship was coming into view she could not believe her luck. She smiled thinking it might be a Marine ship or trading ship, or worse pirate.

"Captain there is someone over board." A man yelled looking off in the distance..

"Let's just leave them who care."

"No let's get them maybe they…"

"Get Ace see what he wants."

"Why should we help them?"

"Hey it is two Marines."

"Leave them to die."

Ace walked up hearing his men yelling how they should leave the Marines to drown. This made him think a Marine ship must had been destroyed in the area so now he was going to have to be on alert. But when he walked to the rail he heard a voice of a woman yelling for help. It made him stop it sounded familiar just like…. 'I thought she was going to run her own ship.' He then looked over the railing, his chest tightened at the thought of her dying in the water. 'It can't be her…. I thought she be a pirate she told me she….. Gramps…' He looked over and noticed it was Rena in the distance now yelling for help. "Get over there and lower the ropes now and help them up."

Ace noticed his men frozen for a bit and he went and grabbed the ropes and tossed it over tying it off. "I want someone to go down and help carry them up." He had seen her keeping the other man on the barrel. But the next thing they knew was a man saying they were coming aboard. She had pulled Maes on her shoulders, while she climbed the ropes.

Ace watched her climb onto his ship. The man who was on her back fell to the deck out cold. She was on her knees panting while out of breath. It just couldn't be. He sees her here of all places, and why did she become a Marine? He noticed that she tensed a bit when she heard guns being loaded. She slowly looked up, it was easy to see just how tired she was. She was also soaked to the bone, he wondered how long they been in the water.

The cool breeze hit her and made her shiver as she looked up. She soon notice the man in front of her was in charge. She lifted her head looking up ready to beg to be dropped off on an island. She felt relaxed as she saw the man who stole her heart with her still not knowing it. She looked onto the freckle face she has missed so much. "Ace." She said while standing up she started to walk towards him smiling.

Ace men looked at Ace and figured it was another one of his flings. They smirked, as it seemed she was wrapped around his finger.

Ace looked at her it was Rena. He still could not believe it he found her out in the middle of the ocean, and the grand line at that. He noticed her walking towards him and he smiled opening his arms. "Hey Re-"

Rena did not take the hug he offered but pulled back her fist and punched him in the face so fast not many of the crew member realized what happen. By time they did they had their guns and swords pointing at the woman who was standing over there Captain.

Ace looked at her surprised he could not remember doing anything wrong. "What the Hell Rena!" Ace Yelled at her then he noticed that she has tears in her eyes and seemed very tired.

Ace had only seen her cry once and that was when Sabo died. "Hey Rena what's wrong."

"I swam after you; I yelled after you, you didn't wait I…. I wanted to go with you." She said then started to fall Ace went and caught her.

He picked her up bridal style. "Men tie the other man up."

"What about her?" One of the men asked.

"She is an old friend; I will take care of her. I will be in my room do not bother me unless were under attack." He said smiling he took her to where he sleeps and laid her down. That's when he noticed the log pose on her arm.

..

Ace walked into the room he left Rena in. He smiled as she looked up at him while eating her food. "So you feeling better."

Rena smiled, "yeah thanks Ace if it had been any other pirates they would have left us to drown."

Ace nodded while sitting down next to her. "So why did you not join me the day I left?"

Rena looked down at her plate "It's dumb."

"Come on you can tell me."

"Do you remember the day you left what I asked you that day?"

"Yeah I do. I asked if you were coming, and you asked if I would be your boyfriend."

"And you said no."

"Wait that is the reason I don't understand how it maters if I said no."

"Thing is the idea of being so close to you, and you with other women would hurt. So I thought I be better if I never see you with the women."

Ace smirked and leaned in and kissed her, Rena gasped in surprise she opened her mouth letting Ace's tongue enter. She soon felt him climb on top of her. She moaned as his hands started to work underneath her shirt.

What surprised her next was he stopped and was just sitting on top of her but had her pinned down.

She opened her eyes looking at him. "I need to know Rena why did you jump in the water after him?"

"What?"

"I talked to him why did you risk your own life for him?" Ace looked angry now.

"Because he is a crew member and a friend, also he has a family."

"So you risk your life for him…. Is his life so important would you do it again?"

Rena did not have any idea were Ace was going with this. Her mind was in a haze from Ace still kissing her and…. "Sure I would save him again."

"Alright so you know it was your choice. My men want one of you to die."

He grabbed her by the hair and she started to scream. As she left Ace's cabin she was not on his ship, she was ten years old again. And on the ship with the pirates who kidnapped her. They dragged her to the edge of the ship. All smirking and holding a sword to her throat.

Rena sat straight up gasping and covered in sweat. She looked around and noticed she was in a bed. On the wall were photos of Ace, Luffy, Sabo, and her, and then next to it was another was one without Sabo when they were older. She smiled looking at them. The nightmare already left her memory.

Ace smiled watching Rena he been worried because she was tossing and turning in her sleep for a bit. Now though she was awake and smiling at his photos. "Morning sleep head, you should eat you know." He said putting a tray of food on her lap.

"Thanks Ace." She smiled while eating the food.

"You should tell your cook this is really good." She said while smiling. And noticed Ace blushing. "You ok Ace?"

"I kinda went ahead and made it for you." He smiled at her.

Rena smiled "It is really good. Thank you Ace." She looked at him. "Ace do you know how Maes is doing?"

"Who is Maes?"

"The other marine."

"OH! The doctor is taking care of him he is still asleep but is fine. So is he your Lover?"

Rena started chocking on her food. She could not believe what he said and the fact it was him.

Ace started patting her on the back and as soon as she could breathe she was glaring at him.

"You are evil… And no he is not my lover he has a wife and daughter. Maes is just a friend. Anyway I haven't had time for anyone since I spend all my free time training..." She said looking at him.

"I thought you would have people lining up to date you."

"Yeah sure..." She sighed 'Ace you are too much like Luffy sometimes, meaning clueless.' She thought.

"Rena?"

"Yes Ace?"

"I am happy that you're ok?" He said smiling at her. 'Why can't I say to her give up the marines and come be a pirate. I know she would enjoy it.'

"Me too, though I am sure I would have made it to the island."

"Yeah your right." He could not tell her that they were three days away from the island by ship when he found her. She had been swimming against an undercurrent the entire time.

He spent the next hour talking to Rena as they both told stories of what they been doing. Rena told him how Gramps was still crazy as ever. She told Ace about one of the mornings she woke up to Garp throwing her into the ocean to make her swim the next two hours. And how she had to deal with him making her wear weights all the time. Then he same time he would randomly do his fist of love… "If anything his love fist thing is the one of the big reasons I am happy to be off that ship."

"Really?"

"Well besides being with you again." She said yawning. "I really sorry that I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep Rena." Ace took the tray of food and stood up.

"See you when I wake up Ace." She said and fell back to sleep.

..

Rena woke up laying on the island and saw the other man lying next to her out cold still, and tied up. "Ace." She started looking around 'Ace why did you do this.' She thought and started to look around "ACE WERE ARE YOU!" she yelled and fell on her knees; she lowered her head as her eyes started watering.

Ace was waiting to make sure she woke up. He was not going to bother her when she had a high rank already. He had looked threw her jacket to noticed that she was so close to becoming a captain. He thought how nice it be to have her on the ship and one of his crew members. But he could not take away her dream and gramps would tear him a new one. He was watching her and noticed her waking up and then heard her cry out his name. He wanted to go to her and talk to her. But he didn't want her in trouble though, so he left.

Rena noticed a ship leaving and saw Ace's sail on it. "ACE PLEASE DON'T GO!" She yelled and for him, she wanted to tell him…

Ace never heard her as they were too far away.

She fell to her knees and looked at the sky 'It is just not meant to be.'

..

Later that day Rena went and gathered food on the island and saw a strange tree she noticed it only had one fruit on it. She walked over "Looks good." She climbed the tree and grabbed the fruit her stomach started to growl. She decided to eat it while she was getting food for her and Maes. So she ate the fruit. "Doesn't taste good." She thought as she ate the fruit.

She got a camp set up and soon the other man was awake and ate food. They started to walk around and looked for a dock or a city. When they got to town they saw their ship, at the dock but then noticed fire in the town. She took off running and saw her gramps and ran to join him. "Gramps" She yelled and kicked a man who was fighting him out of the way. Garp turned and smiled seeing her "Thank goodness you're ok."

She smiled and was given a sword and started fighting "Rena look out!" Garp said as she turned a sword went through her stomach but she wasn't hurt. Looking at her self it looked like water.

'What happen to me?' She thought to herself as she went ahead and beat the man who was in front of her she could not think of what happen to make her like this. The only thing she could think of was a devil fruit but she didn't… But that was when the memory of the weird fruit came to mind. 'Oh shit was that was a devil fruit...'

..

Ace smiled at his crew while looking around then looked back were they left Rena. He smiled knowing that she would be safe with the marines. He looked ahead to see a ship and started ordering the men that they were going to rob from this group of pirates coming up. His reason was to be the captain who was said to be strong.

..

Garp was heading for the marine Headquarters, he was happy not to have lost any men. He was surprised that Rena had dove off the ship and to show up during the fight. He knew she was in for another promotion.

Later that night she was knocking on Garp's office. "Come in."

"Vice Admiral Garp you know when you saw me being stabbed…"

"Yeah, scared me half to death. I thought I was going to lose a granddaughter." Years ago she called him gramps and it stuck with it.

"I was stabbed..."

He got up to check her over "But your fine."

"That's it went threw me." She pulled out her knife and stabbed her arm and it looked like water. "I don't know what's going on..." She looked worried.

"You ate a Devil fruit. When did you do this?"

"I don't know all…. I had a weird blue fruit when I was looking for food early today. It was on this strange tree and I was hungry so I ate it." She said.

"Well I will have to tell the men at HQ. I think you will just be promoted to a captain and run your own ship now. We will be at HQ tomorrow and I will tell them of your power, you should start training to use it."

..

The next day she was told to follow him which she did, she overheard about them talking about Spade Pirates. She knew it was Ace since she saw him the other day. She knew she did not fight them. Since the pirates they fought had the symbol of an lion on their flag.

She was brought in and was told that she being given a promotion to Captain. She was not a marine for even a full year and was being made captain. She saluted the Fleet Admiral and Vice Admiral and then thanked them.

Sengoku looked at her "You will have a crew ready for you since recently there Captain was promoted and is staying here for a year. You will be sailing from Island to island looking for pirates."

"We will be having you trained here for two months with Garp and maybe me. That is till your ship gets in. I want to see just how good your power is."

She saluted and knew in two months she been in than marines for a year. She spent most the time training with her Gramps. But he had to leave and a few Captains came to help her. A man named Smoker was a big help in training her. She found it nice to train with him. His powers made it hard to fight, but he found it just a difficult. Rena spent all her time during those two months training.

A/N: I hope that you like the chapter. A huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading this.

If I get nine more reviews by Friday I will post another chapter then again next Tuesday. So I know it is a bribe but so what. Any way I plan to have this story to try and update each week and reviews make me want to do that.


	5. Hello Again

Chapter Five

Hello Again

Rena smiled while passing Smoker who was heading out also. He was being sent to the East Blue. During the time she was being trained she learned that her powers were very useful. Only thing that upset her is she could no longer swim even if she tired to control the water around her. She was water but could not move once she was in the ocean.

Garp was training her at the pool and knocked her under water and she fell in and could not swim. She moved like she would to swim but sank. She tried to have the water raise her up but she was sinking. Garp had to jump in to save her.

Gramps told her that he believes over time she may be able to control it and swim again. But he is just crazy so she paid him no mind.

She smiled as one of the men handed her a new log pose. She walked on the ship smiling and went to meet the crew. She saw the second in command walking over. He was about six foot and had blonde hair with dark tan he looked to be 25 to 28 years old. She smiled at him "Hello Officer Davis?"

He stood and saluted her.

"At ease."

"Hello, Captain Rena. I am Davis; I was planning to show you around. Are you ready to meet the rest of the crew?"

She smiled at him "Yes, I am." She soon was introduced to the crew. During the first week of sailing the crew all found Rena to be very fast at learning names of the crew members. She also liked to train with the men. They soon found out she had a good grasp on her powers but was trying to become even better.

Rena was glad that they did not have any problems getting to the first island. After they restocked there ship and making sure there are no pirates in the area. And the log pose was pointing to the next island they were off.

Rena was in her cabin facing the biggest evil in the known world 'paper work.' One of men came running in. "CAPTIAN RENA PIRATES!" She reached for her sword.

"How close."

"They will be on us any moment." Rena ran out of her Cabin to see Davis ordering the men.

"Men get to the Cannons, I want everyone to have there weapons. She had seen a few men who did not have weapons. "BATTLE STATIONS" She yelled taking over. The men were all soon moving to there places. She walked over to Davis. "I want you to steer the ship. Close to them."

"Captain if we can do that they can board us."

"And they can not fire at us that close." Rena smirked. "I also don't plan to let them board the ship. No don't question me and get to your station and do as your told." She ran forward looking at the flag. The skull was in front of a basket. One of the men was next to her "Hey what's there bounties."

"Not much the biggest bounty on the ship is a 10,000,000 belli." The man held a gun she smiled seeing he was not nervous but ready.

"Still could be some trouble…" She said and ready herself to the fight. When the pirates got close she yelled attack. The men were fighting extremely well. She went for the captain of the Basket Pirates. When she got to the ten foot man he looked down at her laughing.

"Does the little girly want to fight." He said raising his club.

She smirked "Fight? This won't be a fight." She said drawing her sword.

"Yo-"

Rena ran at him making quick work with her sword and cutting him down. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Rena did not kill the Captain but soon worked with her crew taking down the man. And then went with the men and put the dead Pirates on the ship. While some of the marine went ahead and burned the pirate's ship. She was down below locking the men up, in the cells below.

Davis walked over "Captain."

"Is there something you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you would mind going out to eat with me at the next island." Davis said looking at her. His blue eyes never leaving her eyes for a moment, his hands moved to his front pocket, he smiled at her with a coy smile.

She looked at him and blushed a little. She never thought of anyone asking to be with her. "No, but thank you." 'One I don't plan on dating any of my subordinates, two….' An image of Ace appeared.

"Captain I didn't mean a date. I was just thinking of us getting dinner. You know so we can talk."

"Just dinner?"

His smile turned into a very devilish smirk, "sure just dinner."

She smiled at him "sounds like fun then." She said.

She walked off while the prisoners were whispering how she looked so familiar. He was about to leave the room when he heard whisper of Shanks.

They soon landed on a nice large island after trading the pirates off with another marine ship heading off to a base. Rena had told the men half of them had the day off the other half will have tomorrow off. She finished putting her hair up in a messy bun when there was a knock on her door. "Enter." She said.

"You're looking great." She heard Davis said. She smiled and stood up walking towards him she had on a dark pair of jeans with a dark green shirt.

She walked over to him and smiled as he led her off the ship and they went into a nice restaurant. She sat there smiling and enjoying her time. 'I guess it is better not wait for Ace.' She loves Ace knows that for sure but decided she could not wait for him to notice her. And the fact she was a marine now she ended the chance she had with him by joining.

That night Rena had enjoyed her "dinner" with Davis. Her face has a slight blush from the whine she drank. She soon felt Davis arms pinning her to a wall in the alley way he pulled her into him. She blushed as he leaned down and kissed her on her neck. He started to kiss her up towards her lips. But Rena moved the last moment away. She looked at him she was not ready for this; she could not do this while in love…. But he looked so… Her head felt so heavy to her, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck while blushing. "I'm sorry I should get back." She dropped her arms and went to walk away.

Davis grabbed her right arm, "Come on just one kiss."

"One kiss?"

"Can even be on the cheek."

With that she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head. Only to capture her lips, he wrapped his arms around her.

Ace sat up looking down at the woman next to him who was asleep. He went and grabbed his things and headed out of the inn. He looked up at the sky he smiled seeing the moon. He then started to hum to himself as he walked on his ship. He went to his cabin and looked at the photos of his brothers and Rena. He smiled and went to go plan his next stop. He knew he planned on seeing Luffy again. But he sat there thinking, of the night with the girl. He would shake his head when image of Rena and him in some positions popped in his mind. Ace shook his head cursing himself for thinking of his friend like that. After his mind cleared he worked on his plans only to fall asleep on the table of maps.

The very next day Ace was setting sail to go see Shanks. Rena was standing at the window in her cabin looking out at the sea. She was thinking of her night with Davis. That night she kept thinking of Ace. The man who as a child saved her, who she grew up with and cares about. Well more like loves. She knew she could not forget about him no matter what she did. She sat down, for the first time thinking she may have made the wrong idea joining the marines. Since she felt as if she had to give up on the one she loves. She lowered her head laying on it on the desk. She just wanted to an answer to what to do. She knew from rumors about pirates, and how many men and woman will sleep around with people while they are docked. Then she heard many rumors of girls gossiping how they want to be with him.

After moment of thinking she sighed. 'I will just live my life the way it is heading. If I run into him again I will just have to see how I feel about him.' She thought as she went on deck to get the men who didn't have the day off to stock the ship.

The week was a long one. The sun had been unbearable to the men. "Come on men we still have to train." She ordered while walking out and stretching. She laughed as the men groaned and started to do push-up and laps.

Everything was normal until the water started to ripple and the waves became huge. Rena ran to the edge of the deck and sent a huge blast of water at the wave to stop it. When the water fell she saw that there was another ship. The cannons were aimed right at them.

She looked wide eyed as she noticed that it was Whitebeards flag. Last she heard he was closer to the new world. "DAVIS, SOUND THE ALRAMS! MEN TO YOUR STATIONS! I WANT THE CANNONS READY TO FIRE!"

She looked off at the ship which she could see pirates ready for them. The pirates sailed close and soon were firing upon them. Rena was ordering a man at the cannon; she did not see the cannon ball went flying at her. She took notice to it when it flew threw her and into two men running behind her. She turned and ran over to find both the boys were dead. At that moment she heard the ship being torn apart. "FIRE BACK MEN!" she turned and saw more than ten pirates coming aboard her ship.

That was when she saw him fighting Davis. Marco the first in commander under him, she ran over to see Davis get his arm cut then a kick to the face. Marco held a sword ready to kill him when Rena stood over Davis holding her sword.

Marco thought today would have been easy day, but there had to be Marine ship coming towards them. They normally ignore them, but this ship. They couldn't, the year before the captain made their pops mad. The man had hurt one of his sons and killed another.

"Marco I want the second in command and the Captain dead understand!" Whitebeard ordered.

Marco was happy he found the second in command and was about to kill him. But this girl jumped in front and was blocking his kill.

"Captain." Davis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Davis, get away from here."

'Wait she is the Captain then what happen to that man.' He looked at her to see the girl glaring at him. The fight was fierce, he smirked when a cannonball hit behind her making her trip. He then took the opening to swing his sword right threw her chest. He then noticed that she was grabbing his hand. Around the sword was water. He groaned and the fire around his arms lit up and he kicked her in the side. She skidded across the deck then stood up. She sent bullets of water at him which he flapped his arms to dodge the attack. Rena arms were now just water and she sent a punch at him which sent a wave of water at him.

"Captain, we're taking on water down below. If the ship takes another hit we will sink." One of her men shouted.

She saw Marco standing on top of the sails. She lowered her head and said "Raise the white flag." She looked around and saw at least five of their men dead and ten were gravely injured. "MARCO YOU WIN. TELL WHITEBEARD I WISH TO ASK FOR MY MEN TO BE LEFT ALONE." Marco jumped down looking at her.

"So what is it you want, we could just kill you all, you lost and you know it."

She bite her lip "He can do what ever he wants with me, just as long as my men can leave."

A board was lowered onto her ship for them to walk across. She walked over to Davis, "If I don't come back sail away and don't turn around."

She turned and walked ahead of Marco who was walking behind her.

Whitebeard did not think the Captain who killed one of his sons would give up so easy. Knowing he was going to kill him. He looked at Marco when a girl walked on the ship, the redhead did not seem happy at all. She walked up to him and nodded.

"You have beaten me and my crew; I know you could kill us. I ask you Whitebeard to let my men live."

"Why should I let them live? When your Captain killed one of my sons and hurt another."

"I never did such a thing."

Whitebeard smirked "you're telling me, that you are the Captain." He watched her nod. "What happen to the last Captain of that ship?"

"Wanted to switch jobs, he said he no longer wanted to sail so they gave me his ship and crew."

Whitebeard looked at her "so I will just kill your crew members."

"Please Don't I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK JUST LET THEM GO!" she shouted at him. "It is my fault we lost and there were good men who died today, there doesn't need to be more."

Whitebeard smirked and raised his liquor to his lips drinking.

Marco knew what he was doing "Ok men fire upon the Marine ship on three."

Rena's eyes narrowed and glared at Marco "If you fire at them I will kill you." She said looking at Marco and Whitebeard. There were guns pointing at her.

"Tell me girl what could you do to me?"

She took off her Captains coat and used her power to have a sword of water form in her hand. "I will die to protect those men. To make sure that they get home to their families, I know you don't want your sons hurt."

He smirked and stood up as he looked down at her. He looked at her knowing she be a good member from what he could tell she was very loyal to her men. Willing to stay behind and die to let them get away to live. He never saw that in marines or much in pirates. Last time he saw that besides on his crew would have been Shanks. He smiled at the girl. "Here is the deal the next pirates you see you are to let go and not fight. No one-week of no capturing pirates. Your men will be free to go. But I wonder if I should let you go. I have a feeling about you. Yes you will be important. Hmmm…." He looked down at her something was telling him she make a great daughter.

Marco was watching pops and saw the look on his face. It was the look on his face he got when he invites people to join his crew. But what Whitebeard said next surprised him more. "You are free to go girl."

Marco looked at White Beard "Pops are you sure."

"Yes Marco, one she now owes us….." He said looking at Rena who was standing there looking at him not willing to back down. Even though she knew she was facing the man considered one of if not the most dangerous man in the world. "And I see something in her eyes; yep she will not die here. Now what did you do to get that power."

"Saved a man, was hungry ate some fruit didn't know what it was. Karma I guess, sad since I loved to swim."

Whitebeard smiled at her…

She sighed as her ship docked at an island and was getting repairs. She went to the bar to get something to drink and when she walked in she heard everything go silent. The men were looking at her and went back to talking she walked over to sit down next to a man she did not think she would see. "Luffy would love to be here." She could not believe she was doing this even though she was off duty and in street clothes. She shook 'this will be the last time I can ever be like this with Ace.'

Ace looked at her smiling, "yeah he would. So how high are you in the marines?"

She smiled "I'm a Captain." Most her men went to other parts of the city; she did not notice one of the men watching her. "So thanks for saving me."

"Not going to hit me are you." He said smiling.

"No, no, even though I wish I could still go back to that day and do it different once and awhile." She looked at him "so I saw your bounty, heard in the papers they are thinking about making you one of the shichibukai. I really don't see you going for it."

"Nope told the marines that already."

"I knew it."

He smiled and ordered a drink for them. "By the way saw your dad last week; he laughed when I told him you were a marine."

"I thought he be mad at me."

"No he wasn't asked me a lot about you, then about Luffy. He is a really cool guy. He misses you and wishes it was easy for him to see you. But he told me if I see you to tell you he says, hi and I miss you and still love you Rena, that you're my little girl."

When she heard Ace say love you Rena, she wished it was him saying it not a message. She smiled at him "yeah thanks Ace wish I could see my old man again without having to arrest him." She thought of her father while smiling and missing him dearly.

"Yeah I know Shanks would like to see his little girl again."

"So I guess I'm like Luffy I ate the mizu- mizu fruit."

"Makes three of us I ate the Mera- Mera while back. What do you plan to do with me since I'm a pirate?"

"Nothing ship is being repaired thanks to Whitebeard and his men."

"Wait you saw Whitebeard I've been looking for him."

"Why please tell me you don't plan to fight him do you."

"Yeah I plan to fight him. And I'm going to beat him." He said smiling.

She smiled "Be careful."

Ace smiled while he talked to her they both had a good time at the bar. His crew members were surprised he was hanging out with a marine. It was late and Ace needed to go. "Hey Rena can I ask you something?"

"Sure but secrets of the marines nope."

"Why did you change your mind?" He said looking her in the eyes.

She looked at him and smiled "Whatever do you mean."

"Why did you decide you wanted to join me? And went after me that day."

She lifted her mug of beer. "Because I love you." She said and turned to look at him with a smile.

Ace was taken back 'love why would any love him. He was the son of him. She knew his dad was so why would she love him. "Why?"

"I don't need a reason I just love you. And I don't know why I just wanted to be with you."

He gained his composer "Why did you say no to coming with me the first time."

"My heart would not be able to take it if I had to watch you fall in love with another. And my mom basically told me I was being dumb and should go with you." She said smiling.

Ace smiled "Makino would say that."

"I still love you no matter that you are or your blood. Always will, I will always want to be with you." She said smiling.

Rena looked Ace in the eyes. Both of them were silent and leaned forward they could feel each others breath on there lips. Rena then instead of kissing him she whispered "Would kiss you but that would be cruel. So Ace," she said looking him in the eyes he could see her beautiful brown eyes and her red hair that hung around her face. She saw his eyes looking at her lips as he watched her talk, "do you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked while inches from his lips pulled back and smiled. She got up dropped the coins on the counter for her drink.

Ace was standing there in shock he did not know what to do as watched her leave. She didn't care who his dad was, she was a marine and still loved him, and she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be his girlfriend. And it was easy to see it wasn't some child hood crush. That she really cares for him. He always thought she hated him since she did not want to be his sister the day him and Luffy became bothers she would not drink with him.

Ace was deep in thought that he didn't notice that another marine had been there and left. He gulped and sat down to drink before leaving.

A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. And a huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading my story. Please leave reviews.


	6. To Base 6   2

Chapter Six

To Base 6-2

It had been a month since she last saw Ace. She knew next time she would have to fight him. And did not know if she could bring him in and see him die. She thought of Davis who she started to see more after seeing Ace. She smile thinking about how he took her out on a nice date one of the days they were docked at a large city. She sighed though she knew she had to give up on the man she loves. She pulled on her necklace chain to pull out a locket. She got this before she left, on one side had a photo of her parents and her when she was little. The other side was her Ace and Luffy only a month before he left the island. It showed Luffy laughing and her asleep while leaning against Ace's shoulder. She closed it and smiled and tucked it back in her shirt. The only photo on her desk was one of Sabo, Ace, Luffy and her all looking down from their tree house.

She looked out the window sighing and went to go look over maps and her den -den mushi started to go off. "This is Captain Rena."

"Captain we need you to report to base G-2 as soon as possible."

She replied that she would be there in one week. In the mean time of the trip they spent heading there a pirate ship appeared. When they did she told her men to get ready. They had a fight, the ship was on she went after the Captain he was a user of the devil fruit. He turned him self into a bear, and she went ahead and bought her arm up and shot water at him to the point he was in a sphere and she watched him change back. The soon found the other members were easy to bring down. She walked with her men helping them take the men to the holding cells below deck. The men then took all valuables off the ship. Then they burned it and went off to the base.

When they got to the base she brought in all the men and they were taken to the holding cells. Then the Vice Admiral walked up, "Vice Admiral Komir Sir, Captain Rena. I was told for us to come here." She saluted him.

"Yes we need you to take care of a matter." He said. "Follow me." He led her to a room, "wait in here please." He said

Rena waited in the room and sat down. She started to feel a little sick and did not know why. Her eyes went wide as she walked to the door and opened it to notice the door went inward and saw bars.

Komir was standing there, "Sir what's going on?" She asked.

"It was found out you were plotting with the Spade pirates and Whitebeard. And that your father is the red hair Shanks. Your Execution at the end of the month."

Rena fell to the ground she couldn't believe what he said. She started to feel weak, she looked up seeing the man having handcuffs and walking towards her. She went to fight him off and was about out of the room when she was blasted to the ground. She was handcuffed with the special metal then placed in prison holding cell made of the same bars. They went ahead and took her out of the cuffs from before and had her hands cuffed to where they are above her head. They then put chains on her legs. She looked up it was a man from her ship there.

"Heard everything captain." Commander Davis said as he walked forward. "Oh you know how we went out. Yeah that didn't mean anything. Just for kicks on my part. You remember when we arrived at the village where we repaired the ship. That night you left in street clothes you did not know that I was following you. I was wondering what you do in your free time. Never thought I would see what I saw. Who knew you love a pirate and one that is a rookie. And you wanted to join him in the first place. Then you Love Him, he is a piece of scum." He smiled and leaned in towards her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ACE LIKE THAT!" she yelled at the man.

He walked forward and slapped her. He was not supposed to do it but the other men considered her a traitor and did not care. "He is scum just like your old man Shanks. Bet Shanks will try to save his little girl. Thing is they want him to come so they will make an example out of you. But were going to kill you early. We would have yours filmed but your not worth it. So there will just be pictures of your execution."

Rena watched as the man standing there laughing at her. Rena glared at him knowing if she ever gets out and see's him. She will make him pay. What Rena did not know was how much pain she would soon be living threw as she spends the next month on this base.

**.**

**(Scene Break)**

Ace at the moment groaned as he opened his eyes only to see that he was on Whitebeards Ship. He listens to some one talking about his men.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: A happy Valentines day to all of you. Sorry that it is a slightly sad chapter... Depending on homework I may put up a one shot for all of you that will be to cheer you up. Yay being single so free time...

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. And a huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading my story.

Reviews are very well like and get candy... Ok chapters up faster


	7. Ace

Chapter Seven

Ace

Ace looked over to Marco who was reading a paper. "Hey Jess."

"What Marco?" A normal looking guy asked him.

"You remember that girl who stood up to Pops."

"The redheaded Marine girl, who controls water. Yeah, what about her." He asked while picking up a bag.

"She going to be executed, they say she was plotting with other pirates."

Ace walked over and looked at the news paper Marco was reading. "What, its Rena!" he said out loud.

Marco looked at Ace, "You know her."

"She is my friend, she….. I need to talk to Whitebeard." He said running to talk to him after grabbing the paper. He ran in and it looked like Whitebeard was mad at him still for waking him up at two in the morning, when he was trying to kill him again. "Hey Old man, you got to help me please.

"Why should I help you?" Edward said looking at Ace.

"My friend her name is Rena… She is going to be executed at the end of the month. Please I have to save her." He said handing him the paper. "Please she is really close to me. I can't lose her." He said close to yelling he was ready to just go save her by himself. But he knew he needed help.

"Why should I help you then?"

"I'll do anything; I will join your crew… Please save her she should not be killed by Marines, they're gonna kill her just because of her dad."

"I will help but I don't want you to join my crew because of this." He looked at Ace wanting him to be one of his sons. But not from debt that would not go well for the man. He knew Ace would turn around soon.

**(Scene Break)**

Rena was being dragged from her cell back to the room. She hated being tortured though in one week her life would be over. She would not cry her thoughts started to drift as she thought of Luffy her little brother and sighed 'sorry Luffy I won't see you become pirate king. I wonder what crew you will gather. I wonder how strong you have gotten. Gramps I'm sorry I could not be a better Marine. Mom I'm sorry, I hope you will have more kids. I know you wanted more… Sabo I will be seeing you sooner than I wish too. I couldn't do what you asked and watch over Luffy … Dad, I'm sorry I could not see you again. I hope you are not upset that I had become a marine. I really wished I could see you again. I miss you dad I really do. Ace I wish I wasn't going to die. I want to live to see and everyone again. I would love to be on your crew. Or which ever crew you're on. I still love you…'

(Scene Break)

Shanks' mug that he was using cracked and he looked at it. He knew something was wrong. He stood up and looked at his men. "Let's go." He did not tell his men anything else. Shanks looked at the sky, 'I have a very bad feeling.' He thought as he went to the ship so he could go to town and see what the news was.

Shanks walked onto his ship and went to his room something big was going to happen. He did not know what but it bothered him. Beckman walked in looking at him.

"So where to, Shanks?"

"Nearest town, we need to hurry."

Beckman nodded and they started sailing around the island to get to the city. But before they got there one of the bird that delivered newspaper appeared. Beckman paid for it and started to read it. But froze at one part, execution of Rena… he ran off to show Shanks.

Shanks took the paper in his hand and he swore he saw red. "Head to 6-2 base now."

"We will barely make it."

"I don't care she is my daughter and it is her father's job to keep her safe." He said slamming his hand on the table. "Just get us to the base as fast as possible." He sat down in his chair not seeing Ben leaving. He looked at a photo he had of Rena, it was when she was a little girl and on his shoulders. Makino took it for him, Rena though taken the straw hat and was wearing it while smiling at him. He got up putting the photo down. And went outside to get them sailing.

(Scene Break)

Beckman walked out onto the deck and started to give orders. Yasopp walked over to him. "What's wrong with Shanks?"

He handed him the paper, and Yasopp paled, "there only doing it since they know who his child is." Benn could see Yasopp clenching his fist. "They will pay." He said and walked up to help them get ready to leave. Soon the crew knew why they were leaving and running around to help them leave faster. Benn looked to where his captain stood he knew the marines were dumb but not this dumb. Everyone knew that you do not harm or attack one of Shanks friend or he will go after you. But to out right threaten the life of his daughter. That was not guts it is dumb. Benn looked at the sky praying that they have not hurt her.

He looked at Shanks seeing his dark look but knowing very well if anything is wrong with Rena all of the men will make the marines pay.

(Scene Break)

Makino was cleaning a glass and felt a chill down her spine… "I wonder what that was about."

(Scene Break)

Luffy was eating his food smiling but felt something wrong and looked at his food 'Ace, Rena be careful.' He thought.

(Scene Break)

Garp had just found out a week ago and was at HQ yelling and trying to find out what they were doing. He was telling them she was not a threat. And it was when he was finally stopped yelling he was told about how she was seen talking to Ace. He knew he could do nothing to help her now. He looked down at his fist and stormed off. He was warned not to do anything dumb. But Garp was planning to go see Rena, to be there for her in the end. She deserved to have someone there.

(Scene Break)

Ace was looking ahead of the ship. It had been a few days since he asked Whitebeard to save Rena he was lucky that they were in the area other wise he didn't think she would be saved at all. Ace smiled knowing that Rena will not die. He is going to save her. She would not be killed he thought while looking ahead at the base of G-2. The base looked quite. Whitebeard stood up while looking ahead "Marco, Ace lets go."

A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember reviews make me updat fater

Another note a thank you to theblackseareaper for beta reading.


	8. Rescue

Chapter Eight

Rescue

Many of the men were worried about Whitebeard and asking him to stay and they would go. Whitebeard shook his head no "Sorry if I lost any of you it would hurt me too much. The girl Rena is a good kid. She is strong and was loyal to her crew. She does not deserve to die the way they are going to kill her. When we met her, she could use her powers. To have taken many of you out but didn't she used her powers to get her men to safety." He looked down at Ace 'she means a lot to you, Ace. I will not let her die.'

Marco was told by many of the men to keep Pops safe. Soon they were in the dingy and being lowered into the water. It was easy to see that Ace was ready for action. "Look Ace, it might be better for you to find Marine clothes and find her cell and free her while we cause distraction." Marco said looking at Ace.

Ace nodded while looking ahead 'don't worry Rena I will save you.'

(Scene Break)

Rena couldn't move she was chained with a table with the special metal to drain her powers. She felt a fist hitting her in the face over and over and then the beating sticks hitting her, "tell us what marine info you gave away." The man yelled at her.

"Nothing I did not give any marine info away." She screamed out in pain. She was tied to the table.

The man looked to one of the other men and told them to bring the wet wash cloth. They looked down at her and could see a scared look in her eyes. As she looked terrified as she tried to avoid having her mouth and nose covered. The man nodded and looked at her eyes as the look of fear became more. They started to pour water on her face making her feel as she was drowning. Rena started moving trying to get free but the shackles make her weak so she could do nothing. When they stopped they asked her again.

"I told them nothing." She said to the point she was about to cry.

The man took a pole and smashed her right leg. He watched her bite down on her lips to keep the scream from coming out.

She was now crying, "Good, we're now getting somewhere." The man said with a cruel grin.

Rena felt the wash cloth covering her again and tried to get loose as they poured the water on her face to the point she could barley take it. It had been three weeks of this her body was bruised and her right leg was broken and her ribs were broken. She got here at the begging of the month and only had a week left till she was killed. She was to the point looking forward to her death. She was gagging as they stopped.

"What did you whisper to the man who is a Spades Pirate?"

"I told him I Love him."

"Lies you gave him information and we want to know what it is." He started the water board again, and to the point they were beating her at the same time. Soon the ground started to shake. The men looked worried, "It's nothing now get back to work." He said as he pulled out a cord that had sparks coming out of the end. He smiled down at her as he stabbed her with it. She could feel the electricity going through her body. He did this for some time then went back to the water board.

(Scene Break)

Marco had gone in with Ace and they cut the wires. They were also dressed as marines and went and got Whitebeard and brought him in. Ace over heard where they had taken Rena and became pale when they mentioned that they were giving her daily torture round.

Marco held Ace's shoulder "Lets just find her then you can beat people up."

Ace nodded and kept walking.

"Tell me what you told the Pirate of Spades. What did you tell their Captain?" The man yelled at her and slapped her and had them stop the water. He pushed his hand on her broken leg. Causing her to scream out in pain.

She was screaming her voice was horse "I TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! AUGHHHH!" she yelled out in pain.

"Lies what did you say?"

"I LOVE HIM!"

Ace heard her screams from down the hall then heard her yelling out I love him…. He ran forward but Whitebeard arrived at the door at the same time.

Rena looked up to see the guards falling to the ground then felt the ground shake. Rena did not know what to think of what was going on. She saw the door open as the man swung a punch again hitting her across the face she did not get to see who walked in.

Ace saw the man strike Rena across the face and sent a fire ball at the man burning him to a crisp. While Marco took the other men out with ease. Ace ran over to Rena worried 'she does not look good. How could they do this to her?' he thought to himself. As he got over he saw her eyes starting to close. "Rena, wake up you can't."

"Ace, is that you?" Rena let out a whisper her voice was in a lot of pain from all the screaming she had done the past month.

"Yeah it is me. I am here to take you to safety."

"Ace I just love you. I love you…. I'm sorry…." She said the last part as her eyes closed. Ace only heard that she loves him. Rena was now out cold from all the pain, Ace at first freaked out till Marco told him she was just out cold and would be healed on the ship.

"We need to find her key start looking." Ace nodded and after a few minutes they found it. Ace went to Rena and freed her. He picked her up very carefully looking down at her he could tell she went through so much. Marco walked over after taking the jacket off of one of the Marines and helped Ace wrap her up in it. Walking over to Whitebeard looked at Rena and nodded towards them, as they started to leave. Ace noticed how they were avoiding looking at Rena, since how beaten and broken she looks.

Whitebeard looked back at Ace for a moment. How could they do this to their own, they saw the damage done to Rena since they only had her wearing a bra and underwear. They could see that Rena's right leg was broken, she had bruises all over her body, her ribs were broken and parts of her body were burnt. She had cuts also on her body she looked like a mess. Then them doing the drowning technique. He shook his head, as he walked out leading out of there. He started to fight the men but it did not take much to do. Since it was Whitebeard's Lucky day since the Vice Admiral was busy being at another city for the past three weeks. He left after Rena was captured to do work and was to return in two days.

The fight was simple most Marines were scared of him. He started to use his powers from the devil fruit to bring down key hallways and keep them from following them.

Ace was holding Rena bridal style trying to keep her from getting hurt. Marco was helping keep the men away.

They soon made it back to their ship, Whitebeard yelled for the doctors and nurses. Who ran over to him and he waved them off. "Help the girl."

They ran over and the doctor pulled off the jacket which allowed the crew to get a full view of Rena. The crew gasped not able to believe that the marines did that to their own. They knew they had done things to pirates when they are captured but to a fellow marine. "I need you to follow me Ace to a room." Another doctor was telling the nurses to go get certain supplies. Ace walked into a room and looked down at Rena's face the memory of her telling him she love's him was still ringing in his head. He laid her down softly on the bed only to get thrown out by the nurse a moment later. Whitebeard ordered all of his other doctors and nurses to help the girl.

A/N: A huge thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for Beta reading. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Please tell me what you all think.


	9. Healing

Chapter Nine

Healing

It had been a week since Ace carried Rena on the ship. She was still out cold; Ace had his face in his hand. He was looking at her he was trying to understand how she could love him. He knew her father was a pirate but still. He thought back to when they were kids and meeting Makino and Rena telling her that Ace was her future boyfriend.

Rena had always smiled when talking about them dating. But why him, he could not understand it. Looking at Rena, he could not stand, what they did to her. The marines were to be good guys that were the only reason Rena wanted to be one. She wanted to be able to help people. Ace looked at the floor the doctor had told him they did not know when she would wake up and she would not be walking for a while. "How could Gramps let this happen to her" Ace said out loud to himself.

Ace had over heard that yesterday that Shanks sent them a message that he wanted to come on board so he could see hid daughter. Though Whitebeard was not going to have it. He knew that Shanks would go after the Marines. And then there would be war. So he was sending Marco over. Everyone one was hoping that Marco would be able to talk to Shanks, and keep him calm. So Shanks would not go to war or at least go to the base and kill every man who was held accountable for hurting his daughter. Which everyone already wanted to do this.

Ace went ahead and sighed looking at the ceiling. "Get better already, Rena."

Walking out side Ace was walking around. He was not sure about trying to kill Whitebeard anymore. He was close to hundred attempts on him. Sitting outside he looked at the sky and noticed Marco walking up to him.

"How is she?" He asked leaning against the ship.

"She is stable… Doctor said she is healing pretty fast. But she has not woken up yet. He also said it will take some time for her to heal. I don't understand how they could do that to her. She was one of them and they are supposed to be above that."

"They wanted information and they thought she had it. Since they were still torturing her when we got there, I say she never gave up that information. She is a very strong woman for holding it in that long."

"She is strong… Hey Marco. Why do you call Whitebeard Pops?"

(Scene Break)

Rena kept her eyes close thinking that she was going to still be in her cell. The last thing she remembered was seeing Ace. 'But that had to be a dream.' She noticed she was not chained and her leg felt wrapped up. Rena opened her eyes to see she was in a room. 'Could that been real… Did Ace really save me.' She thought. Then noticed some IV's in her arm, she took them out of her arm.

Rena sat there thinking to herself. She could not believe she was alive, she was ready for death. She smiled and looked around the room, the room looked very plain besides a few photos. Memories of her torture came flooding into her mind. She put her hands to her head, she shook her head. She knew it was true but how could they do that. 'I always thought they were the good guys.' She looked to the ceiling and sighed. While she was in her cell she knew if she ever got out she would help Luffy and Ace in any way shape or form. She was not going to be a pawn of the marines who casted her aside so easy.

She did not know where she was and if she was with the marines, she was getting out of there. She sat up and groaned in pain as she put her leg down. She walked to the door and slowly opened it and saw a hallway and soon noticed she was on a ship. She made her way to the stairs and was wondering where everyone was. She walked up the stairs and opened the door walking onto the deck noticed all the men and knew what ship she was on right away.

(Scene Break)

Ace was standing in front of White Beard he had had joined the crew a month ago. Was now rumored to be made 2nd division commander. Pops had asked him to come and talk to him. "Ace, I would like you to be my Commander."

Ace was smiling "really." He said smiling "I would really like to Pops."

The men were cheering for Ace and patting him on the back, but no one noticed someone else in the crowd. Ace smiled and was about to head off to Rena's room to go check on her and tell her everything. It was known when he was on the main ship he would check on her as much as possible. He would go see her and talk to her telling her what was going on. One of the doctors believed it help people who are in coma's to wake up. The moment he heard that he just sit there talking. Marco had walked by with Thatch more than once and would sit outside the room listening to the stories that Ace would tell to her about when they were kids. Then him talking about his new family, which would make them smile.

Whitebeard was known for going to her room at least three times and would sit there. No one knew what he did. Ace went there once and saw him talking to her. But soon Ace was starting to shine among the ranks. He was pulling off huge task and they had an opening. Which was why he was put in the 2"Ace."

Ace turned and saw Rena who was limping. She was wearing baggy shorts and plain shirt. Her leg was wrapped up and she was holding onto something.

He ran over to help her, "Rena, you're awake and what are you doing walking around."

"I didn't think I was really saved." She said smiling while whispering to him her voice was sore from not talking for a long time. "I didn't think I ever see you again." Rena said looking him in the eyes. "You know there was one thing if I died I would have regretted the most."

Ace looked at her "What is that Rena?"

"Not seeing you again." She said smiling she wrapped arms around him hugging him. She wanted to kiss him so much but just couldn't do it.

Ace looked at Rena and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on Rena, we should get you back to bed." Rena shook her head no in his chest. He then took noticed that she was using him for support and let go of her and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey I don't want to go to bed. I am starved I feel like I could eat more than Luffy at the moment."

Whitebeard smiled at this, "Ace let her go and eat something she has to be hungry after being out cold for more than a month."

"Wait I've been out for more than a month."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ok the ending for this story changed three times. The third ending made it to the final cut… So I thought I show you the first just out of my humor.

Even though I did not have it happen.

.

"I didn't think I was really saved." She said smiling while whispering to him. Her voice was sore from not talking for a long time. "I didn't think I ever see you again." Rena said looking him in the eyes. "You know there was one thing if I died I would have regretted the most."

Ace looked at her "What is that Rena?"

"Not doing this." She wrapped her arms around Ace pulling him down and kissing him passionately. Ace was taken back at first one being surprised that Rena was awake and kissing him. She is awake and kissing him, and kissing him and it was nice. As she was breaking the kiss, this was when Ace smirked and kissed her back. Which resulted in the entire crew to start cat calling. But at the moment the two of them didn't care. They were lost in there own world. Though Ace did give the bird to Marco at one comment.

When they broke the kiss finally both breathing heavy they were smiling at each other. Ace smiled down at her but then noticed she was using him for support for her leg.

Ace goes ahead and picks her up bridal style. "Let's get you to bed." He was thinking of her not feeling good.

Thatch walked over "Ok Ace she just woke up. You should let the lady take it easy."

Ace started blushing "I wasn't going…."

"Sure" most the men said.

Rena was now as red as her hair. The laughing stopped for a moment when there was a very loud growl coming from Rena's stomach. Which some men were laughing even more.

Whitebeard smiled at this, "Ace let her go and eat something she has to be hungry after being out cold for more than a month."

Rena was there in shock….. "Wait I've been out for more than a month." 'That's over 150 meals..'

A/n: Well hope it made you smile.. Anyway thanks for reading, I plan to show more of Shanks later on don't worry. And hope you like tell me what you think.

I would Like to thank TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading.

Reviews Please.


	10. New Family

Chapter Ten

New Family

Ace was watching Rena downing her glass of ale. He smiled as she slammed the drink down on the table and started to dig into her food. Memories of her as a kid when she was really hungry popped into his mind. Luffy stealing her meat. Rena would then tackle him to the ground to get her meat back then stealing some of his. She finished a plate of rice and smiled as the cook brought out a plate of meat and put it down in front of her and Ace's plate of food.

Ace waved him over and whispered something in his ear and the cook smiled then walked to the back. Her eyes widen as the cook brought out a bowl of strawberries and blackberries. She smiled and thanks the cook profoundly who smiled at her. "You're welcome I am just happy Miss that you are awake and up and about."

A nurse was looking at her while walking over "Rena, you should not be up and about, your leg is still broken and we need to check your wounds."

Rena looked at her, "I am hungry and don't need help. I'm fine." She smiled looking at her and groaned in pain a bit as she held her ribs a little.

"See you are not ok."

"Alright, alright how about when I finish my food. And then I will let you look me over." She said looking at the nurse.

The nurse sighed, "alright but you will be getting a check up when your done eating." She walked off mumbling how she had to go check up on Whitebeard.

"You sure you're ok Rena? They did a number on you."

Rena froze for a moment and nodded "I am fine Ace."

Looking at her, he knew she was lying. "Alright but you know you can always talk to me if you want."

She looked at him and shook her head, "who else will I talk to Luffy?"

"Ok fair."

"So what happen I thought you were the captain of the spade pirates? Last thing I thought would happen would be to wake up on Whitebeards ship, and then you being here."

"Do you remember me telling you at that bar how I wanted to beat Whitebeard."

Rena nodded and looked at him, "And I warned you he was super strong."

"Yeah well any way I didn't listen to that. And ended up meeting him and was beaten." Ace went on telling her about Whitebeard and the people on his crew. Also how Whitebeard thought everyone as his kids. He then went on telling her about the pirates he fought after saving her when he couldn't be on the main ship.

(Scene Break)

Whitebeard smiled watching the two and could see Rena's face falling a little once and awhile. He had not seen Ace this happy the entire time he has known him. Of course could be that she is awake but it was easy to see they were close but just being stubborn. He smiled and soon realized when she was yelling she loves him, she was talking about Ace. He smiled 'a marine in love with a pirate.'

(Scene Break)

Ace stopped talking about Whitebeard and was looking at Rena. "So…." He started while looking little nervous.

"Yeah Ace."

"What do you plan to do now that you're getting better? You can't be a marine anymore."

Rena took a drink from her mug. ""Haven't decided there are a couple things I have thought of doing." She too a drink from her mug and put it down. "Well I will be a pirate."

"You could go back home and live with Makino." Ace pointed out.

Rena shook her head no, "no if I go back my mom will be in danger if they did that for who my father is, I am worried what they will do to my mom. They would chase after me, I would join Luffy but he does not head out for a year." She leaned back. "I could always go join my dad's crew, or wait for Luffy and join his crew. Kind of surprised by you a bit."

"What are you surprised about?"

"Just thought if you ever joined anyone's crew it be Luffy's, but here you are."

"What why would I join Luffy?"

"You and I both know how much we worry about him." She laughed "Think he will be starting his crew in about a year." She looked at her drink smiling, before talking again.

"Well I know what entrance he will have to go through so I could wait there or just wait for his bounty and listen to rumors. It would not be too hard to find him. I am sure my dad will take me on his crew or let me stay till Luffy gets to the Grand Line."

Ace was looking at Rena with a smile but he was disappointed on the inside.

"I think I will have…."

"Then join me." She heard Edward say walking in. "Be my first daughter on my crew, who isn't a nurse or a doctor."

Rena looked at Whitebeard along with Ace looking at him. "You mean you would let me join your crew. When I threaten the lives of your men before. I'm the daughter of Shanks."

Whitebeard smiled, "I don't care who your parents are. I don't care about Ace's and when you were a Marine; you did that to protect your crew. You show that you will be a great fighter. You're friends with Ace and it is easy to see you care about him. I figured you would be a great fighter; I will put you in Ace's division. So do you want to be my daughter!" He said holding out his hand smiling.

Rena looked at him, she was thinking of just joining Luffy when he got to the grand line, or would join her dad's crew for a while. Looking at Ace she saw his smile she wanting to stay with Ace she smiled and took Whitebeard's hand shaking it. "Would it be alright if I still go to see my dad?"

Whitebeard laughed and smiled down at her "Rena, I will not stop you if you want to visit your father."

"I will join your crew."

"Call me Pops from now on. So you know right now I have one rule, is you are not to hurt any other person on this crew."

Rena smiled while Ace was smiling, and cheering.

(Scene Break)

Whitebeard walked onto deck with Rena and Ace. "Everyone I would like you all to meet your new crew member, Rena." A lot of the men walked up congratulating her. Marco walked up to her smiling.

"Hey Rena, I am happy to see that you are better and healed now. Sorry I haven't seen you since you woke up. I was with Ace to help get you freed."

Rena looked at Marco and smiled "thanks for saving me."

"Yeah, I am just happy you're healed now." Marco gave her a hug and went off to do work.

Ace was walking next to her and both were talking to each other.

That was till the nurse came over glaring at her. "Rena, you are going to be resting now. And will have a full check up and."

"Alright, alright lead the way." She grabbed hold of Ace's hand and pulled him with her.

Ace was smiling and went back to telling her about when he was a spade pirate then about when he joined Whitebeard. He told her about saving her, and about what he did during the time she was healing.

When the nurse took her to the room they had her sit down and started to look her over and check her ribs and leg. "You are going to need to rest your leg for a couple months so it won't break."

"I don't think it will break. Trust me."

"Look if you get…"

"If I get hit nothing will happen. I ate the devil fruit that made me water."

"Wait, how did they hurt you then?"

"Because they used sea stone cuffs to take my powers away, look I will go easy on my legs and myself. But if there is anything you want me to do I will do it with in reason."

The nurses sighed and handed her crutches. "Use these for the next two weeks and you should be healed. Try not to move too much we don't want your ribs to get injured any more than it is. Your bones seemed to have healed properly but now you need to take it easy for awhile ok. Come by every morning to have a check up if your in pain come here and we will give you pain killers." She said handing some pain killers to Rena. "I saw you wincing in pain early on take some."

Rena nodded and smiled "alright."

(Scene Break)

Rena was soon put in the 2"Ace I will show her to her room. Why don't you talk to Pops and find out everything you need to know."

"Thanks Teach, see you in awhile Rena." He said and ran off.

"So I will show you, were you will be sleeping." Teach smiled and went ahead to show her around the ship then where she would staying. Rena was one of the few girls so they all had there own rooms on the same area as the commanders. Though they were very small rooms. She went ahead and saw her room was very bare.

"Well see you around Rena."

That was when Ace walked in, "hey guys so we will be heading off. Pops wants us to check up on some islands back on the grand line. Oh hey Teach thanks for showing Rena around."

Teach smiled, "not a problem Ace." He said leaving.

Ace walked over sitting down, "so this is your room when you're on the other ships they have rooms just for girls so you be sleeping in those rooms. How is your leg?"

"Sore but ok…. I will heal."

"When you're back in top shape, I will help you get back into the flow of things."

She looked at him smiling. "Thanks." Though she felt she be ok fighting and planed to at least teach him a lesson.

(Scene Break)

It had been a couple weeks since Rena had woken up. She was now all healed. She walked on the deck finished with all the work Marco had asked if she could get done. Rena smiled as she was looking up at the clouds and not knowing how much time went on as she lay on the deck. She smiled thinking about how Luffy would be leaving to be a pirate in a year soon. She looked at the night sky with a smile on her face. She yawned a little and smiled. She closed her eyes smiling.

(Scene Break)

Rena stretched and turned her head and noticed Ace was all a sudden standing close too her and telling someone orders. Her mind wondered though to why he decided to stop wearing shirts. She started blushing while looking at Ace. She saw him take his hat off and running his fingers threw his hair. She blushed and shook her head. 'You can't be thinking that way.' She told herself but looked back at Ace and could only stare at his lips. Wishing she had the guts to just go up to him and kiss him.

"Hey Rena you ok? Your face is all red." He said walking over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine Ace." She said about to get up and walk away from Ace.

"Hey Rena, did you really mean it."

"Mean what?"

"That you love me." He said looking her in the eyes.

She looked up at him, "Wait where." Memories of her telling him she loved him at the bar and yelling out she loved him when they came to save her…. She started to blush.

Ace looked around and then to Rena. "I don't understand why, but if…"

"Look Ace lets just forget everything before I lose you as a friend ok." She said and went past him. When Ace reached for her hand it turned into water so she ran up the stairs.

'But I was going to ask you to be with me.' Ace thought. He sat down thinking about the woman he met over the time since he left the village. But since that night of her telling him she loved him at the bar, it was. All the woman he been with since felt strange. They would tell him they love him and it never meant anything to him. Rena is different she can hold her own. 'I know she could have easily left and started her own crew. She is different from all the other woman.' While he looked off the ocean he thought of kissing her. Ace thought about it and wanted to be with Rena. But why was she pushing him away. Ace groaned and ran out on the deck looking for Rena. He asked a few men if they saw her. No one had seen her, until one man said that he saw her on the edge of the deck. He ran over and saw her sitting there. "Rena. Why did you run off?"

She looked at him "looks Ace I don't want you with me, just because of what happen."

"Look Rena I want to be with you because I want to." He said smiling at her. "You know I have been with other girls" to hearing this Rena lowered her head. "And I never knew someone so fun. As kids you would yell at me for dumb things that I would do." He smiled and sat next to her. Since I left to be a pirate I have miss Luffy a lot. But it was upsetting knowing how much I missed you Rena." He said smiling; he punched her in the arm. "So what do you say wanna go out with me Rena?"

"Let me think on it." She said smiling.

To Ace having a stunned look on his face, making Rena smile at him.

"You know what I thought about it. Long and hard, and my answer is yes." To which Ace leaned down about to capture her lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he was kissing her. And pushed her back on the bed smiling at her and leaned down capturing her lips.  
>(Scene Break)<p>

"Rena wake up" Ace yelled shaking her awake.

"Wait where…. Was I dreaming just now?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep on the deck. Why?" He asked looking at her.

She took off walking, while groaning about how dreams can be so cruel.

(Scene Break)

Marco was sitting with Thatch eating he looked up seeing Rena walking in with Ace Laughing. He waved them over, "Hey Ace, Rena over here."

Ace sat down eating his food super fast. They looked to Rena thinking she would not be like Ace but were proven wrong. She was just like him but some how ate with grace. She paused from eating and was snickering as Ace fell asleep in his food.

Marco looked at her, "So Rena, how did you meet Ace?"

"Oh his grandfather raised me. See I had these bounty hunter kidnap when I was a kid. And Gramps saved me, and then some pirates did the same. They had found out my dad is Shanks."

"So he saved you."

Rena nodded "Yeah, he saved me from them. My mom decided that I was not safe and asked him to raise me."

Marco looked to Thatch wondering who this man was. "So he trained you guys."

Rena laughed, "You could call it that. He just dropped us off in the mountains with some bandits who owed him. And they watched us, but we just lived in the woods. Went into town once and awhile. Gramps would come and see when he had the free time to do so. And would train us."

Thatch looked at her smiling "So your mom let Ace's Grandfather take you to train you, and raise you. So who is this man?"

"Garp."

The two of them stared at her in shock. "Wait, the Garp is Ace's Grandfather."

"Yeah, Gramps is. Now training with him is crazy." She said finishing her food.

Both the men looked at each other surprised.

They watched Rena looked at Ace who was asleep in his food. She shook her head.

"Well I am going to go get some sleep I have watch duty tonight." She said getting up.

Marco looked at her "I feel sorry for you Rena."

"It is ok. I really don't mind." She smiled.

Rena got up leaving.

Ace woke up looking around with food all over his face. "Hey."

Thatch laughed eating his food. "So Ace, you've known Rena a long time."

Ace nodded getting back to his food looked around. "Where Rena go?"

"She went to go get some z's since she has the late night watch."

Ace nodded eating his food.

A/N: Hello I thought I would Update Early. I hope you like the chapter. Please leave a review I like them.

Also trying to decided if I should kill Thatch... What do you guys think?

And Thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta Reading.


	11. Family

Chapter Eleven

Family

Luffy was walking down to the village to visit Makino. He smiled as everyone was saying hello to him. He smiled and walked into a bar and Makino waved to him "Your normal Luffy."

Luffy laughed, "Yeah. So Makino have you heard anything from Rena, or Ace."

Makino's head dropped a bit. "Luffy, the Marine's said she turned traitor and had been planning on executing her. But a group of pirates had gone and saved her." Even Luffy could tell that Makino was upset. She handed Luffy his stack of food and drink.

She was flipping threw the newspaper and was soon smiling. "Look Luffy it's Ace's new bounty poster."

Luffy was looking at the poster and smiling. He could see Makino smiling. "Hey what you smiling about Makino?"

"Oh, just knowing that Rena is fine." She said holding up a wanted poster of her daughter. And in the background you could see Ace. "Seems that she is alright."

"Wow she teamed up with Ace… I need to get them to join my crew when I meet up with them." He said smiling.

Makino smiled and looked at Luffy. "Alright well before you leave make sure you see me. So I can give you a letter to take with you."

"A letter what for," Luffy said with his mouth full of food.

"A letter for Rena, that way you can give it to her whenever you see her." She said smiling.

She was looking at her daughters wanted poster and saw her smiling and looked like she been laughing. It seemed that Ace was looking at her fondly, 'could it be that you finally dating him Rena.' Makino smiled as she watched Luffy finish his food and asked if he could have the posters.

Luffy was walking through the village and saw the mayor walking up to him "Hello Mayor."

"Luffy what are you up to?"

"Going to get back to training."

"Training… Please say you don't still want to be a pirate."

"I am going to be a Pirate like my big brother and sister."

"Rena is not a pirate."

"No Rena is a pirate, look." He said showing him Rena's Bounty. This made the Mayor groan.

(Scene Break)

Garp was getting a list of new pirates to see that Rena was among them. He was sad she could no longer be a marine but she seemed happy and was with Ace. He sighed, and was happy to know she was safe.

(Scene Break)

Luffy was walking in the woods to get to training he would be stronger than both Ace and Rena when he runs into them. Luffy went to a giant boulder and went to punch it. He made a dent, "Not good enough." He walked away and went to do his work out. He wanted to destroy the boulder with one punch. 'I need to be stronger than both of them.'

(Scene Break)

Shanks was drinking when a man ran up to him. "Shanks look, its Rena."

Shanks took the paper to see his little girl with a huge bounty. She was smiling at them it was easy to see that men would chase after her. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Looking at the photo he noticed that Ace was in the background. And he could tell from the look that Ace was giving her that he cares a great deal about her. Seeing this photo put his heart at ease. When Whitebeard told him not to visit her. Even tough Marco came to see him did not put his mind at ease. But now he knew she was alright. He smiled and looked at the sky feeling a breeze in the air. "Rena, I will see you soon." 'I hope you're happy with Ace.' He thought to him self.

Benn looked at the bounty and smiled he was thrilled to see Rena was doing well. He shook his head as he watched Shanks bragging about his daughter to his crew. Showing them how she was going to be one of the best pirates.

A/N: A huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading. Now sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter is much longer. Hey if I get a lot of reviews I will update early. And trust me next chapter is good. Tell me what you think hope you enjoyed.

Ok this is a vote and will end Thursday.. Kill Thatch or don't kill him.


	12. Dangers at Sea

Chapter Twelve

Dangers at Sea

Rena was sitting in the crows nest while looking up at the night sky. It was so clear the stars seemed to be even closer as they lit up the night sky. She smiled thinking it was perfect. A gust of wind blew by and she started to shiver wishing she had brought a blanket. She looked out at the water smiling to her self as she rubbed her arms to warm up. "It is chilly out tonight." It was her night to keep watch. She looked off at the water in the distance and looked over at the other ship nearby. The closest near to her ship was the main ship of Whitebeard's fleet the Moby Dick. Tonight Pops had all the commanders over there. She sighed since Ace was over there tonight, "I wish he was here. Or I had another blanket." She said sighing. Rena started to think about how it be nice to have him there. Since he was a walking heater. She was watching the ocean and was really getting annoyed with how much she fallen for the boy. "I know that I love him but how does he feel about me." She said out loud to her self looking off at ocean.

(Scene Break)

Ace was looking at the ceiling while laying on his bed. He sighed and sat up not able to fall back asleep. He woke up a couple hours ago after dreaming about Rena. He knew if she knew what his dream was about he would be dealing with some bruises. He smirked though while thinking about holding her in his arms and kissing her. He walked over to the window and looked out at the ocean. It looks so dark tonight even though you can see the reflection of the stars in the water. 'She is over at the other ship. Too bad she is not here with me.' Ace sighed thinking that it be nice to have someone to talk to. He went ahead and walked out onto the deck while looking out at the ocean. He can hear the sound of the ocean.

It sounds so peaceful, he smiles and fells the cold wind and rubs his arms from the breeze. Ace didn't need a shirt, which he stopped wearing early that day. This way everyone could see the tattoo on his back. He wanted it to be visible to the world.

He got it that night and smiled thinking of what everyone's reaction would be. They had just left an island that day; he smiled remembering Rena wearing some new clothes. She wore a coat like her dad's but had on pants and boots but wore a bikini top. A smirk appeared on his face as memory of Rena earlier on. He looked over to the other ship and saw Rena staring off at the sky. A smirk appeared on Ace's face as he walked to the edge of the ship.

(Scene Break)

Rena was rubbing her arms while trying to stay warm. She wrapped her coat around her and figured that they were heading towards a winter island soon. She looked up at the sky then to the ocean sighing. "Boy, do I miss swimming." She said to her self, wishing she could do something anything.

"You always did love swimming, and you were good at it too."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the other ship Ace?" Turning around she saw Ace smiling at her and hoping in the crows nest. She blushes seeing him without a shirt on. "Why are you not wearing a shirt Ace, it is chilly out?"

"I'm fine Rena, I was wondering. You remember when I saved you."

"Yeah I remember you saving me from the marines."

"No, I mean when you were floating in the Ocean. Your comment about swimming brought that memory up."

"Yeah I remember. Why do you ask?" She said sitting down.

Ace sat near her and smiled, "well mind telling me how you got in that position and how long you were swimming?"

Rena smiled looking at Ace. "Sure I will tell you. At the time I was a crew member on Gramp's ship. And we sailed right into a storm, a very bad storm. Well we had to get everything tied down. As we finished and everyone was getting tied down one of the men got caught by a wave."

"So he fell into the ocean does not explain you."

"Getting to that Ace," Rena said while looking up at the stars. "He is a good man. Lovely wife and cute little girl were only three years old. He carries a picture of her and his wife every where he goes. Brags to every single person he could about how cute his daughter is. He has a right to, she is adorable. He was about to leave the marines soon. Because he had just found out in a letter his wife was due soon. This man wants to have his children know who he is. And not to be at sea all the time, so he was offered an office job till his time is up. Told me he plans to do with the rest of the money he has saved up to open a pub, or a shop of some sort. Thing is I saw him falling into the water. The look on his face, it was not of him being scared but more letting someone down. I knew I could not let him die. So I grabbed a barrel and rope and tied the rope to the barrel and dove in after him."

"And this was all in the middle of the storm."

"Ace do you want me to tell you what happen?"

"Yes."

"Be quite then. Now I dove in looking for him to soon find him and pulled him on the barrel to notice the ship was too far away. So when the waters cleared I headed to the next island, two days later you found me."

"Wait two days you were in the water."

"Yeah if it wasn't for you don't know if I would have made it."

Ace looked at her while watching her look at the stars. 'I can't believe she lived through that.'

He smiled while sitting there looking at her, "so is there any one you miss from the marines."

"Smoker was nice to me, but mostly Gramps. There would have been one more but….. Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"Davis that was his name. He was on my ship, we went ahead and hung out and once and awhile went out to eat. He was nice and kind to me. We were seeing each other. I was falling for him," Ace felt his heart fall a bit. "Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him I could not be his girlfriend since I love someone else. I told him he could ask me again later since I was falling for him. Davis seemed fine with it and we still went on a few dates once and awhile. It all changed when I meet Whitebeard. He acted differently to me and then I see you." Ace could tell she was upset about this. He got close and wrapped his arm around her. "He followed me and I believe he heard what I said to you."

Rena looked into Ace's eyes "He was the one who betrayed me and lied telling the marines that I was giving out marine secrets. I trusted him Ace…"

"Rena, its ok he will never hurt you again I promise. I will not let him hurt you." He pulled back looking in her eyes.

Rena was looking into his eyes and knew she loved him. "Ace have you been with anyone since you left home."

"There were a few women I have meet nothing long. Just a short fling and I just did not see any need to be with them."

"So they were just for a one night."

Ace blushed and looked at her, "yeah they were."

Rena smile but turned away from him to try and hid the hurt. Thinking if he ever wanted to be with her it be for only one night.

Ace looked at Rena then out at the ocean. "It's a peaceful night." He heard her say.

"Yeah it is the ocean looks very peaceful." He said smiling then noticed her rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. He wrapped his arms around her smiling.

"Shouldn't you go back to the other ship soon? I don't want you to get into trouble Ace."

"I'm fine. Done this before and I couldn't sleep."

She smiled while resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think pops will let me go see my dad sometime soon?"

"Oh course I don't know why he wouldn't it just may take a bit to go…." Ace looked up at the stars before turning to Rena and looked at her, "Rena why is it you stay here?"

"Why wouldn't I stay here?"

"I know you like it but it's just…"

"It's you Ace that is why I joined and stayed…"

"Wait you joined for me why?"

"Do you remember something I told you at the bar that night?" She was annoyed that he did not get how she felt for him.

Ace smiled "yes."

Rena smiled and saw how tired Ace was and leaned in to the point her body was screaming at her to kiss him. "I joined because I care for you, to the point it is love. And I stay because I care for everyone." She looked at him with a blush. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Rena smiled and looked at the stars while she talked to Ace for the next hour and soon noticed he had fallen asleep. She smiled and looked to make sure no one would see. She looked down at him and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for saving my life Ace, I love you so much."

(Scene Break)

Early in the morning the person to take over for the next sift climbed up and figured she be asleep. First timers always fall asleep. That is why they have the new bee's go when the other ships are around. What he saw he did not expect to see. He saw her smiling and wide awake along with Ace fast asleep with his head on her shoulder. "Umm morning Rena."

"Morning."

"Did you have a good night?" He said blushing knowing Ace for being a player in the past.

"It was ok." She started to poke Ace in the face to not have him waking up and sighed. "Hey Ace." She whispered in his ear to get him to groan. Then she smiled and said "Ace, Luffy is eating all of the meat."

Ace sat straight up "LUFFY…" He saw the other man staring at them in shock.

"Come on Ace my shift is over." Rena said standing up and climbing down already.

Ace looked the man who was snickering and groaned and started to climb down.

(Scene Break)

Later that morning Rena was sitting in the kitchen eating and Whitebeard walked in, "Rena, can I talk to you?"

She smiled and finished her food "sure thing Pops." She said and stood up and walked over and walked to his corridors.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to make sure you're ok."

"Yeah I am fine why?"

"Well I worry about you. And the fact about Ace, being found in the crows nest with you. I want to make sure I shouldn't put you on a different ship. I don't want you to be hurt…."

"Pops its fine. Yes, I do have feelings for Ace. I love him in fact. I told him this and I am fine him not returning the love. I have cared for him since I was ten and I…."

"Rena, he cares for you, I can see it. You did not see how worried he was for you. Look I want to make sure I will not have problems in the near future."

"Pops if you want to have me join a different ship I am fine with that." He could see that she wanted to be near Ace. He was about to tell her it as ok. That was till he heard the men yelling for help up above.

Rena ran up to the top deck to see ten sea kings, one of them was so huge they did not know how they got near it. Rena was looking around and was soon hearing orders to attack. She ran forward while sending blast of water that was so strong it would feel like concert hitting it.

Ace was yelling and giving orders while sending fire blast at the sea kings. He knew they had to get rid of them soon. That was when he saw Rena fighting and a tentacle reach out form one of the sea kings and knock her back to the point she fell off the ship. "RENA!" Ace ran forward to see she was only holding on the edge of the ship with one hand. Marco was soon running next to him and not five feet away they saw her send a blast of water down and leap in the air. He watched as water spun around her and she sent it towards one of the sea kings blasting it far away from them. She was about to land on the deck when a tentacle reached out of the sea and grabbed her.

"RENA!" Ace yelled and fire was spilling off of him.

Rena was stunned a bit by this and was quickly being pulled into the ocean. She pulled her sword out to try and free herself as she hit the water. She was pulled underwater she looked up above and still able to move. She took her sword and stabbed the sea king.

Ace ran forward to dive in when some men stopped him. "RENA NO!" he did not even notice him burning his men.

It wasn't till Marco landed in front of him. "Ace you can't save her right now. Just fight the sea king if you go diving in the water it will just be another person we have to save. You may be lucky enough to save her. You need to fight the sea king. Your men need you." He turned to dodge the sea kings tentacle that came out of the water. He could see Rena gasping for air and digging her sword in the sea king.

Ace noticed her and ran forward and jumped using his fire to fly next to Rena landing on the tentacle. "Rena, give me your hand."

She smiled and did so having Ace pull her out of the sea king's grip since she had her lower body turn to water. Ace had to jump away to avoid being hit and lost his grip of Rena's hand. He watched her send a huge blast towards to sea king to send her flying back to the ship landing next to Ace.

It was very quickly that they killed four of the ten sea kings and sent the rest running. Rena was sitting down smiling while watching the men drinking and celebrating a good job. She looked over to were Ace was and smiled. As he walked over carrying two drinks, he sat down next to her.

Handing her one of the drinks he smiled, while watching her gulp down her drink. "I was worried about you."

"Why were you worried about me?"

"Because when that sea king grabbed you and pulled you under water. We could not save you. "

"Ace, I am fine. Look you don't have to worry about me."

"Rena, I do worry about you. When I found you in the ocean floating with the other man. Then you passed out on me. I was so worried about you, thinking that what if I had not shown up. Or was not on the deck at the time my men would have left you Rena."

"Why did you leave me on that island you should have waited till I woke up again at least?"

"I watched you till you woke up then we left since gramps ship had been spotted in the distance. What would have happen if Pops, Marco and me did not show up to save you?"

"I would….."

"Rena you would have died." He looked into her eyes. He could see her cheeks were slightly red as she looked into his eyes. "I care for you Rena please be careful I don't want to lose you."

She bites her lip looking him in the eyes and then to his lips, "Ace…. I…. I don't know what to say."

"Really," he said getting closer to her to the point there they could feel each others breath on each other lips.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" They heard crew members all yell which had the negative effect. Rena backed away from Ace to notice a bunch of men were watching. She blushed and started to run off.

Ace groaned and looked up to see Rena about to run off. He grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Why Rena?"

"I don't want to lose you as my friend."

"Good thing you won't."

Ace did the one thing Rena never thought he would do. He pulled her closer to him in an embrace and kissed her on the lips as she returned the kiss. They held the kiss for some time before breaking apart. Ace smiled while looking into her eyes and watching her smile back at him. "So do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I will have to think on that." She said smiling with a smirk. "Sure I would love to." She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. The crew keep having fun for a couple more hours till Whitebeard called all the division leaders in front of him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I did writing it.

Thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading this.

Please leave a review.


	13. Island of Foodvalted  And  Betrayal

Daughter Of Shanks Chapter 13: Island of Foodvalted And Betrayal, an one piece fanfic | FanFiction

Chapter Thirteen

Island of Foodvalted

and

Betrayal

Rena was sitting on the edge of the ship looking out at the sea. When Ace walked up to her "So we're going to be getting to the island soon." Ace said smiling while looking at her.

Rena smiled looking at him. She was having a lot of fun with Whitebeards pirates. She was now with Ace for some time they would be staying at the village they were heading too. The village was under the old man's protection. She looked to Ace smiling, "So what do we plan to do after this."

"We will be meeting back up with pops." Ace said smiling. "I think we will be heading to the new world." He said smiling. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around Rena who leaned into him looking out at the Ocean as they were getting close to an island. She smiled as Ace had her head lean back and was looking at her and closed the gap kissing her. Rena smiled while kissing him back, the crew started to cat call. Which lead to them breaking it up.

Teach was laughing "young love." He said and was helping carry some barrels to get them filled with new supplies. "So Ace are we going to be raiding some ships."

Ace smiled to let the men know that was what they would be doing next time they ran into a ship.

Rena smiled and jumped up to go and help out. She turned towards Ace who was watching her. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him and, heading down below deck to help some men out. The men looked at her smirking "So, how is it with Ace."

Rena started blushing and was helping them carry the items. They could hear blasts outside, "MEN WERE BEING ATTACKED BY THE MARINES GET READY." Rena went pale for a bit and ran up to the deck.

She saw the five marine ships and one of them she knew. It used to be her ship, and she saw the men ready to fight.

"MEN LOWER MY SHIP." Ace yelled at them.

Rena ran over "ACE, Ace you're not going to go by yourself." She yelled at him before he could go.

"Rena I will be fine."

"No I am going with you. I am not letting you go by yourself. And there is a man I want some payback." She said looking at him. Rena's normal brown eyes almost looked red with anger now. He could see that she would not be left behind.

Ace nodded "alright you can head over with me."

The five ships were getting close and firing their cannons at them. Ace jumped down into his small boat. He held his arms open and Rena was given her sword and jumped down into Ace's arms. She stood on part of the ship that Ace's flames would not get to her as he started to head over. "Ace that's my old ship take me over." He got close and she jumped up on the ship and was smirking.

All the men looked up to see their former Captain come flying up. "So is Davis here." She said as she drew her sword and worked through the men cutting them down. She was making it so they would not get up but they would not die. Someone shot her in the back, but it went through her. She turned and swung her fist which turned into water and punched the men. A huge amount of water hit the man knocking him off the deck.

"Captain Davis, there is a pirate on the ship." Davis was running forward and saw Rena's face. The glare she was giving him, he knew she was planning on killing him. He pulled out his gun and was shooting at her. All the bullets went flying through her.

Rena ran forwards and was in front of him, "So you betrayed your own Captain to get a promotion." She said glaring at him. She heard Davis cursing her devil fruit power. "I can beat you without my power," Rena said drawing her sword. Davis started to fire his gun. While Rena was dodging the bullets, she was getting closer and had soon stabbed Davis in the arm. She kicked him in the ribs breaking some. "You put me through hell, now I will make you pay." She said and slashed across his chest so fast. Davis jumped back holding his chest breathing heavy.

He looked around "Damn you Rena…"

Rena ran at Davis while the other men shot her in the back it went through her and hit Davis in the leg. She ran forward and stabbed him in the gut. "I would love to do what you did to me. But I am sorry, all I will give you is a quick death." She put her hand to his mouth and let water flow into his mouth and started to make him drown. She smiled when he fell to the ground. She turned to the other men and looked at them. And she jumped towards the Ocean as she punched a wall of water towards the ship causing a huge wave and knocking the ship over. She watched as Ace put all of the other ships in flames.

Rena was falling towards the Ocean as Ace and his boat were coming flying over he put his arms out as she fell into his arms. He looked down at her and gave her a kiss. Then he smiled as he held onto her and took her back to the ship. She climbed back onto the ship.

As soon as Rena climbed back on the ship she was surrounded by the men telling her and Ace great job. All of them were happy for them. Ace did not notice Rena sneaking away from the cheering crowd.

Ace noticed about an hour later that he did not see Rena anywhere and ran off to her cabin. "Rena are you ok." She shook her head no.

"I had to kill some men who I fought with. And some of them were I thought they were friends of mine. I got back at the man who caused all the problems. The one who ratted me out for talking to you. He lied saying I gave away info. And did it for a promotion." She looked at the ground, "why do I not feel better. He is dead I killed him."

Ace stood there knowing she wanted to talk and let her.

"I have killed other people before… I have brought pirates to their death… Why do I feel so bad. Why is it that I feel horrible for the payback. Because of that man's actions I was put threw hell. I was tortured… But when I get payback and made him pay…. Why do I feel so…"

Ace wrapped his arms around her and held her "Rena I saw what you did."

Rena went tense, "Listen, he deserved much more than you did. For what he did to you, he betrayed you for that promotion. But Rena you are better than him. And this is why I care for you so much." He knew she was shaken up. She just fought and killed some men she fought alongside with. "I know you had to do it. But I wish you would have never seen them. You care about your crew. And you did what you had to. You are a strong woman Rena and this is why I am falling for you." He could feel her relax. "You don't care about my past, you don't care about my dad. Rena forget about the men you fought with in the marines. They are past and don't need to be looked back at. The man you killed today hurt you and was going to kill the men on our crew. He would have killed me if he could. So you helped save your friends and crew members on the ship you sail on now."

Rena looked at Ace and when she opened her mouth to talk. Ace had other plans as he leaned in kissing her full on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. He deepened the kiss and was running his hands over her body, to the point they were soon sneaking their way under her shirt.

They ended up being left alone. When they were done making out the just laid together cuddling, but that could not last forever as one of the men yelled out "Land."

They were there, the island that Whitebeard wanted them to check up on, Foodvalted Island. This was under Whitebeards protection. The 2nd division was checking on this island while the 1st division was going to a bigger island to check on, then the 3rd and 4th division is doing a huge raid on a bunch of ships. The other division were split up between them. Ace smiled while running to see the island coming into view.

Teach walked up, "how long do you think it will take Ace."

"Not sure. Shouldn't take long at all. Unless something has happen then we will be hunting ships." He said with a smile.

Rena came walking up behind him and smiled over at Teach "Hey Teach how has your day been."

"Relaxing since you and Ace have joined seems we have less fighting. But be careful it will make the rest of us rusty." Teach said laughing and walked off.

Rena walked with Ace when they got to the island and noticed it seemed fine. They walked on shore and looked around. Ace and Rena went to talk at the pub. The Whitebeard pirates were welcomed at this place. She smiled and was sitting down and drinking with the crew mates.

Ace was smiling and on the other side of the bar talking to the bar tender as Rena was playing a game of cards with the men. "So Rena you and Ace you guys an item yet." One of the men asked. It was known to the crew how he felt about her over the way he reacted when he heard what injuries the marines gave her. He had been ready to go burn the place down.

Rena smiled "yeah were together now."

"Funny how he is fire and you are water." One of the men said smiling.

"So since your water Rena can you swim."

"No I can't swim, but I have ways to keep me from falling in."

"So in a way you have a great power but still a big weakness."

"You could say that, and full house." She said and laid her cards down smirking.

The men threw their cards down as she cheered for winning.

Ace watched this and walked over to Rena smiling. "Hey wanna go walk around they said they haven't had any problems at all so we don't need to do anything."

Rena smiled "we'll see you later boys." She got up and walked out with Ace smiling.

"So Luffy will be seventeen in a week how long do you think it will take him till he gets a bounty?" She asked while looking at the blue sky.

"A month or two, it is Luffy."

"I think maybe three months, since it is him he has a charm of getting people not to be mad at him."

Ace nodded "yeah he does."

Ace took Rena around the town that day while the men enjoyed their selves and restocking the ship.

Rena was walking through the market when she saw something. Ace saw her looking at something and walked over to her. "you getting it."

"Thinking about giving it to Luffy for next time I see him."

"You sure? Doesn't fit his style for fighting."

"Yeah but I don't know why I see him having it." She said as she picked up the dagger and turned it over. The blade's handle was black with orange. The sheath was red, she pulled out the blade to notice the blade was different than normal.

"That is a sea stone blade very useful if you ever fighting a devil fruit user." She smiled while looking at Ace who nodded.

"I will take it." She said smiling and handed over the money.

She attached it to her hip and knew the blade will do no harm as it was in its sheath. "You spoil him. You know that." Ace said looking at her.

They soon headed back to the ship since they were leaving in the morning. She walked on the ship with Ace who smiled at her. "So I talked to Pops he said he will send a message to your dad that you want to see him."

Rena smiled, "will you be able to go with me."

"Not sure yet."

She smiled as they walked to his cabin to spend some time together.

A couple months later they were coming back from a raid they noticed the 4th and 3rd division were fighting a pirate ship. "MEN GET CLOSE WE'RE BACKING THEM UP!" Ace yelled. Rena looked at him and knew Ace wanted to help Thatch since he was good friends with him.

As they got close Ace jumped to the other ship. She could see him fighting with Thatch. Rena groaned and ran and jumped over to the other ship using her powers she was not near Ace or Thatch but was helping out the other men. She smiled while fighting,

Later that night Rena was walking with Ace smiling, "Hey ACE Look what I found." Thatch held up a Devil Fruit.

"What kind is it?" Ace said smiling.

"Don't know?"

"Well are you going to eat it Thatch."

"Will later. I first want one last swim, before I eat it."

Rena smiled along with Ace. "Alright enjoy your swim."

"Yeah well you two have fun." He said jumping down and walking towards his cabin.

Rena started blushing and looked at the ground. While Ace started smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "Come on lets go Rena." Ace said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

When looking up she saw Teach's face. The look he had was making her feel nervous. She could not get that feeling out of her head. Though she soon pushed aside the feeling as Ace distracted her by taking her to the kitchen with him to get something to eat.

Late that night Rena smiled laying next to Ace who fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Before she climbed out and got dressed. She looked at Ace who was still fast asleep. She smiled and walked out planning just go on a quick walk. She did not plan to be gone for long.

Rena walked out side seeing Marco and Thatch sitting together enjoying a drink. She smiled and looked at the sky seeing the clouds coming in for a storm. She saw lighting in a distance.

"Hey Rena!" Thatch yelled waving her over.

Rena walked over smiling at them. "Hey guys. What you doing?"

"Just enjoying a drink. Thatch just finished his last swim about an hour ago. And instead of eating his fruit he decided to enjoy a drink with me. What are you doing? Thought you be with Ace."

"Yeah, he didn't do anything dumb did he?" Thatch said smiling.

Rena was blushing a little but smiled. "No, he did nothing wrong."

"Well if he did nothing wrong, why are you here." Marco said smiling being slightly drunk.

"I just woke up and decided to go for a walk. She knew if she told them he fell asleep that they would never let Ace let it down.

"So Marco what are you doing tonight?"

He stretched "I was on watch earlier."

All three of them sat there together talking for some time then it started to rain. Marco decided to head in, with both of them agreed. Rena wished Marco a good night as he walked in his room. Rena walked next to Thatch since his room was a few doors down the hall.

"Night Rena."

"Night Thatch." She said and keep walking down the hall.

Thatch opened the door to his room and looked around. He went to his lamp to turn the light on. He looked around wondering why his room was so dark.

Rena walked back since she been wanting to asked Thatch if he help her with something in the morning. "Hey Thatch."

Thatch turned at the last moment to get stabbed, instead of the back in the shoulder.

Rena heard a thud and Thatch yelling out in pain. She ran into his room seeing it was very dark. Then looked around, soon seeing Thatch Laying on the floor.

Rena ran over "Thatch." She said looking and seeing he was bleeding a lot.

Thatch opened his eyes and looked up seeing Rena, he became pale. He saw the man walking towards them. "Rena get out of here." He said in pain.

Rena turned around, and screamed out in shock. As a hand went around her throat, lifting her up in the air. While the other was covering her mouth, she started struggling against him as much as she could. He smiled knowing at the moment with how dark it was she could not see his face. He pulled her forward and started to lean in to smell her hair. Rena started struggling even more against him. She glared at him starting to feel weak and memories of being in the marines cell flashed threw her mind.

"Oh how much I have wanted you." He said leaning in "Oh but you were with Ace. I always thought that brothers should share. Now dear Rena why don't you leave him, leave Pops and come with me." Rena eyes widen, as she realized that it was Teach. She started clawing at his hand. "Come on Rena it will be so much fun." He leaned in moving his hand from her mouth.

Rena glared at him as the light shined in the room, "Go to hell Teach." She kicking him in-between the legs as hard as she could sending him into the wall. Rena fell to the ground once free gasping for air, she stood up looking at him. Looking at his fallen body on the ground. She sent a blast of water at him knocking him threw the wall. Rena ran over to Thatch, "Thatch are you ok." She looked at his shoulder which was bleeding still. Looking around she saw one of his shirts lying around.

"Rena I am ok. Teach what about him?"

"I don't know I sent him threw the wall, and-" Rena let out a loud scream as she felt volts of electricity going threw her body.

Thatch looked up to see Teach holding something that was shocking Rena. He got up and Teach by then let Rena's body fall to the ground. He turned and shocked Thatch. "Have to say after running into Rena for the first time I had this made. So happy I did." He looked down at Rena who was not moving. "Sad it only has a one time shot." He laughed and was about to leave the room. When to other crew members walked in. Looking at Thatch and Rena's unmoving body. They went to attack Teach but were to late as he had two daggers in there chest. There bodies fell to the ground. Teach made a run for it.

Marco heard Rena scream out in pain. He woke up and looked around his room. He jumped running into the hallway. "Teach whats going on?"

He said seeing Teach running "Rena needs help, I am getting the doctor."

Marco became pale and ran to down the hall way only to see Thatches door wide open. He became pale seeing two others laying on the ground dead. He looked seeing Thatch over Rena giving her CPR. He saw that he was bleeding. Marco rushed forward "Thatch move out of the way." He said quickly checking her pulse having none.

Marco went to giving her CPR. He did not know how much time went by while he worked on Rena. He knew he had to get her heart going soon or it be too late for her. And he would not let that happen.

Thatch sat there watching Marco trying to save Rena's Life. He was in pain from being shocked but with Rena being water. He lowered his head while holding his shoulder.

Marco was pushing down on her chest, it had to been only a minute at most since Marco started working on Rena. When Ace walked in, with two other commanders.

Ace ran into the room and saw two members from his division on the ground dead. He became pale thinking what happen to Thatch. What he did not think he would see is Marco giving Rena CPR. Her lips were starting to turn blue. Ace looked at her shaking his head no. Thatch looked at him, then to someone else.

"Teach did it he just left. Jozu go he will be on the deck trying to leave. Vista hurry and get a doctor." He yelled while breathing very heavy. He looked too Ace seeing him look dark.

"Ace don't go stay here and help." Marco said giving Rena chest compressions. "I need you to be giving her air."

Ace ran over helping. That three minutes were the longest three minutes of there life.

Ace sat there smiling since Rena was now breathing again. He was holding her hand, and looking down at her face. She was still out cold but was breathing now. He sat there for five minutes before the doctors came running in the room. They pushed Ace out of the way and started checking her vitals. A nurse was helping Thatch to patch up his arm.

Ace was standing with Marco "Why does this happen to her?"

Marco looked to Ace, "Thatch just told me if it wasn't for her that stab wound to his shoulder would have been his back. And he be dead right now."

Marco watched two other nurses taking care of the other two men. He lowered his head and dragged Ace with him. "Lets find out if they caught Teach."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: That was the end of chapter 13... Ok well when I first wrote this I thought the vote was going to kill Thatch. Is why i have to endings... So I had two endings written... I thought I would let you read the ending were Thatch was killed... If you dont want to see it please scroll to the bottom and just leave the review. If you want to see it. Please enjoy.

Rena started blushing and looked at the ground. While Ace started smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "Come on lets go Rena." Ace said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

When looking up she saw Teach's face. The look he had was making her feel nervous. She could not get that feeling out of her head. Though she soon pushed aside the feeling as Ace distracted her by taking her to the kitchen with him to get something to eat.

Thatch smiled while he put the fruit in a box and locked it. He heard the door open up behind him, "hello… Oh Teach is there something you need."

"Yeah…"

Late that night Rena smiled and kissed Ace on the forehead, and unwrapped herself from Ace's warm arms. As soon as she was out of the bed she started putting her clothes back on. Then went outside. She wanted to look up at the stars but noticed that there were clouds rolling in. She smiled and decided she still wanted to be outside so she could think to herself.

When she was walking outside she noticed Teach up and about and heading over to one of the smaller boats they had tied up. The bad part about the clouds blocking the stars and moon she did not see that his hands were covered in blood. "Hey Teach what are you doing up?"

Ace woke up the next morning rolling over and reaching for Rena to notice she was not there. He sat up and looked around finding it strange she was up before him since she likes to sleep in. He got up and got dressed and grabbed his shoes and dagger. He went looking around the ship for her. "Rena!" he yelled looking for her. He went to the kitchen and did not see her then walked around. He sighed and grabbed some food and went to go see pops.

"Morning pops" He said smiling

"Morning Ace so we're now only waiting for Thatch. Seems he is sleeping in, strange."

"I will go wake him." Marco said and walked off.

"So were is Rena I thought she would be with you Ace."

"Don't know she up before I woke up." He said looking off.

"POPS!" Yelled Marco, who was running to the front.

"What is it?"

"It's Thatch he is dead…" He looked devastated "he was stabbed in the back.

Ace ran to Thatch's room not believing what he said. He ran in and saw that there was a dagger in is back. He could not believe it as he saw the dagger was one he had seen before. It belonged to Teach he would not let him get away with it. He ran to pops he talked with him. While all the men were being gathered.

"Who is missing?" Whitebeard said while there was pain in his voice for the death of his son.

"Teach is missing Pops, and….." The man looked over to Ace.

"Who else has gone missing?"

"Rena sir we have not seen her. No one has since last night."

Ace went pale and fell to the ground on his knees. Visions of Rena flashed threw his head of them as kids, then seeing her for the first time when she came back with Gramps then, seeing her being pulled on the ship. He shook his head as a memory of her leaning close enough to kiss him, to her beaten and hurt and telling him that she loves him. To joining the ship with him, and the Whitebeard crew, images of her hanging out with Thatch. Then to last night, them being together showing how they felt. Her smiling at him and he knew she left last night to go think…

"She wouldn't" Ace stated.

"When was the last time you saw her?" One of the men asked.

"No, I first want everyone to search this ship and the others top to bottom. We will talk as soon as we figure out where to go from there."

Ace got up and started to walk off, "Ace were are you going."

"To find Rena I know she would never have killed Thatch." He walked off looking for her.

An hour went by and no one had found her or Teach, Ace lowered his head and horrible thoughts of if she fell overboard. It wasn't till two hours went by that he heard the men yelling they found something. They were carrying something that had been wrapped in a black blanket. They laid the body down in front of WhiteBeard and the commanders. Ace heart fell thinking she might be with Sabo now.

He ran forward not listening to any one and pulled the blanket back. Only too see red hair, it was her. He pulled the blanket back and everyone could see Rena laying there and she was tied up with rope. Ace dropped to his knees and picked her up to have her hair fall back. When this happen everyone could see how pale she looked, almost as if she was dying. He started to shake her, though it did not get much a response. He looked at her to see her mouth had been gaged, it was only then he noticed that she was also tied up. Then the dry blood on her face and arms in the shape of a hand. She groaned and opened her eyes to see the scared look in them and relief of seeing him. "What happen to you?" He said while untying her mouth to get the gag free.

Rena started coughing while looking up at "Ace please untie me. It hurts so much." She said looking at him.

Ace nodded and started to untie her but quickly pulled out his dagger and cut her free to hear a stone fall to the ground. He watched as color quickly returned to her face and she was recovering a lot faster.

"Rena what happen to you?" WhiteBeard asked her.

"Last night after Ace fell asleep. I went for a walk. I wanted to think and was wide awake. So while I was out I saw Teach. He was at the smaller boats, that are meant for a few days travel. I went over to talk to him. And it started raining."

"Hey Teach what you are you doing up?"

Teach finished putting a chest in the smaller one man ship.

"Just some work what about you Rena. Thought you be with Ace."

"I was just couldn't fall asleep. Do you need any help."

"Yeah I do in fact." He said.

"I walked over to him that was when a flash of lighting I saw blood all over his hands. And next thing I know he attacked me. I did not know why I felt so weak and couldn't move. He tied me up and gaged me," She looked to Ace and held his hand he stood up and walked off...

.

.

.

.

A/N: That you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	14. I will Kill Him

Chapter Fourteen

I will Kill Him

Marco did not see this happening at all. They night should have been like any other night. But it wasn't they had been hurt, Thatch and Rena were both in the medical bay. Then four others were now dead. Marco looked up at Pops as Ace was now yelling again.

Teach had betrayed them, stealing Thatch's devil fruit. He knew Ace wanted to get Teach. If any one from his division did that he would be the same way. Any commander would be the same way. If anyone in your division betrays us it is your job to find and kill them. He thought back to a few years ago someone had joined the crew to betray them and try stealing a few maps, he was part of his division and it took Marco a month to find the man.

Ace walked by the men from his division who laid on the ground. Both were cut down too young, and from the worst of betrayals. He thought of Rena who for awhile no one knew if she would make it.

The night that should have been relaxing changed to so fast on the men. Rena was in bed fast asleep. Ace looked down at her as he watched over her. The doctors said she be fine in the morning while Thatch would be out for at least a week. Ace smiled as she watched Rena roll over in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him "Ace?"

Ace nodded down at her "its ok Rena."

Rena looked off she felt ashamed for being taken by surprise by Teach. "Ace, I am sorry that I let-"

"Rena, you are not at fault now sleep and get better" Ace said looking down at her. He would make Teach pay.

(Scene Break)

Next morning there was a meeting, Whitebeard looked to the ground, "I do not want any one to go after Teach. I have a bad feeling about this."

Ace walked back out with his bag ready and started to walk, "where are you going?" One of the men asked.

"I am going to go and kill Teach."

At this moment Rena walked out and was healed. She only needed a night to get better.

Rena watch as Ace fought with the men over going and needing to get back at Teach or he will not be able to rest in peace. She looked at him "I'm going with you." She said walking over.

Ace looked at Rena, "you…"

"NO ACE! You will not leave me here. If you are dead set on going I am coming with you and you can't say no."

He looked her in the eyes. "Sorry I can't take you Rena." He walked over to the ship ignoring everyone yelling for him not to go. When looking at Rena he could not risk losing her, she be safe here. Then the fact he wanted to make him pay for what he did. Not only did he hurt Rena and Thatch and killed some of his friends. And he was his subordinate.

Rena ran towards him and got in front of him, "I know how to fight you need someone to watch your back."

"Look I only have my ship when you have your own you can come."

"Take me with you please Ace."

"Look if I don't find him by a month I will come back."

She pulled him close and kissed him deeply, "I can help you Ace stop being stubborn."

"Sorry can't do that love. If I do not find him in a month I will come back to get you." He said and jumped into his ship and took off.

Rena looked after Ace seeing him leaving.

A/N: Sorry for the late update.. I was swamped with school work.. And I tried adding more but couldn't think of much. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Promise the next chapter will be longer.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to theBlackSeaReaper for beta reading.


	15. A Month

Chapter Fifteen

A Month

A lot had happen since Ace left. Rena was in her room looking threw the new bounties. Ace had been gone for a month now and Rena looked off at the ocean. She sighed and put the paper down before she noticed Luffy's bounty and got up. "Hey Rena, we finished it." Marco said smiling as he stuck his head in her and Ace's room.

She walked out and went over to where everyone was gathered. She saw it a ship just like Ace's but was for her. "We know you will leave with him to help and we want it to be easier on both of you." Marco said smiling.

Rena wrapped her arms around Marco hugging him, "thank you so much." She smiled and thanked everyone. She knew how to work it since it was the same build as Ace's.

After a bit Rena started training. Her goal was to become a stronger fighter than her dad. And she did not want to have to use any devil fruit power to do so.

Marco was watching her train and felt bad for her. He knew she was worried for Ace and blamed herself for letting Teach get away that night and the deaths to the others. She had thrown her self into training each day which worried him and Pops. Other members have been worried too, since she was so focus. They had grown used to seeing Rena laughing and joking about. If Ace doesn't come back soon they don't know what will happen to her. He sighed and watched her using the sword and fighting with it. She looked to be dancing and flowed like water. He laughed to him self and saw why water power fit's her so well.

One of the men sat watching her. She looked to be dancing, but knew the style she was training to use was deadly. Having seen it used in fights already, he knew it was strong.

Rena paused holding her sword she put the sword away. And looked at the sky cloud covered sky smiling. She closed her eyes as the rain started to hit her face. She spun around and smiled, "Hey Rena come out of the rain you don't want to get sick do you?" Marco said walking over.

Rena looked at him "hey where is Pops."

"He is in his room why?"

Rena ran past Marco and went to pops room. "Hey I will be leaving tomorrow to help Ace."

"But you don't know where he is right now."

"He is coming here it has been a month I know he will be here pops."

Whitebeard sighed, "Rena, do me a favor."

"What's that Pops?"

"Keep him safe. I don't want to lose him; I want him to be safe. Also stay safe yourself."

Rena smiled and gave Whitebeard a hug "thanks Pops." She ran out and bumped into Marco.

"Where you are going, and please say it is not more training?"

"I just want to practice with my new boat that way a can keep up with Ace." She said smiling. Marco groaned and waved her off.

Rena ran to the edge of the ship and smiled looking down at her ship which was painted red. She smiled and jumped down, looking around she noticed that is was the same as Aces just for her powers and not his. She smiled and started to use her water to move the boat and took off. She smiled as the water splashed her in the face. She moved her hand and sent water in front of the boat making waves for her to use to jump. She smiled thinking this was perfect for when Ace came back, if he tried to leave her, he would not be able to this time. She went towards a huge wave she made and jumped it and landing.

Marco and Thatch watched Rena doing lots of tricks and having fun. He saw her laughing which was good. Since the death of the men she had been only focused on her training. She even started to pull moves that Ace would and go off taking on whole ships by herself. But instead of fire it was waves of water and she learned how to make the pressure so hard it destroy rocks with it. He knew she was strong when he learned from Ace that before both of them had powers she could hold her own against him. Then she was trained by Garp, which he would have made her stronger. And now she had the devil fruit power of water. "I wonder what troubles you have given us if the marines never betrayed you."

"Trust me you would not want to have faced her, again." He heard a familiar voice.

Marco and Thatch turned their heads seeing Ace standing there smiling. "What are you doing you should be letting Rena know you are here."

"I want to surprise her tell her to meet me in Pops' room." He said walking off.

Marco shook his head. He saw Thatch was already calling Rena over.

(Scene Break)

Ace smiled while looking at Whitebeard "Hey Pops."

"You here to take Rena with you?"

"Yeah I rather her stay here but I know she would hate me if I left her."

"You have that right. Any way you find any leads."

"No, he has been silent so I plan to leave the New World and see if he is on the other side."

"Be careful Ace I don't want you acting reckless."

"I will make him pay for what he did. So everyone he killed can rest in peace. Teach will die. But I want to show you something pops."

The door open at the moment and Rena was standing there staring at Ace. She walked over and poked him "You're not leaving without me again."

Ace smiled at her "You're coming with me. Any way did you see this morning's bounties?"

She nodded "Yeah but I didn't really look."

He held up the bounty on Luffy "IT'S LUFFY." She smiled looking at the bounty poster. "Looks like he is having fun."

"Yep, so Pops, this is my little brother."

Whitebeard smiled looking at the kid, "So this is the boy."

"Is it ok if I invite him to join your crew?"

"He won't join Ace."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he wants to be the pirate king, and to have his own crew."

Whitebeard laughed "Go ahead and invite the kid."

Ace smiled and looked to Rena, "We should head out."

"Ace you don't have to do this I have a bad feeling about it all."

"Pops you know how I feel."

"Alright then I order both of you to kill Teach."

They nodded and left the room leaving Whitebeard sighing.

Rena looked to Ace and kissed him on the lips. "Let me get my bag." She said walking to her room and started to gather her things and the dagger she got for Luffy. That was when she noticed his Bounty laying there on the desk. She rolled it up and put it in her bag. She walked out to see Ace waiting and looked at her he had a bag with him. "Did you get yourself a snack?" He nodded while smiling.

"Let's get going Rena there is one a shop I want to hit before we go back to the start of the grand line." What he didn't tell her was that he planned to take her to see her dad also.

"So do you think we will run into Luffy?" She asked while jumping down into her boat.

Ace smiled and nodded, "I hope so."

She nodded to him "Hey Ace, we will make Teach pay for what he has done!" She said smiling at him. Ace smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you." He said making her blush.

Rena smiled and took off having Ace following her close by. Ace smirked and sped up past her.

She watched his back and knew she was not going to let him get away from her. He turned around and smile at her. She smiled looking at his face and seeing his freckles to his orange hat he always wears. She smiled with a blush on her face as she looked at him, 'Boy did I miss him.' She thought to her self as she came up next to him. "So where to, Ace?"

"There is an island called Jibber Island it is one of the first islands in the new world I want to stop there and listen around to see if I will hear anything about Teach, and I want to pick something up for Luffy." He said smiling at her.

"So how long will it be till were there."

A/n: I would like to thank everyone who has been leaving reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Please tell me what you think. What you like in the chapter so I can add more of what you like. And tell me what you don't like.

Anyway leave review makes me want to update faster :)

Thanks to theblackseareaper for beta reading, and everyone in school working on finals like me good luck.


	16. A lead

Chapter Sixteen

A lead

Ace looked over to the ship Rena was in; it was close to ten hours since they left Pops' ship. It'll be another day till they got to Jibber Island. 'I wonder what she did in the month.' He thought to himself as he watched her. He yawned and went ahead and started to make sure the ropes that tied the boats together were secure. He did not want them to get separated if they both fell asleep.

Ace looked over at Rena smiling it was late at night and the stars were out. He should be asleep but just could not fall asleep with everything on his mind. So he decided to stay on watch at least. He looked over to Rena thinking back to when they were younger.

Ace smiled watching Rena; she had just turned thirteen and was done talking to her mom. Rena came over smiling, but this smile she had, meant trouble. "Hey lets go explore before Gramps gets back."

He looked up and shook his head. "Where would we go?"

"Let's go to the mountains." She gave Ace and Luffy puppy eyes. Luffy smiled and yelled adventure. "Come on it will take only about four days."

Ace sighed while looking at her and Luffy, "fine but if Gramps gets mad at us it is not my fault."

They cheered and they ran off to pack. That weekend they had a lot of fun while they played in the mountains. He remembered how that was one of the days Rena asked him to be her boyfriend. She had been in a tree he did not know about and was hanging up side down smiling at him. "Hey ACE!"

"Yeah Rena?"

"Be my boyfriend." She said smiling as her hair was hanging lose.

He stopped walking and looked at her, he shook his head no… He wondered what would have happen if he said yes.

Since their boats were tied together so they would not drift away from each other while they slept. This was at first meant just so they wouldn't drift, but Ace smiled because it also made it easy for him to lean over and brush her hair. She rolled over and opened her eyes smiling. "Hey Ace."

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"You did but it is ok." She sat up and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Which island are we going to first again?"

"Jibber Island."

"Ok," she said then thought for a moment and turned to look at him. "Wait the small island which has mostly the big name bounty hunters hang out." She said yawning.

"I know Rena it is not the smartest thing in the world."

"Yeah it isn't, but it will be a great place to gather information."

"Look we need to be…"

"Wouldn't it be better if I was the one who went? Ace you are kind of a dead giveaway."

"Rena, I won't risk you getting in a fight without me there."

"Ace, I am a big girl and I can fight."

He looked at her, "look, I am not letting you go alone."

She looked at him annoyed, "what you don't think I can't handle myself."

"It is not that, I just don't want to worry about you. And if you get in a fight, you will want someone to be watching your back."

She sighed, "alright, but you have to wear a shirt and a different hat."

"Sure thing."

She nodded and yawned starting to drift off to sleep.

Ace smiled and looked at the sky, 'I wonder what Luffy is doing right now'.

(Scene Break)

Luffy was yawning as he was sneaking into the kitchen to get some food. They would be heading for the Grand Line after this last island they will be stopping at. He started sneezing "wonder who is talking about me." He shrugged his shoulders and started to gather some food.

Only to feel a chill go down his back, "Luffy, I know you are not touching any food!" He heard Sanji say.

Luffy turned around with food hanging out of his mouth.

(Scene Break)

Ace yawned while stretching he did not know when he fell asleep. He yawned while looking over to where Rena was. He turned his head to see that Rena was ready for the island. He went ahead and changed so that way they'll be ready. Rena started to untie the ships from each other she was standing up now. "Ready to go Ace?" She said smirking.

Ace smiled and stood up he started to have fire in his ship and took off. He looked over to where Rena was to see her smiling at him. Since their ships could move at a much faster pace they were able to reach Jibber Island much faster.

Rena finished tying her ship up and looked over to Ace seeing he just finished. "So you ready Rena?"

Nodding her head she looked at the city "why don't you go to your shop, and I will meet you at the pub."

Ace pulled her closer to him "Be careful." He said and walked off to the store. He spent the next forty minutes looking for the store since it was a very big city, and he did not want to admit that he got lost once.

After walking for sixteen minutes she noticed a pub. She smiled walking in while keeping her head low she walked over to the counter and ordered some food and drinks. While sitting there she listened to how some men were talking about new bounties. She smirked when she got her drink; she smiled more listening to the group of men.

"Yeah well at least with the one captain what was her name…"

"I think Rena."

"Yeah well since she is no longer a marine there will be a lot of pirates not getting captured."

"What do you mean by that? Marines still go after pirates."

A man close to thirty smirked. "She is a strong woman, and very good at capturing pirates. I heard though most pirates she goes after were the big name pirates. But if you look at the records she was going after a certain type of pirate."

"Which one," a boy around sixteen years old with sword on his hip asked.

"Oh, it is the one who goes and plunders villages and destroys cities. The one who also attacks other ships for money, you never did see her taking down the bounty that went after other big name pirates or the treasure hunter ones." He smiled. "But did you hear where she is now."

"Yeah with Whitebeard I heard."

Man smiled, "yeah too bad since you will never get close to her now. Would be a nice bounty to have."

Rena keep her head lowered she thought she would not be such big news and of course they talk about her when she was here. A man sat down next to Rena, "So who are you after?"

"Blackbeard."

"Wait that traitor of Whitebeard's ship he doesn't have a bounty why would you go after him."

Rena made sure her face was still in shadows, "Because I figured if I can find him, it would not be too long before someone else is after him."

Man shrugged "last I heard is he has a crew not a huge one like Whitebeard's but his is large. Rumor was he was heading to a winter island the one with all the doctors. Anyway rumor also is that he is a dead man. Some pirates I heard are hunting him so they can kill him and use him to bribe their way into Whitebeard's ranks."

"And that is why I plan to go after him." She smirked. "I want the bounties of the pirates following him." She paid the bartender. "Thanks for the tip. Another tip I heard is that Dipper Island is a pirate hangout. Brownbeard and two other crews been using it as a secret location, take a bunch of people with you. And you might be able to beat them." She gave him a little marine info she got the last day as a report. The report was marked to avoid the island. She stood up and started to leave, as she reached the door Ace walked in. She smiled and walked over to him. "He is heading towards Drum Island, is what one man said."

"Great let's get some food and then leave." He said and walked over to bar.

Rena groaned and walked over with him. She could swear that he was too much like Luffy most of the time. She walked next to him as he orders a huge amount of food. "Hey I am going to stop by some shops to get some needed supplies." She stood up and left him to eat his food.

While walking down the street she noticed that many people were running around, she shook her head since they were all talking about how one of the bounties just went up. She walked into a shop, "Good day anything I can get you?" An old man who was the shopkeeper said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I need some food supplies; I need a basic first aid kit with some medicine. Let's see what else will I need…. I need to have some blankets and a male and female winter coats…" Rena stood there thinking to her self. "I do know there is a little more but I don't know what it is."

"Well I will get you everything." He went into the back; he looked at the note with everything written down.

Rena stood there knowing she was going to need something but could not put her finger on it. She knew she was going to need something but shook her head. After about twenty minutes the man smiled having everything together. "Is this everything Miss?"

"Yes sir." She paid him and took the bags to her and Ace's boats. She hid the food in a compartment. While she stored the blankets she then put the coats and first aid kit away. She knew it was silly to have the kit since nothing could really hurt her or Ace but she rather be ready.  
>(Scene Break)<p>

The men at the pub were all staring at a man in disbelief since he had fallen asleep while eating. His face was in his food, but the bigger shock now was that he was Ace. Rena walked in seeing this and groaned while the men were getting ready to tie him up. "I would back away if I were you."

One of the men glared at her "Look he is our bounty you're not getting in on it."

"Who said I want his bounty now back away from him." The men were gathering there weapons and pointing it at her.

"Girl get away he is our bounty not yours."

She pulled out her sword, "you don't want to fight me. And if he wakes up do you really want to fight him either." She said.

The men paused wandering why this girl was acting like she was not wanting the bounty. One of the men pointed his loaded gun at her. "Fuck it."

She saw the man fire the bullet at her and she did not move as the bullet went through her face. The men thought she, be dead but she was standing there and her face looked like water and soon filled back with water and looked back to normal.

"Devil fruit User!" One of them yelled.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know. Only thing you need to do is to get away from him." Men stood around him. She sighed seeing thing.

"Hey ACE! LUFFY IS GOING TO EAT ALL YOUR FOOD!" she yelled to have Ace sit up right away.

He looked around and laughed, "Hey I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "let's go." The men held up there sword and weapons pointed at them.

"See I told you Ace it was a bad idea to come here."

One of the men looked to girl and held his sword out. "You came with him… Who are you?"

Ace started walking towards her to be blocked. She groaned and moved her hand sending a ton of water at the man and waved her hand to move water having it look like a wave. The wave knocked the men to the ground. "Let's go Ace." She turned around and Ace followed her only to have it when they walked outside to have a huge amount of bounty hunters standing there.

"Shall we fight?"

"Ace lets just go."

"We could fight our way out." Only to get a glare from her.

Ace sent a huge blast of fire at the ground. When the smoke cleared they were gone. Rena and Ace were running together and laughing as they head to their boats. The bounty hunters watched as the two jumped into their ships and took off.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, have to say working on the next one and have a surprise for you guys.

Any way please leave reviews tell me what you think.

Also a thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading...


	17. Been A Long Time

Chapter Seventeen

Been A Long Time

Ace looked back seeing Rena sailing behind him, he smiled seeing her look at him. He pointed to the island up ahead. He smiled and sent flames into his ship to race off to the island. "Race you there Rena."

Rena smirked and took off after him. She was soon close to him and the both landed the same time. Rena laughed and looked at Ace. She then looked around and noticed that the island was a jungle island. She looked to Ace, "Ace, why are we here, I thought you planned to go to Drum Island right away."

Ace looked at her, "I am here to see someone." He said as they walked through the jungle like terrain.

They walked for about an hour. No matter what she asked of Ace, he would not say anything. She was slightly annoyed until she heard people partying. She wondered what it was about until she saw the men.

There was a lot more men in the crew since the last time she saw them. But they were all dancing, singing, partying, and drinking. She quickly looked around not noticing the men were now watching Ace and her. Some even were reaching for their weapons.

Rena soon noticed him sitting on a log with Hawk-eye. She turned to Ace looking at him. He could see in her eyes asking him if this was real. He nodded smiling. She turned and took off running emotion's running through her. She didn't even notice the tears of joy in her eyes.

Shanks looked up once he heard his men become silent. He looked to where the new comers stood. One was a boy he remembered Ace, Luffy's older brother. Then a girl with red hair, he knew right away who she was. It was his little girl; he stood up so fast many of his men did not even see Shanks move.

Benn smiled seeing Ace and Rena and knew that the day just got better for Shanks. First he found out news of Luffy and now he finally gets to see his daughter.

Rena reached her father wrapping her arms around her dad. Tears of joy going down her face. She looked up at him smiling. "Dad, I missed you. I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again."

Shanks had never missed his arm till now. With his one arm he held his little girl close, and started to run his hand down her long hair. "It is alright, Rena." He smiled seeing how big she had grown. "I am sorry I haven't been able to see you, Rena. You have grown so big." He said smiling.

Shanks looked at Rena then to Ace. Looking at Ace, he smiled and mouth thanks. "Men, go ahead and keep partying! This party is no longer just for Luffy but also for Rena."

The men cheered, the older crew more than the new crew. Knowing just how much Shanks missed his daughter. And how much he has been worried about her.

Rena walked with her dad away from the crew. He sat down smiling "Now why don't you tell me everything that has happen since I last saw you."

Rena looked at her dad and nodded. She sat there telling him about how Garp had saved twice before her mom had to make a hard decision. She went on telling him of her life with Dadan, she teared up telling him of Sabo. Shanks held her close as she had silent tears go down her face for her lost brother. She smiled though telling his the rest of her childhood. Though leaving out her crush on Ace. She went on then telling him about her becoming a marine. She told him of her saving the man and diving off the ship.

Shanks looked at his daughter and wanted to yell at her for doing something so careless but knew he would have done the same. He listened to her being found by Ace. He smirked while listening to her talk about Ace. He could tell she had fallen in love with him. Shanks became even more proud of his daughter with each story she had to tell him. She soon lowered her head telling him about how the marines turned on her. She held one of her arms.

Shanks took her and held her, "did they do anything to you, Rena?"

Rena looked up "I'm fine now… They…. Besides Gramps, I will never trust another marine again. And hey Ace, Marco and the old man helped take care of them."

Shanks had to force a smile on his face while looking at his daughter. Then smiled coming up with an idea and looked at her "You know you could join my crew, Rena." He said smiling at her.

Rena bit her lip and looked up at her dad. "Dad, I joined…"

"Rena, I know you joined Edward's crew and I am not mad. Though mind telling me why you joined his crew."

Rena started to blush. "Well, I kinda ended up joining because of Ace. I was thinking of joining Luffy. But I have feelings for Ace. And for a long time. And I just never…. Well I didn't want to lose him. So I decided to stay with him."

"So has he returned the feeling back to you?"

Rena nodded and went on telling him everything that happen after she was saved. And how kind everyone was and then to hanging out with Ace to the moment they first kissed. She started to blush which brought a smile on Shanks' face.

"I am happy to see you, Rena; you have no idea how worried I have been. Though I have worried about you since the moment your mom told me she was going to have you."

Rena looked up "Dad, you know mom loves you. I am sure she would love to see you again."

Shanks smiled "I would love that but with what happen to you. I don't want to cause any more harm. I need to wait till the moment arrives that I can travel back without any problems. Now we need to talk about Ace!"

"What about him?"

Shanks looked at her "well I want to make sure he's taking care of my little princess."

Rena rolled her eyes and smiled "Dad, he takes good care of me. Anyway we should get back to the party."

Shanks and Rena walked back. Benn and the others walked over smiling and messed up Rena's hair and said how she had become a woman before they knew it. While Shanks watched her for a moment. Then he noticed Ace, and he motioned Ace to follow him.

Ace smiled watching how happy Rena was seeing her dad and his crew. He knew Rena missed her dad a great deal. He followed Shanks when he motioned him to follow. Soon the two were along. Shanks looked off at the Ocean.

"Rena is a special girl. She is my little girl. Many times I wish I could have seen her more. And when I think about how she was about to be killed… I was on my way there to save her. I would have, and still would fight tooth and nails to save her. I was only a day or two away from the base she was being held at. When I find out she was saved. And by Whitebeard and two of his men. I started to worry. So when I contacted Whitebeard, I hoped he let me see her. But I get told I could not see her…" Shanks' hand clinched into a fist. He looked at the sky. "I know she was hurt. And it was bad. To the fact I can tell Rena hates the Marines now is saying something." He looked to Ace.

Both stood alone none of the crew could see him. Shanks held out his hand. "I want to thank you Ace for bringing her here, but most of all saving her. You're the one who got Whitebeard to go didn't you?" Ace nodded and looked slightly nervous. "I also want to thank you for coming here today. I know you did it for her. But it means a lot to me. So much more than you know. I worry about her so much. But seeing her today and that she is happy, and then she is with the man she loves, puts me at ease. Well as much as a dad can be with knowing she is sailing with a guy alone." He smiled.

Ace sighed in relief; he thought Shanks was going to yell at him.

Shanks turned with a glare "But Ace, I am warning you that if you make my little girl cry, you will pay."

Ace looked at Shanks and nodded nervous. He was not scared to fight, but fighting an angry dad that was scary.

Shanks smiled at him and walked over putting his hand on his shoulder. "Good." He walked off after patting Ace on the shoulder. "Also I don't want to be a grandfather any time soon."

Ace started to blush a little and smiled and looked back seeing Shanks joining his crew. Ace was watching Rena having fun with the crew. She was spending time with Benn and talking a mile a minute.

Hours went by for everyone but it felt like minutes. It was soon late in the evening and most the people where passed out on the ground. Shanks held a glass of rum while his little girl was leaning on Ace's shoulder. It made him smile knowing that his daughter was happy with someone.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Benn asked.

Rena looked too Ace. "In the morning at the latest. We are tracking someone down and can't lose his trail."

Rena nodded, "Yeah and we still have a few islands in-between us."

Shanks nodded and stretched. "Well, let's get some food."

Everyone cheered, Mihawk and Ace sat together as Shanks crew passed out the food. Mihawk looked to Ace, "If she is like her dad, I don't understand how you can be around her for so long."

Ace laughed, "Rena is like him but I feel she is watching out for me more."

Hawk-Eye was about to say something when he noticed Ace had fallen asleep in his food.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been looking for a job since school ended, which gives me less free time if you believe it. And then my grandmother passed away. Which made me not in the mood for my art or writing.

But I am back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

.

Also don't forget to review please

.

* * *

><p>(By the way, some of the following is rant is from my good friend and sometimes co-writer jeevesandwooster)<p>

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!<p>

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Also don't forget to review please


	18. Lost Child

Chapter Eighteen

Lost Child

Since Jibber Island the two of them had made it near the start of the Grand Line. Rena smiled and looked at the sky she was still in a good mood after seeing her dad.

Ace looked off in the distance and saw an island "Rena, lets stop for the night." He yelled while pointing to the island. She nodded and followed him towards the island.

(Scene Break)

Luffy was sailing now with the Princess Vivi, he looked down at his crew smiling. He nodded to himself that he needed to find a musician. But he had to beat up this crocodile guy first. He sat at the front of the ship looking off at the sky. "I can't wait for the next island." He smiled imaging huge monsters to fight.

He looked over the ship watching his crew; Zoro was putting his weights down. He knew he soon be taking a nap. He smiled smelling the food that Sanji was making. Then looking over at Usopp he saw him mixing ingredients together to make some types of bullets for his slingshot. He then looked up to where Nami was; she was with the newest member. Vivi she was still upset over what happen last night with her friend with the weird hair. He watched Nami putting her hand on her shoulder. He was happy to see the crew helping her out. He looked off at the ocean knowing that feeling of losing someone all to well. Looking at the clouds his mind drifted off to Sabo. Sanji walked over to Luffy "Hey Luffy, I have some dinner ready."

Luffy smiled "alright, I will be there in a little bit."

(Scene Break)

The island seemed to be a jungle they could see were people had set up camps before. Upon looking around they figured no human lived here, and if they do it will be deep within the jungle. Ace was carrying over fire wood to set up for the camp fire. He looked over to Rena; he smiled seeing the fish that she was getting ready for dinner. Then looking around he also saw the assortment of fruits and some vegetables. "You hit gold with food."

"Well the vegetables I bought at the last island, I just thought we needed to eat some. Seems you brought enough fire wood." She said smiling.

Ace nodded and started to chop up the tree he brought. Ace had been bored picking up twigs and figured this would be much easier than looking around. He went ahead and set up the fire and smiled while sending a blast of fire at the wood to get it to start burning. While he did this he never noticed a pair of eyes on the two pirates.

"So how long do you think it will take to get to Drum Island?"

"Well at the most by the end of the month…. But I hope we will be there by two weeks… I will get him. And since he is heading there it will be perfect timing." He said smiling to himself.

Rena nodded and handed him his food. She went ahead and sat down, "why don't you tell me about when you were the captain of your own ship."

Ace sat there thinking about what he wanted to tell her. He did not want her to be upset with him. He looked at the sky, "I traveled around the east blue for awhile. I ran into some strong pirates and beat them. But I was more so gathering a crew very fast so I could head to the grand line. So I stole a bunch of gold from some pirates, so I could build my ship… I meet my first mate when he was trying to steal the gold I just stole. He was nice, a great fighter, soon after that I had all of my crew and we took the Grand Line by storm." Ace said while stuffing his mouth with food.

Rena heard a thud as Ace fell asleep while he was eating his food. She shook her head and went ahead and kept on eating. She soon cleaned up while having seconds and thirds set aside for Ace. While she put down her plate she heard a movement coming from the forest.

Grabbing her sword she started walking towards only to be surprised a little boy ran out holding a wooden sword. "Miss, did he hurt you. Is he forcing you to make food and clean?" She looked surprised, at him as he rambled how he would protect the fair maiden form the evil Pirate.

The brown haired boy with blue eyes, turned to look at her with shock as the lady started laughing. 'Didn't she know the danger she was in,' the boy wondered to himself.

"I am sorry but Ace is not going to hurt me you have nothing to worry about."

"But he is pirates they are evil."

"Now not all pirates are evil. Some people become pirates for adventure and to live there life with freedom." She said smiling at the boy.

"Well if you're not being held against your will. What is a pretty lady like your self doing with a pirate like him?" He said pointing at Ace with his sword.

Rena smiled at the little boy, and got down to his eye level. "Well that would be a long story. To make it short I have been friends with him for a long time. He became a pirate but I joined the marines. I ended up becoming a Captain for the marines. And then something horrible happened and Ace saved me. I could not go back to the marines so I joined the crew he is sailing with."

The boy's eyes widen and he looked like he wanted to run away from them. She looked at the boy a quick look she could tell he was wearing the same clothes and for a while.

"My name is Rena." She said smiling. "I promise you on my life while I am with you no harm will come to you. Now what is your name and where are your parents?"

The boy looked away then up to her. "My name is Alexander. My mum and dad were killed last week by pirates, when they attacked the ship we were on. It was late at night, the sky was covered in clouds so no one saw them coming. Mom wanted to go on a stroll. So dad took us on the deck for a walk. See we're from Rock island and were traveling to the wall island. My grandpa said he meet us there. They are holding a festival there. Apparently it happens every 12 years. My parents were going there to sell items." He whipped tears that were falling down his face. "When the pirates attacked the ship it was horrible. We had to run. Dad put me in a life boat and covered me. He was going to help mom. But they were killed by Blackbeard. He was laughing and walked off. Some how my mom was still alive. She handed me the log pose and told me to find grandpa. But my ship got destroyed." He started crying. And Rena picked him up and put him in her lap. She started to rub his back and hummed a song.

"It is alright to cry don't worry sweet heart it is fine. Alexander, don't worry."

By now Ace was awake and had been watching them. He nodded and walked over looking the boy in the eyes. He smiled thinking of his cry baby brother Luffy. "Alexander right."

The kid nodded and looked up at Ace.

"I have to say you're a brave young lad. Now why don't Rena and I get you to the island first thing in the morning. If I remember right it will be on our way. And Alexander, I promise you I will make Blackbeard pay."

Alexander smiled at him "thanks." He then took the food that Ace was offering him to eat. The boy never knew he could trust a pirate. He looked at them and smiled figuring that not all pirates were evil.

Ace watched Rena take care of the boy. She was being gentle and kind just like he seen many moms do. She spent the next hour with him talking. Not knowing that she was gaining the child's trust.

Rena walked over to Ace once Alexander was asleep. "You know Ace, you helped more than you think."

Ace looked up, "I was thinking the same thing. And just how good you are at helping kids."

"Got enough practice on you and Luffy." She said smiling.

"HEY!" Ace said smiling. The two of them went to lay down together and cuddled up as they fell asleep.

Alexander woke up the next morning with his eyes puffy still from crying the night before. He sat up feeling a blanket falling off of him. He was soon surprised to smell something really good. That was when he realized that him meeting the woman and man Rena and Ace was not a dream. He saw them up and cooking. Ace was packing things in the two ships.

Rena turned and noticed the child was now awake. "Hello Alexander. I hope you sleep well last night." She smiled seeing him nodding.

Ace walked over, "Hello Alexander, I'm Ace. Though I think Rena told you that. We will be leaving after we finished eating. And then will get you to the island your grandfather is at."

Rena walked over and handed him some fish and fruit. "Here Alexander, you need to eat."

The boy nodded and smiled at her, taking the food.

"Alexander, you will be riding with Rena to the island. I have her ship now set up for you to ride with her." Ace said and grabbed the last of there things putting it into their bags.

Rena walked over smiling, "Do you have your things and the log Pose still?"

Alexander nodded and handed her the log pose. "This is all I have left."

Rena nodded and took it. "Well that's good we should be able to get you home soon."

When they took off to get to the island they did not know how long it would be. If it been any other ships it would have taken longer to get to the island. But Ace and Rena had special ships that let them travel at greater speeds. Ace keep looking over while they were traveling knowing even though it was a kid, he could cause a lot of problems. Since if Rena fell into the water he could not swim and she couldn't either. He thought how it was strange. She was water and yet she still couldn't swim. He looked up ahead and smiled seeing the island and same time felt bad for the kid.

Alexander smiled seeing Ace pointing to the island up ahead. He was so happy he will be able to be with his grandpa soon. He frowned for a moment when he thought of his parents. Rena reached down at him smiling. Making him smile back "Soon, you will be with family again."

Alexander nodded smiling back. "Gramps."

The island was different then most. It was a giant hill. And had a wall that cut it in half. One side of the island was forest and farm lands. The other side was a town. The trip had taken all day so coming in they could see all the lights reflecting off the ocean. The city seemed to just keep going up the hill. From the looks the top of the hill held a castle. Rena whistled never been to this city, "wow this is amazing."

Ace laughed seeing Rena and Alexander admiring the city.

The two whitebeard pirates were standing on there boats while coming to dock at the city. The docks were packed with ships everywhere. They took noticed there was at least eight pirate ships also there. What they did not know was that some people were watching them.

Rena smiled lifting Alexander on the dock. And she jumped up next to Ace and Alexander. "So let's get looking for your grandfather."

He looked up at the two adults smiling and took there hands. Ace shook his head while walking with them. It took them about two hours before they found his grandfather. Who was surprised to see his grandson. He had started crying and was holding and thanking them so much. The old man looked up at Rena and smiled "my dear, when I hear news of the death of my daughter and her family… I never thought I would have my Alex back in my life. Thank you so much."

Rena blushed "it was nothing. And he was a great kid."

The man shook his head and looked at her "Let me repay you please."

Rena looked at him about to say no when Ace elbowed her. She smiled at him "Nothing too big."

Ace was surprised when the man paid for a hotel room for them. He had said his good byes and was watching as Alex and the old man said there good byes to Rena. He smiled seeing the little boy run back to give Rena a hug, he raised an eye brow when the child leaned in when she was saying good bye to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled at the boy and patted him on the head. 'Wow never thought she be so good with kids. She will make a good mom some day.' At that thought Ace paled even having that thought run threw his mind. He decided he needed to get a drink and fast.

Rena walked over and smiled at Ace. "Let's go to our room. I want to take a shower to clean up. And then we can have some fun and look for info on Blackbeard." She said and noticed Ace was pale. "You ok?"

"Yeah I am fine. I was thinking of just going to the bar to get a drink." He said walking with her.

Rena nodded and smiled "Ok Ace." They were soon to there hotel and she stopped seeing a bar down the street. "Well I am going to go take a bath; I will meet you at the bar."

Ace nodded and took off, not knowing that a group of pirates had been watching them.

a/n: Well Rena and Ace are getting close to meeting up with Luffy. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think and what you have liked in the story so far. That way I can make it better. And don't forget to leave a review.


	19. Meeting Victoria

Chapter Nineteen

Meeting Victoria

When they got there, they found out the island was famous for it's wine and dance parties. But at the moment the island was holding a festival that is only held every 12 years. Ace and Rena would have never come to this island if it wasn't to the young boy they found. They had come to the island to help Alexander find his grandfather. After they helped the child find his family, Rena went to the hotel to take a shower. While Ace went to a pub. They both agreed to meet up there.

Ace walked into a pub smiling as he went to get food. He did not even notice all the other pirates in the room. He sat down ordering his food. He smiled and started to drink. Over the hour he was there he was telling two men who were next to them about his younger brother. "So then my brother jumped off the tree into the Crocs mouth…" He started to laugh and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello stranger."

Ace turned around seeing a tall woman standing there; she had on a short dress red dress, and black boots. When he looked at her face he noticed she had shoulder length brown hair that was very curly and thick hair and brown eyes, "come on Ace you don't remember me because I remember you."

Ace looked at her and shrugged "Sorry can't say I do."

She sighed and looked at him smirking, "So I was wondering why don't you come and join my crew. I will let you be my first mate." She said smiling and trying to get him with her looks.

Ace looked at her, "No I only sail on Pops' ship."

Victoria sighed "Well how about you and me have some fun tonight." She leaned in to kiss him, capturing his lips before he could do anything. Ace started to back away "Sorry I am with someone. And I don't want to hurt her." He said smiled while looking at her. Then his eyes felt heavy.

**(Scene Break) **

Rena finished brushing her hair and smiled. She was wearing a bikini top, shorts and a pair of boots. Rena smiled and grabbed her long jacket and sword walking out of the hotel room. She was paying no mind to the men wolf whistling at her. She wanted to go and spend some time with Ace and tell him the good news. She smiled but soon turned into a worry. She saw the bar and was not bothered by that but who was walking out. She saw Ace with his arm around a girl's shoulder. She noticed Ace stumble a bit. She ran over to Ace, "Ace, are you ok?" She asked.

Ace looked at Rena and smiled, "I am fine."

Rena knew something was off and heard the girl speak.

"Come on Ace, lets go and leave her here. She is just a girl wanting to use you." Victoria said smiling.

"Yes, Love."

Rena's eyes for a moment flashed red for a moment in rage. Rena turned looking at the girl to and moved to punch her in the face. Victoria's eyes widened and sighed in relief seeing Ace grab this girl's hand, she noticed steam coming from their hands.

'How could he?' Rena thought. While glaring at him she did not know she was pouring off Haki. She was going to make him pay.

"Hey I don't know what is your problem back off. Or I will make you." Ace said looking at Rena. Only to have a fist hit him in the face sending him flying back through a few walls. Rena was about to turn and do the same to this girl when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Rena went to turn but her vision started to become fuzzy. She looked around and forgot why she was mad. 'I fell weird. I most likely just need a drink.' She thought and walked into the bar.

Rena walked into the bar and ordered a drink. She had been drinking for a good twenty minutes when she over heard the two men sitting next to her. One was a tall man with dark skin and looked to be a hand to hand fighter. While the other man who was big was blonde had a gun and sword on his belt, and looked to be five years younger.

"So did you see who she took this time?" The younger man said.

"Who did that witch take?" The older man looked at him.

"One of Whitebeard's Men."

Rena turned her head and looked at them. Having forgotten everything that just happen. "What are you guys talking about?"

"There is a pirate she is part of the panda pirates." The blonde man said looking at her.

"Her name is Victoria; she is the first mate of the crew." The dark skinned man said.

"Anyway she has a devil fruit power. The ability to change someone's memories. They only work for a certain distance. I heard though she has trouble, the more people she changes."

Rena stood up, memory of Ace flashed into her mind. She was not happy and now knew why the he was acting strange. She took off running not listening to the bartender yelling at her to pay for her drinks.

**(Scene Break)**

Victoria smiled laying on the ship. She was running her fingers through his hair. It was taking a lot to change his mind and memories. She was getting annoyed how they were barely holding.

A black woman walked up seeing her. She wore a pair of shorts and blue top with a panda hat on her head. "Hey Vic who is the new guy?"

"Ace D Portgaz." She said smiling. "I thought he be fun. Heard he is good with the ladies and a great fighter."

The woman looked down at her, "So was he alone?"

"No some girl was with him. But no big deal, I will deal with her or have Ace kill her." She said smirking.

The other girl laughed. "Alright I am going to bed you have a good night."

"Night Jen."

Ace looked up at Victoria smiling "Rena."

Victoria smiled at him while trying not to get mad she had first changed the person he was close to with her image. But she did not know he was a logia user which had been making it harder.

**(Scene Break)**

Rena ran down the cobble stone streets while looking at the houses that were close together. Rena looked ahead and saw that the street took a sharp right. At the moment she sped up and jumped over the wall and landed on a roof and took off running on the roofs to get to the docks faster. She knew Ace could handle himself very well but she did not know what the woman would do. And if she could mess with his mind she was worried.

Rena ran to the docks and noticed the sails with the panda mark. She glared at the ship and jumped up on it. She saw Ace had the woman in his arms. Rena felt a tug at her heart. She was going to make him pay but only after making the girl pay.

Ace opened his eyes seeing Victoria looking at him. She smiled to make it look like Rena was a Marine jumping on the ship. "Stay here I will deal with the Marine."

Victoria smiled at Ace, "Alright have fun beating the marine." She leaned forward kissing him on the cheek, "thanks for taking care of me."

Ace shook his head normally she yell at him she could take care of herself. He walked towards Rena and his hands were already on fire.

Rena noticed Ace was getting ready to fight. "Ace, I don't want to fight you. Just let me beat the shit out of the girl."

Ace smirked saying he was not going to let her fight the girl with out her beating him first.

Rena ran at Ace dodging the flames he sent at her head and sent a blast of water at his face.

Ace jumped out of the way, and ran at the marine. He dodged a kick that was sent at his head. He grabbed her leg only for her to smirk. He lifted her up only to feel her leg turned into water. Taking this moment of shock Rena used her powers to create a sphere of water around him to keep him trapped.

She looked at him smiling. "Sorry Ace." She jumped back and looked to the girl who was running. Rena was about to send a blast of water at Victoria to knock her off the ship. Only to have Ace send a blast of fire at her to jump out of the way. Ace had used the air that Rena left for him to heat the water up so much he turned it to steam. He was standing there smirking with fire all around him.

Ace glared at the girl before him, he was not going to let this marine hurt Rena. He watched as the real Rena who had her back to him turned around glaring at him. "Ace, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! I tried being nice to you. But know you are protecting this fake." She pulled out her sword not caring that Ace couldn't be hurt from it.

Ace dodged the sword strike Rena sent at him. Using her momentum she stabbed the deck with her sword, and spun herself to send a very strong kick to Ace's face knocking him on the ground. And then sent a punch at him sending at wave of water at him. Knocking him back to the edge of the ship. Rena walked up to him. "Ace that woman messed with your head can't you get that." She said. Only to have Ace send a blast of fire at Rena knocking her back.

Rena was knocked onto her back from the last attack. She looked at the stars wondering how she was going to snap Ace out of it. She rolled to her side to avoid a kick from Ace. Rena stood up and sent blast of water so strong when Ace dodged it the mast of the ship broke.

Victoria paled seeing the damage the two were making on this ship. She was going to be in so much trouble with Jen when she finds out.

Ace looked at Rena and smirked while fighting her. "You're pretty good marine." He said while cracking his knuckles he was not going to let anything happen to his love. And held up his hand send green glowing fire balls at the woman.

Rena saw what Ace was doing and groaned. When the attack came at her she put up a wall of water only for the blast to knock her back into a wall. She groaned and looked up seeing her sword near by. She stood up and ran for her sword dodging the fire attacks sent behind her. And soon held her sword. At the moment she turned and saw Victoria standing to the left of Ace. Rena looked to Ace and dodged his attack and sent a huge blast of water at him. And quickly turned around sending an attack right at Victoria knocking her off the ship. Rena smiled knowing the girl wouldn't be able to swim.

Ace saw the marine send a blast of water at Rena and watched her blasted off the ship. He ran at the Marine sending a punch only to get dizzy and fall to the ground out cold. Rena was looking at Ace and smiled. She smirked as she was getting his body off the ship then flooded the pirate ship. Once the crew was running around trying to save their ship. Rena was already half way back to the hotel with Ace.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I will let you know that Drum Island is in the next chapter... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think.


	20. It's Cold

A/n: I have to say I am happy we are to chapter twenty… I can't believe it is this long already. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I thank all of you for the reviews you have summited.

Chapter Twenty

It's Cold

Ace groaned, waking up. He wondered just how drunk he got the night before. Once he was looking around the room to see he was on the floor. He groaned and stood up only to see Rena was on the bed fast asleep. An image of her being smashed into a wall appeared in his mind. He felt guilt go through his body knowing he had fought her the night before. He grabbed his head and walked to the bathroom wanting to let her sleep in.

Rena laid in bed, hearing Ace wake up, she did not move. She was still mad at him for what had happen. She did get up once the shower had started. She got up and went to changer her clothes only to see a dark bruise on her back caused by Ace when he knocked her into a wall. She knew it was because he did a Haki enforced kick. She knew he did not have much control and she had learned it yet. She went ahead and got ready and wrote a note to Ace. And had her things and left.

Ace finished his shower and walked out "Hey Rena, you up yet?" That was when he noticed the note on the bed. His blood went cold not knowing what she wrote. He knew she could have left him to go back to Pops. Or even to quite the crew and see her father. There were many things she could do. And he would not blame her for what happen the night before. He knew she had a right to be angry.

With trembling hands he picked up the letter to read it.

_Ace, meet me at the docks in twenty minutes. I am getting some shopping done. And go get your meal since we have to leave now._

_Rena_

_By the way still mad at you._

**(Scene Break)**

Rena was in a shop and smiled "Hello my dear." A old lady said to her smiling. "What can I do for you?"

Rena smiled "Hello. Well I will be out on the ocean for at least a week and I need some food and water." She said smiling.

The woman nodded and both of them started looking for some food and water. She ended up getting enough food that will fit hers and Ace's ship and last them a month. Which be about two weeks the way they ate.

**(Scene Break)**

Ace quickly got to the docks fear going through his body. When he got there he saw his and Rena's ship. He sighed in relief. "What did you think I would leave you?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't blame you." He said lowering his head.

Rena turned to glare at him, "shows how much you know me."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Rena was smirking while loading the food on their ship. "Why don't you go buy us some blankets since the next island is a winter island?"

Ace nodded and walked off not noticing some of the panda pirates walking on the docks.

Rena was not mad at Ace more than anything she knew that she couldn't be. The girl had gotten her to forget also. If anything she was mad at her self for letting it happen in the first place.

Rena had finished packing the boats up, and had all of her things together when she saw a shadow walking towards her. She knew from the shape and way it moved it was not Ace. She had her hand on the sword handle. "Ace, you're already back."

The man smiled about to reply knowing it was her that made their ship sink. He had his gun out and pointing it at her.

Rena turned around drawing her sword so fast she dodged the first gun shot and then had her sword to the man's throat. "I don't like killing people. So messy and waste, so go to your captain and tell them they are lucky to be alive. Because next time any of you try anything. With any White Beard pirate. Or mess with Ace. I will kill you all. And it will be painful." She said smiling as she said this very coldly, with the air filled with killing intent. He felt the sword cutting his throat to make a little bit of blood to drip down his throat. "I don't care what happens to me. But the moment you attack one of my friends' family or the person I love. I will kill you. Now get out of here." She said taking her sword and cleaning it and put it away. She jumped into her ship and laid down taking out a military style hat out and put it on having the sun blocked out.

Ace walked on the docks to see a man running away scared. "What was that about?" he said and shrugged his shoulders. He jumped in his ship and packed away the blankets. He smiled at Rena. "Ready."

She yawned and stretched and got up and took off with out him.

Ace groaned and followed after her.

The trip was a long one. He knew she loved to talk with him. His travels looking for Blackbeard had not been bad since he had someone to talk with. But now it is only silence. He did not get anything. He groaned knowing it was going to be a long day. Soon they were reaching the cold climate and he noticed that Rena had quickly put her coat on. "Cold already, Rena." He said smirking since he still did not have a shirt on.

Rena turned glaring at him, she turned away rubbing her hands together.

Rena had been ignoring Ace all day which she did not mind. She was just thinking to herself about many different things. Things going on in the world. She been reading a news paper she gotten showing that gramps was in the Grand Line. And just went over the mountain yesterday. Part of her wanted to go see him. Knowing which path he would take she was sure she could run into him. But he would have to act on it and fight her since she was no longer a marine. And then there was the bit with Alabasta having their civil war. She knew Crocodile was there. She just wondered what things were leading too.

"You know I heard the girl's powers work better on simple minded people." She said smirking.

Only for Ace to glare at her. She smiled at him. "Well if my memory serves me you got messed up with too."

"Yes, but I broke out of it Ace." She said smirking.

Ace smirked "at least it wasn't Luffy, he still be controlled if he had been taken over."

Rena started to laugh. That was when Ace took noticed that her hands were turning blue. "Rena, are you ok?"

She nodded, "yeah, why do you ask?"

"Your hands are blue." He said looking at them.

Rena rubbed her hands. "Well cold is not so good for me with my water devil fruit. I mean I am fine but it just freezes me a bit."

Ace moved his ship over and tied them together. He climbed on hers and with out her saying anything he picked her up and jumped on his ship.

Rena was bout to yell at him. When he set her ship to being pulled by his. And walked over wrapping his arms around her filling her with warmth. Making a blush come to her cheeks. "Better Love."

Rena smiled at him and curled up next to him "Yes."

Ace move and pushed a bit on her bruise only to see her wince. "Are you ok?"

"I just have a bruise there nothing big." Ace held his head low knowing it was his fault.

"I'm sorry Rena. I should-"

"Don't say anything. Just know if you do it ever again. I will beat the shit out of you. And you will be black and blue."

Ace smiled and held her in his arms smiling. As they sailed to Drum Island. He was looking forward to getting there knowing that Teach was heading there.

Ace and Rena both hid the Whitebeard flags when they reached the island. Not wanting any one to freak out seeing it. And they didn't want teach to know they were there. Once they got to the island Ace was letting off a lot of heat not only to keep himself warm but to keep Rena from freezing.

They reached the pub and went in for a drink and bit to eat. They asked people about Blackbeard only to find out he left a week ago. Both sighed disappointed. But smirked hearing that it was said he had headed of to Alabasta.

They both quickly finished their food. Rena left a couple beli that would pay for her half of the food. And left with Ace. She walked out side and waited for Ace. When he got out there he noticed her cheeks were turning blue and had Ice forming on her face. He looked worried "Rena, are you ok?"

She turned and nodded but rubbed her hands together. "I am fine just very cold. I hate this island."

Ace laughed since when they were kids, winter was her favorite season along with summer. He walked up giving her a kiss that warmed her up. He smiled seeing her looking a healthy shade.

Rena smiled and stretched "Come on lets get going."

"I wanna see if anyone has ran into Luffy yet."

So Ace and Rena walked to a few people asking about Luffy and telling them to give a message to there brother. And soon left.

Ace laughed seeing how much happier and lively Rena became when they left the cold climate and heading right into a summer climate. Once Rena did not need Ace's heat to keep her from freezing she went back to her boat. He sighed knowing he was still in trouble.

A/N: sorry for the late reply. Been busy with school. I am in college, and major is Computer Animation. And just now learning Maya. Which is evil. Anyway been having a crazy life trying to fix my ps3 that broke on my birthday… I was able to fix it by resetting the ps3. Only to lose all my memory. Over 400 hours of game play. :( Anyway please leave reviews. Tell me what you think. Next chapter Luffy comes into play. Sorry for the short chapter.

Review please, tell me what you like and don't so I can make the story more enjoyable for you.

Now a huge thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading my story.


	21. Hello Luffy

Chapter Twenty-One

Hello Luffy

Rena smiled as she tied Ace's and her ship up. Ace was at the moment getting their things into a couple bags. "Hey Rena!"

Rena turned and caught a blue bag with her things in it. "So Ace you think we will find him?"

"Not sure but I do hope so."

Rena smiled looking down at him "I am hoping we see Luffy. Do you think he will be here soon. We have already been in this country for five days."

Ace looked up and laughed. "Rena you know how Luffy is? If he shows up it will most likely be the last minute."

Rena looked at him and shrugged her shoulder. And started walking off.

"Were are you going?"

"I am going to ask around and maybe shop. I will see you later." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and took off walking.

Ace smiled 'maybe she is not longer mad at me.' He thought and took off on his own.

Zoro was watching as Nami was talking to Chopper and Usopp who were about to waste a 1000 belli, on a painted apple. He then took noticed of a man asking about Luffy. 'Great this is not good.'

He watched as the man walked right past him.

"Zoro we need to find Luffy and get out of here." Nami said.

"I know." Zoro answered. That was when he noticed the Marine. 'Shit just our Luck.'

"Zoro it is Captain Smoker, what is he doing here?" Nami said pulling them somewhere to hide.

"Hello I was wondering if you seen this man?" He heard a woman infront of them say. Zoro turned and saw a woman with red hair and wearing only a bikini and shorts, boots and a long black cape over her shoulders. She also had a sword on her hip.

"I am sorry Miss. I haven't seen this man." An elderly man said.

"It is alright, thank you for your time." She said and smiled. She turned and saw Zoro and them looking at her.

Zoro watched as she walked over to them.

"Hello." She said smiling at him. "I was wondering if you could help me."

Nami looked at her and smiled "what do you need."

"Well I was wondering if you have seen this guy? He is a pirate with a straw hat."

Nami looked to Zoro, who spoke up. "Haven't seen him." He lied and looked so natural Nami would even believe it. "But if you don't mind my asking your name and why your looking for him. You know in chance I run into him."

"Oh my name is Rena." She said smiling. "He will know who I am." She turned and walked off.

When she was gone Usopp looked to Zoro "Why did you lie to her?"

Zoro turned giving him a look of really.

Nami also looked at Usopp "Do you not read the paper. She is a marine who moved up very fast in the ranks. She is said to be very good at capturing pirates. Though I haven't read anything about her for awhile. But with her and Smoker being here can not be good. Then we have the Whitebeard pirate here we don't want to fight or mess with them." That was when they noticed her walking over to the Whitebeard pirate.

"This will not be good." Zoro said rubbing his temples. He knew a fight would break out and they would all be running sooner or later.

Each one of them was watching were Rena was heading. That was when they saw her walking over to the Whitebeard pirate, both of them were talking. Then they were shocked as they kiss each other on the lips and walk off together.

Usopp rubbed his eyes. "What is the marine and Whitebeard pirate doing together?"

Nami shook her head "I have know idea."

Smoker was walking around the city. He had a feeling that Straw Hat was in the city, even though it was a gut feeling. He needed to check it out. So far in doing so he had come upon four pirate crews.

A marine walked up to him "Captain I just heard there is a commotion going on at the restaurant."

Smoker looked to him, "Pirates?"

"Well no sir… But-"

"We are looking for Pirates." He said walking off checking out a different area.

Smoker keep walking around and wasn't till a little bit later he heard that someone had died in the restaurant. 'I better go and calm down the people.'

Rena walked out of the restroom and noticed everyone had seemed to think that Ace had died only to find out he had fallen asleep. She shook her head about to walk over when she heard him.

"You have some nerve. Eating in a public place like this. Even for a Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Hello Portgas D. Ace." Smoker said.

The moment he said this many people started to freak out some even running out of the restaurant. 'Such great tact Smoker haven't changed a bit have you.' She thought making her way to Ace with out Smoker noticing her.

"I am wondering what is a famous, big-shot pirate doing in this country? And all by your self?"

"Smoker, Smoker, Smoker. Ace isn't by himself he is with me too." Rena said sitting next to Ace.

Smoker turned and saw the former Marine he had trained with next to Ace. "Rena how dare you betray the Marine's."

"Smoker I think you got it wrong. The Marine's found out I was a daughter of a big Pirate.. and decided to kill me for that. Ace and Pops saved my life. If it wasn't for them I be dead."

Ace turned around smiling while drinking from his cup. "To answer your question from earlier we are looking for someone. My little brother."

The restaurant was in a stand still.

"So what do you want from us?" Anne asked smiling.

"I would like you to come nice and quietly." Smoker said.

"Smoker you know that isn't happening." Rena said.

Ace looked up, "Well you see I don't plan on coming with you."

Smoker looker at them, "I am here looking for a different pirate."

Rena smiled "Well Smokey why don't you leave. And forget we were even here."

Smoker started to glare at them his arm starting to turn to Smoke. The next thing any of them knew was all of them were sent flying through some walls.

Rena was about to get up when Smoker pushed her back down into the pile of rubble taking after someone one. She got up and noticed that Ace was now running off.

She ran after him hearing the owner yell "You didn't pay."

Rena soon caught up to Ace. "So what's up?"

"It is Luffy Rena. When we get up to him, go with him and his crew. I will be taking care of Smoker."

Rena glared at him, "I can deal with Smoker."

"Yeah but I rather someone be with Luffy."

She glared at him and noticed Luffy running with his crew and Smoker about to grab Luffy. "Ace" She said pointing.

"Heat haze!" He sent a blast of fire at Smokers hand flying at Smoker.

Luffy turned about to be grab by Smoker for Ace to jump in the way defending him.

"You again" Smoker said looking at Ace.

That was when they noticed the red haired girl walking towards them. Luffy's crew was now getting ready for a fight.

Ace smirked "Just give it up Smoker. While you may have the power of smoke, mine is fire. A fight between two of us, would be pointless. It would probably go on forever."

"And that is were I come in." Rena said walking to stand next to Smoker. She held up her hand holding a fist of water. "You and Ace would be a tie Smoker. But fighting Ace, and me. You would lose."

Zoro looked at the two people "Alright the mystery man has devil fruit, and so does the marine girl."

Usopp looked back, "Who is he, anyways?! And Her too?! And why are they helping us?!"

"Is that you Ace?! Rena?!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy." Ace said smiling.

Rena looked back "Hey Lu, seems you got a little bit taller." She said smiling.

"Ace?! Rena?! It is you. You both ate Devil Fruit?!"

Rena smirked "yeah by mistake I ate the water-water Fruit." She said smiling.

Ace smirked "Yep! The Flame-Flame fruit!" He noticed the Marines trying to create a perimeter around them and gave off a smile. "Anyway , now is not the time for chat. You guys get out of here. Don't worry we'll catch up. Don't worry about these guys."

"We can take care of them with ease." Rena said smiling.

Ace turned to Rena "Why don't you go with Luffy."

"And leave you to the fun fight to your self. Never."

Smoker looked at the two of them "There is one thing I don't get. Why are you helping the Straw Hat?!"

Rena smiled, about to say something. But Ace ended up speaking first. "Can't a guy help out his bungling kid brother. Rena go after Luffy."

Rena nodded and took off running.

Smoker looked at him "Kid brother interesting. So what is with you and Rena."

"She is my girl friend. We grew up together and well we separated I a pirate and her a marine. When you all tried to kill her, so I saved her." Ace looked at Smoker for flames were flickering off his body. "So why wouldn't I help them both out even you should know that Smoker."

"Oh, please. How loving. Move it." He did not know the truth about Rena but planned to get ahold of Garp to find out.

Nami was running with the crew "Hold up Luffy tell us who those two are?"

Vivi looked up "Do you know him or something?"

Luffy gave off his normal D smile and looked back at them. "Heh! Yeah. They are my Older brother and Sister!" He said while running.

By then Ace was standing in an inferno of fire and they yelled out. "Brother?! Sister?!"

Rena by then was jumping from roof to roof following them. She noticed the Crew had split from Luffy with out knowing they went down a different street. She looked and took off after Luffy knowing the trouble he got into. And he was the only one with a bounty.

It did not take long for Luffy to look around and notice his crew was no were to be seen. She had watched as he paid more mind onto Ace's little show than were he was going.

"Hello little bro." She jumped down next to him.

Luffy smiled "RENA!" He jumped and wrapped himself around her giving her a hug.

Rena smiled and quickly got freed and gave him a hug. "How have you been?" She asked smiling.

"Good what about you.. And what happen with being a Marine."

"Do you read the papers?"

"Yes…. No Makino told me what happen. But I wanted to know it first hand."

Rena looked at him. "I will tell you once we get you to your crew. Come on."

"I guess there was no point giving Luffy a head start." Ace said jumping down.

Rena rolled her eyes as they had a arm wrestle. "So do you remember the time you both tripped and fell into the gator stream."

Rena looked at Luffy "That was you and I saved you."

Luffy and Ace ended up in a stall mate.

She smiled seeing them getting caught up. Truth was they were only missing one person. She held her arm were she had gotten a tattoo earlier to represent Sabo. She walked over smiling, "Come on we should get you back to your crew."

Luffy smiled looking at them. "So you guys seem just the same. Well besides you have devil fruits now."

"Well besides being taller your just the same too." Rena said.

Ace was pulling out a Canteen.

"So what are you doing here in this country?" Luffy Asked.

"Huh? You mean you didn't get the message I sent to you at Drum island?"

"Message?"

Rena shook her head "no big dead."

"Yeah we still meet up. Don't worry. It was to let you know we be here in Alabasta for a few days on business."

"What?" Luffy said.

"Were members of the Whitebeard Pirates now. Here you go." He tossed Luffy his water.

"Whitebeard Pirates?"

Rena smiled as Ace showed off his pride his tattoo of Pops symbol.

Ace looked at Luffy "So why don't you and your friends come join. The crew is amazing."

"No can do."

"That is to bad because he is the greatest pirate I have ever met."

Rena rolled her eyes. "Come on lets get Luffy to his ship. And Ace I won the bet." Ace looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on do I have to pay."

Rena smirked "I told you he would not join."

"Fine." He handed over a few belli to her.

Luffy laughed and noticed the kiss. "Whats up with the kiss?"

Rena smiled "Were dating now."

"Wow about time."

Both the older pirates about fell over because how clueless there brother is to say that meant they were bad.

They took off walking to there ship as Luffy told them about his crew. As they talked they had people try and attack them more than once. Only for them to all be weak.

"So were is your ship Luffy?" Ace Asked looking out at the ocean.

"Over there!" Luffy was soon gone.

Rena sighed and Ace Laughed. "Well I guess we can just take our ships over there."

Rena smiled already getting to her ship. "Way ahead of you."

Luffy was laughing as he landed on his ship and noticed Ace and Rena weren't with him "Were is Ace and Rena?!"

Zoro looked at Luffy "So you were with your Siblings?"

"Yeah."

Sanji looked at him "So you left them."

Usopp looked at him "Wait a minute you didn't just leave them did you?"

"I guess they'll be okay! Rena and Ace is strong!"

Chopper looked to Luffy "So how strong are they?"

Luffy looked up "Well let me put it to you like this. When we were younger I was never able to beat Ace. Rena I could get close to.. But if she used her sword I couldn't lay a finger on her. Then when she was older I couldn't even touch her even when she didn't have her sword. And that was before they got their devil fruits. I bet I could beat them now. To this day I still never Beat Ace in a single fight! That is how strong they are!"

Nami pointed at him, "You mean there's a flesh-and-blood- person you could never beat?!"

Usopp shook his head. "I guess the older siblings of a monster is an even bigger monster."

"I guess so. I lost all the time. Ace and Rena used to beat me up all the time. But I beat I could kick there butt now." Luffy said laughing.

Zoro smirked "I like to see you try?"

That moment Ace jumped up on the ship and kicked Luffy in the back of the head. "So exactly who's butt are you going to kick." And landed on the railing of the ship.

Rena then landed on Luffy's back and walked off. "I don't know Ace but I know it is not me. Maybe he is talking about you. Because I know he can't be me."

"No I think it be you first." Ace said looking at her.

"Oh hey Ace Rena. This is my crew I told you about" Luffy said smiling.

Rena and Ace smiled and bowed "Hello. Thank you for taking care of our kid brother."

The next ten minutes was spent with everyone surprised how different the siblings all were.

That moment Sanji walked over to Rena, "My Darling Rena your beauty does not compare. I can not believe you are siblings to Luffy."

Rena giggled and felt heat coming off of Ace. "Sorry Sanji but I am spoken for."

That moment Ace walked over and pulled her away from Sanji and into his arms.

Rena smiled "Ace don't worry about me you know I only have eyes for you." She said and kissed him on the lips. Making the Strawhat pirates all gag well except for Luffy. When they broke the kiss and Rena saw the looks on their faces she started to laugh. "I bet Luffy didn't tell you about me."

"My father is Shanks and mother is Makino. I grew up in the same village as Luffy. I ended up seeing him as a younger brother. Some things happen and I ended up growing up with Luffy and Ace. So Luffy asked me to be his older sister. We are brother and Sister in all but blood."

"Hey Rena." Ace said making them noticed the billions ships.

Rena went to the edge of the ship. "I have half you can have the other."

"I was going to deal with them."

"So what. You can't leave me with nothing?"

Ace looked to her, "You can handle the next problem."

Rena sighed, "Fine."

Usopp looked at Luffy, "He is going to take them all alone. And especially in that small boats."

"Yep." Luffy.

"Your family is crazy."

Zoro nodded "I wouldn't worry about him. They don't let anyone become a Whitebeard pirate. And second commander at that. Let's see how skilled he is."

That moment they watched as Ace speed forward and was able to jump over all the ships. His ship had went under water and he landed back on his ship as it appeared out of water. And turned looking at all the ships. "FIRE-FIST!" He destroyed all the ships.

Rena was sitting with Vivi and Nami in the kitchen. "So weren't you a Marine?"

"Yeah I was. Ace and I left three years ago. He to be a pirate, and me a Marine."

Vivi looked at her. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave I was betrayed by the Marines. I had gotten to the rank of Captain. Then it was found out I am the daughter of Red Haired Shanks. They had found out I also was old friends with Ace. Who been rising high in the world as a well known Pirate Captain of the spade pirates. That was when they called me to a base. I didn't know what for. But when I got there I was trapped they torotured me for info on the pirates. Which I didn't know anything. They planed to kill me to lead my father into a trap. That was when Ace, Marco and Whitebeard raided the base. They saved my life. So I could no longer be a Marine. I joined Pops crew because by then Ace was a Whitebeard pirate. And I cared for him."

Nami smirked "I bet you loved him."

Rena blushed. "Yes indeed I love Ace. So when Teach who is Blackbeard Killed some men and hurt another Commander, and me then he jumped ship. Since then Ace has been looking for him."

Vivi held her fist. "That is wrong what the Marines did. No one should be judged by what there parents do. Each person should be able to live their own life."

Rena smiled "you will make a great ruler one day."

"Why did you become a Marine when your dad and everyone else are pirates?" Nami asked smiling.

"Well you see Luffy's Gramps is a Marine a good one too. When I was little some people found out who my is dad was they kidnapped me and taken me to use me against him. And Gramps came and saved me twice. When that happen I wanted to be able to save others. But I here I am." She smiled got up. "I am going to go and see Ace."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for how long it has been since I last updated.

Please tell me what you think and let me know what you like. Please leave a review too.

Also been thinking about having Ace and Rena staying longer with the straw hat crew what do you guys think.

Please leave a review.


	22. Water will come back, Quest For -

A/N: So you know this chapter will be different from the rest I promise that it will all play out. Read all and you will see what happens.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Water will come back,

Quest For Camelot?

Rena?

Oh, Mother's day…

While Rena got up to go look for Ace since the girls had been in the bedroom. Vivi and Nami went to make sure they were sailing up the Sandora River. Everyone else was doing various things. Zoro was swinging a giant weight around while Chopper enjoyed the breeze he was making. Carue was aimlessly wandering around while everyone else was in the cabin eating, relaxing, or goofing off.

"DO NOT PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD!" Sanji shouted as he hit Luffy and Usopp. "If you idiots are bored, go wash the dishes! I can't keep an eye on you guys and prepare food for the trip at the same time!"

"Would you like some help?" Ace asked.

"Nah." Sanji said with a smile. "You're a guest. Just sit back and relax." he said before he spotted Luffy and Usopp 'washing' dishes. "YOU DON'T WASH THOSE IN MOP WATER!"

Luffy was about to respond when Rena walked in shaking her head. She saw Luffy was about to break the dishes. Raising her hand she sent a control wave of water catching the dishes and rinsing them at the same time for them to be on the counter.

Sanji turned looking at her.

She smiled "I ate the water-water fruit. Did you already forget?" She said looking at her brother and took the rest of the dishes. And quickly started to wash them.

Sanji tried to stop her but she smiled at him. "Sanji let me do this. Everyone should help out on a ship to keep it running smoothly. Show Luffy how to dry them off the way you want. And my mother owns a bar so I am used to this." She was quickly going through the dishes getting them rinsed.

Sanji smiled at her and glared at Luffy and Usopp "YOU TWO!" He shouted losing his patience. While Rena and Ace were both smiling.

Sanji was showing Usopp where the dishes when while he showed Luffy how to dry them off right. And gave him the towels to do it with.

Up on the deck though Vivi was walking over to Nami with a letter in her hand "Nami? Can we anchor for a moment?" Vivi asked.

"Sure, but why?" Nami asked.

"I need Carue to run an errand for me." she said. Soon they stopped near the shore and got off the boat as Vivi told Carue to send a message to her father. She explained that the message explained all that she and Igaram discovered while undercover, that Crocodile was behind it all, and that she was okay and traveling with some strong-willed friends. Everyone smiled as Carue saluted while Vivi told him to conserve his water.

Rena just finished helping with the dishes while Luffy was yelling about freedom. She walked over to Ace. "We need to call Pops and let him know how everything is going."

Ace nodded "Yeah but I don't have a way to do that."

"I will figure a way out. I was thinking Ace."

"You do that a lot." He said smirking to get smacked on the arm.

"Look I was thinking what if we go ahead and stay with Luffy. I had talked a bit to Nami and what I over heard they are heading to the place that Teach was said to be last seen. We can join them and just see how Luffy has been doing. I just have a feeling that waiting a couple weeks or traveling with him will help us in the long run. And I have a bad feeling and don't want to see Luffy get hurt."

"You can't fight for him. He has to lead his crew on his own."

"I know that. I just worry. It is the older sister's job to worry, you know."

"Sure it is. I worry about him as well but hey he is strong and doesn't need his older siblings to look out for him. He has a good crew so he will be fine."

Rena shook her head and saw Zoro walking up. "Rena?"

She turned around smiling "Yes… Zo- Zoro right?" She said stumbling over his name having forgot it.

"Yeah."

"What you need?"

"I noticed you are caring a sword."

She smiled holding up her sword.

Ace was looking at it and finally noticed it was a different type. "When did you get that?"

"My dad gave it to me when we went to see him. He had given it to me while you were gone with Benn." It looked like a cutlass and a katana. The handle had a looked liked his wando but had a cover on it just like the cutlass. She smirked "its name is Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. It has a sister to it named Tsurugi but was this one was made by tsurugi swords maker's son. Who was said to be better than his father and mother who both made swords and weapons… Dad said the metal was folded just like a katana but he made it in the style of the cutlass. Any way, dad gave it to me; because he found out I had been trained in swordsmanship from his friend."

Zoro watched as she drew her sword and noticed that it really was a mix in-between the two styles of swords. Zoro smiled "Well I was wondering if I could spare against you later to test my skill with your swordsmanship skill."

She rubbed the back of her head "Are you sure?"

"I wish to be the greatest swordsman in the world."

She rubbed the back of her head "Sure but just so you know when I fight I don't just fight with just my sword."

He nodded looking ready for the fight.

"Sure I will fight you but we wait till we are re-docked." The moment Vivi was waving as her duck was running off to deliver a message.

Luffy smiled walking up, "Zoro, you can't fight Rena-"

"Luffy what did I say about getting in my way?"

Luffy was waving his hands. "Hey I didn't say you couldn't fight her. I meant was I just have a feeling you should wait till after saving Vivi's country. I want to see how you both do. Any way I am hungry." He turned to leave and looked at Zoro "Captain's orders wait till the country is saved." He ran off screaming about meat.

Zoro turned seeing Ace groan and Rena laughing. "What's so funny?"

Ace looked to him "He just made us stay longer. Rena never backs out of a fight. We will wait till you are ready to fight after you help Vivi."

Zoro looked surprised and smiled seeing his Captain doing something smart.

Zoro walked off and Ace looked at her. "You know you never told me about being trained in the marines."

"Oh… Well you never asked." She sat on the railing and looked at the sea. "When Gramps grabbed me when I was around 14…"

Flashback…

Rena was walking around the ship bored out of her mind. She then noticed it Marineford. The main base of all the marines around the world. "Rena, I will be having you trained here. Till I take you back." He smiled down at her. "I want you to be strong and powerful."

She smiled at her Gramps. And looked at the base. "But Gramps I want to train with Luffy."

"What about Ace?"

"Who cares he was a jerk last week." She was still mad at him for pranking her.

"Come on lets go." He said as they docked. The men where tossing the ropes to the dock and tying everything up.

While she was walking on the dock she didn't notice a man that everyone was moving out of the way for till she bumped into him.

Rena felt a chill down her back and hand was on her sword in a blink of the eye. She looked up to see yellow hawk eyes looking down at her.

Hawk-eye Mihawk was surprised to see a young looking Shanks before him. And a girl at that. He looked to Garp then the girl "We need to have lunch Garp."

Garp laughed "what why is that?"

"Why is my rival's daughter here on this island?"

Garp paled hearing the whisper. "How?! Come on lets go both of you." He said glaring at many of the younger marines making them move out of the way.

Rena had enjoyed lunch with the two men. Only to learn that Mihawk knew her father.

End of Flashback….

"Wait… Gramps took you to Marineford."

She nodded "Yeah Mihawk stayed a bit to train me a little in how to fight with a sword. But then Gramps decided to leave and we sailed around and he trained me the normal way. I did learn some ways to fight from different marines. Though Mihawk did keep showing up saying I had skill and he wouldn't let his rival's daughter be a horrible with a sword or something like that. He had given me a sword but when I was betrayed they took my sword."

"You should have said something-"

"Ace, I had no idea what was happening. I hardly able to keep it together. That moment I just wanted it over any way possible."

Ace wrapped his arms around Rena. "Rena."

She looked up at him smiling "Ace, its ok. Marco, Pops, and you saved me that day. I am fine."

…

That moment there was a meeting going on in the country. And what they didn't know was it was about two people on the going Merry.

Two people had just walked into the casino at Rain Base and where escorted to the VIP room right away. Unlike all the other agents, these two where some of the more normal looking people. But still strange in their own way. The man's hair was a black and stood straight as it was deifying gravity he stood there while having a short sword on his back. He was wearing black pants that where baggy with combat boots on. Only to have a tight dark blue muscle shirt on. Besides the short sword on his back. He carried a gun on his right hip, then another sword on his left hip and a few daggers where hidden on him. He stood next to his partner. She was a tall woman and was wearing a blue dress and black high heels. She looked to her boss who was sitting in the shadows. She smiled at him while brushing back her long dark green hair. "Mission was easy. Trip back from the new world was long though. Another thing is that Shiki the Lion seems to be on the move Mr.0. I would just give him a few more months till he starts what he is planning."

"Good I have gotten news that Portgaz D Ace is in the country. Normally I would go after the pirates. But… Since both you" He pointed to Miss Mother's day "And Mr. 6 is now back maybe I should leave it to you. So you know former Marine Captain Rena has been seen with him. So you should trap them using your skills Miss Mother's Day. Their bounties will bring me lots of money. I want you both back here in four days to meet up with the other agents with my big plan." What he was looking foreword to knowing the pain Whitebeard go through knowing his child was dead.

The girl's sea green eyes sparkled, "this sounds like fun." She turned and walked out.

Miss. All Sunday stepped out next to Mr.0 "are you sure sending them. I mean. Ace is the 2nd commander and Rena is said to be really strong."

"I trust them. And Miss Mother's Day power is perfect against people stronger than herself. She be able to beat you with her powers depending when she goes after you."

"She has eaten a fruit?"

"Yes both of them have. They will do just fine. They just have to find the pair." He smiled knowing any problems that happen with the government handing over the Whitebeard pair will have them over looking it.

…

Ace sneezed and rubbed his nose. Luffy looked at his brother. "You sick? If so you should eat more meat and see Chopper."

"Luffy, I am not sick. Have I ever been sick?"

"No because both of you are too dumb to get sick." Rena said while she was sharpening her sword.

"Says you miss who was sick for a month when you where eleven."

She looked at him, "Yeah because I am human. If I remember you where freaking out."

Ace rolled his eyes but thought back on it while Luffy wrapped his arms around Rena "You can't get sick like that again."

Chopper over heard them and was freaking out.

"Oh no! Someone is sick?"

"No they are just talking about the one time I got sick."

"Really? Only once what happen?" Chopper asked wondering what happen.

"Well you see. We had all split up while hunting for food. Told to meet back at our forts. Only for it to be getting late. And it was starting to rain."

Flashback…

Rena was tapping her foot as she felt the rain starting to fall as it hit her skin. She looked around worried. They were a few hours late. Dadan walked out looking at Rena "Your animal is being skinned and gutted Rena… Where are the boys?"

"I'm not sure I was running late getting back. You don't think Luffy and Ace got hurt do you?"

She looked to Dadan who smiled "I am sure they are ok." That moment a flash of lighting light up the sky. "Come inside Rena or you will get sick."

Rena knew Dadan was worried. "I'll be back." She ran to her fort grabbing her sword and took off running. She was getting annoyed since the rain started coming down so hard her shoes where almost coming off as the mud grabbed hold of it.

End of Flashback…

Chopper was listening "So what happen."

Rena laughed "Bad Luck I guess."

Flashback…

Rena was looking everywhere for Luffy and Ace. For a sign of them to know they been near by. But the rain was washing all the trails away.

She kept running and soon heard a strange sound behind her. Turning around she saw a wall of mud coming towards her. It was a mud slide. She started running and jumped up to a tree and started climbing it as she watched the river of mud below her. Only to see down below Ace on a tree that was going by fast asleep.

End of Flashback…

"Hey I don't remember that?" Ace said annoyed.

"That is because you where asleep. What do you remember then?"

"I had been climbing a tree because… I don't remember why. But the next thing I can think of is that you where leaning above me while the rain was coming down."

Ace then blushed, "Oh…. Umm you can continue with the story Rena."

"Thank you."

Chopper was sitting down with Luffy both of them looking up. She didn't know was every member of the crew was listening wondering what Luffy's childhood like.

"Well I had to jump down and save Ace."

Flashback…

Rena sighed and looked around for something. That was when she noticed and tree falling down. Jumping off into the mud river she made her way to Ace. And climbed onto the tree. And shook him. "Ace wake up… Come on Ace wake up." She looked him over to see if he was hurt only to notice he was perfectly fine. She groaned and lifted him up on her shoulder and looked around.

"Truth is I don't know how we got out of that. All I remember is working through the mud and having to swim because of all the water mixing in. And yelling a lot.

Rena sighed once she was in the forest with Ace next to her snoring. She was taking a deep breath and the rain was slowly washing away all the mud.

She didn't know was if she hadn't shown up. Ace would have woken up at the beach.

Ace yawned and sat up looking up to see Rena smiling at him while the rain was pouring down on them. Her hair was stuck to her face.

"What are you doing here Rena?"

She glared at him "Oh nothing at all. I just came to find you and Luffy because I was worried. Since you are four hours late. And the fact the food is being made." She got up not even bothering to tell him of the danger he been in.

Ace shook his head and noticing it was raining "when did it start raining."

"Three hours ago. Come on we have to find Luffy."

The two of them traveled around looking for Luffy everywhere. Rena was getting annoyed now not only was she covered in mud having lost her shoes in the new mud they walked in, but was soaked. She started to yell for Luffy. Only to hear a scream a couple seconds later. Rena took off running towards the sounds with Ace right on her heels.

They came into an opening in which Luffy was stuck in a tree with a bear below him trying to eat him. Luffy held his pipe in hand. And Rena noticed the Bear seemed to have a huge bump on his head.

She watched as Luffy shoot his arm off stretching it with the pipe to swing at the bear. Only to miss and him to fall off the tree as his arm came back.

Rena looked to Ace. Who nodded, both took off running. Rena pulled out her sword and sliced the bear across the face. "Stay away from my brother."

Luffy was getting up after bouncing around the ground. "Rena, I think you just made it madder."

"I have to agree with Luffy."

Rena glared at the boys, "You don't say. Come on it will be dinner."

At that Luffy started to drool "You will be tasty."

Ace smiled "that sounds good to me." He said pulling out his pipe and smirked.

End of Flashback…

Nami walked up to them "are you saying you three took on a full grown bear just to eat for dinner."

Rena nodded "we had giant sized animals in the forest we lived in. Well we all killed it and brought it home. Had dinner and all fell asleep around the fire.

Chopper looked at her "did you not dry off."

"We did at the fire. The next day I woke up with my head hurting and then started running a fever. My mom came up to take care of me. Dadan was worried. So for a month I was sick in bed."

Chopper nodded and thought maybe something was in the mud that made her sick.

Ace walked over to Rena having listened to the last bit of the story. "That month was the worse… As the days went on I thought she wasn't going to make it."

Luffy glared at Ace "you said she be ok."

Ace looked at his brother "I had to tell that to you. You are my little cry baby brother. We lost…." He looked away. Ace, Rena and Luffy looked away thinking of Sabo. "Look I didn't want you to worry. It would have made things worse. Makino came to watch over her a couple weeks in."

Rena got up. "I am hungry and going to go get something to eat." She walked off to the kitchens with Nami quickly following after her wanting to know what that was about.

Sanji noticed Rena and Nami coming in and offered them food. And quickly started to make them food while Nami keep asking questions. "So tell me about them. Your childhood. I mean Luffy is strong and so is Ace. I mean how is it you got that way? Zoro trains day in and day out or is drinking or sleeping. Sanji was trained by Zeff the pirate."

Rena smiled "Our grandfather trained up. He did many weird things. He had us all fight Monkeys, he throw us down cliffs telling us to climb it. He tied Luffy, when he couldn't swim, to balloons told him to get back. I remember all of us running away from him in fear when he came back with his Fist of Love. Any way Gramps. He taught us many things. One always eat and as much as you can. When you are on the sea you don't know when your next meal is. Though it is worse for Luffy, than Ace and me."

Sanji looked up hearing this. But Nami asked the question "why is that?"

"Well you see Devil fruits make you burn more energy. So you eat more food. I always had a big appetite but Luffy being rubber his stomach stretches so when he should be full he doesn't feel it. To him he is still hungry. And the way Gramps trained us with eating well… We need more food than a normal person."

Sanji walked forward, "I never heard that about devil fruit users."

Rena looked up seeing the snack "About the energy… Well many users just eat more than they did before. But all of us were raised to eat as much food as possible. And with all the work we did we stayed in shape and got used to eating a normal person food for one day in one meal."

Sanji looked at her smiling "Well now I know this I will pack more food for the journey across the sand. I wonder why Luffy never told me."

Rena smiled "Because he doesn't know. I only found out once I ate a fruit. Luffy was a child and growing boy and Gramps been training him to eat more. So he didn't notice. He had so much energy he was always hungry coming into my mom's bar demanding food."

Sanji nodded "I didn't know that. Well I need to get back to cooking."

Nami smiled at Rena "Hey Rena you should come with me and Vivi." She said just dragging her off.

"Nami wait what-"

Nami looked at her "We need to get dressed for the desert."

Shaking her head she looked at Nami. "I am fine I have mine and Ace's coats in our boats."

Rena left to go get her things out of her ship and was joined by Ace.

"So there is a man said to beaten Blackbeard. We should find him in Yuba." Ace said looking at her.

Rena looked up "Vivi said that is where they are heading too. And I have to fight Zoro."

"So you want to join them?" Ace asked while jumping into his ship and grabbing his things to get everything ready.

She turned to look at him with a huge grin on her face, only to see him smirking at him. "Well we have to blend in. I heard Sanji got the girls more than two dancer clothes."

Rena glared and grabbed her bag. "Not wearing that." She took her long cloak she had gotten herself to wear. Ace watched as she pulled it out and the water patter on her cloak and he took his out that she gotten him. He smiled seeing the flames on it.

Rena went to the room to change seeing Nami and Vivi also getting more clothes on. Rena though started changing into some new shorts a bikini top, a cloak leaving it open, and then the final touch was to put the sword on her hip.

Vivi looked to her "You sure Rena, you don't want a dress I mean we have extras."

She looked at them "Vivi, I should be fine." Soon her and all the girls walked out on the deck.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Sanji shouted in distress as he gapped at all the women with tears in his eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DANCER CLOTHES?!"

"The desert heat will burn us if we don't wear this." Vivi said before handing Luffy a set of desert clothing. Sanji began rolling around on the deck and mumbling his sorrow as everyone else got into desert clothes. Before they could disembark, an enormous group of Kung Fu Dugongs appeared all around them. Chopper started to translated one of them talking and told them that they had to beat him to anchor here, or to go somewhere else before calling them chickens.

"Chicken huh?" Usopp said with a confident grin.

"I'll show you." He yelled jumping to shore.

"DON'T!" Vivi shouted right before Usopp was lying on the rocks beaten and out cold. "Kung Fu Dugongs are very strong!"

"I WIN!" Luffy yelled after knocking a different one out.

"Luffy won against the dugong." Chopper said.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Vivi yelled as the Dugongs all bowed to Luffy. "The code of the Kung Fu Dugong is that they become students to whoever defeats them." she explained as the dugongs all looked at Luffy with stars in their eyes. "HE GOT MORE FOLLOWERS IN MERE SECONDS!" Vivi screamed. Luffy didn't mind as he was now having them all punch like him.

She was watching Luffy and was laughing as the drama unfold. "He hasn't changed." Ace was nodding.

"Don't just throw a punch! Put your spirit into every punch!" Luffy shouted. "LIKE THIS!" he shouted. All of the dugongs shouted in agreement before they began to punch as well while the whole crew watched in bewilderment.

Rena smiled thinking with lessons like that Luffy might get his Haki sometime soon. She had not needed in a long time since last she used it she was still being trained with it from Gramps before she got her devil fruit. Her observation was decent the rest though needed work.

"On to Yuba!" Luffy yelled looking at all the creatures.

"YOU'RE BRINGING THEM TOO?!" Zoro shouted as he saw all the Kung Fu Dugongs line up behind Luffy.

"No way Luffy!" Nami protested as Rena was laughing.

"They can't cross the desert." Vivi said before a few Dugongs were holding onto Luffy's legs, begging him to take them with him. Vivi and Nami just stared at the scene with pity in their eyes.

'So cute.' they thought before whispering.

"Why do I feel like a bad guy here?" Vivi asked.

"Because we can't take them, even though they wish to come." Nami said.

"What do we do?" Vivi asked. Chopper had the answer before they could think of one as he reached into their supplies and pulled out some food. "I'll give you this if you stay." he said. The dugongs cheered but before taking the food Rena jumped down in-between Chopper and the Dugongs.

She looked at the little doctor. "Sorry we need this to survive we can't give them food." Luffy came up and she punched him in the head. "Don't give food away so easy. Don't you remember the lesson Gramps gave us on food." She looked to the seals who were looking at her.

"Hey I didn't do it."

"Yes but you are a Captain of your crew Luffy you look out for everyone. You need to be responsible and it is your fault in the first place. You should have listen to Vivi first." She turned to the Dugongs who looked at both her and her brother with stars in her eyes.

Rena stood tall looking at them "We have an important job for you. Those three ships need to be watched over. Do not let any harm come for them. You must train with what Luffy here has shown you. When we return Luffy and I will teach you a new move. Before we have left the Island is that understood."

The seals all saluted "alright at ease and be careful." Rena turned to see everyone staring at her in shock "I was a Marine and a Captain at that. So was in charge of many different men, it is different than running pirate ship. Any way we should go, come on. We are burning time, and I know we don't have time to waste and Vivi doesn't either."

Vivi smiled and quickly joined her happy that Rena had been there they would have lost a lot of resources needed for the trip.

….

There travel through the hot sand was different for everyone. They hadn't been going long and Luffy was already complaining about water. He was begging anyone to give him water.

"Always causing trouble?" Ace asked with a grin.

"Every chance he gets." half of them groaned as they all reached the top of the sand dune and stared down at a ghost town.

"Is this Yuba?" Usopp asked.

"No." Vivi said as she stared around with sadness in her eyes. "This is Erumalu, the City of Green."

"City of Green?" Chopper asked as they all looked around. The whole town was half buried in sand with more sand blowing everywhere.

"This city is an example...of what Baroque Works is doing to this country and its people." Vivi explained as they all began walking through the town. Everyone was staring around Vivi told them that it used to be a lively place with water and plant life before the rain suddenly stopped three years ago.

They started to walk further into the city and she explained the dance powder scandal, making people think the king had stolen all the rain from everywhere else.

"What's this road Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked.

"This WAS the canal that brought water in from the Sandora River." she explained. "It was mysteriously destroyed however, and without it, the city slowly dried up and couldn't sustain itself anymore. Everyone left to other towns to find water until the City of Green...fell to ruin." she said as the wind picked up. Having a howling like sound. Rena was now walking to the river bed and placing her hand on the ground.

"ACE! What is that noise?" Usopp yelled out scared.

"It's just the wind blowing around the buildings." Ace explained as some of them began to freak out about hearing something moan. Vivi's hood blue off as she stared in dismay and sorrow. Rena was looking over at the Princess and could see her heart breaking.

"It sounds like...the city itself is crying." she said as a sandstorm blew around them. Everyone closed their eyes and braced themselves as the storm blew around them.

"Crocodile!" Luffy said in anger.

"What?!" Zoro shouted.

"Look!" Luffy said. Everyone tried their best to see through the sandstorm before some of them saw an image that made some of their blood run cold before the wind died and everything returned to normal.

"What...was that?" Usopp stuttered in fear.

"What did you guys see?" Nami asked worried.

"I saw it." Zoro said with his hand to his blade. "I saw a hand sweep through that storm."

"And a cape." Sanji said.

"Crocodile!" Vivi said with hate in her voice.

"You mean the guy causing all this trouble in Alabasta?!" Chopper shrieked.

Vivi looked to be crying "It is all his fault… My people don't deserve this."

Ace was standing in the background looking at everything while people were freaking out over the wind. He had seen the hand sweep through the storm he knew it was the warlord. Making him wonder why he was really doing this. None of it made any since.

Rena looked up knowing what that man did. She felt something that she hadn't felt before while touching the ground. Something she knew related to her power. Ace turned looking to Rena who was standing where the river once was.

"What you doing Rena?"

"Not sure I do have an idea though. Vivi!"

Vivi was broken out of her thoughts and turned to see Rena looking at her. "Yes."

"This wasn't just connected to the channel and ocean right?"

"Well yes there was an under water source."

Rena smiled and took her sword out and slashed at the ground sending a wave so strong it cracked the ground.

Zoro smiled knowing she would be a good opponent to beat.

Usopp was looking at the crack in surprise and watched Rena turn into water and looked to be evaporating but she smiled and was absorbed by the ground…

Luffy was looking at the ground in awe. "Wow…. Ummm what is Rena doing, Ace?" He turned to see his normally cool calm collected bother eyes wide.

Ace though was looking nervous. Never in his life, he thought he see the ground absorb his girlfriend and lover… He was getting nervous and other where freaking out thinking she might have just died. He glared at everyone "SHUT UP! Rena knows what she is doing… She was a marine so she could help people. I bet you she is trying to fix the water problem. And her being water she is the best person for this job."

Sanji looked to Ace "So you're fire and she is Water…"

"Luffy is rubber." Ace answered.

Vivi was worried not wanting Luffy's sister to die for her. She didn't want any one to die.

Rena was now in the underwater stream and pulled her sword out seeing the blockade that was there. Looking around she noticed somehow it was leading out to the ocean in a weird way no one would notice. She had spent the past thirty minutes traveling and knew she could fix the problem. She sliced her sword sending another attack wave.

Ace could hear a rumbling up the stream and then saw a huge blast of water bursting in the air. Then waters started to flow back down the street. Sanji looked up to see a huge wave of water coming at them only for it to land in the middle and turning into Rena smiling. "Princess will this help your country?"

Vivi sat there watching as waves of water was now passing them and soon it was only just a fast current for later to turn into a normal stream again.

Vivi launched her self at Rena crying "Thank you so much… I didn't know what to do…. I never thought I see water here again. But you brought water back without dance powered. You are-"

"Thank Luffy Vivi… I wouldn't have known of the problems if it wasn't for my brother helping you."

Ace was now wrapping his arms around her. "You scared me so much when you did that."

Vivi looked at the ground "Rena…. If we come upon?"

"I will help where I can Vivi. And I love to help."

Rena went and gathered her things. Sanji went ahead and filled every ones water back up. Only for Rena to shake her head.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking I can always make water if it is needed."

Ace walked up. "I don't like that idea Rena, you are water and like water it evaporates. The place is going to have less water you did bad with the cold."

She turned glaring at him then stomped off and seemed to be steaming.

Rena was walking next to Nami who was telling her of the skull that they had found. Vivi yelling out "I...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THIS!" she screamed out as Luffy knocked over a nearby building in frustration. After she and Ace buried the skull, they waited for her. Only for the wave of rushing water to come to the city of green once more.

They were all walking towards Yuba. After some time though, the desert heat was beginning to get to some of them. Zoro had to pull Chopper due to his fur making the heat worse while Usopp used a stick to keep himself walking. Vivi was okay since she was born in this country while Nami fanned herself with her hand. Sanji was lighting another smoke to keep calm. Luffy still used a stick and kept yelling about water and food. Ace was watching everyone from under his hat before Usopp and Chopper began yelling at each other.

"Knock it off!" Zoro yelled as he shoved Chopper down to his smaller size.

"Hey Vivi. What's with all these hills?" Usopp asked with his tongue hanging out. "I thought that deserts were all flat."

"It's a very old desert." she said. "Some of these sand dunes reach up to 900 feet high."

"That tall?" asked Nami while Usopp looked to be crying.

"This is gonna take forever!" Sanji wiped his brow.

"Water break." Luffy said.

"Don't drink a lot Luffy." Nami warned. "That water is for all of us." Luffy only took a huge mouthful.

Which only started the men to fight. "Guys you hitting Luffy made him waste water." Rena walked over and smiled while her hand turned blue and clear and filled the container back up. They kept on their journey until night fell, bringing a cold temperature with it. Luffy was complaining about being hungry while Sanji kept having to kick him away from the food until it was done.

"What happened?" Nami asked as most of them shivered from the cold. "Hot in the day, cold in the night."

"It's due to the lack of cloud cover." Vivi said. "Without it, it's scorching by day and freezing by night. It's just one of the many dangers of the desert.

"Wow!" Chopper said as he gazed at the night sky. "So many stars!"

"Didn't you watch them from your home island Chopper?" Usopp asked.

"The sky was almost always full of heavy snow clouds, so it was difficult to see this many!" Chopper said with a smile.

"I'm too cold to enjoy them." Usopp stuttered.

Soon the food was ready before they started eating. Everyone was chatting while Ace, Rena and Vivi were away from the group having their own talk about Luffy. About how Luffy was strange and how he did things.

"He's always been like that." Ace said. "Been that way since a kid. He's a moron, but he attracts many people around him. He's got this strange charm about him."

"Guess I didn't need to tell you anything then?" she asked with a smile.

"He and I do go way back. I appreciate it though." Ace said with a smile. "You thought I was worried about him, weren't you?"

"Yes, though it seems I didn't need to worry." she said. That moment Rena had been quiet and just eating it. Was now getting below freezing and she was very cold. The clothes were warm enough but not to keep her from having ice on her hands. She didn't think she have this problem here.

Vivi at that moment noticed Rena's hands were Blue. "OH MY GOD! RENA, ARE YOU OK!"

Rena rolled her eyes and smiled "Vivi don't worry it's because I am water it gets so cold my body freezes. I can still walk around I am just very cold."

Ace turned to her his hands started to glow and he started to rub his hands on hers to warm her back up. He smiled at her seeing her color changing back to normal. She smiled at him and he kissed her on the lips lightly to hear Luffy running over. "Ace! Vivi! Rena!" Luffy shouted. They looked to see them all eating.

"What are you three doing? The food's gonna be gone if you don't get it before Luffy does." Zoro said as he chewed some food.

"Let's go eat." Ace said.

Vivi nodded before joining them all.

Rena was getting up but Ace had picked her up pouring heat into her body. He sat her next to the fire and went to grab his food and hers.

Nami smirked but saw her hands had been ice and was now turning back to normal. "What happen…? Wait your water, and with colder temp now around below freezing makes ice…. Does that mean you have problems in extreme heat like today?"

Rena smiled "I felt lighter and more energetic if anything."

Nami seemed to be thinking "Well you are water and water has three forms. Gas, Solid and Liquid. Could be that with the temperature changes you change into them. Makes me wonder if you could control them in the other stages?" They all ate and laughed before they all finally started to get tired. Rena and Ace both enjoying spending time with their younger brother's crew.

Everyone was climbing in there tents. Sanji was yelling how he made Nami and Vivi's room. And did a noodle dance for them. He looked to Rena and smiled "My dear is there anything you need?"

"I am good Sanji."

He nodded as both of them headed off to where they made their beds to sleep. Rena went to go to sleep as a cold went right through the camp.

Ace wrapped his arm around her and gave off heat to warm her back up.

That was when everyone started to wish each other "Goodnight!"

…

Mr. 6 and Miss. Mother's Day where both gathering their things. They both had camels ready to make the trip out to Yuba. Since the news they had gathered was Fire Fist was searching for Black Beard. And rumors were a man who had fought him would be in that area.

Mr. 6 looked to Miss. Mother's day "do you think this will be hard or easy."

She looked at him, "you know all we have to do is wait for them to fall asleep. And if they don't I just have to sing them a lullaby."

Mr. 6 nodded, "Yes but do you think they will stay under. We were asked to get Red Haired-"

"He was a different matter. I am just not strong enough yet to keep him under."

Mr. 6 looked at her, "I hear both of them are very powerful." He said putting his things on the back of the camel.

Miss. Mothers day groaned. "I don't care now lets go." She said brushing back her hair she climbed onto the camel.

…

Morning came rather harshly for the Straw Hat Pirates and the two Whitebeard Pirates as a sandstorm was the first thing that greeted them. Instead of a sunrise.

"Sandstorms are another danger in the desert!" Vivi shouted.

"Tell us these things sooner!" Usopp shouted as they all braced themselves. The sandstorm blew around them for a while before dying out. Everyone began to dig themselves out of the sand before looking around.

"I got sand in places that I didn't know were there." Nami said.

"One heck of a wake up call." Zoro groaned.

"Where'd the tents go?" Sanji asked.

They soon started to dust them selves off and gather their things. While finding their tents as well. As soon as they where done they noticed two from their group where missing.

"Where is Ace and Rena?" Vivi asked looking around worried.

That moment Ace sat up yawning, they could see Rena was asleep peacefully with her head in his lap.

"Morning" Ace waved.

Rena groaned and Ace tried to wake her. She opened her eyes glaring at him. "Come on time to move."

She yawned getting up only to feel Luffy jump on her. "Rena time to go." Before when she was a teenager she would have just tied him up into a pretzel. Now though she was water she had other ways to get back at her brother and blasted him with water sending him 10 feet in the air soaked to land in a pile of sand.

Rena stood up yawning. "Morning."

Usopp and Zoro where laughing at Luffy. While Sanji was yelling at him "You don't jump on a lady while she is sleeping. And you-"

"Rena is no lady… She's my sister." Luffy said picking his nose. He stood up wondering why he felt heavy. He looked at his clothes to see not only was he soaked but the sand was sticking to his clothes.

Everyone one else was dusting their clothes off from sleeping and the sand storm. Luffy tried but until he was dry it would not work. And they where all traveling once again.

A couple hours later though, "Can we eat yet?" Luffy asked.

"No. Not until Vivi says so." Sanji said.

"Please Vivi! Can we eat?" Luffy said.

"We're not even close to Yuba yet Luffy, so we have to make our supplies last." she said.

"Haven't you ever heard the proverb Vivi? Eat when thou art hungry!" Luffy said.

"You made that up!" Usopp groaned.

Rena and Ace smirked. "Usopp it is a saying Marines use. Because you never know when a pirates will attack. And on the seas you don't know when your next meal will be coming from."

"You're not helping!" Usopp shouted.

"Okay Luffy. We'll eat at the next group of rocks we stop at." she said.

"Then let's get going guys!" Luffy yelled before challenging them all to a game of rock-paper-scissors, with the winner carrying everyone's stuff.

"Umm isn't it the loser carries all the stuff." She said before the game started.

Luffy looked at her "Oh yeah…." He smiled and they played. "But this time Winner carries it all…"

They where soon playing and Luffy ended up winning and was now carrying it all.

Ace was laughing at his brother. While he was complaining about carrying everything. "He'll never change." Ace said under his breath.

Rena smiled and took pity on her brother "Hey Luffy, give me a bag to carry."

"Rena, you're so nice." She smiled at him while taking the bag from him. Only for that moment Usopp to spot rocks up ahead.

"TIME TO EAT!" Luffy yelled as he raced off towards the rocks with all the supplies. While dragging his sister with him. While he was holding her hand.

"FAST!" Usopp yelled.

Ace shook his head at his brother and girlfriend.

Luffy was now resting in the shade before hearing some pain filled groans coming from a few rocks over. He had forgotten Rena who he let go and was walking up to him.

"What's that?" he asked himself as he went over to look. He gasped when he spotted a group of injured birds lying all of the place. "What happened?! Hang on! I'll get you a doctor!" he said before he started running. He ran a few yards before suddenly stopping right into Rena. "Rena there are some birds that are injured." he said before running back while dragging her.

The scene the siblings came upon was the birds were up and healthy and packing everything onto their backs with their sneaky smiles.

They didn't even notice the wave of water coming at them. Or the Gum-Gum fist.

-Back with the others-

"Stupid moron running off like that!" Zoro grumbled.

"If he ate everything again, I'm gonna kill him!" Sanji said.

"That's a high possibility." Ace said. Before they could go further, all of them saw a flock of strange birds flying away. They looked like they just flew out of a hurricane.

"What happened to them?" Sanji asked.

Vivi gasped before telling them that those birds are known for deceiving travelers and stealing their stuff.

"Guess they tried to steal from Luffy and Rena." Ace said with a smirk. They all finally got to the rocks before spotting Luffy acting like a guard. With Rena laying on a rock…

"Hey guys." Luffy said with a grin. "Some birds tried to steal our stuff, but I kicked their asses." he said.

"We saw that." Vivi said. "I am sorry I didn't warn you Luffy about them. That moment one of the birds who was lying on the ground next to a rock not moving. "That's definitely a Warusagi bird." Vivi said.

Rena sat up and went to look at it when it lunged grabbing her sword and Luffy's hat and started flying away. It glared at the people and was squawking.

"What's he saying?" Nami asked.

Rena was glaring at the bird and so was Luffy.

"He said that guy and girl are crazy. I won't fail stealing something from a group of moron humans. I never leave empty handed!" Chopper said.

"Give me my sword back!" She started to give chase.

Luffy was screaming "HAT! GIVE ME MY HAT! I WILL EAT YOU! YOU DAM BIRD!" Both of them took off running.

Ace was laughing at the two. "Wow that was priceless." He smiled watching the two.

Nami looked to Ace "You sure she and Luffy aren't blood."

Ace nodded "Don't forget they grew up together. Her mother basically raised both of them till they came to live with me."

Nami looked up "What do you mean?"

"Gramps had me staying at a different place till Luffy would be strong enough to survive there. Rena being the daughter of Red haired Shanks wasn't safe so she was brought to be raised with us."

Rena was pissed and watched Luffy send a fist at the bird and sent a blast of water. Both hit it but Rena's was trapping the bird so it couldn't get out. She walked up to it. And grabbed her sword. Luffy tried to get in but wouldn't get into the water. She smirked "I have the water be so dense you can't break in so no one can help who I trap. She reached in grabbing Luffy's Hat.

"I got it! I Have Hat Back!" Luffy shouted with joy. That was when he noticed the bird was now out cold. And on the ground soaking wet. Luffy tossed the bird over his shoulder and that moment a group of giant plants began attacking them.

Rena was surprised "what the hell?!" Her and Luffy were able to fight them off and help camel in the process. Before they began running from something under the sand.

"Where'd that camel come from?" Nami asked seeing them coming back on top of a Camel.

"What are they running from?!" Sanji asked. He got his answer when a giant purple lizard appeared from under the sand.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Usopp shrieked.

"A Sandora Dragon!" Vivi shouted. "It's the largest reptile in the desert. Its fangs and claws are razor sharp, yet they only need to swallow their prey whole!"

"Just like when we were kids." Ace said with a smile. "Luffy's and Rena always attracting trouble one way or the other."

"Yeah, and we have to clean up his mess!" Zoro as he ran towards them. "You need a hand?!"

"Like we need any help from you Moss Head!" Sanji said running towards it.

"Don't worry! We got dinner right behind us!" Luffy said before all three of them jumped at it.

"GUM-GUM!"

"TATSU!"

"EPOULE!"

"PISTOL/MAKI/SHOOT!" All three of them attacked at once, defeating the giant lizard with ease. All but Rena and Ace gapped at them as the lizard fell down dead. Rena was laughing and walked over to Ace sitting down on his lap.

"That was a little overkill guys." Usopp said.

"I feel bad for whoever those three gang up on." Nami said before another lizard appeared right behind them. "Another one?!" Nami shouted as the rest freaked out.

"I forgot to mention that they hunt in pairs!" Vivi yelled.

"Stop forgetting these things!" most of them said as Ace looked at it in boredom.

"Watch out Ace! Rena, get out of there!" Nami yelled.

"Big guy isn't he?" Ace asked. "Wanna fight huh? Alright then!" Ace said about to jump into the air.

"Hey you say put." She said glaring at him. Putting her sword on the ground she jumped up and blasted it with so much water. The moment she had been in the sun a lot and had felt the heat earlier. She didn't know was the water blast she sent would be boiling with how hot she had become. The Lizard had tried to swallow her but was blasted in the mouth with so much water that it killed it. But was surprised everyone was the amount of water sent not only drowned it and since it was boiling water it ended up giving them boiled lizard.

Ace smirked at her "Well that is different."

She smirked "I should train more."

Everyone ended up started to cut the lizard's up as Sanji would take the meat and cook them food. "These rocks are nature's frying pan." Sanji said. After the fight, everyone began eating the lizard while wondering where the camel came from. Chopper immediately recognized him and smiled.

"I remember you!" he said. When he was getting supplies, he somehow wound up in Katorea but escaped thanks to him.

"A passenger carrying camel huh? That'll be a great help out here." Usopp said.

"Looks like he can carry two at a time." Sanji said.

"Camels and deserts go hand in hand." Zoro said.

"Good. I'm tired of walking. Me first." Luffy said before the camel bit down on his head. "What was that for?!" That's when Chopper translated for the camel, telling them that though he was grateful that they saved him, he'd only carry females, which resulted in a majority of the men kicking his ass until he was black and blue.

"Did my barbaric friends hurt you?" Nami asked in a sweet voice, making the camel's eyes turn into hearts. "Now, what should we call a sweet guy like you?"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Lame Ass!"

"Dumbshit!

"Pervert" Ace added.

"We'll call you Eyelash." Nami said.

"All those names, and you pick that?" Zoro asked.

"So, who gets first shift then?" Vivi asked.

Rena looked at them "I am fine with walking. You two should take it."

Most of the men started calling out 'Pervert Camel.'

"Now we can get to Yuba faster." Nami said. "Go Eyelash!" Nami said. Eyelash then dashed off with them on board.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" everyone else said. The men had gotten lost.

Rena had turned around only to notice Ace wasn't with them. "Just great. Ace got lost in the middle of nowhere." She shook her head. That was when they noticed up ahead the BarBar Sand Pirates and their captain Barbarossa. Luffy had jumped over and broken the mast by accident since they had Nami and Vivi tied up they apologized for treating their friends like that. Since the mast was now broken, Luffy and Vivi, along with Rasa and Zaba, went to a nearby ruin to gather wood.

Rena though was tired and relaxing on the ship.

While Rena was relaxing and sleeping. The others who stayed behind had started to bond with the Sand Pirates before desert bandits had arrived to attack them. The BarBar Pirates got ready to fight before the Desert Bandit Leader got flattened by a ball of dung from a Grand Dung Beetle. The ball flattened Barbarossa, but Zoro, and Sanji destroyed it before it could hit the ship.

While Ace was still wondering the desert after frying a giant scorpion and was riding a top a strange lizard.

"LUFFY! RENA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called.

The Straw Hats and Rena where left off at a village called Ido as they waved goodbye to their new friends. As they got closer, they saw Ace coming towards them with a lizard pulling a large amount of food and water behind them. When Vivi asked how he got it, he explained that small group of people calling themselves the rebel army was there. Turns out, they were fakes who used the name of Rebel Army to free load off the town. Vivi was angry, but Ace said that, thanks to them, bandits and such left the village in peace.

Vivi then decided to test them to see what they would do. Meanwhile, the so called 'Rebel Army' tried to escape, only to be surrounded by all the male Straw Hats and Rena who was walking towards them. They had heard about Luffy with his bounty and then saw Rena being told of her bounty as well. They wanted to flee but couldn't. Luffy attacked the leader and knocked him on his ass with a single punch.

Rena and Ace both found this dumb and pointless. But she decided to go with it since it made the Princess feel better. As the fake lay there, he remembered that he wanted to be as strong as the heroes of Alabasta that he looked up to when he was a kid. He then got up and told them that they may be fakes, but they'd die as heroes before punching Luffy. His friends then stood up, only to watch as Luffy and his friends run, saying how strong their spirit was. Vivi was pleased to see them stand up to fight and had no problem leaving the village's protection in their hands as they all moved on.

Rena was shaking her head at everything that had happen so far in the day. First was Luffy almost losing all the supplies which were around earlier morning. Since Vivi had them start traveling before breakfast. Then even before Lunch they dealt with the Sand pirates, and soon after the fake rebel army. Which she was happy Ace had gotten so much more food. And somehow a lizard to carry everything.

Vivi looked to everyone "We should be getting to Yuba soon." The boys were getting into petty arguments about water, Vivi was telling a story about the Rebel Leader. She told them about Kohza, how they met, the Sand-Sand Clan, his father, the bandits that tried to kidnap her, and how Yuba was built after the King put Kohza's father, Toto, in charge. When she was asked why she talked about Kohza, Vivi told them all that he was the Leader of the Rebel Army while the boys ate a giant scorpion they had found and killed.

Luffy was smiling as he walked with Rena who was telling him stories about being a marine. Then stories about becoming a Pirate. "So how did you and Ace get together?"

Rena blushed…. "Umm well that's..."

Ace smiled "it is a long story Luffy."

Luffy pouted but soon was being told stories of her running into Ace while she was a marine. And how Ace, Marco and Whitebeard saved her. Chopper had been listening to her with stars in his eyes. During Rena telling the story they where able to stop for dinner to make the last trek of the day.

Soon everyone was eating, or in Luffy case trying to steal their food. That moment though a man was aiming a bazooka at Ace before his bird sneezed blowing out the bazooka. Once he realized this he was chasing around his big bird yelling at him. Luffy had finished his food and with Rena and Ace the only ones still eating he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything. When he noticed some floating meat having been stolen off of Vivi's plate. Luffy stood up and soon took off chasing the meat. Luffy though lost track of the meat near the rock formation which the man had been at. Who just dropped his bomb. The man thought Luffy was dead only to find out he was fine. He soon started to explain who he was saying his name was Scorpion and that he was gonna fight Ace. And he would be beating him. Luffy grinned thinking about Ace's fight.

While that was happening, Ace, Rena and the rest of the Straw Hats met two young brothers named Dip and Chip. They asked them to find a man, but were stopped when the same man came riding towards them on an ostrich with Luffy accompanying him. The man then challenged Ace to a fight, who accepted without hesitation. Rena sighed while sitting back eating. She watched the fight to see the man did have some good ideas. The water pressure one was interesting. Though as the two fought it was easy to see Ace was winning, and by a landslide. Ace went to knock the man out only for Chip and Dip to get in the way of their father begging him to stop. The Straw Hats listened to the man's life story. Brining tears to Usopp's eyes finding out he had given up his dream bounty hunting, to raise his kids.

"Chip… Dip…. I didn't give up my dream. You are my dream. And I will show no matter what you can go after your dream. That life should be lived, no matter the hardship."

"Dad please come home dad." Chip and Dip said crying. As they hugged their father and begged him to come home. The moment was sweet and seemed as it be all not naught as Scorpion's bazooka shot out and blasted the rocks above them. Ace jumped in and saved them by blasting the rocks, along with the whole rock cliff, away with his Fire Fist.

The Straw-Hats waved good bye to the man and his kids. Rena was sitting with him. "Get any info?"

"Not really."

Rena groaned… "Well only thing I can think of is he was at Drum kingdom…. Wait…. Ace is there a thing called the Pirates race."

"Yeah there is… Should be starting up in a month."

Rena smiled. "I think we should enter. I mean think about it there will be ton of people there with better info than we have. And if that doesn't work then we can head to some more areas Pirates tend to go too. You know he wouldn't be allowed on pops lands we find out and fast."

Ace nodded "So a month till the race. What should we do till then?"

"Well I have the fight with Zoro."

"Yeah you do."

She turned to look at Luffy. "When are you giving him the paper?"

"I will give it to him tonight. What about his late birthday gift."

Rena pulled out the dagger she had gotten him. "Tonight sounds good."

Soon the group was heading off to Yuba. Which sadly Luffy's stomach was grumbling only an hour after they parted ways with the bounty hunter.

"Sanji, food please." Luffy said.

"Forget it. You keep asking every 15 minutes and I keep telling you no!" Sanji said in an irritated tone. Luffy only pouted before stumbling over some cacti.

"I'll eat this then." he said with a grin as he took two of little cacti up and popped them into his mouth.

"Ace, you Hungry?"

"Yeah why?"

"Here you go." He tossed him a cacti which both brothers where eating.

Chopper groaned from where he lay on his makeshift sled as he looked up at Luffy.

"Luffy...what are you eating?" he said in a weak voice.

"Yo shithead!" Sanji said as he noticed the chewing as well. "I told you not to eat our food!"

"He ate some stupid cactus from the ground." Usopp moaned out as he used a stick to keep upright while walking before pointing at one on the ground. "See?"

"Oh no! That kind of cacti has hallucinogens in it!" Chopper cried out as he sat up on his sled.

"Too late to tell Luffy that." Zoro said as Luffy began wigging out and going crazy. He started swinging at nothing as he ran around in circles with swirls in his eyes.

"It's too hot to deal with him." Sanji groaned.

"Go get him Zoro." Nami said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Zoro asked.

"I remember a debt you owe me." Nami said. Zoro just scowled at her before walking towards Luffy. Zoro stomped off saying how she was a horrible person and was a witch.

"Hey Luffy. You calm down yet?" Zoro asked. Luffy just stared at them as his clenched up so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Luffy? Hey, what are you-"

"Crocodile!" Luffy roared.

Rena though wasn't looking at her brother but at Ace who was now on fire looking at Zoro while glaring. "Teach!" He muttered under his breath.

"Everyone start running now."

"Wh...What's going on?!" Vivi asked.

"You bastard!" Ace growled. "You betrayed Pops, almost killed Rena, and Thatch and killed other crew members. I will kill you."

"W-wh-wh-wh-what's he talking a-b-b-b-bout?!" Usopp stuttered as they all started to sweat. Zoro's eyes widened before he took out all three of his swords.

"Everybody run!" Rena ordered.

"What?!" most of them shouted.

"He's not playing around!" Zoro shouted. "He's not thinking straight! RUN!" he ordered. As Luffy sent a fist at Zoro.

"Alright!" Usopp shouted as he turned to run.

"GET BACK HERE!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his hand out, but grabbed his fist yanking him towards her. Luffy was flying towards her having many of them watching. She ducked his other fist and was tying him up with his arms.. Chopper though was quickly knocking her brother out.

"Well seems where fine. Only to see a huge ball of fire coming at them. Only for a wall of water to appear out of nowhere.

Zoro looked nervous for a moment but was looking at Rena "Watch over Luffy. Vivi, Nami, Sanji, Usopp run now…" She said ducking a fist aimed at her head.

They all started running while Rena was keeping Ace from killing everyone. And hurting Luffy.

Chopper was watching the fight as Rena was keeping Ace from getting near Zoro, Luffy and him. He watched as Bullets made of flames where sent towards them. Only to be put out by Rena's water.

Chopper could she he kicking him in the face with her leg blue sending him flying back.

Rena cracked her knuckles "Ace snap out of it."

"Teach I will Kill YOU!" He said giving off some Haki.

Rena gulped "Really you unlock that now…." She looked to Zoro and the others who seemed to be sweating.

Only to be kicked in the back and sent flying to the ground.

She was about to get up but was lifted in the air by Ace holding her by the hair.

Chopper looked to Zoro "we have to do something?"

Zoro shook his head "We are watching Luffy… Ace is out of our leag-" He looked at the sword in his hand. "Chopper, get me some water." Chopper handed it to him. Zoro went running towards Ace who was being kicked in the stomach by Rena. He let go of her hair which had turned into water. Zoro went to cut him only to see Rena blasted him back with water.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't hurt him you don't have Haki yet." She turned to Chopper. "You knocked out Luffy right you have more of that." She said punching Ace in the face knocking him back.

"Yeah but I am not sure it is enough."

"Well I will pin him you get him and-" That moment she held her arms up as flames engulfed her she let lose a twister of water and looked for Ace. Only to be punched in the face and sent flying back. But instead his fist just went through her head and she dove on him turning into water and wrapping her body around Ace.

Chopper saw Rena had Ace covered in water making it so he couldn't move and soon couldn't breathe. He grabbed the needle and ran foreword stabbed Ace through the water he soon fell asleep.

Rena was getting tired quickly from the heat and let go turning back to normal. She could see the steam coming off of her body. She was glad they where able to finish the fight before either brother made it last too long.

Rena sighed and looked to Zoro and Chopper smiling. "Sorry." Zoro shook his head "I am just glad you were here. Luffy, we can deal with right now… Ace is a different story."

"We hadn't even gotten started." She said looking at her boyfriend. Zoro walked over slinging Ace over his shoulder. "You get Luffy. It seems the heat affects you with your devil fruit. Luffy is lighter so you should be good right."

Rena smiled "I do feel different but I felt I could mover fast."

Zoro nodded. "Come on Chopper we need to find the others."

Chopper groaned he was tired and started to walk. In the mean time Zoro started to tell Rena and Chopper why he joined the crew. And how everyone did their own thing. Zoro told him about teamwork and wondered what it really meant before saying it was about individuals doing their own thing to help when needed. He turned to looked at Rena when he was done. "So what is Haki?"

She smiled "It is a power that lies in all living creatures. It is normally dormant in all the world's creatures. There is a "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not that different from the normal senses. But most people do not notice it, or they fail to awaken it. Now there is two common Haki. That everyone can use, given the proper training; however, there is a third type. That only a certain group of chosen ones are said to possess. It is the type the marines fear Pirates or the Dragons army having. I know my father has it, Ace has it, and Luffy I saw use it once. Ace and Luffy have not been trained in Haki yet."

"What about you? Have you been trained?"

Rena smiled "yes but not in all and not fully. After we find Blackbeard I was going to train in it completely. You see Gramps was a nightmare training me."

"Who is he?"

This point she noticed Chopper fall to the ground. She sighed and picked him up making sure she made her self cool and touched the little guys back of his neck to cool off his body. While she kept dragging Luffy.

"Garp the Hero is my Gramps. He trained all three of us. But Ace ran off and with me being a marine and Luffy wanting to be a pirate he kept training me. He made me learn Kenbunshoku Haki, also known as Mantra, or Observation Haki. It is known as the Haki of the Color of Observation. This helps me a lot in sword fights. Most use this to allow the person to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally, they can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This type of Haki can also allow the person to empathies with the emotions and nature of others. It was good to know when Gramps fist of Love where coming at you."

She looked to see Luffy starting to wake but still asleep. "Now the second one is Busoshoku Haki, also known as Armament Haki, it allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Naturally this invisible armor can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Armament Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia like Ace and me, or Paramecia users like Luffy. However, unlike sea stone, it does not negate our Devil Fruit powers, allowing us to defend our selves against it still. Also continue fighting normally."

Zoro looked to her, "So what is the last one?"

"Haoshoku Haki, also Conqueror's Haki. Know as the Haki of the color of the Conquering King. This is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in a million people have this ability. This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious."

While they were talking, Luffy groaned as he finally woke up.

"Whoa. I had a nightmare." Luffy said, not realizing where he was at the moment due to the heavy sedation.

"Really!" Rena said. "Now why don't you tell, what it was?" she asked.

"Crocodile was hear and killing everyone." he mumbled. Rena smiled "Luffy you are fine why don't you carry Ace.. Zoro had enough to carry today. And since you gave Ace the cactus which got up separated and in this problem you carry him." Zoro tossed Ace to Luffy. Who missed catching his brother who fell through the sand.

"Where did he g-WHOA!" Zoro said before falling down a hole.

"Where'd Zoro and Ace go?" Luffy asked.

"I'M DOWN HERE!" Zoro yelled.

Rena looked down the hole "Is Ace alright?"

"Yeah he is fine."

"How do we get down there to get you out?!" Rena yelled before the area around her feet collapsed and they all fell in.

"Where are we?" Chopper asked waking up.

"This is so cool?" Luffy said exploring. Rena walked over to a huge stone with the strange markings. She smiled knowing what it was. And pulled out a roll of Fabric out and started to do an etching over it to get the writing.

Zoro walked over "What you doing?"

"This is something the world government wanted wiped out. They tried to destroy these rocks to no avail. So Whitebeard has a man who knows how to read these. I plan to give them to him."

"What do you think they say?" He said looking at it.

Ace walked up now awake. "Some talk about a weapon, others are the history that is missing in the world. It is the blank history."

Rena looked at Ace smiling, "I didn't know you knew."

"Overheard him ranting about it one night."

"I've seen these letters before in a book. It's sort of an ancient alphabet." Chopper said.

Rena looked to Chopper "Never let a Marine hear you say that understood."

Chopper looked at her and nodded.

She finished the etching and saw Luffy was bored, and decided it was time to go and smashed the ceiling a bit.

"What are you doing?!" Ace yelled.

"Everyone hang on!" Luffy shouted as he wrapped his arm a few times around a nearby pillar.

"Just go with it!" Zoro said as they all hung onto Luffy. Luffy used his other arm and wrapped it around them all before getting them all back outside.

"GUM GUUUM! SLINGSHOT!" he called out as they all began flying through the air.

"How do we land?!" Chopper yelled.

"Don't know!" Luffy called back.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" most of them shouted.

"LUFFY WILL YOU EVER CHANGE!" Rena yelled.

They all landed in the sand groaning. With Luffy laughing.

Soon though with Choppers help everyone was now regrouped and walking for Yuba

"Look! A light up ahead!" Vivi shouted. Nami and Zoro let the discussion end as they joined up with everyone, who were all trying to see Yuba through a sandstorm. After it died, they went farther in to find the rebel army.

"No...Impossible!" Vivi said in horror. The whole city looked just as bad as Erumalu: Deserted, covered in sand, and no water or people in sight.

"This...is Yuba?" Usopp asked as everyone looked around.

"Yes. But now...it's all dried up like the rest of the cities around in Alabasta." Vivi said, looking ready to cry before hearing someone digging. Everyone looked to see a withered old man digging away in the sand.

"Travelers huh?" he asked in a raspy voice. "Second ones today" he muttered to himself. He smiled and spoke up "Must be tired from your journey in the desert. Sorry, but the town's a little dry at the moment, so I'm afraid we can't offer much relief. Still, you can stay and rest for awhile. We don't have much water, but they're plenty of Inns to rest in." he said.

"Actually, we came to speak with the Rebel Army!" Vivi said after covering her face.

"The Rebels, huh?" the old man said in anger before chucking various objects at them. "If you wanna see the rebels, then get lost! They aren't here anyway! They all packed up and left!"

"THEY WHAT?!" The Straw Hats yelled. Ace sighed.

"This town keeps getting hit with nothing but sandstorms, so their supplies dried up." he said. "The rebels are now stationed in Katorea."

"Katorea?!" Vivi said in horror.

"Why? Where is it?" Nami asked.

"It's near Nanohana, all the way back where we started." she said.

"You mean we traveled all this way for nothing?!" Sanji yelled as Eyelash started speaking.

"He says that he remembers delivering supplies to the rebels in Katorea." Chopper translated, causing a lot of them to beat the utter shit out of Eyelash.

"Vivi?" the old man said as he stopped digging and walked towards her.

"Um...I'm..." she started to say.

"Vivi? It IS you!" he cried out as he grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you recognize me?" he asked. "I've lost a bit of weight."

"No...Toto?!" she said in realization. He nodded and cried.

"It is me!" he said. "Vivi, I still have faith in you and your father, the King. He's a good and just King that truly does care about his people and would never betray them!" he said before falling to his knees and crying. "This rebellion is utterly absurd! Those faithless fools! No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't stop them. Most of this country still believes in the King, but those rebels are too stubborn to listen to anything! Their supplies, men, and strength are at its limit and they're planning to end this with one final assault...THEY'RE PREPARED TO DIE!" he screamed. Vivi looked horrified as he begged her to stop them before crying again. Vivi stood there and watched before offering him a handkerchief with a smile.

"Don't worry." she said. "I'll stop them." Toto began to cry in hope at her words before she turned to everyone. "We'll stay here for the night. When morning comes, we'll head to Katorea." she said. The straw-hats nodded before they found an Inn to sleep in, not knowing that both Baroque Works and the Rebel Army were both preparing themselves. One to destroy the country and one to save it.

Rena and Ace had gotten there own room. When Nami spoke up asking why Rena was looking away. And Ace smiling. Making Nami and Vivi both blush.

Rena though was in the room with the straw-hats. "Vivi you know Crocodile has the power of sand right. Like Ace with Fire and me with water."

"Yes!"

"Have you thought that he might have stolen the water and brought the sandstorms?"

"I don't-

Rena held her hand up "I meet him once when I was a Marine. They called the warlords in. And well he got into a fight with Mihawk. And them started to fight Boa and I believe it was Doflamingo… Anyway a couple lower level Marines got in the way. Crocodile took all the water from their bodies. The others were dealt with differently. Any way we have a long hike tomorrow in the morning. And I need to give Luffy his late Birthday gift." She walked off with Ace following after her.

While everyone else was piling into the inn for a good night sleep and starting their pillow fight. Toto was still digging.

Rena walked up to see Luffy was asking Toto where the water was.

"The water will come!" Toto said as he kept digging. "The Yuba Oasis can't be beaten by mere sand! The King left this land to me! I'll dig the sand out as many times as I need to!" he declared.

Luffy smiled "I will help."

"Toto you're right… The water is there."

He looked up at Rena and Ace who where standing behind Luffy.

"How?"

"I can feel the water beneath the ground."

"How can you?" He looked at her to see Luffy was coming to help.

"I ate the water-water fruit." She said turning into water and turning back.

Ace looked at her "Is it like the last place." Rena nodded "Yes but different too. Much of it is covered in layers of sand."

"I could help with that." Ace said smiling. "Hey Luffy Teto-"

"It's Toto."

"Oh... I am sorry." Ace bowed. "If you get out. I can heat the sand up so much it will turn to Glass. And Rena can cool it off and we will have an easier time moving that than digging." Toto looked at them only to feel the back of his shirt yanked by Luffy and pulled him back.

Ace walked in covered in flames. Leaving Toto speechless. Ace put his hands on the ground and started to heat it but sending flames all over while Rena dragged Luffy and Toto back.

Vivi and the others saw the lights coming from outside so went to check it out.

Once the flames died down the hole Luffy was about to help with was now much bigger and glowing.

Ace jumped out of it. Only to Rena to go and start spraying water on it having steam fill the area. Until it was cooled off.

Toto walked up once the two where done. His hole was huge now and looked to be back to what it used to be. Though there was no water which made him want to cry. "Hey Luffy, get your crew to help me and Rena move this out of the city." Ace yelled.

Luffy was laughing seeing the smooth surface of Glass mold as Ace used his dagger to break it off the ground. While he heated his knife up. "Hey Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp come help!" The men all came running over seeing the blob of glass. With everyone help they moved it into the center of the town to make it look like a statue. Wile Vivi, Nami, and Toto removed the small broken glass pieces to other dump sites.

When everything was cleared many were panting only to see water coming in. Rena jumped down in the water though. And turned to water vanishing wile she merged with the water. She got into the underground stream and was able to help push it so more water was coming up and soon there was a pool of water that was over ten feet deep and more than ten feet wide.

Rena came walking out of the water Toto was crying. "I said the water would come back and it did thanks to you all."

Rena smiled, "Why don't we make a cover Toto. I mean you said with the sand storms it keeps getting buried. If you have this covered it would protect the water."

He smiled "That is a good idea I will have to work on. Now all of you go rest. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Ace turned to Luffy "Hey Luffy I wanted to give this to you." He handed his brother a blank piece of paper.

"Umm…"

"What you don't want it?"

"No I do!" Luffy said smiling.

"Keep that because once we leave that will help us meet again."

Rena pushed Ace out of the way smiling handing Luffy over the long knife more dagger over to Luffy. "I got this for you I know you don't like daggers but this is made of sea stone. Meaning you could hurt someone like Ace and me with it. If used on devil Fruit user it will drain them of their energy if touched with it. This dagger is very dangerous Luffy. And is a late birthday present."

Luffy smiled "Thanks guys." Rena kissed Luffy on the forehead and went of to her room. While Ace punched him in the shoulder.

The others were gone and Toto was clearing out more sand. Luffy ran to his room putting his things up to keep them safe. Then joined Toto and helping clear out the sand. With Toto getting a couple Wheel barrels he was able to have Luffy take the sand out of the city. He was working on one Area since it was night it was much cooler to work. Though by time he was done he walked to Luffy's area to be shocked at the amount of work he did. Luffy though was just sleeping there on the floor. He walked over picking him up and taking him to his room to sleep. "You did so much… Thank you." He walked off to go sleep himself getting tired.

After Ace left to join Rena in their room he smiled seeing her. Both soon where getting to be closer and know ones body. Though they where starting to tire very quickly… "Ace do you hear singing?"

"No… I am just-" he fell asleep in one of his fits.

Rena though was frustrated since they only went once and Ace was already asleep. Rena got up to put some clothes on just in case Luffy or his crew walked in. Rena yawned and laid down falling asleep.

…

He could hear the waves crashing into the island, and smell the salty scent of the ocean, Ace listened to the sound of the sea gulls. He then looked over the ocean as the waves crashed into the island of his home. Ace smiled when he heard his name being called by his mother and father. Turning around he saw the bravest man he knows on his horse next to his mom. He quickly climbed his pony and took off riding with his parents. Rouge looked down at her son smiling as he stuck out his chest like his father. She smiled, "Roger look." She pointed to their son who was up ahead, riding his pony like a proud knight of the round table.

Ace started racing ahead soon they stopped and the parents got off there horses. Roger smiled and kissed his wife and helped her off her horse. Rouge smiled looking at her husband. "Hey father." The young son said while standing on top his horse he jumped off to be captured by his father's big arms as he swung the young boy around in a hug. As the child let out a loud burst of laughter. "Father, do you really have to go."

"I am afraid so. The other knights are almost here."

"Tell me why you became a knight again dad." He said smiling while swinging a sword around like he was a knight.

"Ace, you've heard it a thousand times." Rouge said since her son asked all the time.

"Oh but it is fine dear." Roger said smiling. "Well my son. Before you were born the Kingdom was dark and horrible, the people stood divided. We were torn into war. Brother against brother, father against son. I ruled over as king of our lands and had to fight to keep our people safe with my dad. The only hope for peace was in the legend in Excalibur. For it was said 'for only the true king could pull this magical sword out of the stone. And would unite the people of all the lands.' Many tried but all failed. On the very day you were born an unexpected hero stepped foreword. His name was Edward, and he pulled that sword out of the stone. And he was our true king. With Excalibur at his side he led us out of darkness and into the light. And together we built the greatest kingdom on earth. Everyone rejoiced." Roger said smiling. He watched his son beaming with a smile. "So these three rings on our shield represents the unity of our land. So as a knight I took an oath to protect Camelot and King Edward."

That was when they heard a horn blown. "Father, the knights are here." He said smiling.

Roger looked up then back to his son, "I must go Ace." He said while he helped his wife on her horse. Then Ace to his pony, then climbed on his as they took off riding to meet up with the knights. "The king has summoned all of the knights to Camelot for a special day." He kissed Rouge and smiled at her "Goodbye." He said and took off riding having joined the others.

Ace took after his father. "I am coming with you Father."

"Yes, Ace when you're older. I will take you to Camelot one day. I love you."

Ace smiled looked up to his mother. "One day I will be a knight just like father."

"As you wish." Rouge said smiling at her son.

Roger rode across the lands it took him a few day to get back to Camelot but when he got there he saw everyone celebrating. The cheered as the knights rode in the city. He looked and saw the stable girl was getting around fairly well. He smiled at her having been worried for her.

Edward walked up to him smiling. "It's been ten years we celebrate. Everything that makes our kingdom great. Liberty and Justice for all." Looking over the knights he smiled. "Every one of us will divided an equal share of land for all that receive." The knights all followed him into the castle to the round table."

Roger smiled hearing the citizens singing in the court yard about brother hood. One thing he loved about Edward is how he viewed all as family. That moment the knights were to raise their shields for what they represented. Roger smiled looking to his friend, "Valor."

Edward smiled looking to him. The happy reunion ended with Blackbeard slamming his shield on the table. "Greed. Charming sing song…. Let's just get down to business I want to know how much land I will be getting. Since I need more than the rest of you. So what about my new land."

"Sir Blackbeard. Always thinking of yourself." He heard other knights agreeing with him. "As knights of the round table it is our obligation to serve the people. So Lands will be divided up equally between each person depending on there needs."

Blackbeard smirked "Well I need more than everyone." He said waving his hand. "Whitebeard I would not have supported you all these years if I even thought you were supporting a charity."

Roger stood up. "The King has decided!" Roger said standing up giving off waves of energy. People could see why Roger was able to be King of his lands before Whitebeard had come along.

Blackbeard stood up slamming his hands on the table and leaned foreword. "Well maybe it's time for a new king." Blackbeard smirked and pointed to himself, "and I vote for me."

The knights all started to argue over this. While Roger stood putting a hand on the table and said in a chilling tone. "I will not serve a false King."

"Then serve a dead one." Blackbeard drew his long three clawed sword and jumped on the table charging for Edward.

All the Knights ran forward with there swords drawn. While Roger grabbed his shield, he moved in the way blocking a blow meant for the king. Then another meant for one of the younger red headed knight. Only for another hit to be knocked off the table able off on the ground with all the other knights.

Edward quickly grabbed Excalibur and blasted Blackbeard away.

Blackbeard stood up "One day Edward that sword will be in my hand. And all will be mine. I will rule all." He yelled locking them in the chamber as he fled the city.

Edward heard the knights talking "Sir Roger."

"Sir Roger, are you alright." One of the men asked walking over. Edward stood walking over and felt a pain in his heart.

He watched as his advisor walked in the great magical man Marco. He had control over a healing type of fire and could change into a bird of healing.

"Please Marco say you can heal him." The young king asked his friend.

Marco looked to him. And bent down he noticed some bleeding on Roger's neck and healed it. Looking him over his face fell. "I am sorry but he can not be saved. The blow that Blackbeard dealt him had poison he is dying and there is nothing we can do for him."

Ace smiled while riding his horse around the farm as snow was falling. Rouge looked at her son giggling "How is my brave young knight doing?"

"Wonderful!" He said smiling then went to move off but stopped and turned to his mom, "Mother I can't wait to join father one day." He yelled smiling.

He rode over to his mother and jumped off his horse to fall in the snow. He smiled getting up though. "You're just a brave young knight. Now go wash up for dinner. But first put Angus up."

Ace climbed back on his horse to hear a bunch of horses coming. "Mother its father." He said seeing the knights riding towards them with a bright smile on his face. He jumped off and started running towards the knights. When he got there he noticed they were all sullen and stiff. Unlike the other times he had seen them. He started looking for his dad, "Father, Father…" None of the knights could look at the boy. They looked away, that was when he saw the oxen pulling a body. With its shield on it. When he got close he saw his Father laying there. "No dad." Ace stepped back.

Time flowed by fast and he stood next to his mother on the cliff side were they had just buried his father. The King Edward stepped forward. "Your husband died to save my life, and Camelot. There are no words I can say to describe how sorry I am." Ace watched as his mother started to cry. "Lady Rouge you and your son are always welcomed in Camelot. The gates will always be open for the both of you."

"Sir Roger was my most trusted knight and my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he upheld the ideals of Camelot. How he fought bravely for all of us. And he died a hero." He held up his sword for everyone to see. As Ace walked forward touching the tomb and took off running so no one would see him cry.

It been ten years since Sir Roger died. The moment young Ace lived with his mom on the farm. Never giving up his dream of becoming a knight. He looked at his father's tomb "If you were with me now, would I find myself in you?" He asked thinking back to when he was a kid and his dad training him how to hold a sword. To him teaching him how to ride a horse. "If you were with me now dad, think of all the things we've had done together. I want to live my life, the ways that you said I would." Ace started to walk to the ocean front thinking to himself, 'with Courage as my light fighting for what's right like you said that I would.' He started to think of all the places he go with his father that he never been looking out on the ocean. "There is so much I've never seen." He knew his father was there he could feel it. And knew he would do great thing. He knew the world would see him and know who he is. He wanted to become a better knight than his father. He walked from the beach to see his mother caring a bucket. He smiled taking it and running around the farm doing his chores. He while doing so he was training. He saw a horse and knew the stride the horse had would cover more distance in one day than him and be able to see far more than he could in a day. He looked around just wanting to get away from the farm.

Edward stood with the Knights of the Round Table. He smiled at everyone, "It has been ten years since Sir Roger's death. Equality, freedom, and justices has spread out all over the lands. Because of Excalibur nothing has stand in our ways. Camelot had prospered beyond our greatest dreams." The moment he said this, the ceiling was blown in and there was a loud shriek. As a griffin flew in the room his eyes glowing green. Locking eyes with the king as he slowly reached for his sword. The king tried to move out of the way as the griffin lunged forward biting him in the arm and stealing the sword. He quickly flew away. His knight ran over to him. "Never mind me, find Marco, and go after the sword."

The city went into chaos as the horns were going off and the knights took off looking for the sword. "Send word across the land Excalibur's been stolen!" Thatch yelled while jumping on his horse with others and taking off after it.

Marco looked to the sky "Sliver Wings protect the sword." Marco said looking at the forest up ahead. He quickly turned into a blue flaming bird and took off flying towards the Falcon. Once he got there he saw the bird with silver wings dodging the Griffin. Marco noticed that the griffin did not have the sword. And attacked the griffin and flew above him getting the attention of the griffin giving the other bird chance to escape. He noticed the Griffin diving towards the forest and soon struggling with the magical forest. He flew down pushing it towards the trees reaching for them. When he flew back to the castle to check on Edward. Once he got there he looked at the man he cared for. And felt sad seeing him getting his arm wrapped up. He soon noticed Marco change back to his normal form. "Marco I need to go find the sword."

Marco put his hand on his shoulder. "Edward you need to let your Knights, and people find it. Trust your people they will answer to your call for aid."

Ace was walking the fields caring water to the animals when he heard another man saying "Excalibur's been stolen!"

Ace took off running only thought was he had a chance to get off the farm now. And be a hero like his father.

Rouge looked to her son "No, absolutely not!" She said working on an outfit for him.

Ace groaned "But mother, Excalibur's been stolen. Please I must go after it. I need to help the Kingdom."

Rouge shook her head "that is a job for the knights, not a young boy."

"I am not young. And, well I want to be a knight. Go on grand adventures, rescuing damsels in distress." He looked around. "What is a damsel anyway?"

"A young lady. Now Ace, get over here and stand still and try on your new clothes."

"Mother! I don't want new clothes. I want to save Camelot!" He said shaking his head and looking around. If you'd just let me I know I could find Excalibur all by myself. I want to help mother. Father thought I could do it. So let me show them. Let me show them who I am."

Rouge sighed knowing her son did not understand it was them working together. "The knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together!"

He groaned and said under his breath. "Yeah, sure. While I'm working here on the farm. So boring, where's the glory in that? Or adventure."

"Ace, one day you will find out what Camelot stands for, until then you'll stay here with me. And will be helping take care of your father's lands."

"Oh, all right." Ace said and ran off upstairs.

"What would you do?" Rouge says to a picture of Sir Roger. She sighed missing her husband so much.

"How am I ever going to do great things if I'm stuck here with these silly chickens?" Ace said climbing out of the room and heading to the farm. He was ready to leave and sneak off to show his mother how wrong she was. Only He turned around as a shadow falls across the wall. Ace turned dropping an egg surprised and held his fist ready to attack only for a sword to be held to his neck.

Rouge was cleaning up the living room and went to helping her servants set the table. To hear knocking at the door. She turned "Knock, Knock." A man said wearing a mask.

"Who, who are you…" She saw as Blackbeard's face was revealed. "…..Blackbeard."

The man smirked "Rouge, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade. How about a little kiss? I hear you're still single….."

"Impertinent pig!" She said while trying to slap him.

Grabbing his hand he looked down at her "is that a no?"

Rouge snatched her hand back, and headed to the table "I demand you leave immediately!"

Blackbeard sighed "so rude, and after I came all this way just to see you."

Rouge glared at him and started moving to get a sword. "What do you want?"

Blackbeard laughed "Dear Rouge it is so clear." He leaned forward "I want Camelot." He smirked "Let's go back to war and violence." He looked outside "I'm so bored with peace and silence! Nights of evil, filled with fear." He smirked thinking of burning house and people screaming. He turned to Rouge "Your worst dream that is my idea of fun! Let the darkness and shadows come forth. No more foolish acts of Kindness. Edward and his Kingdom will be mine!" He smirked laughing. He turned from the window his small dark greedy eyes turned onto Rouge.

Rouge grabbed a sword in her hand swinging at him only for him to block her. "You're mad."

Blackbeard looked to her "I'm so glad you noticed I've been working on it for years! And pretty Rouge you will be helping me." He said as he cut the tapestry of and was cutting out Ace.

Rouge glared at him standing straight and glaring at him "I'd sooner die."

Blackbeard smirked "I think you will find that you won't be able resist!" He says and sliced the picture of Ace at the neck, as Ace is dragged in knocked out as he started to come around he notices his mother.

"Don't you dare harm my son?" She says as one of Blackbeard's men grab her.'

Ace started to struggle "Mother!"

Blackbeard smirked, "Follow my plan." He says turning around and grabbing the mace Ace was swinging at his head. He smirked crushing it. "And he won't be hurt a bit." He smirked walking out side. "Years from, no one will bother to recall your good King Edward. Because all of this kingdom will be all mine. I have a plan; it includes you. You, Rouge, will lead me to Camelot. Where I will claim all of this land as mine. Now in the back of your wagons, my men will all hide. You'll sit up front as the gates of Camelot will open wide." He pulled out a vile walking over to a large hole in the ground. He poured it in and the ground started to shake and rumble. While a green glow came from the hole. "Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride! With this potion I bought from some witches. Who used there powers and a devil fruit." He smirked and grabbed a chicken and an axe, "A drop on this chicken; and watch as it switches into a weapon." He said as he threw the chicken into the glowing pit. "That I can use at will. Now this chicken can kill! Ta-dah! Behold: A blade beak!" He said as the Chicken was thrown out and bounced he was metal a metal monster his beak was that of the ax. "Stand right up and enter quickly; I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel." He said as he kicked a man into the hole and tossed some Maces in. "Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools! Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!" He said moving his men in. Some with swords others with spike, pitch forks. He looked and saw one fat man with a fork. "No, no, no, no, no, that's no good!" He handed him a crossbow. And smirked "Prepare for the dawning of a new age: The Blackbeard age!"

Rouge watched as a man who was holding Ace let him go. She motioned her son to move behind her as. Ace nodded moving waiting for the moment to save his mother.

"Ace, go to Camelot, warn Edward." Rouge said whispering.

Ace gave his mother an appalled look. "I won't leave you here."

"Ace, Teach will be at Camelot in three days. Take the main road, get there first-"

"But mother…."

"Go, while you still have the chance….go Ace you're our only hope….be careful son."

"Mom I can't… I can beat him. I can't turn my back on him. I can't leave you behind." He said looking at her.

Rouge looked at him "you must go son. I will not let you die here go." Rouge said as she watched her only child slip away.

Rouge listed to the men as they chanted "Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom, we are the army of death and gloom. Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom, we are the army of death and gloom."

Blackbeard smirked looking around and ate a strange fruit that was black. "Only one will be revered, worshipped, hated, loved, and feared! I'd just like to say a few words." He took a moment to pause all they could hear was the chanting of his metal men. "I, me, mine! You were mistaken if you believed Teach was someone who'd crumble and leave. Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!" He smirked and walked over to Rouge getting in her face. "I told you once, I told you twice! Everything you see before you. Every last bit of it will... be... mine!" He said leaning in his breath brushing her face.

Teach walked off yelling at his men "to the Wagons! Our next stop is Camelot!"

Ace looked up and saw a large griffin heading his way towards him he quickly hid under the bridge to listen to the conversation with him and Blackbeard.

"Ahh my faithful pet, how was the flight?….. Peril sweeps across the land"

The griffin pulls out a can and spins it and used it to lean on while smirking, "precisely."

"My plan is perfect."

"Precisely."

"Without the sword Edward is vulnerable."

"Precisely!

"And now Excalibur is mine!"

The griffin pulled out a monticule and used it. "Well you see this is where we enter, well into a little gray area sir."

Blackbeard looked as if he was trying not to kill his griffin. "Excuse me, you lost Excalibur! How?"

The griffin looked mad "I was attacked by a falcon."

Teach started to mock him "What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny little pigeon?!"

"It wasn't a pigeon it was a falcon! With silver wings."

Blackbeard turned to walk away while holding his hands up flapping them "oooo, silver wings, ooo so scary, you stupid animal! Where is the sword now?" He said hitting the Griffin.

"In a place of untold danger."

Teach raised his eyebrow "the forbidden forest?"

"Precisely master."

"Have I told you today how magnificent and totally worthless you are?" He says punching the beast.

The griffin Stefan in pain and that movement made it so Blackbeard could see Ace riding away on her horse.

"Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot! O, ah, o that girl…You, You and you, fancy feet. After her and bring her back!" He then looked to the griffin. "And you are going to lead me to Excalibur."

Ace had been riding his horse and just turned back to see the metal men making there way towards him. He thought of where the sword was. If the king had his weapon there be no danger to the kingdom. "Well to the forbidden forest."

"Hey we're not goin' in there are we?" Blade Beak said looking nervous.

"Chicken!" The monster said to him.

"But I got a wife and two eggs at home….. Hey, hey don't leave me here!"

Ace turns and hears them only to be thrown off his horse and didn't get a good landing as he tumbles down the cliff, right on a big branch breaking it. Then next thing Ace knew was he was in a pool of water. Ace groaned getting up covered in water and something. He looked at it. "A net."

"Hey." Ace turned seeing a girl with a long stick walking out. He noticed her bright red hair. And that she did not looking happy at all "that's my net." The monsters soon landed behind Ace and he started to move but his back wouldn't let him. One of the monsters grabbed Blade Beak and threw it at the girl. Only for her to dodge at the last moment. She watched as a bird flew over to them making a lot of noise and the girl quickly moved and bashed the monster quickly knocking one out by racking it with her staff. Having it eaten by a rock. Then setting off a trap having a large tree trunk swing down sending the monster flying into a whirlpool. That soon stopped. Ace was surprised this forest was weird for sure. It seemed all the plants were alive even the rocks.

Ace stood up noticing that his back wasn't hurting anymore for some reason. "Wow that was incredible. How you smashed those creatures how you avoided that that thing. You're amazing, you're incredible….."

"Hmm, hmmm humph…"

"You're not even listening to me…."

"Great. Just great, just peachy. It took me six weeks to make this net. I will have you know that."

"The net? You saved my life. Thank you. I mean you're a girl and you helped me."

"Well, anyone can make a mistake." She said smirking while holding a fish she had caught with her net only to lose it.

"Oh, hahaha, I get it. This is where King Edwards sends all his unfunny jesters right?"

The girl starts to laugh. "And now I'll thank you."

Ace looked at her "for what?"

"For reminding me why I'm a hermit. Good day!"

"But wait what's your name? Let me know the name of the person who helped me."

She sighed "It's Rena."

Ace felt his heart pound a bit "I'm Ace…Rena why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Ace said and turned her around seeing the glazed look over what should be beautiful brown eyes. "Ohhh, I didn't realize you were…"

Rena smiled leaning on her staff. "What? Tall, curvy, pretty, smart, beautiful, sexy?

"Blind."

Rena sighed and put her hand up pointing at him, "You know I always forget that one…" Rena's Falcon fly's over to her chirping a lot.

" Hey look your falcon has silver wings." Ace point out.

"Really? I'll have to take your word on that." She said while shaking her head.

"Oh, no I'm sorry it means he knows where Excalibur is!" Ace said thinking how to show everyone he was meant to be a knight by bringing back Excalibur back to the kingdom.

"Sure he does. In Camelot. You know, big castle, lots of flags." She said while making jesters of how the place looks. And paused for a brief moment, "I mean you can see." She lowered her head just a little bit and then smiled at him. "So it shouldn't be hard to miss."

"No, it's somewhere in the forest. Teach has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage. That's why I'm here! I must find the sword and return it to Edward or Camelot and my mother are doomed. I can't let anything happen to her."

Rena was listening to her Falcon chirping. "What? The sword is here?" Rena nodded, "were going after it!"

Ace smiled "Great."

Rena sighed and turned around "Not you. Me and Ayden. We work alone." She used her staff and pushed him back.

Ace groaned "Why I don't see any reason why I can't come along."

"You can't come into this forest. You know nothing about this forest."

"Yeah and you do." Ace snapped back. He watched as Rena taped the rock with her staff and it started to rise in the sky. To a higher level of the forest. Ace grabbed the rising rock and held on.

He could hear Rena singing "I know the sound of each rock and stone.  
>And I embrace what others fear." He finally climbed up to see Rena walking across a tree that had fallen over towards a waterfall. Rena smiled still singing,<br>"You are not to roam in this forgotten place.  
>Just the likes of me are welcome here." She sang while lifting her staff up making the water part as it danced around her but never getting her wet. Ace walked up looking at it. To start walking after Rena, only for the waterfall to go back to normal getting him wet. "Everything breathes and I know each breath," She sang while placing her hand on the tree and a branch came down wrapping around her and placing her further ahead and safe. Ace came in for the branch to toss him ahead only he landed on his face and quickly getting back up. "<br>For me it means life  
>for others its death.<br>It's perfectly balanced.  
>Perfectly planned.<br>More than enough for this land.  
>Like every tree stands on its own,<br>reaching for the sky I stand alone." Ace was climbing up a rock cliff and looked to see many leafs flying around Rena. Only for her to smile leaning close to his face. To smile at him, his vision changed to her wearing a bikini top and shorts. She was leaning in and started to kiss him. She pulled back with her brown eyes looking at him. He shook his head to see her smirking and her brown eyes glazed over. She wasn't wearing the clothes in his vision but pants a green top with a corset on. She turned walking past him and past some strange plants. They all started to attack her and she was dodging their attacks with ease. "I share my world with no one else.  
>All by myself<br>I stand alone." She walked towards a little bit of water and used it as stairs getting to a higher level in the forest. "I've seen your world with these very eyes. Don't come any closer, don't even try." She keep walking while Ace felt amazement as he saw all the things that this land has to offer. He followed seeing her grabbing a plant that was flying off with her.  
>"I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies.<br>But in my world there's no compromise.

Like every tree stands on its own, reaching for the sky. I stand alone;  
>I share my world with no one else.<br>All by myself I stand alone." Rena groaned hearing Ace thinking she had gotten rid of him.

Ace smiled at Rena, "I stand alone too." Ace smiled as Ayden landed on his shoulder.

"Ayden!" Rena said groaning not wanting Ace to come.

"Look I say we work together. Other wise I will just follow you. I just need your help this once after that you never have to see me again. I normally don't even ask for help." Ace said smiling.

"Oh, all right! But don't give me any trouble

"By the way why were you singing?"

"Some of the plants and creatures act kinder to singing. They calm down and won't attack you but help you."

"Weird place makes no since."

Ace took off ahead of her letting her think to herself; it couldn't be that bad letting him come with them.

Oh how wrong she was, having been stopping things from attacking Ace. "Ohh it's a fine mess you've gotten us into Ayden." Rena said glaring at her Flacon.

"Come on Rena, this isn't so bad… I can't see why you and many other make such a fuss about this place.… I've had a tougher time collecting eggs!" He said and rubbed the back of his head blushing. Knowing it sounded pretty lame. While the whole time Rena was saving Ace from peril with out him even knowing. Talk about who was the Damsel in Distress.

"Trouble, trouble, trouble, with a capital T!" She said but soon stopped. Not able to see anything but sniffing the air. She knew it was about to get bad. She just knew it.

Ace looked at her "What do you have a cold? If you can not go on I think I could-"

"Shhhh, we're in dragon country." She shook her head walking ahead and slower pace. 'I don't know what I will do with him.'

"Ohhh," Ace started to sniff only to smell sulfur. "Right…are you SURE this is dragon country? I mean shouldn't there be a sign or something? It could say "Welcome to Dragon Country"…You don't think we'll see any do you? I always wondered what a dragon looks like.….." Ace walked next to her not knowing why he felt strange when he looked at her. It was like he knew her most his life. He shook his head feeling light headed. He didn't know why but he didn't feel like himself when around her. More he was spending time with her more this place felt wrong.

Rena looked around "Ace you need to be quite."

"Do you hear something?" Ace said looking around wondering where the sound was coming from.

Rena smirked "No, I just want you to be quiet. I am trying to listen."

Ace is started to walk a little bit away from Rena. He felt as if something was wrong. He hadn't felt this way before. He looked at Rena and that brought a smile to his face. 'I just know I have met her. I feel like I have known her all my life.' An image of her standing above him smirking, with a sparkle in her brown eyes. They were also in a wooded area and a little boy laughing on the ground in the back ground appeared in his mind. He shook his head. He looked at her, her eyes are dole and some scar around her eyes not that noticeable but it was there. Ace saw a shadow on the ground and looked up seeing a dragon flying towards them. 'Rena.' He ran towards her. Only for Rena to grab him hearing him and both of them to tumble in a giant egg shell. With Ace on top of Rena. She just laid there.

Ace heart started to beat a little faster he leaned in to kiss her.

"Umm Ace you can get off me or did you hurt yourself."

"Oh… Right." Ace said climbing off.

Ace sits up to see a dragon… "Dragon." He said aloud.

The dragon looked around "DRAGONS!"

The dragon looked around. He was not what Ace thought of when he thought of a dragon. Ace looked at the boy he had scales but looked to be 18 years old and had wings. He had more of blonde and blue scales. He also had a top hat on. "Where? I don't see any dragons!"

"But your Dragons." Rena pointed out while pushing Ace off of her.

"Oh for heavens sake someone's found our hiding place!" The Dragon pointed out. He was pushed aside by another Dragon. Who was a red mix with black and gold. While wearing a Straw Hat.

"Let me handle this! We are Dragons- ferocious hungry Dragons! So go away before we eat you! Roarrr!" It would have been scary if it wasn't for the fact this dragon was attached by the hip to the other. And that it was his stomach that roared. And that didn't phase them since he was making a scary puppet on the wall with his shadow.

"Good show Luffy. Here let me have a go. Dadadadadada dadadadadada daum …" He said as a Bambi was trotting.

Rena gets board since she couldn't see anything, so having no idea what they where doing so she taps the egg, "Oh behave you two." She says as the egg falls apart.

"Please don't hurt us!" Said the Top Hat dragon.

"I thought you were ferocious dragons." Rena says crossing her arms.

Luffy sighed "Well, not exactly, the real ferocious ones are those fire breathing bullies out there! Or my Grandpa…"

"Yeah, there always picking on us, pushing us around, calling us names, I hate them!" He groaned.

Rena is poking them with her staff.

Luffy is annoyed "Hey, hey Lady easy with the stick."

"What are you?" Rena ask.

Ace was wondering the same seeing they are one.

"Well that's a long story. You see we tend to say, we're the reason cousin's shouldn't marry. I'm Sabo, and this growth on my neck is Luffy." Ace looked at them to see they were attached by the hip.

"You can call me Captain."

"But the real reason we are together is we kinda pissed someone off, when we where younger who had magic. And they put us together. And one day I ate a fruit that changed us to look more human like. And Luffy then ate a fruit that made us rubber."

Rena grabbed Ace's hand "Come on Ace, lets get going."

Luffy started to follow them dragging Sabo "Where are you going?"

Ace smirked "We are saving Camelot. And it is dangerous and maybe a damsel in distress."

"Ahh, Camelot, the restaurants the theaters." Sabo said thinking of all the different books as well. He could be a writer there.

"Think of all the meat and well meat. I want an all you can eat restaurants."

Sabo looked up, "the dragons."

Luffy and Sabo both at each other than heard a dragon roar. "The dragons!" They took off passing Ace and Rena while the other dragons were spitting fire at them. They soon came to a pool of acid that also had a waterfall of green acid.

"Wait what is this?" Ace asked looking at it.

Sabo looked at them as he started to hop across on some weird eggs in the acid. "Don't worry it's perfectly safe!"

Rena put the bottom of her staff in it and pulled it out hearing it burning she tapped the bottom to the ground. "Safe sure it is."

Luffy looked back at them, "Well so long as you don't step in it."

Sabo and Luffy were already across, with Ace close behind. Rena was listening to Ayden to jump to each egg. She was stuck at one having not heard Ayden for a bit, "Ayden!" She yells and Ayden chirps to the next egg.

"Rena Hurry!" Ace was yelling.

"You think this is easy!" She stated jumping to the next egg as a dragon comes out of the acid waterfall. Making a wave which by a miracle washes Rena to shore. Ace grabbed her arm helping her up as they take off running.

Luffy was looking ahead seeing another strange creature coming after them "It's another dragon!"

Ace was looking ahead "That isn't a dragon Luffy, it's a griffin…." Deep down Ace wanted to send a blast of fire at Blackbeard seeing him chase them. "And that is Blackbeard." He said growling.

"Hey guys this way." Luffy and Sabo yell jumping into a hole.

Soon Ace, Ayden and Rena follow them. Leaving Blackbeard and his crew to fight off the dragons heading towards them. They heard a loud yell of Love Punch.

Luffy was snickering "Man he is asking for it messing with Gramps."

Luffy heard screaming and watched as Ace crashes into the ground shortly followed by Ayden flying in and Rena falling on Ace.

Rena starts to get up "You sure we are safe down here?" She says.

"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there." Luffy said looking up.

Sabo smiled "We know all the best escape routes."

"We've been dodging those bullies since we were two hundred years old." He said stretching his arm out really far.

"Were we ever that young?" Luffy stopped to think.

Sabo shook his head, "of course we were you moron."

"I'm not a moron."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Rena shook her head "With all that bickering I'm surprised you haven't fried each other."

Sabo lowered his head "fry? We can't even simmer."

"Yeah, you see unlike most dragons he can't breathe fire or fly, sad really." Luffy said smirking.

"Oh, excuse moi, Mr. Self denial, you mean we can't breathe fire or flyhy?"

Sabo was poking his pointer fingers together "We just broke the dragons cardinal rule."

Luffy turned smirking "What? Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?"

"No you moron, never help a human."

"Come on Ace, we must make camp before dark."

"Camp." Luffy says smiling. "Come on we can be lots of help. And you never know you might need us."

"Sure, join." Rena said walking off. Ace watched as she walked away some reason he felt it was all wrong. She was normally the happy one. And he be the one wanting to be alone. He shook his head only to hear Rena yell "NO MORE SINGING…" Since Luffy started singing and brought Sabo into the singing as well.

Sabo was smirking "How do you feel about interpretive dance?"

Rena groaned as they keep walking while Ayden was leading the way.

Luffy started to look around "I'm starving, all these heroics have worked up my appetite….hey, hey, something smells delicious…"

Sabo was glaring at Luffy "Yes, I could whip up a little something. Would you like a meat cake, or a meat pie, or how about-"

"Here's were we stop." Rena says making everyone stop in there tracks.

Ace was looking at the sky seeing it was still day light, "Stop, but what about Excalibur? And it is still day light."

"Look it will be dark soon and no one travels through the forbidden forest after dark."

Ace groaned "I am sure my father would have. Sir Roger would have."

Luffy was working on making a fire with two sticks and rubbing them together. "Come on baby light my fire…."

"You know there is nothing more pathetic than a flame-retarded dragon." Ace said looking at them. He smirked seeing they were ignoring it.

Sabo smirked leaning down to look. "He look Luffy you blew fire! No, my mistake just hot air!"

Rena sat down next to Ace. "Hello Ace."

"Hey Rena, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I knew your father."

"You did?"

"I used to live in Camelot. I was a stable girl. How I used to dream of becoming a knight. Then, one evening there was a fire. I rushed to save the horses, well, but I was hurt. My father had been off on a quest I don't know what happen and I was all alone. All I could see was shapes, then it turned into, and finally my world went black. After I lost my sight your father was the only one who still believed in me. He taught me a knight's strength comes from his heart and loyalty to the oath of Camelot…."

She thought of Sir Roger "united we stand now and forever…."

"But when he passed on… So did my dreams. No one would help me not even my own family. So I ran away not feeling wanted and came here. I was all alone well that was until Ayden. He found me out here. Saved my life more than a couple times."

Ace looked at her. "I felt that way too….. But I knew he would never want me to give up." Ace grabbed Rena's hand. "Rena, he wouldn't want you to give up either, you're as good as any knight in Camelot….. And some reason I fell it is wrong. We should live our life with out any regrets everything we do, don't regret anything you do. Let's live our life to the fullest. And I want to be well known and not off my dad's name. So we will both become knights showing everyone they were wrong." For a brief moment Ace was wondering why he loved his father when he felt he should hate him. But it was soon gone with pride.

"You really think so?" That moment Ace turned looking at Rena but saw her in a crows nest leaning closer to him. He shook his head to see a hopeful look on her face.

"Oh course I believe that."

"You said you found Ayden here in the forest, so mind telling me more." He was enjoying how Ayden made the Dragons look dumb.

"Well for one I didn't find him, AYDEN found me. He just appeared one day as if destiny were watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest….what can hurt you, and what can heal you. With Ayden as my eyes I can survive anything, see I'll show you." She grabbed Ace's hand and pulled him up. Taking him to an area where there were plants that would attack you. She walked into the middle. "I take my position, face my fears, and hold my ground until the last possible moment…. Waiting for a signal, to evade!" Ace was watching her. She seemed so calm. The plants looked like they where about to attack. All a sudden one of them sent its attack at Rena only for Ayden to give his warning. Having Rena move out of the way. "See? Now you try."

Ace smirked walking in. "All right, no problem."

"Take your position."

Ace nodded and when Rena didn't respond he could have slapped him self forgetting she was blind. "Take my position."

"Now you have to face your fears."

"Face my fears." He said looking at the plant wanting to move out of the way.

"And hold your ground until the last possible moment."

Ace went to dodge before Ayden's warning and fell into Rena.

He could hear Rena laughing, "I told you to wait till the last possible moment. You had moved to soon."

Ace was groaning for having the wind knocked out of him.

Sabo and Luffy were walking towards them, "mind your backs, coming through, move it!"

"Nice try buddy." Sabo said to Ace. And smiled at Rena.

Luffy looked to Rena, "Hey Rena, do you have a light?"

Rena smiled at them "I'm sorry I never use a fire to dangerous for me to do."

Ace was looking at the food. And nothing looked that good. All a sudden he noticed a red fruit had fallen to the ground. He walked over picking it up. After smelling it he noticed it smelt ok. He started to eat it while walking back to camp.

Luffy turned and looked at Ace. "Oh… You ate a devil fruit…."

"A what?!"

Sabo sighed "Devil fruit it gives you great powers but you can no longer swim."

He finished his fruit. "Well I don't feel different." He said. Truth was Ace was feeling better than he has all his life. Like something missing was not there.

Ace watched as everyone started to go to bed. Having just woken back up in his food. He heard whispering coming from all around them 'He wasn't suppose to find that fruit.'

'I know I know. It isn't my fault.'

'Look some of the others if they woke up I could take care of. But Ace and Rena have to stay under.'

'Look there is no way Rena and Ace are waking up.'

Ace started to look around and went to Rena to wake her up. "Ace why are you waking me. Go back to sleep."

"I heard someone they are trying to keep us asleep."

"It is most likely some birds. They will say weird things ignore them and go back to bed." She laid down falling asleep.

Ace decided to stay up the rest of the night only to fall asleep on his watch. "Ayden's spotted Excalibur, it must be near! Come on let's go!" Rena was saying to the dragons and walked over waking up Ace.

Ace yawned while walking with the group and looked down. "This must be from Excalibur, but where's the sword?" He said picking up the medallion that was on the sheath for Excalibur.

Rena was using her staff to see if she could feel out any clues, "someone must have taken it, or something." She said as she tripped into a giant footstep.

Ace was groaning, "Great now well, never find Excalibur in time…."

"Not if we follow these tracks-"

"Well, this is all your fault!" Ace said pointing at Rena. While cutting her off having not listen to her.

"My fault?!"

"If we hadn't stopped last night."

Rena heard a slight snap of a twig. And was turning her head to try and figure where the sound was coming from. "Quiet" she said motioning with her hands.

"Fuck we should have keep moving. I would have found it. And could make Blackbeard pay. We let it slip through our fingers because of you. You wanted to rest. Saying not to travel-"

"Shhh."

"At night. I have to save my mother….. I can't let her die because of me. "

"Ace please I need to hear…. Argg," Rena fell to the ground. Luffy and Sabo ran over and noticed the arrow through Rena's chest. They picked her up.

"RENA!" Ace's turned to see that it been Blackbeard who shot her.

"Get em!" Blackbeard said to his metal men.

Ace went to attack them and sent a fire blast at them. Only to see it was no use since they were metal.

"ACE WE HAVE TO LEAVE." Luffy yelled

"We have to help Rena. She is out Ace." Sabo added.

Ace quickly moved and used one of the trees that was alive to Trap Blackbeard and his men. While Ace turned to get out of there. So he could help Rena get better.

Ace had started to carry Rena. Images of her almost beaten to death. And another of her hurt by Blackbeard. This time though he shot an arrow through her chest. "Please don't die. I can't lose you Rena. I'm sorry, it's all my fault you were hurt again. I was ranting when I should have been quiet!" He whispers the last part. "I shouldn't be here…"

Rena reached up to Ace's face. "Sh, shhh, shh, you're wrong…."

Rena was gasping for breath "You need to pull the arrow out." Ace nodded and grabbed the arrow. And yanked it out to hear Rena screaming out in pain. Ace paled at all the blood coming out from her wound. Ayden started to chirp loudly. Ace turned to see that Ayden brought him some leafs. Ace took it and used it to cover her wound. Rena lifted her head up, "Ace it is not your fault."

"It is my fault if I had just been quite."

"Look Ace it isn't your fault."

"I should have let you go by yourself you would probably already have the sword by now. I have-"

"Yeah I would have the sword. But I wouldn't have gotten to know you. Ace I am glad you forced your self on me. And made me accept you. I can't see this trip without you." She smiled at him while she snickered just a bit since she couldn't see.

"I feel the same."

Rena smiled at him through the pain. "Tell Sabo and Luffy to come in and lay down. We should rest for awhile. Then we will head back out."

"But you're too injured."

"Ace, Ayden got the leafs right?"

"Yes."

"Then I will be ok. This forest is different than others."

"Yeah I kinda noticed and been wondering about that."

"Well it is tale I heard. Thousands of years go. A witch who was the strongest in the lands was dying. And she lived here in this forest. With her last dying breath she gave all her magic to the forest to let it grow and live. That way it would come to life. So there are plants of magic here for healing. So I will be ok. Now lay down and get some shut eye."

"What if Blackbeard gets the sword? I have-"

"Ace calm down. If he gets it we will steal it back together."

Ace went and got Sabo and Luffy. Who went to check up on Rena before laying down to sleep. Ace sighed laying down to rest he heard snoring from Sabo and Luffy.

When he was asleep all he could think about was the ocean. And being with many tons of different people. He felt happy but something was missing. Everything started to change.

Ace was laughing and smiling. He had a huge cup of rum and was drinking. "TO ACE THE NEW SECOND Division Leader!" Cheered some crew members. Ace was enjoying himself and laughing. While eating food. He left as if he should go and check up on someone but couldn't.

"Ace." He heard her voice turning around he lost his breath.

Standing there before him was Rena. Her hair was down and she looked so happy to see him. The bruises that where on her face gone. She did not have the wound from the arrow. He noticed she was wearing different clothes with baggy shorts and a plain shirt. Her leg was wrapped up and she was holding onto the mast to stay up.

He ran over to help her, "Rena, you're awake and what are you doing walking around."

"I didn't think I was really saved." She said smiling. "I didn't think I ever see you again." Rena said looking him in the eyes. He could see her gorgeous brown eyes sparkling at him. They were not glazed over from being blind. As they watered up, she had tears streaming down her face. "You know there was one thing if I died I would have regretted the most."

Ace looked at her "What is that Rena?"

"Not seeing you again." She said smiling she wrapped arms around him hugging him.

Ace was climbing a rope he reached the top to climb in a crows nest. Looking he saw it was Rena there. She had a blanket around her to keep her warm. She was only wearing a bikini top, shorts and her cloak. "Shouldn't you be waking up now Ace…? Ace please wake up. Ace you're in danger you need to get up. Wake up Ace…"

Ace sat up "What is it?"

Rena rolled over in her sleep. Ace sighed and rubbed his head. "Hey you want to wake her." Sabo asked him.

Ace walked over and slightly shook her. Having her stretch and yawn. "Morning Rena… How are you feeling?"

She smiled but wasn't looking anywhere her brown eyes where a cloudy white. "Good let's get going." She said grabbing her staff and soon heading off.

…

Rena was following the lead of Ace since it was easier for her to lead to follow the tracks that took the sword.

"We've lost the tracks….." All a sudden there was a very loud rumbling and sound like a stomach growling that was louder than anyone should have.

"Tell me that was your stomach?" Ace asked looking at Sabo and Luffy.

Rena shrugged her shoulder "hmmm it is just the Ogre." She said nonchalantly.

"OGRE!" Luffy and Sabo both screamed. "Well it has been nice knowing you-" Luffy said.

"If you ever want to visit we will see you later." Sabo finished. "Have a nice life, or whatever is left of it."

Ace smirked "What you scared about a little Ogre."

"Scared of them noooo." Luffy said.

Sabo was looking around "It is there appetite."

Luffy looked down at a Skelton of another dragon. "Oh no."

Sabo looked at it and had a gruesome look on his face, "I think it was uncle Yurich."

"Alas poor Yurich, I knew him well." Luffy joked. "Wait I don't have an Uncle Yurich."

Sabo smirked. Since Uncle Yurich was from Sabo's side of the family. "Luffy he was my Noble Uncle who wanted you to be a slave." Luffy glared at the bones, both of them hated him.

Rena turned hearing something. "Shit… Quick, get out of the way!" She yells tackling them all. As the Ogre steps on the skeleton into the ground. All a sudden a object falls from the ogre.

"It's the sheath from Excalibur…. He does have the sword" Rena said picking it up. She smirked "Ogres sleep in the day; we'll wait for him to fall asleep. Then we grab the sword. He must be heading off to go sleep."

Luffy looked at her "Adventure?"

Sabo looked to Ace "I think Luffy and Rena are trying to get us into trouble."

"Double that."

Rena smiled while walking with them. Rena was walking next to Sabo "So how did you guys end up being stuck together. It sounded like earlier you weren't born that way."

"Our cousin Law… While we where asleep when we were eight did this.. As a joke… And only will fix us if we beat him in a fight. Be easy if Luffy would do what I say."

Luffy glared at him, "sure Sabo. You should be following my lead."

Ace walked next to Rena "You did that on purpose."

"I never." Rena said smiling. "Shhh, the slightest noise and we're finished."

Rena was listening to the ogre, "Ace, what is he doing?"

"I don't see him."

"Well he is here I can smell him for sure."

Ace nodded "Yeah you're right, he is here I can see him and he is using Excalibur as a toothpick!"

Rena went to sit down for a bit, "well tell me when he falls asleep."

About an hour later there was a loud earth shaking thud. Sabo looked to Ace "let me guess he fell asleep."

Rena used her staff to lead her to the edge "Please describe the layout."

"There's a ledge which hangs just above the sword, oh, but it must be a twenty foot drop!"

Luffy smiled and looked to Sabo "We got this." He wrapped his arm around a pillar and took off running his arm stretching and jumped. While swinging in the air Sabo reached out and snatched the sword.

Blackbeard walked in only to see them with the sword. He climbed on the griffin and took off only to wake the ogre as Rena, Luffy, Sabo and Ace took off down a hallway. While doing this the ogre slammed his hand forward slamming them into the wall. Then rolled over trapping them.

Ace was running only to see that they had stopped up ahead at a cliff. "There is no way out." Luffy yelled.

"Yes there is." Ace kicked Sabo and Luffy "You have to fly." He grabbed Rena and jumped on there back as they crashed on the ground and was using them to surf down the mountain.

"FLY?! We can't fly! We explained that before." Sabo yelled in pain as they where bouncing down the hill.

"Ouch, ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwww!" Luffy and Sabo where screaming. Only for them to finally stop. Luffy glared at them "tell you what, next time you try to fly, and we'll hold on."

"We did it!" Ace yelled and cheered having taken the sword earlier from Luffy.

Rena lowered her head having her bangs covering her eyes which was hiding her pain as she turned around, "congratulations!"

"So this is Excalibur!" Ace said looking at in amazement.

"Oh let me hold it; me; me; no me; me!" Luffy and Sabo where yelling at each other.

Rena shouted at them, "NO, Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Edward, come on Ace."

"Rena, do you think my mother is safe?"

"I am sure she is fine. Since she raised you. We must hurry, we don't have much time."  
>Luffy smiled while walking "Think we will be the first people stuck together." Luffy said smirking."<p>

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Yes the first two headed dragon."

Ace smiled seeing the sky up ahead "Hey Rena, up ahead the sky."

Rena smiled at him. Knowing that it was the end of the forbidden Forest. "It is okay… Ace, go ahead I will join you in a bit. I'll be…." She paused for a moment "Right behind you."

Ace had taken off with Sabo and Luffy next to him leaving Rena behind. He smiled seeing Camelot. It was in a weird way looking like a ship. He smiled and felt the breeze against his skin "It is perfect"

Rena stepped next to the men. "I wish you could see it."

"I have seen it... and there was no place for me."

"Rena, what's wrong?"

"Just take Excalibur to Edward. You don't have much time."

"Rena I want to deliver the sword together."

"No. You deliver it. I don't belong in that world. Come on, Ayden." She said and the falcon flew on her shoulder landing.

Ace looked at her not knowing why his chest hurt so much. Images of her being left on an island flashed in his mind. And then he saw an image of her beaten and in pain screaming for it to stop. He shook his head "Rena… " An image of her laughing and joking with everyone. He saw a man with a pineapple style hair and saw Luffy stealing everyone's food. He looked to Sabo and saw him as a human boy with Luffy, and Rena all of them children and drinking Sake together. "But you do belong in it." 'Come on Ace wake up. It isn't real Ace.' He heard Rena whisper.

Sabo looked to Ace "Forget about her. You're better off alone. She walks funny. She even looks funny. People throw will darts at her. And you don't need a girl do you."

"I'm going back for Rena."

Ace felt something drain him as he felt a hand on his back. "I'll take that." Blackbeard sighs as he draws the sword. "Why Excalibur. Mine forever. You've been quite annoying, for a boy. But cheer up if you listen to what I say I won't slit the throat of you dear mother." Ace laid on the ground with Teach's foot on his back. He couldn't believe he let this bastard get him. He would make him pay.

"I've waited ten years...to hold this sword." Blackbeard laughs. "And with this and the fruit I ate no one will stop me. And now I'll make sure...I hold it forever. Prepare...for the dawning...of a new age!" Ace poured the potion on his hand and the sword only for them to merge together and become one. It looked as if the sword had shadows coming off of it. "Don't worry, little boy. I'll make sure Edward gets it back. Or gets it in the back. But he will soon be joining your father." Blackbeard laughed as he had one of his men dragging Ace off with them. Having tied him up. "Put him in the wagon let his mother see just how much a failure her son is."

Ace growled and tried fighting back and ran towards Blackbeard only to have the sword to his throat. "Get in the wagon. Or I will kill your mother."

Ace nodded and climbed into the wagon.

"Ace!"

"Mother?"

"Thank heavens you're safe."

"Mom I have failed you, and the kingdom. I let that man get the sword."

"No, dear, just have faith things will work out for the better."

"What a touching reunion. But all this love is making me nauseous. Now Rouge you have a job. I will kill your son and you if you don't do it."

"Don't lose hope." She whispered into Ace's ear. "It will work out."

Sabo and Luffy where both running back to get Rena knowing she could help them. "RENA, PLEASE HELP! Something awful has happened." Sabo was shouting at her. Rena turned around looking at them.

Luffy started to yank on her arm. "We've got to go."

"What are you doing? Leave me be. Ace is-"

"Ace has been captured."

"And Blackbeard has the sword."

"What? Take me to him. Come on, Ayden."

"They're halfway to Camelot by now." Luffy said.

Sabo was thinking. "Luffy's right. We'd have to fly there

to get there in time."

Luffy smirked while both of them wanted to save Ace he gabbed Rena and her staff and stretched his arms. Sabo looked to him "What are you doing?"

"Idea. Mr. Dragon power you will fly us. I am a rubber person… Gum-gum Rocket." They all went flying high into the air. All of them screaming Ayden was flying next to them as they where starting to fall. And Sabo yelled screaming only for wings to come out of his and Luffy's back bigger and they could now fly.

"You're flying!" Rena said laughing as she was held in there arms."

Luffy smiled wishing for once since they where put together they where separate.

Ace groaned tied up in ropes he heard the Pirates yelling "Wagons approaching! It's Lady Rouge!"

"Lower the bridge at once!"

Ace tried everything to get free to feel heat in his hands they lit on fire. He smiled breaking free and jumped out "It's a trap!" He tried to warn the Whitebeard knights.

Teach laughed "Attack!"

There was chaotic yelling as Teach's crew broke out of the wagons and started fighting. Blackbeard raised his hand having all the men running out of the castle come flying at him. He dropped his hand having them fall to the ground. With the other hand not being Excalibur he cut the men down with ease. "Seal off the castle!" He ordered and some of his men walked up standing in front of all the other men.

"Teach has breached the castle keep." Yelled Thatch as he was fighting men off.

"The king is still inside!" Shanks yelled back to him. He only had one arm and was fighting off hoards of Blackbeard's men with ease. He used to be one of his fathers men but now was his own knight.

"Mother, I must help the king." Ace said turning to her.

Rouge smiled at her son, "Don't worry! We'll be fine!"

Ace looked around needing to get in the castle he noticed where they where repairing the castle and ran over to a latter to get to the upper part of the wall. Ace started to run across the make sift bridge that is hooked to the tower. Only for that moment the griffin attacked the bridge having it fall apart. Then another of Teach's men showed up while Ace was holding onto the edge about to fall.

"Hehehe I look foreword to killing you. I hated your father." That moment he stomped on Ace's hand having him fall.

That was when Ace felt water wrap around him and put him up on the wall. "Gumm-gumm Pistol." A fist flew forward knocking the man off the wall.

Rena landed next to him smiling. She had her staff out.

"Rena, you came back!"

"Of course I came back. Sorry I'm late though!"

"You're flying!" Ace said looking at Luffy and Sabo.

"Yeah found out Sabo is the only one who can fly. I am just rubber." Luffy said spreading his jaw wide and smiling.

Edward was walking down to the round table while holding his shoulder that was hurt.

"Rouge?" Only instead of seeing his late friends life to see the man who killed him. "Teach."

"Pleased to see me?" He said sitting in Edward's chair.

Leaning over Edward grabbed a weapon off the rack.

"A spear?" He starts to laugh. "How East blue! A king would hold a nobler weapon. A king would hold…" he paused walking around the table the big man smirked having a cloak around him and lifted his hand "...Excalibur."

…

"Ace where is Blackbeard?"

"He is inside and with the King. And there is no other way in." Looking at the night's fighting off Blackbeard's men.

Rena smirked "I know a way. Through the stables."

Ace smiled but saw more people coming "Give me your hand."

Rena held her hand out "Why?" Only for Ace to grab it and pulling her off the wall. She screamed only for them to land into a cart full of hay. Some how Rena ended up sitting in the driver seat. Grabbing the reins she snapped them making the horse start running. Ace sat up Hay flying everywhere the cart swearing a lot. He was wondering what was happening only to see Rena was driving. The blind girl was driving when there was fighting and fire in different locations around them. "What are you doing?"

"I am driving!" She yelled with a smile on her face.

Ace shook his head "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"No problem! Now hang on!" Rena said turning right only for the cart to about flip.

"Rena…. RENA… RENA on you left… No Rena your other Left! RENA TURN RIGHT... RIGHT! RIGHT! LOOK OUT!" He was screaming it doing no good. As the carriage crashed sending them flying into a pile of hay.

"See?! That wasn't so bad, was it?"

….

Blackbeard looked around the room of the round table. "So many memories in this room. Makes me want to puke. You said everyone at this table was equal. They where your family. Well...I have something sweeter." He leaned foreword. "Revenge!" He said kicking Edward to the ground. "I only stayed with you so I could find a certain devil fruit then to steal your sword."

….

Rena was using her walking staff to go through the tunnels. "These tunnels lead to the Round Table."

"I can't see." Ace said.

"Don't worry. I'll be your eyes." Rena said taking his hand.

Soon though everything was lit up with Ace blushing he used his fire powers and lighting up the whole tunnel. Thought he did not tell Rena.

…

"I'm going to have more fun getting rid of you, than when I got rid of Sir Gol… Or Sir Roger."

"I may not survive but my sons, my knights and people of my country will live. I will not let you take that from them."

Rena and Ace at that moment came to the room and Ace saw what was happening and started to move away. "Ace, no!" Rena whispered.

"But you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot." Whitebeard said standing up proud and strong ready to fight.

Blackbeard shrugged his shoulder. "Well, I've got to start somewhere. Say hello to your new king."

"You're no king." Whitebeard said glaring at the man.

You're right. Perhaps I'm more of a god." Blackbeard said licking his sword.

"Hey, Teach!" Ace said walking towards him.

"You!"

"I will not serve a false king." With that Ace ran at him punching him so hard in the face his arm been on fire and blasted him out into the courtyard through the stain glass window. Ace not able to control the fire ended up stumbling out there as well. As he was getting up he saw Teach walking towards him.

"You. You're in the way, just like your father." He said while the darkness ate the flames. "Since you're dying to be like him let's see. If I can help you out!"

That moment Rena had snuck up behind him and swung her staff at him only for Teach to swing the sword cutting the staff in half.

"Oopsy-daisy. You probably needed that." He looked to see Rena on the ground trying to find her staff. He kicked her towards Ace. As she yelped out in pain he saw her face."

"Wait your Rena… Sir Shanks' daughter. I remember you. Your mother was killed by my men while you and your father where visiting the capital. And then I tried to get rid of your father. With the fire to distract the men. But you at the time worked the stables. Let the horse out. And because you worked there your father was the fastest to the scene. Too bad I couldn't end him. But I did take his wife and daughter vision. So where is your dam pigeon now to save you?" He whispered as Ace was helping her up.

"Hold your ground until the last possible moment." Ace said seeing the stone behind him. And helping Rena up.

"Alright, and you give the signal."

Blackbeard was smiling. "Two for the price of one. This must be my lucky day." He said raising his sword and bringing it down.

"Now!" Ace said pushing Rena and himself out of the way only for Blackbeard to stuck in the stone.

"Oh, no! The stone!" Teach was shrieking as he tried to pull his arm out. At this point Sabo and Luffy landed as magic was bursting out of the stone. Hitting Sabo and Luffy both boys standing there smiling. Then to all the men who been changed turned back to normal. They saw Teach was no more and the king walking up to take his sword back.

Later that evening Ace was walking with Rena at his side both of them having been knighted. Edward was smiling at them "Come let us go to the feast."

Ace was looking around something was off and he didn't know what. Rena smiled at him and pulled him alone. He looked at her cloudy eyes. That just seemed so wrong to him.

….

"So Miss. Mother's day what is the others dreams about." A mans voice asked.

The woman walked over each person. Waving her hand over the blue haired girl "she dreams of peace I have her in a world similar to this and her country is with out problems." She walked over the younger red haired girl waving her hand images appeared of her with money and a family. There was two woman an older on her mother who had purple hair and was with a younger blue hair girl. "See dreams of a world where she is a princess. Her older sister has powers and is ignoring her." She walked over to the man with blonde hair waving her hand. "His dreams so perverted." They could see a man looking out over the city in a tall building. A woman the younger red head walking in to interview him. Him flirting with her. "It seems this dream is about him with the other woman. He has everything he wants but her." She walked over the young reindeer Doctor. "He is so cute." She smiled waving her hand over him. His dream appeared before them to watch. He was just happy on his island with two doctors laughing and smiling. She walked to the man with long nose waving her hand to see his dream of him being a hero worshiped by all. He was saving the day being able to fly, super strength, bullet proof, laser eyes, and ice breath. She shook her head walking over the green haired man seeing him sleeping. She waved her hand looking at his dream he was in a different world and the greatest swordsmen, and a wondering swordsmen.

She walked up to her second target the older red head and smiled. "We watched Ace who was doing a good job for a bit to try and break free of my powers lets see her dream.

..

Shanks was riding away from the city with over fifty men. While one of the men where singing. "Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place. Where the caravan camels roam. Where they cut off your ear. Where it's flat and immense. If they don't like your face. And the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey-it's home! When the wind's at your back. And the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by. Hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night!"

Arabian nights, like Arabian days, more often than not, are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways, Arabian nights, 'Neath Arabian moons, a fool off his Marco, could fall and fall hard, out there on the dunes."

Over a hundred feet away from the fifty men riding as fast as the horse's legs would carry them sits Akainu on his horse, with the blue parrot on his shoulder.

Krieg was riding up to them on his golden horse.

Akainu was glaring at him, "You… Are late."

Krieg bowed his head scared of the man who worked for the kingdoms ruler. Who he had found out was also a spy for another group of rebels from a different Kingdom who wanted to show there absolute justices. The crusaders or better known as the marines. "A thousand apologies, O patient one."

Akainu looked at the man with a calculated look "You have it, then?"

Krieg smiled "I just had to slit a few throats to get it. Trust me my men don't even know that it is gone either." Krieg pulls out half of the medallion.

Akainu reaches for it feeling his wishes foe absolute justices would be coming to him soon. But as soon as his fingers reached out Krieg pulled back his hand "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" Aokiji smirked for a blue parrot and flew down taking the medallion out of his hands. Krieg recoiled from the pain looking at his hand, he could see the blood from where the claws cut him and his hand felt like ice.

Akainu smiled "Trust me, my stingy, atrocious friend. You'll get what's coming to you." He smiled looking at the medallion. 'Just like all of the other atrocious vermin out there.' He thought of the last King, who named the recent King so he be able to watch over his son till he could become King himself.

The parrot smirked "What's coming to you! Awk!"

Akainu reached into his cloak and pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Akainu's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" Akainu yells following after the medallion. Krieg and Akainu ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" 'I shall be able to bring the world justice.

"Awk! Cave of wonders!"

"By the Sea!" Krieg said looking at it. Only to be lifted in the air by Akainu.

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

Krieg smirked "You want a lame, fine that is all you shall get." He starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" Now that Aokiji and Akainu are alone he turns to Akainu, "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?"

"Some low life from the east side of town." Then Akainu puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. As Krieg reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

The caves head lifts up and looks at the man "Who disturbs my slumber?"

"It is I, Don Krieg, a humble thief."

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave opens it mouth to let him enter.

Krieg turns to Akainu with a questioning look. "What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Akainu watches as Krieg hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that is left are Akainu, Aokiji, and the two separated halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough."

Aokiji unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! I say we give up and go find Sengoku. Tell him the lamp is a lost cause. We have enough info to bring them down. I want to be turned back to a man but we can't do that with out the man Sengoku has." He flies up to Akainu's shoulder.

"Patience, Aokiji. You must endure so patience. Krieg was obviously

less than worthy."

"Krieg, Less that worthy. Oh, there's a big surprise... I could have beaten him in my weaker form." He said extremely sarcastically. "What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" Akainu pinches his beak shut. Knowing it been worse if his partner been the other one. Aokiji was at least lazy to not bother him all the time.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough. He must be one who could join our cause."

…

Only an hour later the one they where looking for was running across a rooftop, where Rena is rushing and comes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. She almost drops it over the edge.

A man with a pineapple hair style came running after her the captain of the Pirate Gaurds Marco. "Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

Rena looks back at them, then down to the bread. "All this for a loaf of bread?" She jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. She skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as she goes. Finally, she's the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Rena slams into the shutters and falls to the street, her fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around her. She pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy her bread when... She groans hearing them.

Thatch pointed at her "There she is!"

Jozu came chasing after her "You won't get away so easy!"

She looked up at the roof and her fall "You think that was

RENA: You think that was easy? Really you guys are nuts." She sees three men looking at her laughing with two women.

Thatch was yelling at his division "You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find her."

Rena grabs a sheet and pulls it over her to wrap herself in a sheet for a disguise. She runs over to the group of people.

"Morning, ladies. And Gentlemen."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Rena?" Hina said looking at her. With Smoker next to her.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught—"

Marco hand grabs Rena's shoulder and yanks him back. Rena looks at him some reason this just feels wrong to her as the disguise falls off.

"Shit, I'm in trouble!"

Smoker moves away smirking at her. He takes Hina as they move out of sight.

"And this time—" He never got to finish his line. As a monkey pet of Rena's came down pull something over his head screeching. The monkey Luffy dances on the MARCO's head, laughing.

Rena smiled taking her beard that Marco had taken. "Perfect timing, Luffy!"

Luffy smiled jumping to her shoulder "Hello!"

"Let's get outta here Luffy!"

Rena smiled hearing the musicians of the street playing music and started to hum to herself. "Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword." While Jozu was swinging a sword at her. "You know I steal only what I can't afford that's everything!" She said doing a back flip out of the way.

Then Marco appears wielding a sword. "Well this is a first," she dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the Marco's pants. LUFFY raspberries at Marco, then dodges an attack. Then Marco swings at Rena who moves through the marketplace putting a barrel in her way as Marco smashes the barrel and fish going all over the ground. "Really Marco you are destroying more property than I am stealing."

Marco glares at her and trips looking up at her. "You insulted Pops."

"You mean Whitebeard, never have. And never knew you had such a cute butt."

Marco blushes and grabs a giant fish and pulls the fish over his lower body as a pair of pants. "You did stealing part of the meal he was to have this morning."

"Come on Luffy it is just one jump ahead of the lawmen." As she jumped over one trying to slice her in half. That was no joke." She said looking back at Haruto following her. "Luffy I think that these guys don't appreciate I'm broke!" She said thinking if she had money she would not be doing this. She noticed up ahead a bunch of Barrels. Rena and Luffy scamper up a pile of barrels, and then kick one down on top of Thatch.

"Riffraff!" Thatch yelled getting up.

"Street rat!" Marco yelled coming on the scene.

"Scoundrel!" Jozu yelled. As they started to shake the platform back and froth to knock Rena and Luffy off.

"Take that!" Izo yelled shooting at Rena. Who fell to her belly to miss the bullets.

She was peeking over looking at the men "Come on just a little snack, guys!"

"Rip him open, take it back guys!" Thatch yelled.

Rena sighed. Knowing if she stayed any longer they would get her. "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. Seems you're my only friend, Luffy!" Rena jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Luffy's hands like an acrobat. The pair swung into a harem.

"Oh!" The women said.

"Oh, it's sad Rena's hit the bottom." Nami said walking up in a dancer clothes.

"She's become a one-woman rise in crime." Robin said walking up.

Vivi walked over "Why not give up the crime and join us."

At this moment they three women where trying to change Rena. Luffy had found a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk.

Dadan came walking in holding a broom, "I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!" She was looking Rena up and down seeing how much money she be able to get off of Rena.

Rena glared at her and smirked, "Gotta eat to live. So, gotta steal to eat! I'll come back and tell you all about it when I got the time!" She grabbed Luffy and was soon on the run again. Only to hide behind Vergo who was a muscleman flexing to a crowd. The pirate "Guards" rush past. Rena and Luffy are behind Vergo matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.

Rena groans and takes of running being chased. "One jump, ahead of the slowpokes." She yells as she is running onto a flock of sheep. She skips over Bon Clay who is sleeping on a bed of nails. "One skip ahead of my doom." She was laughing to her self. Though was getting very annoyed by this chase while muttering to herself and Luffy, "Next time gonna use a nom de plume." Luffy looked at her not understanding. "Disguise, Costume…" She winced seeing Jozu had fallen on Bon Clay pushing him into the nails. That was when she saw Zoro up ahead and saw her and smirked. He pulled out all three of his swords. She jumped over him and ahead of that hit man." She noticed by doing this she was ahead of the flock of men after her.

I think I'll take a stroll around the block.

She could hear people in the crowd yelling at her. "Stop, thief!" "Vandal!" "Outrage!"

She had been running and not pay attention to her being surrounded by the Pirate Guards. She was in front of a door and took a stance to fight. When Iva came out smiling at her. While wrapping her in her… How his arms "Still I think she be rather tasty as a man." Iva said pulling back her arms.

Rena quickly tumbles away scared for herself, then puts his arm around a MARCO, acting like they're all friends. "Come on I gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat."

Marco was glaring at her.

Rena was backing away slowly. "Otherwise we'd get along!"

Marco now was on fire "WRONG!" He yelled and everyone was jumping at her into a pile while fighting. Only for when they stopped to see Rena and Luffy are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit; followed by Pirate Guards, who are hoping up and down except Marco who flew over, Jozu who changed his legs, rest where screaming in pain as they cross the rocks.

Rena and Luffy where running past the buggy crew and one of them was a sword swallower. Luffy was looking aback at them and goes back, pulls sword out of the swallower's mouth. LUFFY advances on the Pirates, who retreat in fear.

Thatch jumped back "He's got a sword!"

Marco punched him in the back of the head "You idiot-we've ALL got swords!"

Luffy smirked and sets the sword down gently, then runs. Rena and Luffy are quickly once surrounded, with the men coming from left and right. Rena jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the men all crash into each other.

She takes one jump to land with some horse in-between her and all the people after her.

They couldn't see her when on of the people in the crowd yelled out "Vandal!" Pointing to Rena. Who waved and hoped over a camel. Another person pointed her out "Street rat!"

She about ran right into the group of men and twirled to her left avoiding them.

"Scoundrel!" They yelled chasing her.

"Luffy, they're quick-but I'm much faster," She runs up a staircase into a room grabbing a carpet and jumps out the window. "Here goes, Wish me happy landin', all I gotta do is jump!" She yelled. As the men who followed after her started to fall straight down and grabbed hold of Marco making it so he couldn't fly after her. So all of them went straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hawkin's Discount Fertilizer."

While Rena was using the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Rena was Laughing and Luffy High-fived her.

" And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" She said breaking the bread into two and gives half to Luffy, who begins to eat. But Rena looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees her, then drops her find and tries to hide. Rena looks at them, then the bread, then at Luffy.

Luffy looks at Rena's face "Uh-oh!" He looks at his bread and takes a big bite of his food, but Rena gets up and walks over to the children. The girl starts to hide her brother behind her back.

"Here, go on-take it." She says giving the child her food.

The child looks nervous. So Rena leans down taking a small bite out of the food. Which makes Rena see just how hungry she was making it that much harder to give to the children. "Go on take it, see nothing bad."

The children giggle with delight. Luffy tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty. He won't give the food to them. Rena leans down "if you give it to them I will get us a better meal! That you like." Luffy walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head.

"Ah, don't. Huh?" He says waving his monkey arms at them putting his straw hat back on. Only to notice Rena walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Rena peers over the shoulders of people. She sees Princess Sadi who has long unkempt orange hair and bangs that covers her eyes riding on a horse. She is dresses in a very skimpy red devil – themed outfit. Her outfit covers only the top half of her exposed breast with lace that hangs down, are also featured around her waist. She has long sleeves that slope into stylized rips. She has a yellow ring on the center of her stomach connecting one strap from above and two from below. Around her neck, she wears a scarf-like cape that is white on the outside and pale pink on the inside. She wears candle- shaped earrings and high-heeled shoes that come to a curved tip with decorated spikes. Her crown marking her as a princess resembles horns.

One of the men next to her started to talk while drooling over the woman, "On her way to the palace, I suppose."

The man next to him nodded "Another suitor for the Prince."

That moment was when Rena got worried and startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the Princess's horse, startling it.

"Out, Out of my way, mmmmm-!? You filthy brat!" She yells bringing up her whip to attack the children, but Rena rushes out in front of them and catches the whip with her arm.

She looks up at Sadi-chan. "Hey, if I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners."

"Oh-I teach you some manners mmmmm-!?" She squirmed on her horse. While looking at Rena blushing. "My I look foreword to your screams!"

The Princess kicks Rena into a mud puddle.

The crowd was laughing at Rena who glared at all of them.

The Princess was leaving when Rena got the woman attention. "Look at that, Luffy. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

Sadi stopped and looked at them glaring she jumped off her horse. "You are a worthless street rat." She said swinging her whip which wrapped around Rena's neck chocking her. "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." She leaned down seeing the anger in Rena's eyes. "I will have you found and killed once I marry the Prince and become his Queen.

She lets the girl go following back in the mud. Rena glared up at the princess leaving as the gates closed. "I'm not worthless. Come on, Luffy. Let's go home."

Rena climbs to her home and looks out the view to see the castle. She tucks in Luffy to go to bed after having gotten him a huge meal first. "Riffraff, street rat." She mumbles to her self. "If they look closer they wouldn't see a poor girl. No… They would see that there is so much more to me." She picked up the sword her father had given her before leaving.

"Rena, Luffy I have to head out. I will be back with a fortune that will make you weep at the site of it." She smiled at her father who was one of the main men for there king. He put a hat on the little boys head next to her. "Luffy keep this safe for me. And here you go Rena. A sword for you. You're a little young but one day you will be able to use it." Shanks said smiling down at his little girl and honorable son.

Everything had gone wrong. Her mother got sick and she went to the doctor who was visiting in town who said he help. His mother lived for a month… But when she died he took her and her brother changing him. He had rubber powers but soon was a monkey. And her… She looked to her curtain and pulled it back to reveal the beautiful palace.

She looked down at the sleeping Luffy, "Someday, Luffy, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." 'And I will change you back.'

…

Early that day Whitebeard was in his chambers building something. While drinking his rum. The door burst open and Princess Sadi-Chan comes storming in messing the rear end of her pants.

"I've never been so insulted in all my life!"

Whitebeard looked up seeing her rear and smiled a little liking her sight. Then it hit him. "Oh, Princess Sadi-chan. You're not leaving so soon, are you?"

She glared at the King "Good Luck marrying him off!"

Whitebeard gets up and starts to head to the garden looking for his adopted son. And the past King and Queen's only child. "Oh, Ace! Ace! Ace!" He sees Ace but is interrupted by Stefan, Ace's pet tiger, who blocks him off. Stefan has a piece of the Princess under shorts in his mouth. Whitebeard grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Stefan's mouth. "Dam it, Stefan! So, this is why Princess Sadi-chan stormed out!"

"Oh, Pops. Stefan was just playing with him, weren't you Stefan." Stefan walks over to get pet by Ace. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Princess Sadi-chan, weren't you?" Ace was petting his tiger only to see Whitebeard glaring down at him.

"Ahem. You've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..."

Both of them started to speak. "You must be married to a Princess."

Ace got up and walked to the dove cage always feeling bad for them. They had been something his mom had lover apparently.

Whitebeard groaned "By your next birthday."

"The law is wrong."

"Ace you only got three more days! And then you can't become king. They you will lose everything."

"Pops, I hate being forced into this, if I do marry, I want it to be for love. Like my parents."

Whitebeard sat down groaning "Ace, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around for ever. And if you don't have a wife. Then it would go to the next person in line. I trust Akainu but he would not be ready to lead the country. Or strong enough to defend it like you. You are the best hope for the people. I just want to make you're taken care of, and the kingdom is provided for."

Ace lowered his head while letting his hands trace the top of the water with his hands, while walking around the garden. "Try to understand pops. I've never done a thing on my own." He turned to look at the man. "All it has been is Garp the man who is now apparently my Gramps to train me. He comes in and trains me to fight that is all. I don't have any real friends I've never even been outside the palace walls

"But Ace, you're a Prince."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a Prince." He yelled turning to look at Whitebeard. Flames coming off of his body. "I am a man. I feel trapped and like you treat me like a woman. That last Princess had a whip and wanted me to submit to her. I want to be with someone one day but we be equal father. She must be strong in her own right. So you know what I don't want to be a Prince!" He glared at his King.

"Oooohhh! By the seas forbid you should have any sons!" Whitebeard stomped off with the ground shaking.

Stefan looks up and thinks for a second. To see Ace looking at the doves only to go yank the doors open letting them fly into freedom unlike him who is trapped.

Whitebeard stomped into his chambers, "I don't know where he gets it from. His mother and father both ok with their duty. And wasn't nearly so picky." A shadow looms over him he looks up to see Akainu "Ah, Akainu-my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

Akainu bowed to him. "My life is but to serve you, my lord

Whitebeard sighed "It's this suitor business. Ace refuses to choose a wife. I'm at my wit's-end." He sighed thinking how Roger had an arrange marriage for his son but the family had all but vanished after the father was sent off on a mission.

Aokiji laughed and in his bird voice "Awk! Wit's-end."

Whitebeard smirked "Have a cracker, pretty polly!" He said stuffing the bird's mouth full of rum flavored crackers.

"Whitebeard you certainly have a way with dumb animals."

Aokiji glares at them.

Akainu looked to Whitebeard "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this little problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you." He said stretching and grabbing a weapon off the wall to test.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond."

Whitebeard looked at the ring, "This was given to me by Roger he wanted his son to have it when he becomes of age."

"It is necessary to find the Prince a suitor. And I shall get it back to you. He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Whitebeard. The eyes of the staff begin to glow red like lava. The room darkens; Akainu's voice slows down and deepens. Then Whitebeard's eyes get a hypnotized look. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Whitebeard starts to repeat Akainu.

"The diamond." He holds out his hand.

Then Whitebeard removes his ring and hands it to Akainu. The room returns

to normal as Akainu pulls back the staff.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys." There were battle ships everywhere to be played with. It was something that happened after he was hypnotized. He be more simple minded for a couple hours. Whitebeard who was still hypnotized "Yes...that'll be...pretty good."

Akainu and Aokiji left the room. -

"WAIT Hold it Miss. Mother's Day did you see Rena's Dream just what happen. Akainu just used magic on Whitebeard… You don't think he can do that can he." Mr. 6 started to yell.

Miss. Mother's day groaned "No he can't …. Look the dreams I am trapping them is so strong it is creating new worlds to trap them in. Making it so once they are fully trapped. They will not be able to get out. We can bring Ace and Rena with us leaving the others here in the sand."

"Could the others wake up?"

"Yes they could and only once we are gone. It takes a lot out of me. I could do three people but with the group I can only do two and put the others in a heavy dream like sleep. Now we just have to watch the main story play out. Then we can start to move her."

Aokiji spits out the crackers "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers... bam! Whack!"

Akainu pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers. "Calm yourself, Aokiji."

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack! I will freeze him."

Akainu glared at his partner having to speak over him. Normally the man was quite and tired but not after seeing Whitebeard. Nope apparently he hate crackers that much. "Soon, I will be the ruler, not that addlepated twit. I will have absolute Justices. Then we will have all the Marines come here and help cleanse the lands."

Aokiji looked to him and went to take a nap. As the pair pass through a door it slams shut.

That moment though it was starting to become night and a shadowy figure was walking through past the area the duo just left. The figure was watching for guards and ran to the wall and started to climb the palace wall, then begins to climb it. He is tugged from behind by Stefan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Stefan. But I can't stay here and be told what to do I have to live my life for me. I have to have freedom. I'll miss you." As Ace is climbing Stefan helps him. Ace looks down at his only friend. "By." He jumps over the wall."

The next morning Rena and Luffy are ready to get more food.

are on top of the awning of a fruit stand.

"Okay, Luffy. Go!" Luffy nods and dips down over the edge and looks at the Salesmen.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." LUFFY grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. "Hey, get your paws off that."

"Blah blah blah!"

"Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy monkey!" He reaches and grabs the melon away from Luffy. Mean while Rena is grabbing two melons and steals some of the man's money.

Once Luffy sees Rena is no longer stealing he smiles lifting his hat "Bye bye!" He zings back up. The salesman takes the melon to the front, where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused like something was missing.

Rena smiles at her friend and little brother "Nice goin' Luffy. Breakfast is served." She takes the melon and counts how much gold she has stolen this morning. She smiled seeing it was enough to by those kids a house down some good food.

Rena looking around the street to see Ace walking down the street. She had never before seen a man like that. Luffy is watching Rena who is watching Ace and sees his hood fall down and a strange look is coming over her face. He can not see that her that she is obviously deeply in love with him. Her eyes widen. "Wow…"

Luffy is waving his hand in front of Rena's face. Luffy who is worried for his sister, "Uh oh. Hello? Hello?"

Ace is walking around and stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. Ace who is used to any food lying around is for anyone. He smiled and hands the fruit over to the child. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." He thinks the child just can't reach it or something weird. He finds it strange when the boy just runs off.

The salesman glares at Ace, "You'd better be able to pay for that." Rena is now moving knowing something bad will happen.

Ace is mystified never having to pay for anything is his life. "Pay"

"No one steals from my cart!"

Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." Ace was about to add he could get money.

"Thief!"

"Please, if you let me go to the-"

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He takes Ace's hand and pins it on the table, intending to chop it off.

"No, no please!" He knew his arm couldn't be cut off but if the people saw they know it was him. The king could make the ground shake the Prince could turn to fire. No this would soon spread and he be found.

The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by Rena's.

She bows to him, now having the sword in her hand. "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found him. I've been looking all over for you." She said looking at Ace.

Ace looked at her, "What are you doing?" He whispered.

Rena rolled her eyes, "Just play along." She whispered.

"You know this boy."

"Sadly, yes. He is my Brother. He's a little crazy. "

This moment Rena was making circles with her fingers around her ear.

Ace was now looking at her. Seeing her have baggy pants that had patches on them. Her hair pulled up in a ponytail with red hair. He never seen another redhead in this city but one man. He then saw she wasn't fully covered she only had a bandana wrapped around her chest which the shop owner was pulling her close by.

"Is that so then you should have been watching and you will lose your arm missy."

"Wait I have money." She reached in her pockets and pulled it out. "Here you go." She smiled at him.

Rena noticed Luffy is picking pockets and stealing a few apples.

"But, no harm done. I am sorry I wasn't here to pay right away." The man lowers her to the ground and snatched his sword away.

"Get out of my sight both of you."

"Come on Luffy" That moment Luffy bows to the crowd who been watching and his stolen items fell out.

The sells man gets pissed and waves his sword only for the three thieves to be running off. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

Ace was laughing as he ran with Rena and Luffy jumping on her back.

That moment though Akainu was in his lab with Aokiji creating a storm with there powers. Aokiji places the blue ring in the contraption. "Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." It shows Rena who was handing some children some money and food. Then to her climbing up a ladder followed by Ace who is covered. "Yes, yes! There she is. My diamond in the rough!"

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"Let's have the Pirates Guards extend her, an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Thinking how much he like to send her to Impel Jail cell once he gets the Lamp.

Rena climbed on the roof "Almost there."

Ace gets up there and looks at Rena "I want to thank you for stopping that man."

"Uh, forget it." She is grabbing a poll. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

Rena pole vaults to the next building, leaving Ace behind.

"It can't be that obvious?"

Well, you do kinda stand out." She looks at him, still in love. Ace smiles looking at the girl before him. He never met a woman like her before. All the Princess all about them self. Maids bowing down to him and his pops. Only the nurses said anything but they scared him. He could see the girl didn't have much but saw the children he soon found out from her had no family. No home but she gave them food. She even spent all her money to buy them something warm and tasty. And some for Luffy.

Rena soon realizes what she is doing, and returns to normal. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Seas can be." She lays a plank between the buildings for him to walk over, but as she is leaned down. Ace jumps over her head. She looks back in surprised. Both Luffy and Rena's eyes bulge.

"I'm a fast learner."

Rena smiled, "Right. C'mon, this way." She takes him inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful."

Ace couldn't believe this place it wasn't fit for anyone to live. "Is this where you live?"

"Yep. Just me and Luffy. Come and go as we please."

"Sounds great."

"Well, it's not much," she pulls back the curtain and exposes the "but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Ace looked else where "Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the Pirates Guards. Never going to sleep wondering if you free that night. Or wondering if you lose your arm in the morning."

"Yeah, but never free to make your own choices."

Rena sighed "Sometimes you feel so-"

"You're just"

"Trapped." Both said the same time. Rena because she was always on the run. Not able to move up or do anything because she was a nobody. Ace because he felt like a caged animal not able to do anything but what he was told. That moment both looked at each other. Rena blushes and takes the Apple out of Luffy's hand rolls it down her arm. And spins it on her finger. "Here you go. So, where're you from?"

"Doesn't matter? I ran away, and I am not going back."

Rena is eating her apple and then hands it to Luffy who shrugs his shoulder and eats it.

Rena sits down next to Ace.

"My adopted father is forcing me to get married."

"That's-that's awful. I know how that can be… I remember my dad saying he had a boy in mind for me. But had to leave on some mission and never came back. My mom soon died after wards. I was twelve with that happen." She looked to Ace "That is not fair to be forced into something like that. What about your birth father would he-"

"That is the problem he was the one who set it up."

"My adopted father used to say it would be alright and I had my own choice in the matter." That moment Luffy appears from behind the Prince and tries to steal the apple.

"Luffy!" Rena said glaring at the monkey.

Luffy races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes.

"What?"

"Luffy says that-uh-that's not fair." She said looking at Ace.

Luffy looked at the apple and then Rena "What?" The monkey boy spoke

"Did he" Ace said smiling.

Rena blushed a little "Yeah, of course."

Ace leaned in really liking this girl "And does Luffy have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help."

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy!"

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet."

Ace and Rena where getting closer, and closer until Luffy pushed them together. Ace leaned down smiling at her pulling back looking her in the eyes. "Rena." He smiled and ran his hands over her body.

.

.

.

Mr. 6 smiled standing up. "Let's get going, Miss. Mother's Day."

"I am not sure we are ready to take them."

"Why not?" He asked able to see her memories. "It seems Ace was the hard one.

"That is not it. I am not sure her dream is to its climax."

Mr. 6 blushed watching. "Rate the dream is going I say it is."

Miss. Mother's Day walked over smiling. "Seems you are right." Waving her hand she couldn't see Rena's dreams or any of the others. She started to tie up Ace and Rena. "Let's get going." She had them over the back of her camels pretty fast.

…

..

.

Ace was starting to lay Rena down when they heard crashing. And there it was the Pirate guards.

Thatch glared at them though not seeing Ace yet. "Here you are!"

"Rena and Ace yelled "They've found me!" Then looked at each other pointing at each other "They're after you?"

Ace groaned "Pop's must have sent them-"

Rena looked around trying to find out how to get out of this. Other wise she was dead "Do you trust me?"

Ace looked to Rena strangely" What?"

"Do you trust me Ace? I promise I will protect you with my life." She extends her hand. "I will get us out of this." She felt she was in more danger than just Marco and his men. Something else was wrong and she was just now feeling it.

"Yes." Ace said taking Rena's hand.

"Then jump!" She yanked them through the window, to fall into a pile of salt down below. She got up with Ace helping her as well both took off running only for Marco to be blocking their exit.

Rena was looking up at Marco who was smirking down at her. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" He was about to grab her only for Luffy to pull a bag down over Marco's head. Ace grabbed Rena's hand and started to drag her the other way. But only for the other Pirate Guards blocking the way. That moment Marco grabbed Luffy off his head and throws him into a vase. While the others grabbed Rena.

Thatch smirked now holding her. "It's to the dungeon to you, girl."

Kizaru smirked leaning in "I have been trying to get you for ages." He leaned in closer whispering "And you know what happens to women in jail right." He said licking his lips.

She glared at him not knowing how he was able to join the Pirate Guards.

"Hey, get off of me!" She was struggling to get away from Kizaru.

Ace walked over to them "Let go of her."

Marco turned punching the guy to the ground not knowing it was the Prince. "Look what we have here, men- Seems Rena should be the street mouse and we now have a street rat before us."

Ace stood up engulfing into flames. Burning his cloak away since he was known for having his fire powers they knew it was him. Rena was looking up seeing Ace's cloak burn away to show his clothes underneath belonging to some one much more well off. "Unhand her, by order of the Prince."

Marco started to bow and looked at the man before him who was his past friend. He groaned it wasn't till five years ago Ace had forgotten who he was. The past Kings second in command quite and his other men where sent out on missions not to return. Then not only had Whitebeard acted weird but got rid of him making him a Pirate Guard and putting Akainu in his spot.

Marco was bowing "Prince Ace."

Rena lifted her head and Luffy was peeking out of the vase both saying "The Prince?"

Marco looked to Ace "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" He said pointing to Rena.

Ace growled just a bit "That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release her now!"

Marco sighed "well, I would, Ace, but my orders come from Akainu. Claiming it was all for Absolute Justice. She has done crimes. You'll have to take it up with him."

The men started to drag Rena away and bowing down to him.

Rena lowered her head but looked back and saw that Ace looked very pissed-off. "Believe me, I shall."

Soon after that Ace was escorted to the palace and went off looking for Akainu. He was stomping through the palace with flames coming off his body. At that moment Akainu was emerging from his secret chambers. Only to see the Ace come storming in. He slams the door shut keeping Aokiji trapped on the other side.

Ace came walking up to Akainu, "Akainu?"

He spreads out his cape bowing, hiding the door behind him. "Oh, uh, Prince. How may I be of service to you?" He said standing up and walking away. While drawing Ace away from the door.

"The Pirate Guards just took a girl from the market, on your orders."

Akainu waved his hand smiling "Your 'Pop's' King Whitebeard charged me with keeping the peace in the seas. The girl was a criminal. Nothing more so justice has to be served."

"What was the crime," Ace asked annoyed. Thinking of it he knew the girl stole to get food to eat.

Akainu smiled knowing this would hurt Ace, "Why, kidnapping the Prince, of course."

Ace glared at him "That girl did not kidnap me. I had run away, she had even saved my life earlier in the day."

He pretended to look shocked and upset. Making Ace start to worry. "Oh. Oh! This is horribly upsetting. Had I known… I would have-"

"Akainu what are you talking about?" Ace asked looking worried.

"Horribly sad, the girl's sentence has already been carried out. Justice is swift and fast I am afraid."

"What are you talking about. Just free her from her cell."

Akainu looked eyes in the eyes and in a sinister cold tone while smiling at the boy. "Sadly, the sentence for kidnapping the Prince. Is Death… She was beheaded."

Ace falls onto his chair "That can't be."

Akainu looks at him "I am terribly sorry, my Prince but if I only knew."

Akainu watches as Ace was stumbling out of the room. That was when he opened the door letting Aokiji fly on his shoulder.

"Seems that went well. I thought he was going to attack you."

"Seems the Prince had fallen for the girl. He was so heart broken he didn't attack me." Akainu smirked looking into a mirror able to see Rena chained to a wall. "I just wonder what it was that he likes about her. She is very nice looking. Let's get ready now."

He pulled the ring out of the mirror to get it back to Whitebeard.

Rena watched as the rats where scurrying by. She looked up to see the moon light coming into her jail cell. She was chained to the wall and unable to get free.

She shakes her arms but can't move… "I was so stupid… He was the Prince… I should have seen it…" She looked at the ground thinking about something. 'Ace doesn't seem like a Prince. Something feels wrong.'

Luffy was at one of the tall windows about thirty feet high. "Yoo-hoo! Rena? Hello!"

"Luffy!" She yelled out in shock. "I'm down here! Hey, Luffy c'mon and get me outta this." She was worried the men would come back to hurt her more before she could get out. Or worse instead of hurting her.

Luffy stops moving to come down. And starts waving his arms wildly, the drops to the ground. He struts foreword mocking Ace.

Rena shakes her head as memories of her and Luffy as a child with Ace with them. And Luffy mad at Ace.

"Look at me, I am Ace." He said glaring at everything. "I am big and strong no one will get in my way. If you make me mad I will punch you. Then spit on you." He said stomping around.

Rena was on the ground rolling around laughing.

Ace was sitting in a tree glaring at Luffy, "Luffy I don't act like that."

There was rustling in the bushes "Not so sure Ace. I think Luffy got you spot on." She heard another boy. Her vision blurred and she was back in the jail cell. 'What the hell was that?' She thought to herself.

Rena looked at Luffy who was imitation of the Prince. Rena rolled her eyes, "Luffy you know I have a problem helping people. And he was worth it. Now get me out of here please Luffy."

Luffy sighed and jumped up on Rena's shoulder and pulls out his tools and starts to work on getting Rena free.

"Come on Luffy. You don't need to worry. I will never see him again. I am just trash and he… Is the son of the Gol D Roger he is a Prince of the seas…. He has to marry a Princess." She felt a knife in her heart. 'This is so wrong. Something feels wrong.' She thought to herself as Luffy got her free. She started to rub her wrist.

She spent the next hour trying to find a way out. But there was nothing there. She slumped down in defeat. "I'm a- I'm a fool. There is no way out."

That was when she heard laughter making her and Luffy jump. There was a man standing there under a cloak. "You're only a fool girl if you give up."

The man had a walking stick and came out but was covered.

"Who are you?"

"Just a prisoner, like yourself. But if we work together we can be so much more."

Rena rolled her eyes waiting for him to continue. "I am listening go on."

"There is a cave, girl. A cave called the cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasures enough to impress even your Prince, I'd wager. Enough gold you would be the next ruler. Remember the past King had found his treasure and brought wealth to the kingdom."

Rena rolled her eyes "but the law says that only-"

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you girl? Living on the streets you must have seen it. People with the wealth have everyone they want. While the people with nothing are pushed to the side. While the other people don't want them to be seen. Don't you get it the people with the money make the rules. Roger didn't rule before you were born. The dragons were the rulers and had an iron fist over the lands. One day Roger came having found wealth beyond anyone imagination. He went and conquered the Seas. The city declared him the new ruler while the Dragons fled with the Marines to a mountain where they live now." He smirked having the girl looking impressed.

"So whoever has the gold makes the rules. My child." He said smirking.

"So why would you share all this wealth with me?"

"I need a young one with strong legs and back to go get it for me. After the last visit to the integration room I can not lift much."

Rena thought it over "ok sounds reasonable. But you had forgotten. We are in here, and it is out there."

Akainu smirked and put his hand on the wall. Rena watched as it melted away. "How did you do that?"

"Same way your prince turns to fire and the king makes the ground shake. So, we have a deal?" He hands out her hand.

Looking at everything Rena couldn't feel something was off. But if the man was telling the truth. She smiled taking his hand. And soon both where on there way to the desert. Akainu was on a horse with Luffy sitting on the head. While Rena was walking through the sand leading them to the cave of wonders. As Akainu gave her instructions. She watched as Akainu summoned the cave which was looking down at her. "Who disturbs my slumber?"

Rena held her breath looking up and stepped forward. "I'm sorry I woke you, my name is Rena."

The cave nodded down at her "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." He said and his mouth opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Rena leading down into the cave.

Akainu looked down at Rena "Remember, girl- first fetch me the lamp, and then I shall give you your reward. You will get your Prince."

Rena nodded and Luffy was hiding in her hair, as she begins to descent the staircase. She looked around seeing the golden chamber filled with treasure.

On the back wall in black lettering she saw a note. "You have found my treasure the One Piece. I had gathered everything here enjoy." Rena was stunned and fell to her knees her mind was filled with pain. As images flashed through her mind. She saw a young teenager smiling "I will be king of the pirates and find the one piece."

She started to groan but felt shaking and looked up seeing Luffy looking worried. "I am ok… Let's go find that lamp." She said smiling.

She could not believe just how much the treasure was in here. She watched Luffy jump off her shoulder to ready for a piece of art in the shape of meat made out of gems. Rena grabbed Luffy's paws lifting him into the air. "Luffy No!" She dropped him down on the rug. "Don't...touch...anything! We have to find that lamp.  
>Luffy rolled his eyes and followed after Rena. Though as they where walking Luffy started to feel as they where being followed. He would look around only seeing a carpet that was lying flat on the floor. Luffy starts to follow Rena again, and the carpet begins to follow again. Again, Luffy turns back, but the carpet is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Luffy at this point has no idea what is going on. So Luffy jumps on Rena's shoulder.<p>

But as Luffy is sitting on Rena's shoulder he flies up with his tassel picks up Luffy's straw hat. Which causes him to freak out on Rena's shoulder knocking her to the ground. "Luffy, what are you-crazy?" This moment Carpet was peeking out.

"Oh…. Luffy it's a magic carpet!" She turned to the carpet which had the design of the seas and seemed to be different ships on it. "C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The carpet slowly comes out, looking very shy, then picks up Luffy's straw hat which had fallen onto the ground and started to dust it off. It then flies over to Rena and hands the straw hat to Luffy. Luffy stanches the hat out of the carpets hand and jumps off Rena's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Luffy. You think he stole your food."

Luffy wouldn't look to the carpet and he sadly starts to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute. Don't go… Maybe you can help us…." Carpet perks up and flies over circling the pair. Rena smiles and looks at him "So we are looking for some lamp… Though-" Carpet then start to motion them to follow it. Luffy shrugs' his shoulder and starts chasing after it.

As they walked through the cave more and more desirable things would appear before them. Things calling out to them, one room was filled with strange fruit. They soon passed through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It was also surrounded with what smelled like… Salty… Rena paused and looked at the crashing water into the rock… "Ocean." She looked to the rocks surprised and not able to believe it. Looking at Luffy everything was feeling wrong. She turned and noticed the lamp… "I have to get it." She walked across the unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light.

Luffy was bored waiting and noticed the shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a giant ruby. He turned away only to look back, Luffy was hypnotically drawn to it. After seeing a pile of meat. Rena was still climbing the stairs only for Carpet to see Luffy grabbing his tail the little monkey started to stretch. While the carpet was trying in vain to hold him back.

Rena though finally reached the Magical Lamp. Looking at it she couldn't believe she traveled all this way for an oil lamp.

"This is junk… He brought us all the way out here for this…." She looked at it shaking her head and turned to walk down the stairs to see Luffy now holding the meat in his hands.

Only for the rumbling to start. "Luffy what did you do?" She yelled and the room started to shake…

She could hear a voice echo through out the cave. "Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure." Luffy was looking around with the food in his mouth and turned to grab more only to see the statue melting into lava. "Now you will never see the light of day!"

Rena groaned and started to race down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and she started to slide down into she hit a ramp and was launched up in the sky. She looked down at the water thinking she could swim until she noticed it was lace.. She winced ready to die but was caught with Carpet and Luffy there. Down below the rocks where exploding into Lave.

Rena looked around "Carpet we need to get out of here. Let's move." They started to race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Luffy had stars in his eyes. And Rena was bout to panic seeing they were about to fly into a wall. They go into a dive, then through another cave. Flying past the room full of weird fruit. Then they emerge through the internal entrances. Waves of the treasure and weird fruit are now following them.

Akainu is watching from outside, as the cave starts to growl and close. He can see that Rena is almost there and on a flying carpet. Only for a boulder to drop trapping carpet, and sending her and Luffy flying into the last bit of stairs. She is holding on looking up at the older man. "HELP ME OUT!"

"Throw me the lamp!"

Rena looks to the ground "I can't hold on. Give me your hand. Please!" She is reaching for him desperately.

Akainu looked at her "Give me the lamp first!"

Rena pulled out the lamp. Before she should keep it from him he snatched it out of her hand almost making her fall. "At last!" He started laughing thinking his mission was over.

Rena was at that moment climbing out with Luffy being an assistance to her. But Akainu kicked the young monkey aside and lifted up Rena by her wrist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed trying to get freed and figure out how he could hold her.

"I am giving you your reward." He smirked at her and his older sounding voice changed to his deep threatening voice of the adviser of the king. "Your eternal reward." He said pulling out a dagger.

"What did I ever do? I did nothing to you? I helped you!" She was shouting and trying to break free.

He smirked "I know you are the daughter of one of the former captain of the pirate guards Shanks Le Roux. The sins of your father are on your hands. And I shall end your sinner LINE!" he said while swinging down to stab Rena, when Luffy at that moment bites him on the arm. Akainu drops the dagger and his grip on Rena's wrist dropping her into the cave. He grabs Luffy and throws him in as well. That moment carpet been watching this, but is pinned under a boulder. It struggles to break free, and then does. It is racing towards Rena to save her. Who just hit the wall several times already and is unconscious. When the Carpet saves her and Luffy.

That moment the Cave closes and skinks back into the sand. And Akainu pulls off his disguise. The magma on his back goes back to normal as he stands up

"About time I get this." He looks in the pocket and sees it is gone. He starts to look for the lamp not able to find it. "Where is it? NO… No… NO!" He panics not knowing what plan he can do next. All his plans to get rid of the sinners to bring justices and the marines back to the kingdom.

While Akainu was freaking out for losing the Lamp, Ace was in his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, next to his tiger Stefan, both of the men looking sad. Then Whitebeard walks in. "Ace? Son?" He sighs and sits down next to Ace… "Son, tell me what is wrong. If it is this marriage thing… I will fix it."

Ace sighed "Akainu is the problem."

"What happen?"

Ace looked up at his pops… "He killed someone I cared about… He killed her Pops… I want to hurt Akainu…. I want to make him pay."

Whitebeard stood up tall. "It will be alright my child-we'll set it right. Now come with me, and tell me everything." Ace followed him and told him of running away and meeting this girl. Whitebeard could see Ace liked her and knew how much harder it be to marry Ace since his heart belonged to another.

As Ace was telling about Rena thinking she was dead. She lies unconscious on the carpet. While Luffy was trying to wake her up.

"Oh, oh. Rena? Wake up. Rena." Luffy said shaking her.

Even Carpet started to help by rising up, lifting Rena. She started to slowly awaken. She held her head in pain and saw the entrance sealed. Seeing Luffy she smiled at him. "We will get out this Luffy. Come on we need food." Luffy jumped on her shoulder and started to walk with her.

Carpet was flying next to them looking upset and Rena smiled at him "Carpet it is fine it is not your fault that we are here." She was looking around seeing the cambers where empty looking like the camber she found the lamp… It wasn't till she saw Luffy running off and bringing back two fruits. He had a purple one in his left hand and a blue one in his right. He handed the blue one over to her and started to eat the purple on. Quickly swallowing it.

She was looking at it… "Thanks Luffy" Rena ate hers and about gagged at how bitter it was.

Rena was looking around and holding her head. "Man does my head hurt." She looked up to see the entrance sealed shut. "Luffy we're trapped." Luffy was shaking his fists at the entrance.

She glared at the entrance "That two faced son-of-a-bitch!" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Not able to remember his face.  
>She looked to Luffy "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."<p>

Luffy smirked and pulled out the Lamp. "Tada."

"Luffy you are an amazing thief!" She took the lamp smiling "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk." Looking at it she saw some small writing on it and started to rub it to clean the lamp. Suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the Lamp begins to shake and glow, but Rena holds onto the lamp, and our wonderful friend, the Genie Sabo comes out.

There before them was a blue man stretching and yawning. "Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" He looks to see Rena sitting on the nearby rock. And smiles picking her up while she was screaming 'Put me down.' He takes his head off and spins it. While he picked up the Lamp and reached in pulling out a top hat. Carpet is helping Rena get down

"Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there?" Sabo looks to Rena smiling and holds up the end of him self as a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" He puts the mic to her face. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Re-uh-Rena."

Sabo smiles and makes a huge sign appear with her name on it. "Rena!" He turns back to her "Hello, Rena. Nice to have you on the story. Can we call you 'Re?' Or maybe just 'Na?' Or how-"

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." She said about to walk away.

Sabo appeared before her "Hey wait… I have been by my self trapped for some time now… I just want to get some energy out. I thought of this great show. Please let me just show it to you." That was when he saw the Carpet. "Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" The carpet flies over and high fives Sabo.

He looks to Rena after this "You are much smaller than my last master."

"Wait a minute! I'm-your master?"

"That's right! She can be taught! What would you wish of me the ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated, extremely handsome, smarter than most- Genie Sabo! Of! The Lamp! Right here for wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!" He said bowing.

"WAIT! Wish fulfillment? You got to be kidding me."

Sabo landed next to her looking her age just taller. He bowed to her "Three wishes to be exact. And no wishing for more wishes. That's it-three. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

Rena was looking at Luffy who had stars in his eyes "Now I know I'm dreaming."

Sabo sighed and smirked he knew he wouldn't get a better time than this to do his song.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Sabo starts to glow. He grows in size. Then started to sing.

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherazadie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve

You got a brand of magic never fails!

Sabo has 40 thieves appear out of his hands who surround Rena with swords. Sabo appears behind her, and then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission.

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

A mix marital arts ring appears, Rena in the corner, being massaged by Sabo. Then Sabo turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Sabo appears inside lamp and grabs Rena's hand and rubs lamp with it.

Lady Rena

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order, jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No, no, no!

While singing this a table appeared and chairs. Sabo was writing things down. As Raman appeared on the table. Rena had memories of her and three boys flash in her mind.

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre'd!

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me.

Sabo then appeared on the table dancing on top of a cake. Then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Rena. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Sabo's.

Yes my lady, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss, the Queen, the shah!

Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Then Sabo is giving Rena a wax, haircut and manicure, and then Rena appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by many attractive men. Then Sabo appears and fills the room with baklava.

Try some of column 'A'

Try all of column 'B'

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Rena rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. She falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Genie Sabo. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Sabo dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Genie Sabo does a little dance with the Sabo's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Sabo and squish him into nothing.

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat

Can your friends go poof!

Well looky here

Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

Sabo pulls off his head, duplicates it, and then juggles them. He tosses them to Rena, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. She tosses the heads back onto the Sabo, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple. The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem men, who dance around Rena. Just as she starts to appreciate them, they dematerialize.

So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a Genie for a charg? d'affairs!

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what you wish I really want to know

You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt

So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!

Sabo smiled and imitates what he is calling Rena. Who is smiling while holding a small Genine in her hands. Then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Rena and Luffy. Sabo pulls a list written in the lost writing, out of RENA's ear, which he uses he starts to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

Lady Rena, ma'am, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!

You ain't never had a friend like me!

The dancing harem men reappear, and one is leaning in to kiss her on the check. He turns into the GENIE SABO, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. Luffy grabs as much meat as he can, but the Sabo wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Sabo has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. Luffy turns his hat over and sees that it is empty.

Sabo turned to Rena "So what'll it be, master?"

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?"

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos

"Like?"

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He slides his finger over his throat. "So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." He has hearts for eyes. Then looks dead and starts to move like a zombie. "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture,

I don't like doing it!" Then he poofs back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!"

Rena sighed knowing she couldn't have her family back. And she couldn't just wish the man who tried to kill her to be dead.

She looked to Luffy and smirked " Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" She turned to Luffy. "Some all powerful Genie Sabo-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Luffy-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here—"

Luffy jumps on Rena shoulder. As they start to leave, a big blue foot stomps down in front of them.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Sabo starts to get madder, "I DON'T THINK SO, NOT RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE GETTING' YOUR WISHES SO SITDOWN!" They all get on carpet and Sabo turns to look like a Captain. "Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

The CARPET and passengers fly out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance. Unknown to Akainu not only was Rena in love with Ace and would want to see him. She wants her revenge against Akainu. He had talked about her father which meant he knew something.

Though that moment Akainu was in Whitebeard's chamber with Ace and Whitebeard. Aokiji landed on Akainu's shoulder at that moment.

"Akainu, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... . From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again."

Whitebeard nodded "Ace, Akainu, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?"

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Prince." He goes to shake the Princes hand and bow. But Ace hand burst into flames.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry some Princess. When I am King, I will have the power to get rid of you."

Whitebeard shook his head "That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Ace, getting back to this suitor business,- " He turns to see Ace is walking away. "ACE? ACE!" He takes off after him.

Akainu is growling. "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

Aokiji laughs and acts like Ace "I will have the power to get rid of you! D'oh! To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump son for the rest of our lives... All because you messed up… We would be out of here but no… We need a new plan."

"No, Aokiji. Only until he finds a chump wife. It is a good thing we got rid of Rena. She was betrothed to Ace when they where children. And since I was able to get Shanks off on a mission he won't return from. I was able to kill his wife. Though she was missing… But hell I got rid of her…. But once Ace is king he'll have us banished-or beheaded!"

Aokiji looked up "Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Akainu? What if you were the chump father in law?"

"What?" He looked insulted.

"Okay, you take one of the under cover girls. You have her marry the Prince, the Prince? Then, uuh, you kill the Prince and Whitebeard. Marry the girl and you become the King. Leading up to our plans working. I become the King. The idea has merit! It would lead to absolute Justice. "

"Yes, merit! Yes Justice."

"Aokiji, I love the way your mind works!"

Aokiji listened as Akainu laughed.

That moment Rena was landing with her party in the oasis known as Yuba.

Sabo who was still looking like a captain "Thank you for choosing Air Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." As Rena and Luffy got off the Carpet. "Well, now. How about that, Miss. doubting mustafa?"

Rena smiled, "Oh, you sure showed us. Now to my three wishes-"

Sabo waved his hand "Three? You are down by one."

Rena laughed "Ah, no-I never actually wished to get out of the cave. Sorry Sabo you did that on your own. Thank you by the way."

Sabo glared at her. "Well, don't I feel just foolish? All right, you baaaaad girl, but no more freebies."

Rena smirked "Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good." She looked to Sabo. "What would you wish for?"

Sabo who was floating looked at her surprise " Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

"Come on Sabo. What? Tell me."

"Freedom."

"You're a prisoner?" She looked horrified.

Sabo looked at her "In a way we all are. It's all part-and-parcel, the whole Genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He shrinks down, cramped in magic lamp. "Itty bitty living space."

"Sabo, that's terrible."

Sabo comes out of the Lamp "But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie Sabo, wake up and smell the roses."

"Why not?"

Sabo rolled his eyes "The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened. I mean my family trapped me here."

"What do you mean?"

"My family was part of the dragons. I did not agree with what they where doing. So they trapped me giving me the powers. A kind man stole me and put me in the cave making it so only someone pure of heart could come. That way I wouldn't be doing cruel things."

Rena looked at him, "I'll do it. I'll set you and everyone free. On my last wish. " "Uh huh, right."

"No, really, I promise. After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. Sabo you will be free." She said Holding out her hand.

"Well, here's hopin'." He shakes her hand.

"O.K. Let's make some magic! So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"My family… But you can't do that….. But there is this guy…"

"Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"I know that and wouldn't want it to be that…. He is just..."

"Good looking-" Sabo added.

"Handsome."

"Clever." Sabo pointed out.

"He is smart, kind, polite, he is fierce, caring, and he has this smile."

Sabo smiled at her "Seems he has stolen your heart."

"I don't get it when I met him I felt I already knew him. And Love him it doesn't make any since."

Sabo smiled "Seems like what many would call true love. At first sight."

Rena laughed "I felt like I already knew him… But I can't be with him he is a Prince."

Sabo came up behind her. "You could be a Princess."

Rena looked up. "Sabo can you make me a Princess?"

Sabo smiled pulling out a book. "Hmm The Little Mermaid" Only to get splashed in the face with water and a fin. "No… Cinderella… Pumpkin… Mice…No… Cleopatra" He winced seeing a viper coming at him. "No thank you. It comes with Caesar's salad. Et tu, Brute? I think you want your Prince to live. Let's see Frog Pine… A princess… Nope… Hmmm Tangled… nope not going to work. Ah, to make a Princess." He turns to Rena slyly, "Now is that an official wish? Say the words!"

"Sabo, I wish for you to make me a Princess!"

Sabo smiled and appeared next to her "All right!" He looks her over snapping his fingers she had a warrior woman outfit on. "This is the warrior Princess clothes what do you… No doesn't fit… Let's try this one." Changes clothes and more tutors style dress."

Rena looked at her self and started to laugh. "I guess not." He snapped his finger and she was tall over ten feet tall and had blue skin and black dread lock hair and a tail her ears where pointy. She glared at Sabo. Who snapped his finger and she changed again back to normal with a purple skirt and a purple tube top and gloves. He snapped his fingers again and she changed she was in a red dress with tons of layers and a huge head dress on. Then another change she had on white dress with a gun blaster on her hip. Rena rolled her eyes and a last snap of the fingers and Rena stood there surprised at herself. She was wearing white dress that had a golden corset, with a blue cape on her that draped around her. But was tied to a golden rope in front. She noticed the dress did have many layers. They style was something similar.

Sabo looked at her "This dress is just one of the outfits I picked for you." He had another with was with pants that where big a tub top and jacket. It also had much jewelry like the one she was wearing.

"Now let's think transportation." He turned to Luffy "Monkey boy! Over here!" He Zaps Luffy who flies over and starts to change into different animals until he changes into "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" LUFFY turns into an elephant. CARPET struggles to get out from under LUFFY's size 46 feet.

Luffy sees his reflection in a pool of water, and then jumps into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Luffy hangs on and looks at Rena upside down.

"Luffy, you look good. Hey don't worry it be long."

Sabo looked to her "We have the Outfit, now Transportation, but we are not finished yet."

Over 50 miles away one could see fireworks coming from the oasis.

That moment though Whitebeard was looking at his battle ships when Akainu storms in."

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your son."

"Awk! The problem with your Son!"

"Oh, really? I didn't think I had a problem."

"Well…" He unrolled a scroll "Right here. If the Prince has not chosen a wife by the appointed time, then the King shall choose for him."

"But Ace hated all those suitors! How could I choose someone he hates?"

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable Princess cannot be found, a Prince must then be wed to...hmm...interesting."

"What? Who?"

"The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me! But it-"

Whitebeard laughed "But you're a man and the law says that only a prince can marry a Princess, I'm quite sure."

Akainu looked to Whitebeard "It goes on that the Royal Vizier's has a child they may take the place. I have a daughter named Hina who would be perfect. Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." He pulls out his staff to hypnotizes the Whitebeard with it.

"Yes...desperate measures..."

"You will order the Prince to marry Hina."

"I...will order...the Prince...to...but you're so old!"

Akainu leans in closer "The Prince will marry me!"

"The Prince will marry..." The spell is broken and this time by trumpet fanfare of "Princess Alie"

"What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Akainu, you must come and see this!"

Akainu went to look to see an advancing parade, led by what appears to be the SABO in human form as a major General with a top Hat on his head.

He waved his staff and the marchers cheer "Make way for Princess Rena!

The Swordsmen who where walking foreword where cheering. "Say hey! It's Princess Alie!"

Sabo was dancing and singing

Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,

Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,

Now come, be the first on your block to meet her eye!

Make way, here she comes,

Ring bells, bang the drums.

You're gonna love this gal

Sabo starts to mingle with the crowd.

Princess Alie, fabulous she, Alie Ababwa!

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee

Luffy is in his elephant form and marches through the town, with Rena or being called Alie on Luffy's back.

Now try your best to stay calm

Brush up your Sunday Salaam

And come and meet her spectacular coterie.

Aokiji is dancing to the music until Akainu glares at him. The Sabo "wheelbarrows" six men up onto LUFFY's trunk. They stand on each other's shoulders as Alie shakes hands.

Princess Alie, mighty is she, Alie Ababwa!

Strong as ten regular men, definitely

She faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords, why Princess Alie!

The pile collapses on Rena, but a brand lightning bolt zaps the pile and she ends up holding them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation. The Sabo turns into an old man, then a child and speaks the last two lines to the crowd.

A group of men carrying golden camels sang. "She's got seventy-five golden camels!"

Woman who are marching in "Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three!"

Sabo is watching as the animals are coming men riding on Tigers instead of Camels who looked to be guards.

When it comes to exotic type mammals

Has she got a zoo, I'm telling you

It's a world class menagerie!

Princess Alie, Beautiful is she, Alie Ababwa

There's no question this Ali's alluring

That physique, how can I speak

Never ordinary, never boring

Weak at the knee

Everything about the woman just plain impresses

Well, get on out in that square

She's a wonder; she's a whiz, a wonder

Adjust your veil and prepare

She's about to pull my heart asunder

To gawk and grovel and stare at Princess Alie!

And I absolutely love the way she dresses!

The girls where getting Jealous of her.

That moment Ace who been watching from the Balcony was about to leave. When he saw them continue to sing but the girl climbed down from her Elephant and see some children. Who looked to be homeless with out parents.

The singing stopped.

"Hey little ones."

"Hi!"

"What's your names?"

"Alice."

"James."

Rena smiled at them "where are your mommy and daddy." She said looking around. She knew the kids they were the ones she saved the other day.

"They died last winter." The older sister said.

Rena looked at them "do you have any one."

"No we live by our self."

"Well how about you come and live with me instead."

"Are you sure? I am just a street Rat. That's what they call me."

Rena smiled "I just see a Jewel that needs to be cleaned up. Come on both of you." She then tossed a bag of gold having the gold roll on the ground as Luffy Lifts them up. The people, who rush over to collect them. Luffy and the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. The Whitebeard runs back inside to the door to the throne room, but Akainu stands in front of the door. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Luffy leading the way, and crushing Akainu and Aokiji behind the door.  
>Sabo is still singing as many of the parade is waiting outside now. And the Rena climbs on carpet.<p>

Princess Alie!

Amorous she! Alie Ababwa

Heard your prince was a sight lovely to see!

And that, good people, is why

She got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With her bears and lions

A brass band and more

With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers

Her birds that warble on key

Make way for Princess Alie!

The kids where clapping as Rena flew down to meet Whitebeard. That moment Akainu slams the door shut.

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous."

Rena bows to Whitebeard. "Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to meet your son. And see if he would be willing to unite our Kingdoms." She said smiling at Whitebeard.

"Princess Alie Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." He walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder "This is my royal vizier, Akainu. He's delighted too."

Akainu rolled his eyes and saying in a dry voice, "Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Princess Abooboo-."

"-Ababwa! Comes from my mother side."

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to—"

"..by Davey Jones Locker, this is quite a remarkable device." He tugs at the tassels, and they tug his moustache. "I don't suppose I might..."

Rena smiled "I don't mind at all."

Whitebeard climbs on and the Carpet flews him around. He sees the two children and lets them join him.

Akainu glared at Rena, "Just where did you say you were from?"

Rena looked at him something felt off. Sabo walked next to her "My Princess has traveled far to come here I am sure you have not traveled the distance she has."

"Try me."

Rena looked at him knowing where her father had come from. "The far East Blue. Past that…"

Akainu glared at her knowing that is out of his distance.

Whitebeard and the children where laughing "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Akainu, watch this!" He lands with the Children laughing next to him. Marco walked in seeing this he smiled.

"Spectacular, your highness." Akainu said.

Whitebeard smiled at Rena "This is a very impressive." He then looked at Rena up and down. Most the woman he seen had no class. Rena though gave off power. She smiled at him with a kind and warm smile. He looked to the children she had taken under her wing. "You my dear are umpressive and a princess as well." He whispers to Akainu "If we're lucky, Hina won't have to marry Ace after all."

"I don't trust her, sire."

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Akainu, I'm an excellent judge of character."

Aokiji wanted to laugh "Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!"

Ace at that moment walked in quietly standing next to Marco.

"Ace will like this one!" Whitebeard said smiling. Sabo at that moment noticed Ace and pointed him out to Rena.

Rena smiled and gave a proper slight bow "King Whitebeard. I hope he will like me. But from the things I have heard I am sure he is a good man. But I would like to meet him first before I were to jump-"

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Ace's behalf."

Ace heard Akainu say this and got mad. "This girl is no different than the others. What makes her think she is worthy of the Prince?"

She smiled at Akainu "I don't. The reason I came here is from the story I was told. I would like to meet with Prince Ace and see what he is like. And get to know him. If nothing else I would be happy to have him as a friend. And a future Ally for my Kingdom." Rena then turned to glare at Akainu "And you… How dare you intercede on Ace's behalf?" She met the Prince one night and knew he would not like that. "He is the Prince and future king. He is to make his own choice on his own."

Sabo bowed "My Princess is right "If I would never presume anything my Princess would say or feel. She is her own woman. And Freedom and to make your own choice is important to her. From the time I have known her." Sabo thought of the time they spent traveling and him teaching her. She talked about freedom and choices to live the way you wanted. He could see she would keep her promise. And see she wanted to make life better for others

"I have to agree with the Man what is your name."

"Sabo my lord."

Akainu glared at him "that is the Prince."

Ace glared at Akainu. "As I have said I am not some Prize to won. I am not a woman's Trophy. Remember you don't decide my future."

Whitebeard glared at Ace "Ace spend some time with Rena. She has not just some to see if you could be married but to see if you be friends."

Rena noticed Ace wanting to storm off. "It is fine. Is there a place I could say? I am sorry to have imposed on you like this. If need be we can set up out side of the town."

Whitebeard smiled "There is room in the lawns for your men and women. I will get you a room."

"Would it be alright if I get these two a room with me?"

Ace looked to see the children. "She has kids."

Sabo was standing near "No she picked them up today to take with her. Because she doesn't like to see children suffer."

Ace stormed away pissed. At Akainu and everyone, he turned seeing Rena looking at him.

Whitebeard lead Rena to her place to stay.

Akainu glared at Rena retreating form. "I think it's time to say good bye to Princess Abooboo."

Marco over heard this. Having found out that the girl they took in was someone Ace cared about. Only to find out she been beheaded. And then to find out it been Shanks daughter made it worse. This girl reminded him of the girl he used to chase. He would make sure she stayed safe.

Later that night Ace was on the balcony. While Rena was in the courtyard with everyone. Sabo had really made her a Princess. She found out there really was a kingdom. With memories if she lived in the kingdom. He said there is a king there who be her father when she would return. She couldn't believe she was really a Princess.

"What am I going to do? Ace won't even let me talk to him. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid Princess wish." Luffy was struggling with the banana so Rena walked over after he squirts a banana in his eyes. And started to peel them so he can eat them.

Sabo and Carpet are playing a board game.

Sabo groaned. "That was a good move."

"Sabo, I need help."

"Ok here is the deal. If you want to get a man you gotta show a little more skin"

Rena glared at him….

Sabo smirked "you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?"

"What?"

Sabo looked to her "Just tell him the...TRUTH!"

Rena looked worried "What if he hates me."

Sabo looked at her smiling "He won't trust me."

"Ok. I guess we will see what he thinks of some crummy street rat."

Rena flies up to the balcony on carpet. Ace was on his bed sighing. Stefan is by his side.

Ace looked up hearing someone say his name "Prince Ace?"

Stefan looks up and growls.

"Who is there?"

"It's me- Princess.. Alie…" She took off her head piece. "I was wondering if we could talk I wanted to-"

"Look I don't want to see you."

"Ace please just give me a chance." Stefan growls and advances on him.

"Just leave me alone." He said thinking Rena was dead.

"Down kitty!" Ace looked at Rena who was waving at the large tiger. She wasn't wearing the clothes she wore earlier. Her hair was pulled up and she had on a tube tope with a jacket. And then had big puffy pants that normal Princess wear for everyday wear. He looked at her thinking of Rena. Now really looking at the Princess for the first time.

"Good kitty, take off. Down kitty."

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?"

Rena smiled "Maybe."

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace."

"The marketplace? I do go to the marketplace."

Ace glared at her thinking she was just using some trick to make him think they knew each other. "No… It couldn't be you."

"Um, Prince Ace? You're...

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, Adventures, Handsome, I have heard it all! Hmm. I'm rich too, you know."

"Yeah!" Not knowing where this was coming from. She was going to just tell Ace he been wrong. "But-"

"The son of Gol D Roger. And son of Whitebeard! Future King. A fine prize for any princess to marry."

"Sure but-"

"Right, a princess like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met! I am sick of you all thinking I am a Prize some meat. Just go jump off a balcony!"

Rena couldn't believe this she felt her heart breaking. "Fine."

Ace had been walking away and turned around "What!?"

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won." Rena looks disappointed. "You should be free to make your own choice. We all freedom."

Ace was looking at Stefan who looked back in confusion.

"I'll go now." She steps off the Ledge and drops off.

Ace started running over "NO!" Thinking the girl just killed her self.

Rena poles her head up. "What? What?"

Ace looked at her "How-how are you doing that?"

She smiled and Carpet flies up "It's a magic carpet."

"That's amazing."

"Ac,e come join me for a ride. We can get out palace, see the world."

Ace looked at her "Is it safe?" He said poking it. He knew he be fine falling but didn't want to do it.

"Sure. Do you trust me?"

Ace looked up to see Rena holding her hand out to him. "Do you trust me?"

Ace smiled "Yes" he takes her hand and both fly off.

Rena was enjoying flying and saw Ace handing her flowers. She smiled at him. "Ace let me show you the world. Show you that you're not the sins of your father…" she shook her head and images of her tied up on a camel flashed in her mind. Her falling into the ocean and waking up with Ace above her.

Ace held her "Hey, you ok."

She smiled "Yeah I am just weird memory…"

As they where traveling it felt like music was playing. Ace and her had a wonderful time.

After hour of hours of flying carpet hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and we see the couple at a Chinese celebration, sitting on a rooftop.

"It was amazing." Ace said.

"Yeah, it was magical."

She sighed looking to Ace "we need to talk."

Ace looked at her, "What is it?" Wondering just what she would talk about.

"Do you remember the market place where you about lost your arm."

"Yes… How do you know that?"

"Remember the girl who saved you."

"Yes."

"That was me."

"Wait where you undercover like me…. Have you been here wanting to learn as much as possible-" Rena covered his mouth. "Ace just let me tell you what happen after we got separated that night."

Ace listened to her story about everything. He smiled at her "So you wished you where a Princess."

"I didn't think I get a country… But if nothing else I can be friends with you. That is if you not-" Ace stopped her by kissing her. He pinned her on the roof and ran his hands over her body. "All I could think about since that night was you Rena… I chose you. And thank you for telling me the truth." He leans in to kiss her again and run his hands on her curves.

..

Miss. Mother's Day smiled as she was being helped off the Camel. It was still night and they where at Rain Base. The men where carrying Rena away and Ace to lock up in sea stone cells.

…

Later they where back at the balcony. Ace was just saying good night to Rena.

"Good night, my Princess."

"Sleep well, Prince."

They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Carpet bumps her up and they kiss sooner than expected. He walks away slowly then turns and looks at her. Finally he enters his room through the curtain.

Rena falls back on the carpet to go and tell the other good night. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."

She is looking at Ace's balcony ready to go off to her room when four sets of hands grab her.

"Hey! What?" A gag is tied around her mouth.

Kizaru smiled at her "Hold her down."

Rena was looking everywhere "Luffy! Luffy!" To see he was hanging from a net tied in a tree. Her screams where muffled so no one could hear her.

Shackles where placed on her hands and feet. Kizaru at the time was ties the carpet to a tree.

Akainu walked towards her "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Princess Abooboo." He said and started to walk away. "Make sure she's never found."

Kizaru hits her in the head, and she falls unconscious. Unknown why the others where out was the drugs they put into the food to make them all sleep. She was carried away to a cliff, where pirates laugh as Rena's body drops into the water. She is conscious now, but her feet are tied to a rock. The rock hits the sea bottom, then the turban lands and the lamp tumbles out. She sees this and struggles to rub the lamp. However, she can't move. She is able to get it in her hand and lose consciousness and falls to the floor.

Marco winced seeing what they did and dove off the cliff once they left. He saw her below trying to get lose and free. And swimming towards her saw she lost consciousness. He swam up and unlocked her shackles and grabbed her hat and her swimming to the surface. He pulled her to shore seeing she wasn't breathing. He started to give her mouth to mouth to give her air. Soon she wakes and is couching up water.

Seeing Marco she gasp. "Marco you saved me."

Marco smiled at her "Of course Princess-"

"Rena, call me Rena."

Marco gasped seeing who she is. "Shanks little girl."

"Yep… Come on something bad is happening and we need to get back fast."

She rubbed the lap. Sabo appeared before her glowing "Hello Rena… Of a friend. Hi I am Genie of the Lamp or Genie Sabo or just Sabo."

"Umm Marco…"

"Genie I want to make my second with. I wish for us to get back to the castle and be able to help protect Prince Ace, and Whitebeard. I don't want anything bad happening to them that will kill them."

..

Miss. Mothers day was watching Ace's dream seeing he was in a tough spot and wounds appearing on his body. Only to see it starting to turn better. And then she watched as a blue light came from her body and covering Ace and then went off somewhere.

Mr. 2 walked over now getting there. "What was that Miss. Mother's day?"

She looked to Bon Clay.

"My powers can affect the real world with their dreams. But nothing in them should be able to do that."

Crocodile rolled his eyes. "Come on lets get the meeting under way." He said walking to the table.

Mr.6 was next to Miss. Mother's day.

…

Sabo picked up Rena and Marco and started to fly them back to the castle.

Ace at the moment is in his room practicing to fight and use his powers.

Whitebeard walked in "Ace!"

"Oh, Pops—I just had an amazing night." Any father would know the grin on their son's face meant.

Whitebeard looked at ace speaking monotone from the hypnosis, "You should be, Ace. I have chosen a husband- wife for you."

"What?"

The other door opens and reveals Akainu standing there with Hina. Who looks just as cold and cruel as Akainu. "You will wed Akainu's daughter."

Ace glared at them flames coming off his body.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a husband. I don't like to chit chat." Hina said smoking.

"I am not marring you." He turns to Whitebeard. "Pops, I choose Princess Alie!"

"Princess Alie left!"

Rena was standing on the balcony with Marco. "Better check your crystal ball again, Akainu!"

"Princess Alie!" Ace turned glad Rena was ok. He was worried when Akainu said she left.

Akainu gasp seeing Rena.

"Tell them the truth, Akainu! You tried to have me killed."

"What?" He moved to Whitebeard. "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying." He brings the staff close to his face.

Rena glares at him. Sabo is next to her as well.

"Pops, what's wrong with you?"

"I know!" Rena said walking up grabbing the staff and smashes it on the floor.

Akainu looks a little worried and flinches as Whitebeard comes out of his trance. "Oh, oh, oh my!" It was like a fog was lifted. Things he did made no sense. He paled knowing all the things he had done.

"Your highness, Akainu's been controlling you with this!" Said handing over the staff.

Whitebeard's fist started to glow. "What? Akainu? You, you traitor!"

All four of them pulse Sabo now walked towards Akainu. Advancing on him as Akainu tried to defend himself. "Your majesty, all of this can be explained."

"MEN!" Whitebeards voice bellowed through out the castle.

At that moment Akainu sees the Lamp in Rena's pocket. He makes a move, but is grabbed by Sabo…

Rena glared at him "YOU WERE THE ONE!" She grabbed the lamp and looked to Sabo. Not trusting to wait "Sabo I said I grant you freedom once I made my second wish. I wish for everyone's freedom, even Genie Sabo." The Lamp started to glow and a huge blast of white light filled the area.

Miss Mothers Day was groaning and all a sudden turned to Rena. "OH SHIT!" she knew now since she had trapped the girl she wasn't in full control and now something happen that was brining it to the real world. A huge burst of white light filled the room and covered the globe.

It was early in the morning and Luffy and his crew woke up yawning and getting ready to head out. All of them had great night sleep. In impel down all the doors and shackles fell off the criminals. Though the floors didn't connect. It would take a full month with the Admirals heading there to clean the mess up. And with Akainu having to head to Holy Land Mariejois to help the World Nobles. It was going to take two months to clean up Impel Down. Though all cells that where made of sea stone did not let any one free. But the collars on all the slaves where not sea stone.

Crocodile looked to see Rena was now starting to wake up. "What just happen?"

Rena looked up to see where she was… "Crocodile?!"

At that moment Mr. 3 showed up but with Rena yelling at Crocodile he never got it out that the Straw-Hats where alive. He was then tossed into the pit.

Crocodile smiled "Hello seems you woken up."

Rena glared at him and looked next to her to see Ace was out cold. "What did you do to him?"

"He is trapped in a dream. Don't you remember yours?"

Rena blushed and looked at herself surprised her clothes were different.

"You see I have an agent that has an amazing power. To trap people in their dreams. And with you and Ace being so strong they went ahead and trapped you while you where asleep. Though seems her power was strong enough to bring what you did in it to life."

"What do you want?"

"Well I want to make Whitebeard pay. But I will contact the Marines by the end of the day. This country will be at war. And you will be heading off to Impel Down with Ace here."

A/N: Sorry for the late update… I know it has been some time since I last updated. It took a bit but I needed to get to this point. I had been working on this chapter since well i posted the story. I only finished early in the morning the day Robin Williams died. I did not want to post it till a couple weeks past.

A thank you to all who sent me get well wishes. For me to get better from my car accident. I will say I am very lucky to be alive right now. My spine is messed up and left shoulder they still don't know what is wrong. But I am lucky because I had to have a tooth fixed and the dentist messed up and killed my nerve. Because of my pain killers I am taking because of the car accident. I didn't notice the pain. And because I wanted to go to Naka-Kon an anime con in KC I was off my meds incase I needed to drive. And because of that noticed the pain in my mouth. So went to the dentist to set an appointment. One of the nurse looked and said I needed to be seen then and there. My nerve was completely dead and decaying (so gross). If I hadn't gotten off my meds for that weekend I wouldn't known it hurt. So I had needed to get a root canal. And gotten an infection it would have gotten in my blood stream in a couple more days and killed me. So I am very lucky. Just found out from my doctor I many not be able to lift more than ten pounds for more than 10 years with my left arm... Any way was able to finish this chapter so I am happy. I like to thank TheBlackSeaReaper who was able to edit this. If you see things wrong let me know so I can fix it. :)

Another note I am looking for more beta readers, and editors.

Please leave a review tell me what you think. And if you can't leave a review feel free to send a pm.


	23. Crocodile

Chapter Twenty-Three

Crocodile

"You see I have an agent that has an amazing power. To trap people in their dreams. And with you and Ace being so strong they went ahead and trapped you while you where asleep. Though seems her power was strong enough to bring what you did in it to life."

"What do you want?"

"Well I want to make Whitebeard pay. But I will contact the Marines by the end of the day. This country will be at war. And you will be heading off to Impel Down with Ace here."

Crocodile looked to the other agents. "Well you all know what to do."

Rena watched as they all started to leave. She looked to see the sun was still down. She moved towards Ace and started to shake him to try and wake him.

"I wouldn't bother with him." He said smirking. "You see Miss. Mother's Day power will keep him trapped. That is until she lets him out which will not be till the day they will kill him. Oh course he won't even remember this world."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh see once someone is fully trapped they start to lose grasp of the real world. Their dream becomes so real to them once they wake up they think that the dream was the real world."

Rena looked to Crocodile glaring at him. "You are lying."

"Dear how do you think you ended up with those clothes on you."

She glared at him only for him to lean in looking at her, "you know I don't need Red Hair Shanks on me. It was a surprise when I found out that his daughter was marine." He was looking at her in her clothes. "You are very fine if you leave Whitebeard I will let you join me. The marines will not go after you if you are part of my crew."

Rena was glaring at him while he smirked at her. Miss. Sunday groaned, "Really Mr. 0 are you trying to replace me."

"Oh course not Miss. All Sunday. I just trying to see if we can get a new member."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that the agents are on their way. Mr. 2 will have his part ready in a couple hours."

"Good lets leave Rena here to think over my offer."

She nodded and left as they turned off the lights off with the glow of the water in the back ground with the bannagators swimming around. He thoughts though where now drifting off to her younger brother. If they where captured what happen to Luffy and his crew.

.oOoOo.

Luffy yawned waking up after having had a great nights rest. He looked to everyone seeing they where still asleep. He started to wake them only to find it strange they where all acting weird for awhile until they started to come to.

He was already heading off to find Rena and Ace only to see they where gone. "Where are they?" He noticed their bags where still there. He looked and saw that Rena's sword was still there, and Ace's hat was on the table.

Zoro came walking into the room yawning. "Hey where is Rena and Ace."

"I don't know."

Zoro could see that Luffy was worried. "They are probably already up and about."

Luffy shook his head "No it just. Rena would never leave her sword." He picked it up and Ace's hat.

Luffy walked out of the room Ace and Rena had stayed. Heading back to see everyone was packing up and getting ready to go. Toto was walking into the room.

"Hey do you know where my brother and sister are?"

Toto shook his head "sorry I haven't seen them. The other guest aren't here as well. They even forgot some things."

Vivi was walking over having finished gathering her things.

She looked to see something in Toto's hand. "Toto what is that."

He looked at the bundle in his hands "Oh these are the items the two other people left. They where staying here last night but when I went to see if they needed anything this morning they where gone."

Vivi was worried as she noticed something among the items then thinking back to how everyone was behaving this morning. She took the item and noticed the symbol on the bag it was a small pin. But she had seen them before ever member of the Baroque works had them.

"Hey Vivi what is up?" Sanji said walking out.

"The Baroque Works where here last night."

All the Straw Hats seemed a bit worried, "They left right." Nami asked.

Vivi looked to them, "This morning all of us had dreams last night, when we woke up we felt we where still in those dreams for a moment right."

Nami was rubbing the back of her head "yeah that was the way for me."

Chopper was walking out with his things nodding "Yeah."

Vivi nodded "I didn't think we run into them. Mr. 6 and Miss. Mothers Day. They are ones who gather big bounties. You see Miss. Mothers Day can trap people in dreams."

Everyone was listening to Vivi telling them about her and how she last heard they where sent to get some big name bounties in the new world. "I didn't think they would be back this isn't good."

Luffy hat was covering his eyes as he was looking at Rena's sword and Ace's hat. He put Ace's hat in his bag and strapped Rena's sword on his hip. "Lets get going."

"I wish you all good luck on your journey Princess Vivi." Toto said. "I'm so sorry I can't offer anymore help!" He felt horrible to members of theirs went missing.

"Don't worry." she said. "You've done more than enough Toto. Thank you!"

"Oh, before I forget!" he said as he walked over towards Luffy while pulling a small barrel from under his robe. "This is for you Luffy! I had also restocked all of your water thanks to you and your siblings. When you find them thank them for me."

"Water!" Luffy said in joy.

"And I have a three barrel full for your group right here!" he said as he walked towards the barrels that they had been carrying. "Genuine Yuba Water! It's my way of thanking you for helping me out last night!"

"No sweat old guy!" Luffy said with a grin. "We'll drink it wisely. I will be "

"Take care my friends!" he said as they all started walking. While they where walking they where whispering about what happen trying to be quite to while wondering what happen to the Whitebeard Pirates.

Vivi looked to Nami "it is known that Crocodile hates Whitebeard. He would do anything to get at him."

"Well-"

"I quit!" Luffy said.

"Huh?!" they all said.

"You quit? Quit what?" Vivi asked in confusion.

"I don't know what's wrong, but we gotta keep moving!" Usopp said.

"Yeah. Aren't we in a hurry?" Chopper asked.

"We are." Sanji said. "We have to get back to Katorea or a million Alabasta citizens are gonna start killing each other. We're doing this for Vivi! Now move it!" he said as he grabbed Luffy by his robe. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sanji roared.

"Vivi?" Luffy said in a low tone as he glared at her.

"Yes?" she asked in worry.

"The only thing I wanna do," he said before looking pissed. "Is kick Crocodile's ass!" Not everyone was shocked as he continued. "Even if we stop the rebels, Crocodile won't stop! Besides, nothing will change in Katorea. We're pirates. Nothing good happens when we're around."

"He gets to the point when he wants to." Sanji said as he crossed his arms.

"Not often though." Usopp said. Vivi protested, saying that they needed to get to Katorea, only for Luffy to state that she wanted to end all of this without anyone dying before saying that she'll never win that way.

"Luffy! Think about what your-" Nami started to say before Sanji cut her off.

"Hold on." he said.

"For what?" Nami demanded as Vivi flipped her hood off her head and glared at Luffy.

"What's wrong with that?!" she yelled. "What's so wrong about wanting to end this without anyone dying?!" Luffy just stared up at her before answering.

"People die." he said.

Vivi glared at him and started slapping him. Luffy skidded across the san as he was being hit by her. "Why does anyone have to pay. What did my people do to deserve this. Why do any of the innocent people have to have this. No one needs to die the royal army, and the rebel army. They don't have to die! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DIE BECAUSE OF CROCODILE!" She screamed at him.

Luffy stood up knocking her back and looked down at her "SO IT'S OKAY FOR ONLY YOU TO DIE?! Looking around in just one day in this country, and even I can tell!" he said.

"Tell what?!" she demanded.

"What this country needs! You think putting just your life on the line is enough to stop this from happening?!" he asked as she kept hitting him.

"Then what exactly should I put on the line then Luffy?!" she asked as Luffy grabbed her wrists. Vivi was glaring at him only for it to break and she calmed down. "Luffy all I have to put on the line is my life! That's all."

"HOW ABOUT OUR LIVES THEN?!" Luffy screamed out. "WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, REMEMBER?!" Vivi could only stare as her eyes welled up. "Did you forget we're your friends Vivi?" he asked. Vivi couldn't handle it and broke down completely and sobbed. He picked up his hat and dusted it off before speaking. "You hate all that's happening here, so you wanna get Crocodile the most. You know what he took my brother. He took my sister." he said as Nami was hugging Vivi as she was crying. Everyone sat there watching as there captain was letting the Princess know she wasn't alone. The girl they cared about who was killing herself because how much she loved her country. Luffy looked at her "Vivi he messed with my Nakama when he messed with you. I will beat him." He put the hat on her head. "Now tell me Vivi...Where's Crocodile?"

Vivi held the hat in her hands. "Rainbase." She watched Luffy taking out Aces hat to put it on his neck.

"Lets go to rainbase." He said then looked to Vivi and Nami. "Which way is rainbase?"

Zoro and Sanji fell over along with the others having trouble holding their selves up.

Vivi started to giggle.

.oOoOo.

Rena saw Crocodile walking back into his room listening on his den den mushi how his plans where happening.

That was when Miss AllSunday walked in smiling "Seems the Marines are causing a mess outside."

"What do they want?"

"Seems they are chasing the Strawhat Pirates."

"What I thought they where taken care off?"

"Seems we where misinformed."

"Well they would be coming here to fight me most likely show our guest in." He watched Miss All Sunday leave.

Rena looked over to Ace who was still sleeping and walked over kicking him in the ribs.

"That won't work I told-"

"SHUT UP YOU DAM WARLORD!" She screamed at him.

He smirked "why aren't you lively."

"Ace wake up now."

Snores are what answered her request.

Though she did hear some distant shouting.

"ALRIGHT CROCODILE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luffy shouted from inside the Casino. Everyone stared before going back to their gambling.

"He's not gonna come out just because you're yelling for him!" Nami said as she and Usopp punched the back of his head. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zoro were inside before they heard someone shouting behind them.

"You won't get away!" bellowed Smoker.

"RUN!" Nami shouted as they all started running. Zoro knocked some security guards around the room right into Smoker before they saw some people offering them a welcome to the VIP Room.

"VIP? Let's go that way!" Luffy shouted.

"VIP? What connection does Straw Hat have with Crocodile?" Smoker asked himself. "Doesn't matter. I'll see them all hanged!"

"It splits off down there!" Usopp called.

"Left is VIP. Right is Pirate!" Nami shouted.

"Which one should we take?" Zoro yelled.

"Pirate of course!" Luffy shouted as they all went right.

"Straw Hat!" Smoker yelled as he chased after them, only to find themselves at a dead end.

"Now what?" Usopp asked before the floor below them opened up and they all dropped.

"Going doooowwwwwwn!" Usopp shouted in panic as they all fell.

"How'd we fall for this?!" Zoro asked in annoyance.

Everyone was screaming while Luffy just laughed.

Rena saw the top of the cage open and moved out of the way seeing the bodies fall in with her.

She looked at them groaning. "Just my luck. Everyone is now now in a cage."

"Where are we?" Usopp asked.

"A cage." Rena said in a bored tone as she leaned up against the wall.

Luffy turned all happy "Rena-" Before the rest could respond to having found Rena and Luffy trying to hug her. Luffy was pinned to the ground by Smoker's jutte, only to find himself a bit weakened as well.

"Ahhhhh." Luffy muttered with his tongue hanging out.

Rena kicked Smoker off her brother and pinned him to the bars with her foot to his neck.

"How did she hit him?"

Rena glared at Smoker "I may have trained with you Smoker and been your friend but you will not touch my little brother."

Smoker felt weak and looked at her surprise. "Why did you betray us?"

"Betray the Marines I think you got it wrong. They decided even though I was one of them. My fathers sins where my own sins, so they decided I deserved to die. Then listened to a rat who spread lies about me to get promoted instead of looking into something."

"Rena your ok." Luffy said smiling with relief. Then saw Ace asleep on the floor. "Why is he asleep?"

"He has been that way since I woke up. Crocodile said he is trapped in a sleep state. Now Smoker I will lower my foot from your throat if you promise not to attack my brother. Or I will let Zoro slice your head off in here." She said glaring at him.

Smoker nodded. Rena went to Ace to check on him only for Luffy to hand her back her sword. "Thank you Luffy."

He then took off his strawhat having taken that back from Vivi right away and then took Ace's off his neck. Putting it on his brothers head.

Usopp looked to Rena "Why are you still in here Rena your water?"

"The end of my jutte is made of Sea-Prism Stone." Smoker explained. "It's a strange mineral found in a certain area of the sea. Not much is known about it, but it emits the same energy like being thrown into the ocean. It drains the strength of Devil Fruit powers. Which is why when I hit Straw-hat he is weakened. Which is why all Marine prisons are made of them."

"So this cage is made of the same stuff?" Usopp asked.

"Exactly. Which is why I haven't escaped." Smoker said. "If I could, I would. Right after I made sure you lot never reached the seas again!" Zoro flicked a blade out at Smoker's threat before Nami stepped between them.

"We have more important matters here!" she said.

"Besides, he a Smoke Man." Usopp said. "You can't fight him!"

"He's right!" came a voice. "Relax everyone." All of them turned and looked to see the one causing all their troubles sitting in a chair and smiling at them.

"Crocodile!" Smoker growled.

"T-t-t-that's him!" Usopp stuttered as he and Nami stared in horror.

"So he's a Warlord huh?" Zoro asked.

"CROCODILE!" Luffy shouted. "Let me out of here so I can kick your ass!"

"Every bit of scum that I knew you where." Smoker growled.

"Ah. Captain Smoker." Crocodile said as he stood up and looked at them all. "Every bit the Wild Dog I heard you where. Unlike your superiors who believe in me, you never trusted me. Looks like you're right." he said as he walked over towards them a little. "I'll have to give a report to the Marines about how you died in a struggle against Straw Hat Luffy here. I haven't a clue as to why you're in this country, but it must be of your own accord. The World Government would never send you here. They have every belief in me as a Warlord." He then eyed Luffy and his crew before his gaze stopped at Rena and Ace. "Well, Rena are you joining me or staying with this lot. Though I didn't know Straw Hat was your brother. " he said.

"You ain't hurting any of my friends ya Sand Croc! I will kick your Ass." Luffy yelled.

"Stop it Luffy! You'll piss him off!" Usopp begged.

"Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile said, never losing his smile. "Congratulations on getting this far. I promise your demise will be done cleanly and efficiently, once our guest of honor arrives."

"Guest of honor?" Nami asked.

Rena was glaring at him.

"My partner has gone to retrieve her at this very moment." he said. "Though I almost didn't even know that you all where in the town. Very well done at faking your death. Though you might have pulled it off if you hadn't let me know about you being alive. Now why don't we wait." He said and started to eat some food.

Smoker was glaring at Rena. He couldn't believe a word she said, but something didn't sit right with him.

"Sanji impression!" Luffy said as he acted like he was smoking. "Who ate all the meat?" he asked. Usopp started cracking up before Nami cracked their skulls.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed before they started bickering. "AND YOU! WAKE UP!" she yelled before hitting a sleeping Zoro.

"Morning already?" he asked with a lump on his head.

"It's the afternoon!" Nami yelled.

Rena shook her head "Nami just calm down. No need to be freaking out."

She looked at Rena "how can you be calm at a time like this."

"Because I been in worse spots than this."

"Someone's in high spirits." said Crocodile as he enjoyed his meal.

"Just you wait." Nami said as she stood there with her hands on her hips. "The moment we're out of this cage, this guy here's gonna kick your ass!"

"YEAH! NOW OPEN THE CAGE Already!" Luffy said as he grabbed the cage and slid down in weakness.

"Your crew seems to have a lot of faith in you." he said. "Trust. Such a useless feeling."

"What'd you say?!" Nami snarled.

"Quit it. Don't make him mad!" Usopp said. Crocodile just seemed to smile as his name was called from the stairs. Everyone looked to see Vivi and Robin on the stairs.

"VIVI!" shouted most of the crew from inside the cage.

"Ah! Welcome Princess Vivi of Alabasta. I mean, Miss Wednesday." Crocodile said mockingly. "Excellent work avoiding our assassins. I almost thought they got you."

"I'd do anything and go anywhere to stop you, Mr. 0!" she said before running towards him with her weapons drawn. "IF NOT FOR YOU, ALABASTA WOULD BE AT PEACE!" she roared as she attacked Crocodile, cutting his head off. All of the ones in the cage stared at Crocodile's headless body.

"Useless." Smoker and Rena said as Crocodile's body turned to sand before reforming behind Vivi. Crocodile's hand covered Vivi's mouth as he spoke.

"Feel better?" he asked. "As a native of this country, you should know that I possess the power of the Sand Sand Fruit." he said as he head reappeared. "Shall I make turn you into a mummy?" he asked.

"GET YOUR SANDY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Luffy shouted. Crocodile only smirked at them before forcing Vivi into a chair as he finished his meal. "Comfortable?" he asked. "You're just in time for the party. Right, Miss All-Sunday?" he said.

"Party?" Nami asked as Robin pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

"It's noon. Operation: Utopia has begun." she said. Crocodile started to laugh like the madman he was before Nami asked what that was.

"Simple." Crocodile said. "It's the end for the Kingdom of Alabasta. I'm going to wipe it off the map and plunge it's citizen's into eternal despair. Let Operation Utopia begin!" he said before laughing again before Vivi demanded to know what he was planning.

"If you plan on killing my father, you'll be dead before you can reach him!" she shouted.

"I have no interest in killing him." he said. "Rather, I plan to have him experience something far worse than death."

"What could be worse than death?" Usopp asked.

"You don't wanna know." Luffy mumbled as Crocodile just grinned before telling her everything. As he did, his agents were going around in Alabasta, carrying out their final orders. To kidnap the king, have Mr. 2 disguise as him and attack the citizens of Nanohana, and spur the rebellion into a final assault. Everyone in the cage were now glaring at Crocodile in anger and horror as he began to laugh again.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked. "The operation you once helped with has now reached fruition. Can you hear it Princess? The howls of the kingdom's people screaming the same thing? Protect Albasta...Protect Alabasta...Protect Alabasta."

"STOP IIIIITTTTTTTT!" Vivi screamed. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?!"

"Heartbreaking, isn't it?" he asked with a grin. "Their love for their kingdom will be what destroys it."

"Asshole!" Rena muttered under her breath as Vivi tipped her chair over and was now trying to crawl away. She looked to Ace who was still sleeping away she needed to know how to wake him up.

"Where are you running off to?" Crocodile asked.

"To stop you!" she said as she glared at him. "If I can reach Alubarna east of here...before the rebel army, I can stop them. There's still a chance!" Crocodile chuckled at her before she went on. "I won't give up! I'M GOING TO STOP YOU!"

"Hmm. It just so happens that we're heading to Alubarna as well." Crocodile said. "You can come if you wish, or you can stay here and save them." he grinned as he held up a small key. Vivi began to struggle against her ropes as Crocodile dropped the key. She had broken free and reached for it, only for Crocodile to activate the trap door and let it fall into a Banana Gator den. "Both armies will start killing each other soon. At your best speed, you may not make it in time. If you wish to stop the rebellion, then you must leave immediately, Miss Wednesday. Or, will you stay and save them instead? Sorry, but I accidentally dropped the key to the lower chamber. Into the Banana Gator den." Vivi stared down in horror as the group in the cage began to stare at the multiple banana gators swimming around before Vivi gasped in horror.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"One of them just swallowed the key!" she said. That just caused a few of them to start freaking out inside the cage while Crocodile watched in amusement.

"Apologies. I seem to have mishandled the key." he said. "Oh well. No telling which one of them swallowed it." he said as he began walking towards the door.

"If only I could get out of here, I'd deal with those oversized handbags myself." Zoro stated.

"It's time we were off." Crocodile said as a door opened with a snap of his fingers. All of them looked at him as he explained that this room would fill with water from the lake and they would all drown in one hour. "A million innocent people, or a handful of pirates with no future? Which will you save, Miss Wednesday?" They all glared at him as he stated that this country was full of idiots that made his job easy before mentioning Toto in Yuba, and how he would try and keep a dead oasis alive no matter what happened. "Tell me Straw Hat Luffy. Do you think sandstorms hitting the same spot over and over is natural?"

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked as Luffy glared at him, feeling rage all over again as Crocodile turned his hand into a small sandstorm.

"So...he's the reason for all the dried up cities?" Nami asked as Vivi glared at him with nothing but pure hatred across her face.

Rena shook her head Ace and her had figured that out ages ago.

"I'll kill you!" she growled. Crocodile just kept on walking before the room started flooding with water. Usopp started to freak out while Zoro snapped at him to shut up.

"My country...or my friends?" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I know...you have no intention of letting me have either! You'll have me killed before I could even leave the city! Nothing will stop unless you die! You know nothing! About the people, this country's history, nothing!" she said as she stood up to attack, only to drop back to her knees in hopeless defeat and silently cry.

"Don't give up Vivi!" Luffy shouted. "Stand up and fight! Get us out of here!"

"Begging for your life?" Crocodile asked as he stopped walking. "I'm not surprised. Everyone fears death."

"If we die here, WHO'S GONNA KICK HIS ASS?!" Luffy roared. Everyone looked at him before Crocodile smirked at him with a dark look on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, small fry." he said.

"YOU'RE THE SMALL FRY!" Luffy yelled. Crocodile only answered with a snap of his fingers, opening up another door and letting a banana gator into the room.

"If you're going to save your country, you better leave them and run, Miss Wednesday." Crocodile said. "Don't you wish to stop the rebellion?" Crocodile asked. Vivi stared up at the Banana Gator in horror as it glared down at her.

"It's...huge!" she gasped as she looked ready to fight. Usopp, and Nami were now yelling in horror as they saw a line of them swimming towards them to eat them as the one into the room lunged at Vivi, missing her as it broke the stairs like they were nothing.

Crododile about to leave the room looked to Rena "I will give the marines yours and Ace's dead body's and be rewarded." He was about to leave the room.

"VIVI! RUN!" Usopp shouted before the gator smashed it's tail into her side, sending her across the room.

"VIVI!" most of them shouted as it closed in on her, ready to it her whole until it stopped at the sound of a den den mushi going off.

"Incoming call." Robin said as they all looked at her as she answered. "Yes?"

"Hello? Hello? This thing on?" came a familiar voice.

'Sanji?!' thought all the Straw Hats.

"I can hear you." Robin answered. "This is the Millions, right?"

"Glad I could get through. I've never used one of these baby den den mushi's before." Sanji's voice said as another told him he was using it correctly.

"What is it? Spit it out already!" Crocodile demanded.

"I've heard that voice before. Thanks for calling Cafe Le Shit. This about a reservation?" Sanji said.

"Cafe Le Shit?" Crocodile asked.

"Glad you remember." Sanji said as Crocodile remembered the conversation at Little Garden.

"All of the Straw Hats except for one should be inside the cage. That must be you." he said.

"It may or may not be." Sanji said.

"Who is this?!" Crocodile demanded.

"Just call me...Mr. Prince."

"PRINCE! HELP US!" Usopp shouted, along with some of the others.

"Sounds like you have some of my crew with you." Sanji said.

"Little pissant! Where are you?" Crocodile said.

"Can't tell you that. You'd kill me." Sanji said. Both of them kept on talking until a gunshot was heard from Sanji's end. "BEGH! *Cough*...Bastard!"

"Hey! This is Millions!" came another voice. "We killed that Mr. Prince bastard!"

"SANJI!" Usopp screamed.

"That moron had to get caught!" Zoro said in frustration.

"It's over." Nami said with tears in her eyes. After learning they were outside Rain Dinners, Crocodile smirked before leaving to take care of them, along with Robin. "I'll be there for them...and I won't let them die!" she said as the gator went for her, but recoiled in pain after Vivi slashed it's nose. Most of them were now shouting for her to go and cheering her on as the gator went for her again. It missed, but the impact caused the windows to crack, letting even more water in.

Shortly after, the Banana Gator went after Vivi again, but she managed to dodge and went for the stairs.

Rena stood up "VIVI GET BACK HERE!"

Vivi looked to Rena "I will get help."

"Vivi do you have any metal rods small like a bobby pin and a hair pin?"

That moment Nami looked to her smiling. "I do. Vivi go we will be fine."

As she struggled to get onto the stairs, she told them that she'd come back with Mr. Prince to save them .

"Alright! Good luck!" most of them shouted as she ran up the stairs. She kept on running and hid her face with her robe as she tried to get to the exit.

"AH CRAAAAAP!" Usopp yelled out dramatically. "The water's pouring in now! We probably have only 20 minutes left!" He then began to shout hysterically before Nami smacked him with her staff and handed Rena the items she wanted letting her hair fall down.

"Stop shouting already!" Rena growled, angry that he was making too much noise.

She walked over and saw the gators where ignoring them. She put her arms through the cage feeling extremely weak but started to work on the lock.

Nami was surprised at this wondering why she did not think about doing it.

"How do you know to do that?" Smoker asked.

"Lets say a friend of mine taught me it in the marines."

He nodded hoping she could get them out. He noticed though she wasn't as weak as she should be touching the bars.

Vivi was in the casino covering herself wanting to find Sanji.

"Did you hear? The bridge collapsed!" one of the citizens said.

"What?" Vivi whispered to herself. "No! Now I can't get out to get help!"

"It's not to keep you from getting OUT," said a voice. "It's to keep Baroque Works from getting IN." Vivi turned to see Sanji at a slot machine with a pair of orange tinted shades covering his eyes.

"Sanji!" she said in joy.

"Chopper's outside acting as a decoy." Sanji said as he turned to her. "Now, let's go help our friends Princess."

Chopper was running around in his human form while Crocodile was chasing after him. He had been carrying out Sanji's plan to make it sound like the Millions killed him to lure Crocodile out before Sanji destroyed the bridge while he kept Crocodile busy by running around and shouting out 'I am Mr. Prince'. He got out of Crocodile's sight long enough to shift to his small form, leaving Crocodile unaware of where he was.

The water kept on rising as some of the Straw Hats were now getting panicky and scared.

"Come and get me, you stupid croc!" Nami shouted.

"Nami! What are you doing?!" Usopp shouted.

"I'm getting that croc to bite down and break this cage!" she said. Most of them liked that idea and started spouting off insults until it bit down on the cage. Unfortunately, the only thing that broke was all of it's teeth.

With Rena falling back to avoid her arms getting hurt. She stood up with her fist black and lifted Nami up. "Where you trying to kill me you baka?"

Nami looked at her and Luffy was yelling at his sister to put her down.

"SHUT IT LUFFY!" She glared at Nami. Zoro was smiling thinking Nami was getting what was coming to her.

"I told you I needed you quite so keep that trap shut. Luffy wake Ace up."

Rena dropped Nami in the water making her splash. She walked over to the door that she had finished unlocking not letting them know that. Her anger making her leg go black and kicked the door open. She walked out into the water and looked to be turning into water herself she moved she arms and had water coming out but was moving the water giving them a dry spot.

Luffy ran out with Ace on his back. "I'm still gonna kick Crocodile's ass!" he said.

"BRING IT ON! IS THAT ALL YOU BANANAS GOT?!" Luffy yelled as he and Zoro were now standing on pile of beaten gators.

"Alright." Smoker said as he closed his eyes.

"It's quite rude to be so rowdy at the table when you're eating." came Sanji's voice. Everyone stopped just in time to see the banana gator suddenly going skyward with a huge dent in it's stomach. "Anti-Manner KICK COURSE!" he yelled as he sent the gator flying with a kick. The gator landed in the water as he turned to everyone in the cage. "Been waiting long?"

"ALRIGHT MR. PRINCE!" Luffy and Usopp yelled in relief .

Zoro was walking out "Your late. Rena got us out. No thanks to you."

Vivi was standing there looking at everyone. "How do we get out of here?"

Smoker was walking out only for Rena to yell out. "I can't hold the water back much longer."

Zoro looked at everyone "Well we swim. Sanji you carry Rena and Ace. I got Luffy."

"I couldn't even stand up to one of those things." she whimpered. Looking over at the gators Luffy and Zoro beat.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Those two are just a bunch of monsters." Usopp said just as the walls cracked and the whole room flooded with water. Everyone was yelling and screaming as the water was engulfing them all.

The moment all the water rushed in and Sanji moved grabbing Rena and Ace. He also was helping Nami and Vivi.

Zoro groaned hearing his orders from Luffy. The straw hats had not noticed that a wax ball had come out of the mouth of the gator that was attacked.

Mr. 3 drank enough water to rehydrate himself.

"PAH! I'm revived!" he shouted before grinning and talking to himself. "It'll take more than a banana gator to finish me off! Just before I got swallowed, I used the last of my strength to make a wax ball and protect myself!" he said before noticing something stuck to the wax ball. "What's this? A Key?" he asked as he brought a key to his face.

Then he registered what was going on around him . 'Wait. A flooding room, a steel cage, and a key.' he thought before grinning. He tossed the key and soon was leaving having jumped on top of the stairs.

Crocodile had returned and was now walking back to the room at a brisk pace with Robin at his side.

"I'm getting tired of all this!" he grunted.

"Suppose they found the right banana gator?" Robin said.

"Doesn't matter. Even if they found and beat the right one, I've got the real key right here." he said as he held up a key.

"You're an evil man." she said with a small smile as they entered the room.

"What...is this?!" Crocodile grunted in fury as he stared in a flooded room as the key fell out of his hand. The cage was open, the Straw-Hats were gone .

Everyone was surfacing up in the lake one-by-one as Ace and Rena were dragged up by Sanji. Everyone was slowly coming to before Zoro came up with Smoker and Luffy.

"Why'd you save him? You should've just left him to drown." Sanji said.

"Shut it cook!" Zoro snapped. "I wanted to leave him there!"

"Ah forget it." Sanji said. "Vivi-chan! Can we still make it?"

"I don't know." she answered as they all began wringing the water out of their clothes before Sanji asked Nami to spray on some perfume.

"Like this?" she asked as she sprayed it on herself, causing Sanji to instanly go into love mode.

"Shut up you dumbass." Zoro said before blocking Smoker's jutte with his sword.

"RORONOA!" Smoker yelled. "Why did you save my life?" he demanded. Zoro told them he didn't want to. That it was Luffy's orders to do so before they all got washed away. "I see. Then you won't mind if I carry out my duties then?" he said.

"Save a Marine and they turn right around to arrest you." Sanji said.

"Ace!" Rena shouted seeing he wasn't breathing. She started to give him cpr while everyone else waited worried.

Luffy stood there watching as Rena was working on his brother who was not breathing.

Sanji looked to Nami "Use your perfume."

"What why?"

"So Chopper can find us. "

She nodded and did so not even a minute had passed by since Rena started to work on Ace did Chopper show up. Seeing Ace he jumped in giving chest compressions yelling at Rena to keep giving him Air.

Rena while giving Ace air could feel the water in his lungs. She leaned down kissing him and able to draw the water in his lungs out breaking her kiss she spit the water out and Ace woke up coughing.

Ace looked to Rena "Rena…" He noticed her eyes. "Your eyes you can.. I thought… You can see."

Rena looked at him worried because of the dream she kissed him "I will explain later right now we got to go." He nodded and got up.

Luffy looked around before spotting Smoker. Both glared at each other as the sounds of Marines yelling slowly go louder.

"Go." Smoker said. Everyone looked at him as he continued. "I'm letting you go this one time. That's it. Next time we meet, you're all dead." He looked to Rena and smiled at her.

"You heard him. Let's go." Rena said as Zoro laughed. Everyone but Zoro and Luffy ran as Luffy kept staring at Smoker before grinning. Rena was helping Ace who was still out of it.

"You're a good guy Smoky!" Luffy finally said with a laugh. Smoker was taken back by Luffy's words before he went red in the face and growled.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he roared before bring his jutte down and attacking Luffy.

"He's mad! Let's go!" Luffy said as he ran off. Zoro only smirked as he ran as well. Soon, everyone was running as Luffy ran in front of them all. "ALRIGHT! ON TO ALUBARNA!"

The group of Straw hats and whitebeard pirates ran to get out of town.

Smoker called off his hunt and ordered one of his men to call in reinforcements. When he was told about them being mad at him he told them to get the den den before the person was on peeling potatoes for two months.

Rena was running with Ace worried about him with what seemed to be different memories. She looked to see Chopper was leading them to the biggest crab she had seen in her life.

"A CRAB?!" Usopp shouted as his eyes bugged out to mimic the crab's eyes.

"That's a moving crab!" Vivi said.

"Wait a minute?! Where's Pell?!" Vivi asked.

Rena looked to Vivi "we have to stop the army first worry about him later."

"Anyway, we're wasting time talking." Zoro said. "Let's get going!"

"Right!" Chopper said as he snapped the reins. "Here we go!" And just like that, they all took off at an amazing speed. All of them were enjoying the ride for a moment, until...

Luffy was sitting next to Ace smiling "Seems you have woken up."

Ace looked at Luffy raising an eyebrow. "Where is Sabo.. How did you-"

Luffy stared at Ace in shock. Ace didn't talk about there dead brother.

Rena looked to Luffy "something happen to Ace his memories are different and been changed. Mine would have changed as well but something happened."

"Who did this?" Luffy growled out no one messed with his brother.

"Miss. Mothers Day." Vivi said walking over to them "AAAAHHHHH!" Vivi screaming out. As Crocodile's hook was yanking her towards him.

Rena got up to grab her hand. Holding her to keep from losing the Princess.

"Chopper! Stop the crab!" Zoro shouted.

"No! Keep going!" Luffy shouted as he stretched over to her, got her out of the hook, and threw Vivi back towards the others before they all took off.

"LUFFY!" they all shouted.

"I'LL BE FINE! GO ON AHEAD!" Luffy shouted. "GET VIVI TO ALUBARNA! PROMISE ME!" Everyone was looking at him with mixtures of shock and horror.

Rena was about to jump off the crab but was stopped by Zoro. "He may be a moron!" Zoro said before turning to Chopper. "Don't stop! No matter what!"

"Right!" Chopper said with tears in his eyes. "You heard him crab! Don't stop!" he said as the crab continued onward, despite the various protests from everyone else.

"We gotta go back for Luffy!" Rena yelled. Hearing Vivi claiming the same thing.

Zoro looked at her. "Your brother will be fine don't worry."

"Leave him! He'll be fine!" Nami said. "It's Crocodile who isn't gonna wake away from this fight!"

"Vivi," Zoro said. "No matter what happens, you need to survive. If the Rebels and Royal Army clash, Alabasta's done for. So from now on, no matter what happens to Luffy or any of us, you're the only one who can stop this war now. Nothing else matters."

"Moss Head's right for once." Sanji said. "You started this fight against a powerful and corrupt organization...but don't think for a second that you have to fight alone anymore." Vivi's eyes widened at that before shouting at Luffy.

"LUFFY! WE'LL WAIT FOR YOU IN ALUBARNA!"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy yelled back. "Look after Ace and VIVI!"

"Looks like the princess got away." Robin said with a smile.

"No matter. The agents are in place in Alubarna." Crocodile said as he glared down at Luffy. "Straw Hat, I'd say you've taken this nonsense a little too far."

"Vivi doesn't think it's nonsense." Luffy said as he sat up and removed the blue scarf from his head before throwing his robe off. "Unlike most people, Vivi truly cares about others. Deep down, she's an optimist who believes that nobody in this revolt needs to die."

"No one needs to die?" Crocodile asked in slight amusement with a smirk. "That's the problem with idealists like Princess Vivi. They take a stand without any comprehension of what is truly involved in a real fight. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Luffy said as he glared at Crocodile. "Still, it won't change the fact that as long as you're around, Vivi'll fight until she either wins or dies trying. And since neither me or my friends want her to die, I'm gonna kick your ass all over this desert!" He glared at Crocodile "I also have to hurt you for messing with my brother."

"Fool, what brother are you talking about." Crocodile said with a smirk.

"ACE D PORTGAS!" Luffy glared at him with hatered.

"Despite what the idealists cry about, there's always one constant truth. On the rough battlefields of life, you either kill or die. Which is why I'll glady put a bullet through every bleeding heart I meet. Your brother will be one of them. He sealed his fate when he joined Whitebeard. I will hand him over to the government and watch as they kill him."

Luffy only smirked before cracking his knuckles. Then sent a glare at Crocodile "you will never hurt my brother."

"Then you're a bigger fool." he said, causing Crocodile to get angry and bite his cigar in half. Robin chuckled slightly at his comment, causing Crocodile to side-eye her.

"You think this is amusing?" he asked in a dangerous voice. "Maybe you'd like to keep him company on his journey to the afterlife Nico Robin?!"

"Kill me if you wish." she said as she walked away. "And didn't we agree that you'd never call me by that name?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Alubarna. See you there." she said.

"I'll never understand what goes through that woman's head." Crocodile said as he reached into his coat, pulled out a tiny hourglass, and threw it at Luffy's feet. Luffy glanced down at it as Crocodile spoke. "I've got three minutes to spare." he said. "After that, I won't have anymore time to waste on you." The wind blew past them as Luffy glared at Crocodile. "Your three minutes are counting down. It's your move kid." he said as he raised his hook.

"Alright." Luffy said as he raised his fist over his shoulder. "I won't hold back!" 

Luffy's crew were speeding through the desert towards Alubarna on the back of Scissors the crab, hoping to get there in time to stop the war. Usopp was telling Chopper a story, Nami was staying quiet, Zoro was having Eyelash sit on two of his swords as he lifted them like makeshift weights, and the rest of them were starting to get frustrated. Soon, most of them were at each other's throats before Vivi diffused the situation and calmed everyone down before they kept on going until they learned the awful truth.

Ace was looking at Rena "So your telling me someone messed with my memories and I am not a knight. My parents are dead, and I don't live in Camelot." She nodded looking at him worried.

"Why am I out here and how do I know you did not change my memories if that is true to make me think we married to have my trust."

Rena blushed at hearing that having not known his dream. "They tried to do the same to me.

She looked at him Ace please I will find the person who did this to you and fix it."

He looked at her and sighed "I guess I have to trust you for now. Where is my sword?" He looked around.

"You don't have one and never did."

He groaned and then heard them shouting "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS CRAB CAN'T SURVIVE IN WATER?!" Usopp roared. "IT'S A CRAB!"

"Moving Crabs are animals of the land. They can't swim." Vivi explained.

"Then we have a major problem!" Usopp said as he pulled out a map of Alabasta and pointed to the Sandoran River. "If we can't cross this river, we'll never make it to Alubarna!"

"And we also have little time to try and think of a way across." Sanji said.

"The Sandoran River's in sight." Everyone turned to see that they were indeed approaching the river. Some of them were beginning to panic as they tried to have Scissors do something to get across. They got something when Chopper told them that Scissors likes dancer girls, which resulted in Nami, and Vivi to all show off their dancer girl outfits. Sanji and Eyelash were already smitten, Scissors looked them and grew hearts in his eyes, and Zoro commented about how they had more animals in heat before Scissors picked up speed and, to their amazement, began running on the water.

"Alright! At this speed, we'll make it there in no time!" Usopp said before his good mood slowly faded as the crab slowly sunk after a bit of running. "AHHH! IT'S SINKING!" he shouted before they all submerged. One by one, with those who had Devil Fruit powers getting a little help from the others, they all resurfaced before continuing on until they met a Sandoran Catfish.

"THEY'RE VERY RARE AND LOVE HUMAN FLESH!" Vivi shouted out.

"STOP FORGETTING THESE THINGS!" Usopp shrieked before the Catfish's eyes went all crazy before it was flung into the air. Everyone was stunned to see that the catfish was beaten by a familiar group of friends. "KUNG FU DUGONGS?!" Usopp cried out before they all got on the catfish as the dugongs floated them all swiftly to the other side.

Ace was upset as he had been carried by Zoro as Rena was carried by Sanji. Eyelash was carrying Vivi and Nami and then helping Chopper. They all climbed on top of the Catfish as the Dugongs carried them to shore.

"Thank you!" Vivi said as she and Chopper waved them goodbye before they all started discussing how they would get to Alubarna now before they noticed a dust cloud approaching them.

"Look at that!" Nami cried out.

"Is it the enemy?! OH NO! THEY FOUND US ALREADY!" Usopp shrieked.

"Wait. I know that sound." Vivi said as the dust cleared and showed Carue and a group of six other ducks following him. "Carue! The Super Sonic Duck Squad!" she said. She explained who they were to the other crewmembers before they all somehow boarded them and Eyelash before heading off to Alubarna.

Everyone was now heading towards Alubarna, where Baroque Works were lying in wait to stop Vivi and the Straw Hats. The Mr. 1 pair, Mr. 2, Mr. 4, and the Mr. 6 pair were all waiting for Vivi to arrive to do away with her, if their boredom and dislike for each other didn't cause them to kill each other first. They kept talking until Mr. 4 spotted them and pointed into the desert.

"Here- They- Come-!" he said in a slow and stretched out voice.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" snapped his partner, Miss Merry Christmas as she pushed him away and was now looking through the binoculars. "They're all on ducks!"

"Ducks?" Miss Doublefinger asked as they began arguing about the number that were supposed to be there.

"It matters not how many there are." Mr. 1 said in a bored, but serious tone. "All that we have to do is kill Princess Vivi. How hard can that be?"

"Is that so?" Miss Merry Christmas said. "Since Vivi's the only one we're after, how about you tell us WHICH ONE SHE IS?!" she screamed. Everyone looked to see that all the riders and passengers on the ducks were all wearing white, full body cloaks with hoods, hiding who they were.

"AHHH! THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!" Mr. 2 shouted in surprise while Mr. 1 scowled in irritation.

Mr.6 looked at them "Me and Miss. Mother's Day will sneak in the city to get our job done. " With that they left for the other pairs to be glaring at them.

They turned back to the straw hats.

"Worse. Those are the fastest creatures in the whole kingdom. Super Sonic Ducks." Miss Doublefinger added before Mr. 2 shouted that it was unfair to use a trick like that. Soon, all of the ducks split off into groups of two, with one heading for the West gate, one to the South-West gate, and one to the South gate, with the Baroque Works teams splitting up as well to chase them. They kept on going until they were deep in the city or in the desert before they all turned to them and threw off their cloaks. The Mr.1 pair chased Zoro, and Nami. Mr. 2 chased Usopp, and Eyelash. The Mr. 4 pair chased Chopper, and Sanji .

"TOO BAD! WANNA TRY AGAIN?!" all the Straw-Hats said with cocky smiles.

"WHAT?!" shouted most of the agents as Vivi was silently thanking them before riding off on Carue with Ace and Rena next to her to stop the Rebel Army while thinking of all her friends and loved ones. Now she stood there between Alubarna and the approaching Rebel Army, waiting for them to arrive to tell them all that it's all a lie.

"Ace make sure nothing happens to the Princess." Rena said looking to Ace. Who bowed to the Princess. "On my honor as a knight of the round table I promise I will let no harm come to you my Princess."

Rena groaned and saw the Cannon ball coming towards them creating a wall of water making the Rebels stop. She caught the cannon ball and had it floating in the water. She was starting to tire out with the heat in the air and could feel her body being more energetic.

Kohza was shocked and stopped the army seeing the wall of water that was when he noticed Vivi with her arms wide spread.

"Vivi?" He turned seeing her as she was yelling for them to stop.

Kohza walked forward only to hear a gun fire from his side getting them men all roared up again only to see a man tackle Vivi to the ground seeing the bullet almost hit her.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Kohza jumped off his horse and walked forward. "Vivi what are you doing here. You could be trampled to death… I thought you were dead many of us did when you vanished everyone thought the king was covering it up..."

Vivi smiled "this is all a trick Kohza I found out what is really going on it was all his fault. Crocodile."

"Then what of your father attacking the citizens today."

"There is a man who has the power to look like others and he can change into my father. I don't know what happen but he did something. Kohza you have to believe me I went undercover."

Kohza was starting to believe her.

Miss. Mothers Day groaned "Can you believe this Mr. 6 how badly they failed."

He turned to her and smiled "Well that is what he has us for. Can you control Rena still."

"No some reason when she woke up I lost my control on everyone. Though since we visited the Rebels last night I have some control over, well all of them."

"My job is to watch over you get to work."

She nodded and soon there was a glow over Kohza's eyes. He pulled a sword out ready to kill Vivi. But Ace blocked it with someone else's sword he stole. All the Rebles looked ready to kill them.

Rena looked at their eyes "Vivi I think they are being controlled who can do this?"

"Miss. Mothers day is the only one I can think off." She said backing up.

Rena groaned and blasted the army all off their horses and knocked them to the ground and back. Soon cannonballs where coming down and exploding but not hitting the army. Rena grabbed Ace and Vivi and all climbed on the ducks to get out of there.

The Rebels where getting up when they had reached the Sotuthern Alubarna. Soon getting into the city. Vivi was worried. "We have to find Mr. 6 and Miss. Mothers Day other wise it is all for not. The final battle in the country of sand, Alabasta, had begun.

Rena looked to Vivi "you are needed in the Castle we will get you there then-"

"I will go and find them. You will watch over Vivi" Ace said looking at Rena.

Rena looked to him "You will need help."

"I will be fine. Go I will find them." Rena jumped off her duck and landed on the back of Carue. "Lets go."

That moment Mr. 2 was being run over by the army and once they passed he looked around in Usopp clothes wondering where the Princess was.

"Hey! Wake up! What happened to you guys?!" Sanji asked as he looked at Usopp, Eyelash, on the ground and beaten black and blue.

"Simple. The plan to lure one of them away was a success." Usopp said. "Then...Mr.2 whipped us in five seconds."

"Are you guys serious?!" he asked with a tick mark on his forehead. "Mr.2 got away, didn't he?!" Sanji asked.

"Yeah." Usopp said in shame.

"Alright you guys! Find Vivi and help stop this rebellion!" Sanji said before taking off.

"Right!" Usopp before separating and going off to help however they could.

Vivi was running through the streets towards the North Block, where the palace and a number of guards were. She was stopped by some guards, but was let through when they discovered who she was. Arriving at the Palace, she went towards Chaka and gave him an outrageous request. To destroy the palace.

"That's insane!" Chaka protested.

Rena walked up looking at Chaka "There is someone in this city who is controlling the rebel Army right now making them fight." She looked to Vivi "I am not sure if blowing up the palace will work.. But if you blow up the buildings leading the palace you will put a perimeter around the palace making it so no once should be able to get in and protect the royal army easier from the Rebels."

He looked at the woman and knew who she was.

Vivi looked at her "What if the Palace is gone it will make it so there is no goal."

Rena groaned at the girl before her.

"Fine blow it up but I don't think it will stop anything. "

"How so?" she said with a determined look. "Do you believe that destroying the palace will destroy this country? No. This country-" she said as thoughts of all the people that she met on the way here. "This country is it's people!" Chaka stood there while the rest of the guards protested. There words weren't heard as Chaka was remembering what Cobra had told him before, which was exactly what Vivi had told him just now. He closed his eyes before kneeling before her.

"It shall be done."

Vivi and Chaka watched as guards were carrying out her orders to cover the palace with explosives.

"Are we really gonna destroy the Palace Princess Vivi?" asked a nervous guard.

"This palace has over 4,000 years of history to it." Vivi said as she looked at it while memories of her childhood went through her mind. "But by destroying it, we can gain the people's attention long enough for me to tell them all about this horrible conspiracy and break them of the control they are under! Now, light your fuses!" she ordered. All the guards were about to do so, only for their torches to be snuffed out by a sudden gust of wind full of sand that flung the guards around. Vivi went to one to ask if they were okay, only for the guard to fall unconscious before hearing Crocodile's laugh.

"I'd advise against destroying this Palace, Miss Wednesday!" he said as he appeared with Cobra under his arm and Nico Robin standing next to him. "After all, this is about to become my home! It's perfect to look down upon all the rats below!" Vivi could only glare up at him along with Chaka.

"Where's Luffy?!" Rena demanded.

"Luffy? Oh, you mean that rookie with the straw hat?" he asked, though his tone said that he knew who she was talking about. "He fought valiantly, but I'm afraid that he's dead!" he said. Rena looked ready to kill as Crocodile's horrible laughter filled the area around them.

"Luffy...dead?!" Vivi said in anger. "I don't believe you!"

"Believe it or don't, it doesn't change the fact that it's true." Crocodile said as he looked down on her with a grin. "Still, I won't deny that he was good enough to be able to hit me, but it was all in vain." he said. Vivi just glared at him in anger as Crocodile spoke of Luffy's death as the sound of the soldiers trying to break in were heard at the doors, but stopped when multiple hands sprouted out of the doors. Crocodile then pinned Cobra to the wall with two spikes sticking into his arms, angering Vivi further. "Now Rena why don't you join me… I know Ace memories might have been changed. I will order Miss. Mothers Day to change them back if you like."

"Release the King!" Chaka demanded.

"I think not." Crocodile said in a smug tone. "Since this Kingdom will die, it's only fitting the Royal Family dies with it." he said before turning to Cobra and stating what he wanted, which was the entire reason he was planning to take over Alabasta. To obtain the ancient weapon Pluton. With it, he could turn Alabasta into an invincible nation that which even the World Government couldn't oppose.

Robin's eyes were shadowed by her hat as she listened as Crocodile went on, dropping the biggest bombshell of them all on them. At 4:30, when the Rebels had finally gotten into the square and fought with the Royal Army's main force, a bomb designed to take out 5 kilometers would be fired, destroying both armies in one shot.

"Enough!" Chaka yelled as he drew his sword. "I refuse to listen to this any longer!"

Rena watched as he moved. She now knew Ace been right all along about Crocodile.

Rena was standing guard while Vivi could only stare in horror as Chaka, along with a group of Alabasta's finest warriors, were now either dead or near death. Kohza had shown up using a shortcut he used as a kid to demand Cobra's surrender, only to find that all the hatred for the King was due to Crocodile's influence and scheming. He was broken out of the control Miss. Mother's Day had on him as Rena blasted him with water trapping him in a water sphere then breaking it at the request of Vivi.

He looked up only to have control again and the news that day was just getting worse.

Chaka wheezed out that the palace square was going to be blown to bits by a bomb. Chaka yelled for him to go and warn them before Crocodile slammed his hook down only to be met with the blade of Rena's sword.

Kohza ran to warn them, but was tackled to the ground by Vivi.

"Get off! The rebels are about to reach the palace square! If it's set to blow, we have to warn them!" he yelled.

"Listen to me!" she yelled back. "If you tell them about the bomb, they'll only panic and add more chaos then there already is! And even if you stop the bomb, it won't stop the fighting! Either way, people will still die! No one will be saved! They are still under control there is nothing we can do about them." she said before her face softened. "Understand?"

"Aren't you a smart one?" Crocodile said with a smirk.

"We must do what should've been done from the start, and that's to stop this rebellion! And the only one who can do that is you, Leader!" she said. Kohza stared at her before sitting up, his face full of understanding.

"If you think I'll let you stop my plans," Crocodile said as he reformed from sand behind Vivi, his hook poised to strike. "Then think again!"

Rena punched him in the face. Glaring at the man knowing he did something to her baby brother he was on the ground. "Your fight is with me. You messed with the man I love and then hurt my brother and his friends. I will make you pay. I always hated you the most."

"Vivi, Kohza you have to find the bomb. If you see any of Luffy's crew members have them help Ace fight Mr. 6 and Miss. Mothers Day. I have Crocodile. I think I will skin him." She said drawing her sword.

Crocodile glared at her. Robin looked at Rena and had her mouth form on Rena's Neck "Your little brother is alive I saved him the man who can fly will bring him here."

Rena smiled at the woman.

Rena was fighting against Crocodile she would not let him get the chance to make a sand storm. While the man she loved and her brothers crew where fighting in the city. She would not allow this man to harm this country. She joined the marines to be able to help people. Now she was a pirate she could still do the same thing with out rules holding her back.

With the amount of heat there was and water that Rena was flinging around the air had become so humid that the people around her and Crocodile became sticky with the water. 

Rena sword was coated in water as she sent a blast of water at the man. Only for him to dodge her then swiping at her with his hook. She moved out of the way only to have her shoulder nicked with a cut not even the size of a paper cut. Crocodile was smiling though. He did not notice as Rena swung her sword slashing him across the face making him bleed. "I will kill you." He said glaring at her.

She thought for a moment wondering why he did not turn to sand but smirked. She been staying out of his reach because he could take away water. But same time he was weak against water.

That moment Ace saw a man with black hair that stood straight as it was deifying gravity he stood there while having a short sword on his back. He was wearing black pants that where baggy with combat boots on. Only to have a tight dark blue muscle shirt on. Besides the short sword on his back. He carried a gun on his right hip, then another sword on his left hip and a few daggers where hidden on him. He stood next to his partner. Mr. 6 was standing guard but didn't see Ace coming. But rolled out of the way at the last minute. "Ace D Portgas. I didn't think I get the chance to fight you."

Ace drew his dagger and spun it in his hand then held his sword in the other hand. "Where is Miss. Mothers Day?"

"Her she is in the room below us." He said smiling.

Ace knew of the bomb having run into Vivi who was looking for it. "There is a bomb in the city that will-" Wanting to see if he could persuade him to help.

"Don't bother we know and will long gone before it goes off."

Ace ran at the man sending a swipe with his sword and dagger.

Mr. 6 dodged it with ease, "sad I was hoping that we would fight for real. But seems you are to east blue level in fighting skills. While me. I am still new world level." He threw his dagger at Ace which hit him in the shoulder. 'Seems it was good getting those sea stone tip daggers.' He thought to himself.

Ace felt weak and stumbled and fell to the ground. He reached up pulling the dagger out only to see Mr. 6 wasn't there.

Ace felt a chill from behind to see the man rising out of the shadows.

"How can you do that?"

"I ate the zurui-zurui fruit or better called the sneaky-sneaky fruit. I can turn anything I want into a shadow." He held his dagger and threw it only for Ace to move but feel pain in the back of his leg. He hadn't seen the wepon coming.

"Come on Ace you have a devil fruit why don't you use it. You never going to beat me any way." Mr. 6 drew his sword and watched Ace pulling out the dagger only to have to use the same dagger to block the sword. Which Mr. 6 made vanish.

Ace could feel the weight of a blade there but couldn't see one. He then noticed though the shadow being cast as if there was a blade there all along. He blocked the sword as Mr. 6 swung down again watching his hand. As he remembered Shanks teaching him. But apparently that wasn't real.

He looked at the man in the eye glaring at him to see him stumble back just a bit.

Vivi was running away but then saw Luffy jump down next to her. With Pell landing next to her and bowing.

"Luffy...Pell." she said in a cracked and weak voice. "We don't have much time. A bomb's going to go off soon in the square...my voice...no one can hear it...this country...is falling apart! Mr.6 and Miss. Mothers day have to be found they are controlling the rebels." she sobbed.

"Vivi." Luffy said. Vivi looked at to see him smiling at her. "As long as we're here, we'll always hear your voice." he said. Vivi could only smile before she hugged him.

"Good luck Luffy." Pell said. "Be careful."

"I ate a lot of meat. I'll be fine." Luffy said as he looked up where he saw splashes of water and sand. "He caught me off guard last time. That won't happen again."

"LUFFY! HE'S ALIVE!" screamed someone. They looked behind them to see all the Straw-Hats joining them one-by-one until all of them were now standing there. Nami was riding piggy back on Zoro before jumping off and heading towards Usopp.

"Usopp!" Nami yelled as she smacked Usopp with her Clima-Tact. "What's wrong with you?! I asked for a weapon, not a party trick!"

"You can stand just fine!" Zoro yelled.

"What happened to Nami Moss Head?!" Sanji yelled. "How'd she get so hurt?!"

"Shut up! She is alive, so deal with it!" Zoro yelled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry everyone." Luffy said. Everyone looked at him as he continued. "I lost last time. But this time, I'll win. The rest is up to you guys!" Everyone was smiling at him at his words.

"Then get going!" Zoro said.

"Right. Time to end this!" Luffy said as he stretched his arms up.

"YEAH!" they all yelled.

"Everyone...Thank you." Vivi said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, truly happy to see that all her friends were alive. "Even after all of this, you're still with me!" she said.

Luffy gave them all one last grin before rocketing up to fight Crocodile. He threw a punch at him, but missed when Crocodile turned to sand, leaving Luffy to land on his feet in the grassy field of the palace.

"I'm amazed you survived that quicksand, along with that wound I gave you." Crocodile said. "However, I'm afraid you're luck has run dry. This time, I'm gonna suck all the water from you until not even a husk remains."

"Not this time Crocodile!" Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "This time, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Rena looked to her brother smirking "Luffy you know I am kinda in a middle of a fight."

Luffy looked at his sister with puppy eyes.

"Fine you can fight him."

"Rena will you cover me in water first."

Rena smiled granting his wish and whispered in his ear. "your dagger can hurt him."

He nodded at that.

Vivi and the others watched Luffy rocket up to face Crocodile before facing her friends.

"Everyone! We haven't got much time!" she said. "A bomb's been set to go off at 4:30!"

"A bomb?!" Usopp yelled as some of the others eyes widened.

Rena landed next to them. "Then there is the Mr.6 pair who are controlling the rebels if we stop the bomb it won't stop the fight."

Everyone looked to Rena surprised she wasn't hurt. "Luffy decided to take my fight. So I will be helping you out."

Vivi looked worried "So a bomb and finding Mr. 6 pair."

Rena looked to her "where would they have a high vantage point Vivi. Some where they can fire the bomb.

Pell was in thought and looked to Vivi "Your base as a child would have been one Princess."

Rena looked to him "Vivi, Sanji go with Pell."

Pell nodded and turned back into the bird to fly off with Vivi and Sanji. "Zoro come with me. Chopper it seems Nami needs to be treated but can you smell Ace at all?"

Chopper shook his head no. "Sorry I don't smell him to much gun powered."

Kohza looked to Rena "what do I do?"

"You need to watch over these guys the moment will come when the army will falter that is when you stop the fighting. I hope Vivi will be back by then. Zoro lets go."

Zoro nodded and took off with her.

"Look out!" Zoro yelled as a man came out of the sandstorm that started since Luffy was fighting now, aiming to cut Rena in half before Zoro stopped him

Luffy and Crocodile were glaring at each other in the palace garden, with Robin and the pinned Cobra standing on the sidelines. Luffy cracked his knuckles while Crocodile removed his golden hook, revealing an iron one underneath with a purple haze seeping out of the many holes on it.

"I won't deny that you're strong. Stronger than any rookie I've faced at least. But, that still won't be enough to defeat a Warlord like me. You should have let your sister handle it why you found the bomb. She might be able to have beaten me."

"It doesn't matter if you're a Warlord." Luffy said. "I'm still gonna kick your ass and take it back for Vivi. I don't need Rena to fight for me."

"Who is that kid?" Cobra asked.

"A pirate." Robin answered. "I'm surprised you don't know of him. He's the reason you're darling Princess is alive and in Alabasta."

"So then...he's the one responsible for bringing Vivi back?" Cobra asked as he stared at Luffy.

"Take it back?" Crocodile said in slight confusion.

"Yeah! I'm gonna take back what you stole from her!" Luffy growled. Crocodile started to chuckle as Luffy kept glaring at him.

"Pray tell, what is it that I've taken from her?" he asked as he raised his hand.

"Money?" asked as he raised his hook. "Fame? The people's trust?" Their lives? The rain? What have I taken that you'll take right back?"

"This country!" Luffy said.

"This country?" Crocodile asked before laughing. "You honestly expect me to give up this country when I'm shortly about to become it's king?"

"We came here to help Vivi save her country. But, it was long gone before we even got here." Luffy said. "If this country was still her's, then she wouldn't be crying about a million people fighting for nothing!" Crocodile only smirked as Robin and Cobra listened from the sidelines.

"All this, and for what?" Crocodile asked. "You're a pirate, so why would you care about someone else's country?"

"Because Vivi's our friend. And if helping her free her country from you will make her smile," Luffy grinned as he held up his fists. "Then we'll gladly lend a hand!"

"Well, isn't he a big-hearted guy?" Robin asked with a smile and a hint of humor in her voice.

"Absurd." Crocodile said as he raised his poison hook. "I've had just about enough of your babbling as I can stomach. Time to die, Straw-Hat."

"No way am I dying!" Luffy yelled as he charged at Crocodile, nailing a punch to his jaw. Crocodile's hook scratched his arm, which trickled a little blood while he was skidding away.

'He managed to hit him!' Cobra thought as he stared at the scene. 'Our finest soldiers couldn't even lay a finger on him, yet this boy is able to fight against him! And from their conversation earlier, he seems to have been able to hold his own against Crocodile! The girl had hurt Crocodile but she was a former Marine.'

"I'm guessing this fight will be over soon." Robin said as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cobra asked as he turned his head to look at her as Crocodile avoided a kick before sending a Desert Spada across the ground towards Luffy.

"That hook Crocodile's using is secreting a very potent poison." she said before opening her eyes. "And Crocodile's already gotten it into his arm."

"No!" Cobra said as Crocodile aimed his hook at Luffy again. Luffy had covered himself with more water. But the cuts he was getting was making it so his blood worked just as well.

"Now's not the time for admiration." Robin said with an emotionless expression as she made two arms appear and painfully pull out the spikes that were pinning Cobra to the wall before letting him fall to the ground. "You're going to take me to the Poneglyph."

"What good will it do you to see it?" he asked, which caused her to grow another arm to hold his arms behind his back.

"That need not concern you." she said before she looked at Luffy, who was fighting for his friend.

"Get going Nico Robin, or you'll be dried up with this brat

Robin was walking with Cobra towards the location of the Poneglyph before they were stopped by Tashigi and the marines. They demanded that Cobra be released, only for Cobra to shout at them to stop the bomb that was to go off soon. Tashigi said they'd save him, then stop the bomb, only to have most of the marines choked until they passed out by Robin's powers. One of the marines recognized her from her wanted poster and informed the others, all of which annoyed Robin as she told them all to move.

Tashigi ordered the rest of the marines to aid in stopping the bomb while she faced Robin alone, which resulted in Robin breaking her leg and arm before leaving her there and continuing on to the Poneglyph. While they descended the secret staircase in the palace tombs, both of them began to talk about how Robin could read the Poneglyphs, which was the main reason Crocodile couldn't kill her. They walked on until they found some doors and entered, causing Robin to gaze at the Poneglyph in wonder.

"There it is!" she said as she slowly began to read it.

Rena soon saw a flash of fire while running it seemed Ace was using his fire. She grabbed Zoro arm and was dragging him with her since he keep almost going somewhere else.

Zoro saw the fire on the roof. "Zoro go up there and help Ace.. I will find Miss. Mothers Day." She said.

"How am I going to get." Then he saw the look on the girls face only to have a stream of water blast him in the middle of the fight. He drew two swords blocking Mr. 6 sword coming down towards him. He then noticed there wasn't a blade but could feel one.

Ace looked to Zoro who was there. "Where is Rena?"

"Taking care of Miss. Mothers day."

The girl with Dark green hair that looked black was sweating to hold this many people was causing a problem. She had not even noticed the water surrounding her till it was to late.

Rena smiled seeing the girl lifted up in a water sphere. "ok one of two options you free Ace of his memories and release all the rebels or I kill you."

She moved her hand letting the girl head be uncovered. "What will it be?"

"Portgas is-" That moment Rena felt pain through her back feeling the blade sticking out she turned around seeing Mr. 6 pulling sword out.

Zoro watched the man sneak into the shadows when Ace seemed to be stumbling.

Ace looked up his vision was back to normal he now had memories of two life but knew one thing. "Zoro where is Rena."

"She went to deal with Mothers day."

Ace paled and punched the roof to see the light shine in the room below. He could see everything.

Rena stumbled forward when the blade was pulled out. She griped her sword in hand and blocked the next attack but was slow. "Ace." She mumbled and glared at the man. Still having control over the water she smiled and started to drown the girl. Only for Ace to land in front of her with flames covering his body. "Rena everything is ok. Zoro get her some help." 

"Ace he uses sea stone."

"I know." He sent a blast at Mr. 6 who appeared out of a different shadow.

Zoro came up to help Rena who raised her hand "I am fine."

"You need to be treated-"

"I am controlling the blood in my body to stay in. It is really hard but I… I will make them pay." She looked to the girl to see her already out cold and dropped her on the floor. She smirked walking forward noticed Ace was fighting the man but took a hit form him. Since his memories the girl messed with where back to normal. He was a lot stronger, and Mr. 6 could see why he had such a high bounty.

Mr. 6 watched as Rena let his partner fall to the floor. He blocked an attack from Ace's sword to see him falter. Turning his head he noticed Rena about to kill Miss. Mothers Day. He moved before anything could happen to Miss. Mothers Day. But that was what Rena was hoping for as she moved her hand to capture him by the mouth raising her arm she surrounded him in a bubble of water.

Ace watched as his girlfriend knocked both Mr.6 and Miss. Mothers Day out. He looked to her. "What do you want to do to them?"

"I think we should ask Vivi if she wants to hand them over to the marines or just kill them."

Zoro looked at the two of them still tired from his fight. "Did you really need me."

"Yeah carry those two over there but tie them up first." She them moved and had one of the sea stone daggers touching Mr. 6 so he could not get away. Then on Miss. Mothers Day as well so she could control no one as well.

Ace then picked up Rena "I need to go check up on Luffy but first lets get you to their doctor." Ace said looking her over.

Rena nodded though she started to feel light headed and passes out not knowing that Luffy would be under the same effects as well. Even though it was a little scratch Crocodile got on her face getting the poison in her body it still was causing problems.

Ace was worried and placed his hand to her forehead to feel her warm skin. He looked to Zoro who was carrying the two agents over his shoulder.

They soon where making there way back to the square to see the fighting was still happening. Even though they had broken the spell Mother's Day had over everyone the people had already began to fight.

There was a huge blast of wind the filled the streets the Strawhats and the Whitebeard pirate turned to see the mushroom cloud from the bomb. Vivi was yelling for them to stop fighting. Kohza was trying to break people apart but nothing was working. Nami was yelling at the men to help. Ace ran over to the little Reindeer. "Hey Chopper look after Rena she passed out and was stabbed she needs you to treat her."

Chopper nodded and started to work on her even though he was tired he noticed her fever and started to check her over to find out she been poisoned.

That moment though the two armed where staring at the sky since the explosion that happen with Crocodile's broken body falling to the ground.

That gave the people the moment to stop. Which finally let the young Princess who loved her people so much voice be heard. "STOP FIGHTING!" She shouted at everyone. The clouds where formed over the city looking as rain would fall whipping away everyone pain, rage, anger, and sorrow. One by one, each man and woman could feel the something they had missed for the passed three years. It was refreshing as it touched their skin whipping away the dirt, ash, mud, and blood. The rain was falling once again.

Kohza stepped forward. "This war is over." He said holding out his hand as a drop of rain landed on it.

The rain was falling waking everyone from there daze. The king was looking down seeing his daughter with Luffy on his back. He turned to a guard. "Go find the rest of his crew and bring them to the place to be treated. Tell the men not to inform them to the marines. They are hero's and should be treated as such."

An arm with a bottle appeared, "He and his sister will need this." Robin said looking at the city. "I am sorry what happen to your kingdom." With that she soon vanished leaving the antidote.

Vivi looked at the men and woman. "The past three years I have been gone I was under cover finding out who was behind everything. In doing so I found out the man we all called a hero was behind it. Using his devil fruit he was able to make it stop raining and he damaged all the water sources. Right now we need to drop our weapons to work together and rebuild out country to make it better and stronger. Villages and cities need to be rebuilt. We will mourn for what we have loss but with this rain it will wipe away all out pain. To let us build anew."

That moment Tashigi saw Ace who was watching over the straw Hat Pirates.

"AH! It's Straw Hat Pirates and Fire Fist Ace!" one of the Marines yelled. Which gained all the other attention.

Stawhats where ready to fight.

Ace stepped foreword looking at the girl with the broken arm and leg. She was being helped. "Look it's a good thing you are here. Crocodile is right over there you need to arrest him before he wakes up and use sea stone." The last thing the marines were expecting was Ace pointing off in the direction of the square.

"Hold it!" Tashigi yelled, at her men who where about to attack them. "We'll deal with Straw Hat and fire fist later. For now, we take care of Crocodile!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they all yelled before heading for the square. Tashigi glanced in the direction Ace was with a glare before joining her squad.

Both armies were listening to Vivi, who was pleading to them all to stop fighting, and that this whole war was pointless. The Rebels however were still thinking about fighting due to Cobra attacking Nanohana. Anger ended however after they were told the truth by a little boy, who had witnessed the fake King in Nanohana. Vivi cried out in joy as the boy was being held by none other than Igaram. They had dropped their weapons after being promised a full explanation by Igaram as Vivi looked around for her friends, who had all disappeared.

All of the pirates had slipped away from the crowd and were now gathering in a secluded alleyway before running into Cobra.

"Daddy! Everyone!" Vivi cried out as she ran towards them all.

"Daddy?" Sanji said before looking at Cobra with his mouth comically hanging open with his visible eye bugging out a bit. "YOU'RE VIVI'S DAD?!"

"So that must mean you're the King." Zoro said.

"That's right." Cobra said. "But, who are you people?"

"They're the friends I told you about." Vivi said with a smile.

"Ah." Cobra said, a small smile coming to his face. "So these are the friends you mentioned in your letter. Then, I owe you a great debt. You and that young man in the Straw Hat."

"You met up with Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Yes." he said before turning to the sky, watching the rain fall all around him. "I can't believe that the nightmare is finally over. Do not worry the boy is being taken care of in the palace he is being given an antidote. The woman known as Nico Robin gave it to use to heal him." Everyone else smiled before Zoro sat down next to a wall.

"You two should head for the square." he said.

"Yeah." Usopp agreed. "Now that the war's over, it's only natural for the King and Princess to address their people. Tell them the whole truth and all that."

"And I'll tell them about all that you've done as well." Vivi said, only to be stopped by Sanji.

"Vivi-san." he said as he lit a cigarette. "It's best that you keep us out of this." He then turned to her, giving her a big smile. "We're pirates anyway. Gotta stay out of the public eye, right?"

"But we would like some food." Chopper said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. As he was working on Rena.

"And rest." Nami said. "Mind if we crash at the palace?"

Cobra nodded "Your captain Luffy is being cared for." He waved over some gaurds "Escort these people to the palace." Vivi and her father only smiled, letting them know it was alright before they both turned and walked away, leaving everyone to slowly pass out from exhaustion leaving only Ace and Chopper awake as he worked on patching up everyone.

The guards started to pick each one up and asked why two where tied up "They are dangerous and need to be dealt with by the king. They need to have sea stone on them at all times. I would make sure the marines do not get them and some of the other members. Think if the head of the Marines don't like how you are doing things. So they decide to use that girl to control you and change who you are while you are asleep.." Ace answered.

Cobra nodded and ordered his men to have the man and girl have sea stone shackles places on there wrist and ankles and a sea stone collar. He saw the danger that would be and looked to Ace and the Strawhats "Men help them to the palace."

He started to walk with his daughter. "You have very strange friends Vivi." Cobra said with a smile. Vivi let out a small laugh as they continued on.

"If only you knew how strange they really are." she said.

Before Cobra had arrived at the square, Tashigi and a squad of Marines came and took Crocodile away after stripping him of his title as Warlord for his crimes. He told them to wait.

"It's King Cobra Nefertari!"

"What's he doing here?" The marines asked the group stopped in front of them all.

"What do you mean wait?" Tashigi asked.

"It was our Kingdom that was the victim due to Baroque Works." he said. Had heard what Ace was telling the guard which was why he had stopped walking away. He knew Ace D Portgas was right they might not want some of the Baroque Works members to be taken and used by the marines."

"I want Crocodile to be thrown into the lowest cell of Impel Down. The other members will be put on trial in this kingdom and if they are to go to Impel Down they will be sent to you to escort them to their fate." They looked ready to object, only for Tashigi to step forward with help from another marine.

"What you're asking is something I cannot authorize." she said before sighing. "But you are right. Your Kingdom was the victim. I will call my superiors and pass on your request."

"I don't think you understand this is not a request." Cobra said.

"Sergeant Major!" screamed one of the marines. "The Straw Hats are gone!"

"What?!" she said as she turned around, seeing that all the Straw Hats had vanished, from where they where last spotted.

Cobra's royal guards had helped move them.

Tashigi only growled before gathering her wits. She was being supported by one of her men. "I will pass along your request! Now if you'll excuse me, we must go." she said before someone carried her away. She was doing all she could not to cry from the pain she had. Cobra and the rest of them smiled as the rain fell all throughout the country, eliciting cries of joy everywhere.

Later that night Chopper had finished helping everyone and had finished resting him self. After all the Straw Hats had their wounds tended to and were now sleeping inside the Palace.

Ace was watching over Rena and his brothers crew when Vivi joined. Vivi watching over them all and smiling. Her country was free, her friends were alive, and Crocodile was taken away. She was silently watching the rain fall before Igaram stepped inside.

"Trouble sleeping Princess Vivi?" he asked.

"No." she said before looking out the window. "I just want to watch the rain. That's all. It's been a long time since I've seen it." she said. Igaram smiled as he stared out the window as well before looking back at her.

"Indeed it has." he said before turning towards the door. "Sleep well Princess Vivi." And with that, he left the room, leaving her to listen to the rain, along with various snoring from the men.

Ace looked to Vivi "I would team up with Kohza. Many of the people trust him. Tell him about the water sources Rena brought back. With his help and the Palace working together you could have those ghost towns returned to what they once where."

"..." Vivi glanced around the room for a moment surprised to see Ace awake. She had thought he had fallen asleep next to Rena. "Do you think so Ace?"

"I have always hated the government since I was a child. I have been hunted before I was born much like Rena for something neither of us could control. But you and your father… If there were more rulers like you….. I can see why Rena became a Marine. You care about your people and want to help. Sadly you and your father are one of the few rare gems that rule our world."

Vivi nodded and looked to Ace who was watching over Rena. He started to talk to Vivi "It is strange though the memories I had been given. I still ended up with Rena but she had been blinded. My father was a man I looked up to. Where this world I hate him. I also have memories of a mother who loves me."

Vivi looked at him "Doesn't your mother love you."

"I wouldn't know she is dead and I have no memories of her. But I have been told she loved me very much."

"I am sure she would be proud of you." She looked out at the city. "Father has yet to decided what to do with that pair."

"You could keep them here with seas stone ankle bracelet that is permanently on them."

Tashigi and the marines with her had returned to the Marine ship that was awaiting them and their captives. Tashigi explained that the Straw Hats got away, and that she couldn't do a thing about it before apologizing, which Smoker said she had nothing to apologize for. And for her to go get healed and taken care of.

"You couldn't do it, so the Straw Hats did." he said from where he sat at the top of the ramp that lead onto the ship as she limped up and onto the ship. "I also got an answer back from HQ. With what the King wanted they did not agree and will not hand over any of the people they had captured. Now go to sick bay."

She was carried away. Smoker took out his cigar and breathed out some smoke before addressing her.

"If you've got time to cry, then you've got time to get stronger Tashigi." he said as tears rolled down her faces.

"YES SIR!" she screamed out before being taken inside the ship.

"You should all have that kind of conviction." Smoker said. "Now get those criminals onto the ship." As the marines followed his orders, they received a call from HQ.

"HQ wishes to congratulate you and Sergeant Major Tashigi for stopping Crocodile. They've ordered that you both return to HQ to receive your medals."

"Captured?" Smoker said in confusion. "We didn't stop him. The Straw Hats did."

"Also, both of you are to receive a one rank promotion, along with-"

"Are you listening to me?!" Smoker yelled. "Did you not read my report?! The Straw Hats, Ace D Portgas, and former Marine Captain Rena took down Crocodile and Baroque Works, not us!"

"Enough Smoker!" said a Marine Captain by the name of Hina. "It's clear that the government plans to cover this whole thing up. They don't want the world to know that a bunch of criminals stopped a Warlord from taking over Alabasta while the Marines couldn't do a thing."

"Also, regarding the award ceremony-" continued the voice on the other line.

"Shut up!" Smoker yelled.

"Just accept it Smoker." Hina said. "Do you want to get in trouble with the top brass? Look what happen to Rena."

"It's because we couldn't stop Crocodile that my subordinate is crying! And Rena…." he said glaring at the den den… He hated the idea Rena hadn't done anything but was betrayed.

Hina muttered under her breath "I thought it was for the broken arm and leg."

"Hey, you listening?" he asked the man on the Den Den Mushi. "Mind passing a message to those old farts at the World Government?"

"Yes?"

"Smoker!" Hina yelled.

"TELL THEM I SAID 'GO EAT SHIT YOURSELVES'! THIS IS REAL JUSTICS! " he roared before hanging up.

Rena was walking with Ace around the city it had been three days since the war and everyone was starting to rebuild. Ace was walking next to her while ducking out of the way of the marines.

Both where close together and smiling at each other. "So where do we go from here?" Rena asked Wondering what island they where going to next.

Ace leaned in to kiss Rena, who was happy to answer back with her own kiss. She was worried his first thought be on Blackbeard.

After a few hours Ace and Rena found there way back at the castle only to find out that everyone was going to the royal baths.

Rena had quickly made her way to the female side though joked about joining Ace in the men side. Luffy over heard and said she should join the guys to be with Ace. Luffy grabbed hold or Rena. "Rena I want you to wash my back."

"Luffy your too old I will be joining Vivi and Nami."

Luffy pouted but soon was running off to the bath house.

Zoro was washing Chopper's back, while Luffy and Usopp messed around. The king simply sat down with his legs in the water.

"Hey, where's the girls bath?" Sanji asked with a perverted expression and poked Igaram with his elbow.

Igaram slapped Sanji's hand away angrily.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "Like I'd tell that to someone like you! Vivi-sama is in there!"

"Come on! Don't be so stingy!" Sanji replied.

"It's right over that wall!" Cobra announced and pointed.

"YOUR MAJESTY, YOU CROOK!" Igaram yelled.

"Oh, I like your style!" Usopp told him. Everyone quickly ran over to the wall.

"This feels _so_ good!" they heard Nami say as they looked over the wall. "I wonder if any ships out there have baths this big on them?"

"I'm sure there are," Vivi replied. "The sea is so vast! We've seen giants, dinosaurs, sakura bloom in the land of snow, the sea must contain many more unbelievable things!"

Rena smiled "There are some I have seen. You know when you all get a new ship built you could have one added." She was taking off her towel and getting into the water.

"Wait a minute, what is everyone doing up there?" Vivi asked as she turned around and finally noticed Cobra, Sanji, Usopp, Igaram, Eyelashes, Chopper and Luffy, all peeking at them. Ace jumped up and waved at Rena before smiling then jumped back down.

Sanji looked to see Vivi and Nami was covered but gasped at seeing Rena with out her towel. He was surprised at the difference in the red head. While Nami and Vivi where just starting to come to age. Rena was a woman with her curves and body toned from all the training she did from being a marine then pirate. He started to drool.

Rena snickered and climbed into the water.

"Those guys." Nami said and sighed. "Alright, It'll be 100,000 Berry each!"

She walked over from the bath towards them. The other two girls looked at her in confusion.

"Happiness punch!" she announced and opened her bath robe, revealing her 'features'. Everyone fell down from a nosebleed, except Chopper, who looked in confusion and Luffy who laughed and jumped down had a slight nose bleed.

"Nami-san!" Vivi yelled with a blush, while Robin just chuckled.

"Why wasn't he affected?" Nami asked the other two.

Rena looked back at the girl "what are you talking about."

"Luffy" Vivi said. "All the other guys fell down Chopper I understand."

"Maybe he's gay." Nami concluded on her own after a few moments.

Rena started laughing "Nami Luffy would take baths with me till the day I left as a Marine. He is used to the naked female body."

"Wait why would you do that?"

"Luffy can drown easily in water so I was there to make sure nothing happen. Only time he wouldn't was when him and Ace bathed together. Also Luffy never thought anything different about me I am his sister."

Luffy, who was listening from the other side of the wall, smirked. Then soon, the rest of the guys managed to stand up, a few of them with hearts in their eyes.

Ace watched as the king bowed before them and thanked them for saving his kingdom. Ace smiled and noticed Zoro has been the only one who did not look at the woman. Muttering about the evil witch known as Nami.

After the baths and everyone was finished they all headed to the dinning room for food. But during the meal a royal guard.

"Someone is requesting to talk to you. He said his name is Bon-chan." He told them. In his hand he carried a silver platter with a Den Den Mushi. Luffy immediately took it.

" Hello? Gaaahahahaha! It's me! It's meeee! Gaaaahahahaha!" a voice asked.

"Oh, it's you!" Luffy said. "What do you want?"

"Ara, it's this the voice of Straw hat-chan?" Bon Clay asked. "You're so strong! I was so surprised! You beat Zero-chan! Oh, yes, yes, don't go calling me Mr. 2! If the marines find about this, I'll be in super big trouble!"

"He just said it himself!" Chopper yelled.

"Just spit it out!" commanded Zoro.

"Oh right! I took your little ship! And the two tied up next to it." Mr. 2 announced.

"WHAAAT?!" everyone yelled with shark teeth.

Ace and Rena started to pay attention at this.

"Asshole, that's not funny!" said Usopp. "Where are you now?!"

"I'm on your booooaaaat!" Bon Clay replied.

"Damn it," Sanji cursed. "Of all the annoying bastards-"

"You've got it all wrong! All wrong!" Bon Clay interrupted. "Aren't we friends? Gaaahahaha! Gaaaahahaha! Look the marines where close to finding the ships so of course I had to move them."

Luffy spoke with Bon Clay then re told everything to Vivi.

Vivi, who stared at him, saddened by the news.

"Hey, everyone." She asked. "What should I do?"

"Listen, Vivi!" Nami told her. "We'll give you twelve hours to think about it. After we take our ship back on the Sandora river, then exactly at noon tomorrow, we'll swing the ship past the eastern harbor once. We won't be able to drop anchor, so that'll be your only chance if you decide to continue adventuring with us. If so, we'll celebrate. Like pirates."

"You're the princess of this kingdom, so this is the best invitation we can give you." Sanji told her.

"Why do you even have to leave already, everyone?" Vivi asked them. "Father has forbidden chasing you guys in the kingdom!" This had happen earlier that day when he found out the Marines would not follow his orders he made is so the marines where not allowed to hunt down strawhat pirates and told the news who really saved them.

This had surprised the Whitebeard pirates when this happen.

"But marines can still stop us on the sea." Zoro told her. "They don't exactly have to follow the king's commands on the ocean. And they won't. They'll try to get the ship."

Luffy nodded. Nami's eyes twitched.

"Come with us, Vivi!" Luffy yelled.

And then they left.

A few minutes later Igaram came running into the room, with two wanted posters. They fell on the floor as he noticed the pirates were already gone.

_Roronoa Zoro_

_WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE_

_60,000,000 Berry_

… and …

_Monkey D Luffy_

_WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE_

_120.000.000 Berry_

"I WAS WAITING FOR YOU GUYS!" Bon Clay yelled from the crow's nest. "HOW LOVELY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"BON-CHAN!" Luffy yelled, but the rest completely ignored the poor agent.

"Alright, we made it!" Zoro announced.

"Yosh, unload our stuff." Sanji said. "Thank you a lot, guys!"

"This is farewell to you as well!" Usopp told the ducks.

"Take care while going home!" Zoro told them.

"Say hi to the king and Rolls-ossan!" Luffy yelled.

Rena shook her head at Luffy. Ace was gathering the tings into his boat and Rena was packing her stuffy up as well.

"Stay well!" Chopper yelled and everyone waved at them and the ducks waved back.

"SOME DAY, SOME DAY LET US MEET AGAIN!" Bon Clay yelled and waved with tears in his eyes.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" he then yelled as he realized they all totally ignored. "WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE IS THAT TOWARDS YOUR FRIEND!?"

"Are we still friends, Bon-chan?" Luffy asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course we are, Stawhat-chan!" Bon Clay told him.

Rena at this point jumped up on there ship.

"But you tricked us!" Usopp yelled. Mr.2 shook his head.

"I did NOT trick you!" he replied. "I didn't know either. But really, that's all in the past now! Baroque works has crumbled. We aren't enemies anymore!"

"You're an enemy too, shithead!" Sanji yelled at him.

"Such harsh words for your friend!" Bon Clay replied and covered his face with his hands, as if he was going to burst into tears again. "Look, if I didn't take your ship, what do you think would have happened to it?!"

"Marines might have taken it!" Nami replied. Bon Clay shook his head.

Rena inturpeted before anything futher was said. "They would have damaged the ship to have it have made it so the ship could only sail so far before sinking to the bottom of the grand line. Taking it is to much work when they might have to deal with you trying to steal it back or another way off the island. Now Usopp lets go check and make sure everything is in order. I am not good at repairs but I can tell a ship that has been messed with."

"Thanks." Luffy interjected.

"They don't care about the king's rules here on the sea!" Bon Clay finished.

"BON-CHAN! YOU SAVED MERRY!" Luffy yelled and jumped on the ship and hugged him. Both had teary eyes.

"So you still see my as your friend, Straw-hat-chan?" Bon Clay asked.

"Friend?!" Usopp and Chopper asked.

In about a minute, all four of them were dancing while yelling: "STOP JOKING AROUND!"

"Oi, Mr.2! With the marines blockading our ship, that means you also couldn't escape. And so, you're using us to escape safely?" Zoro asked.

He hit his head on the ship and fell on the ground.

"BON-CHAN!" the silly trio yelled.

"That's right!" Bon Clay admitted. "Because we need each-other! It's because of the horrible times we live in! IN THE NAME OF SACRED FRIENDSHIP, LET'S COMBINE OUR FORCES AND FIGHT TOGETHER AS ONE!"

"YEAH!" Usopp and Chopper yelled. Luffy just smiled.

Ace shook his head at his brother "Hey Luffy me and Rena need to go. But Rena promised a fight with Zoro here. So next island we will part ways." Until then mind if our ships stayed tied to yours?"

"Sure Ace." Luffy said smiling who had his hair messed with by Ace.

After exiting the Sandora River, the Going Merry and Swanda Express and Ace and Rena speed boats were immediately under fire.

"FIRE, FIRE!" Someone yelled from a marine ship. Several iron spears flew towards the Going Merry. For some reason they didn't fire at all at the Swanda. Maybe they didn't think they were enemies, or they simply prioritized the Straw Hat ship, but in any case, all the iron spears went to the poor Merry.

Luffy jumped on the figurehead of the ship Punching away the Iron bars. The ship was still hit with several spears from the other sides. Zoro and Sanji somehow repelled some attacks from the left, but the rest were unprotected. A few of them just bounced off the hull, but half of them hit.

That was when Ace was jumping on his ship. "Ace stop that is Hina… I will handle it. Just stop the iron bars from hitting the ship." Rena added. And jumped into her ship.

"OI! There's no way I can patch up this many holes!" Chopper yelled from the men's quarters. Ace helped him by handing him planks with his hands.

"Do something, guys!" Nami yelled.

"We can only protect two sides!" Sanji responded. "Eight ships are too much!"

Usopp then aimed the cannon on the deck and fired it. It hit one of the marine ships and the mast and the rest of the ship collapsed on the ship next to it, sinking them both.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled. "GREAT AIM!"

The sharpshooter just kept gawking at his handiwork, but then he snapped out of it.

"YOSH! JUST LIKE I CALCULATED!" he finally yelled. "That's what I can do when you rely on me!"

"Nice aim, Nose-chan!" Bon-Clay complimented.

"Now that those ships are gone, full speed in that direction!" Bon Clay yelled.

"BON CLAY-SAMA, A PROBLEM!" one of his men yelled from the Swanda. "IT'S THE BLACK CAGE!"

Mr. 2 seemed to panic momentarily.

"Black Cage Hina is the marine HQ captain, who patrols this part of the sea." Rena said in her ship which was untied an moving ahead. "I got this I will meet up with you at the point to meet Vivi." She yelled back at them.

With that she took off.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Mr.2 yelled. "WE NEED TO GET AWAY FAST!"

His men prepared to get away, but the Straw Hats showed no indication of wanting to do that.

"What are you guys doing?!" Mr. 2 yelled at them.

"If you want to go, just go. We can't." Luffy told him. The men on the Swanda just begged Bon Clay to escape on their own.

"We made a promise to be at the eastern harbor at noon." Nami told him. "There's no time left. We need to press forward."

"Really, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard, guys! What possible treasure could it be worth your life?" Mr. 2 yelled in panicking not thinking the Rena could take care of the marines. He didn't think anyone could at that moment.

"We're going to see a nakama." Luffy answered him.

Bon Clay seemed struck deep by those words. Immediately upon hearing them he declared that he and his men will divert the navy's attention.

Ace glared at him "Did you not hear Rena she will handle it, now lets go." He said and they turned to see a wave of water capsize three of the ships giving them an opening as well as Usopp destroying one. He watched as Rena turned her boat and headed right at Hina.

Hina looked to see that it was Rena coming at her ship. Rena pulled out her sword and swung it sending a blast of energy mixed with water at such a high pressure is sliced her ships mast off and the one next to her in half. She looked at her ship seeing they would not be going anywhere. Rena smiled at her far enough to be safe. "Sorry Hina you won't get us." With that she sailed off and made the water behind her have huge waves making it so they could not follow them. Hina was lucky her ship did capsize and only reason she felt this happen was she used to be friends with Rena. He watched as her men where helping the other sailors onto her ship and dropping life boats to help them. She growled, "Men we need to get the others out of the water also be warn the water will be ruff."

Bon Clay sailed with the going Merry with his men next to them.

Upon reaching the agreed meeting place, they immediately heard Vivi's voice through the speakers.

Ace looked to Luffy "I guess Vivi decided to stay."

"Guess so." Zoro replied to him, even though it wasn't really a question. Everyone looked sad

"EVERYONE!" someone yelled. They immediately turned around.

"VIVI! CARUE!" everyone yelled and waved at them. They waved back. She took the Den Den Mushi.

"I WANT TO HAVE MORE ADVENTURES." Vivi spoke through the Den Den Mushi. "I WANT TO, BUT I CAN'T, BECAUSE … I LOVE MY COUNTRY!"

"BUT I WONDER, IF WE MEET AGAIN … "she continued. "WILL YOU STILL CALL ME NAKAMA?"

After hearing this, the straw hat members wordlessly lifted their left hands, with an X written on each of them.

Rena had tied her ship back up as they where sailing away. She watched the crew and waved good by to Vivi.

Vivi was crying as not only the Straw Hats departed who she became part of. But her other two friends she got to know.

**A/N: Hey everyone I do hope you are enjoying this story. Sorry for the late update. **

**Now Rena will be staying with Luffy till she can have her fight with Zoro… Now I will have a vote if Ace should live.**

** Also do you want Ace and Rena to go to sky island with the straw hats.**

** The other vote comes to Zoro and Rena fight what should happen? Just like to hear some ideas.**

** If there is any movies from one piece you like to see let me know. : ) **


End file.
